<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Da nemici ad amanti (enemies-to-lovers, traduzione) by VesperLucifer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23529952">Da nemici ad amanti (enemies-to-lovers, traduzione)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperLucifer/pseuds/VesperLucifer'>VesperLucifer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Metafanfiction, Modern AU, Modern Dark!Rey, Narratore inaffidabile, Online Romance, Rey ha bisogno di un abbraccio, Scelte sbagliate, Sátira, angst con lieto fine, coping malsano, redenzione</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:26:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>54,288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23529952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperLucifer/pseuds/VesperLucifer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Da nemici ad amanti</p>
<p>Sei mesi fa, la famosa serie tv space opera Lost Galaxy ha fatto l’impensabile: ha reso canonica la controversa ship nemica MattKira. Questo sarebbe già abbastanza brutto di per sé, ma poi la famosa anti blogger Rey trova una fanfiction MattKira rebloggata sulla sua dashboard.<br/>La sua soluzione? Odiarla e iniziare a leggerla solo per poi pubblicare commenti su quanto sia brutta sul suo blog.<br/>C’è solo un problema.<br/>La fic è, in realtà, abbastanza buona.<br/>E poi l’autore, KyloRen, le manda un messaggio…</p>
<p>Questa storia non mi appartiene. È la traduzione in italiano in una fanfiction in inglese pubblicata su AO3, pubblicata qui con il permesso dell’autrice originale. Si prega quindi di leggere il disclaimer e le note a inizio capitolo.</p>
<p>Ship presenti: Reylo [Kylo Ren ǀ Ben Solo/Rey], sfondo Stormpilot [Finn/Poe Dameron]</p>
<p>La storia è stata già tradotta integralmente, aggiornamenti previsti ogni lunedì, mercoledì, venerdì e uno doppio il sabato.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Solo/Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Capitolo 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22316659">enemies-to-lovers</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anysia/pseuds/the-reylo-void">the-reylo-void (Anysia)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>DISCLAIMER<br/>Questa storia non mi appartiene. È una traduzione in lingua italiana dall’inglese, ed è postata qui con il permesso dell’autrice, the-reylo-void (Anysia), a cui vanno tutti i crediti e che ringrazio di tutto cuore per il permesso di tradurla. La storia originale è stata pubblicata su Ao3 a questo link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22316659/chapters/53304883<br/>Se la storia vi piacerà, vi invito a passare dall’originale, per leggerla nella sua lingua madre o anche solo per lasciare un kudos e/o un commento.<br/>Avviso che, malgrado quello che può sembrare dai primi capitoli, è una storia 100% Reylo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Note di traduzione: Non sono esattamente la miglior traduttrice che possa capitare, e questa è la prima volta che traduco una storia non come mero esercizio per me stessa, da condividere al massimo con qualche amica stretta, ma per pubblicarla, ma prometto che farò del mio meglio perché la storia merita davvero. Nel caso qualcuno più bravo di me legga entrambe le versioni e noti errori, grandi e piccoli, non esiti a segnalarmeli. Idem se avete domande, o ci sono punti poco chiari.<br/>Inoltre, segnalo che nella storia sono presenti numerosi termini e sigle prese dallo slang e/o dal linguaggio tipico del fandom. Là dove non è possibile trovare un’adeguata traduzione italiana, ho biecamente approfittato del fatto che, nell’ultima decade, abbiamo preso l’abitudine di non italianizzare molti termini arrivati da oltreoceano, in special modo quelli collegati alle varie culture di Internet, tra cui appunto i fandom. In ogni caso, inserirò delle note a piè di pagina per spiegarne i significati, anche se sono abbastanza certa di essere l’unica ad averne bisogno.<br/>Ultima nota: i post e i messaggi di Rey sono volutamente privi di maiuscole, punteggiatura e in generale sgrammaticati. È una precisa scelta dell’autrice (e ha un motivo preciso) e io l’ho replicato.</p>
<p>Avvertenze: scene di sesso non particolarmente esplicite, linguaggio volgare e/o sessuale (comprese espressioni come “per l’amor di Dio”, “Cristo!” e “va a farti fottere” usato come insulto. Se per una qualsiasi ragione ti mettono a disagio e non puoi tollerarlo, sei pregato di chiudere la storia).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p>
<h1>Capitolo 1</h1><p> </p><p>
  <em>c’è davvero gente su questo inferno di sito che difende matt logan? in questa società?</em>
</p><p>32.846 note</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>perché shippare Matt con Kira quando potresti fare letteralmente qualsiasi altra cosa?</em>
</p><p>17.259 note</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>immagina di odiare Kira così tanto da volerla vedere avere una relazione con il suo violentatore</em>
</p><p>22.304 note</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>lmao<sup>1</sup> non riesco a credere che siamo nel 2020 e la gente sta ancora shippando matt/kira, lui ha letteralmente cercato di ucciderla, possiamo per favore smettere di romanticizzare l’abuso e di comportarci come se questa merda fosse anche solo vicina a essere okay</em>
</p><p>88.755 note, in crescita</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rey strinse le labbra per l’irritazione mentre faceva scorrere la dashboard di Tumblr sul cellulare. Le dava una sorta di freddo conforto, vedere alcuni dei suoi post più popolari rebloggati e ripubblicati fra le GIF del finale di stagione di <em>Lost Galaxy</em>. Alcune erano innocue: eleganti set grafici del pianeta della battaglia finale, i primi piani dei sorrisi amorevoli di Kira durante la stagione, i momenti carichi di tensione sessuale tra “giuriamo che sono solo buoni amici, ragazzi che sono amici, chi non ama un bel bromance totalmente platonico?” Sam e Nines.</p><p>Ma c’era anche <em>quel momento</em>, il tradimento di tutto ciò che <em>Lost Galaxy </em>rappresentava, postato più e più volte in GIF set e edits e con troppe manifestazioni di compiacimento e soddisfazione da parte di <em>quelle </em>persone.</p><p>Perché, in qualche modo, contro tutte le leggi di Dio e dell’universo e del comune buonsenso…la feroce guerriera della giustizia, Kira, aveva baciato Matt, il figlio e braccio destro dell’Imperatore delle tenebre.</p><p>E non era stato un bacio veloce. Non era stato un bacio “distraiamo il cattivo”. Era stato un bacio “facciamo finta che Matt non abbia condotto un esercito malvagio in battaglia e non abbia minacciato gli amici di Kira e non sia stato un coglione totale fino a questo episodio”. Un lungo, appassionato bacio alla “che cazzo sto guardando, com’è potuto succedere?”. Un bacio alla “merda santa, l’hanno fatto, hanno reso canonico MattKira, questo è il peggio del peggio<sup>2</sup>”.</p><p>L’episodio non era online da nemmeno un’ora quando erano arrivati i GIFset, e con loro il picco de Il Discorso.</p><p>E thereyoflight era proprio lì nel mezzo, come sempre.</p><p>Rey nascose il viso nella sciarpa per difendersi dall’ondata di aria fredda che sembrava colpire sempre il retro dell’autobus. I suoi guanti senza dita erano quasi logori, la maglia sui palmi si era deformata e non era più omogenea, ma stava cercando di procurarsi un altro anno di guardaroba coi turni sottopagati al bar, quindi ok. Sullo schermo del suo cellulare c’era una lunga crepa orizzontale, ma era un modello recente e lo aveva pagato da sola, quindi fanculo.  </p><p>Il suo pollice era freddo contro lo schermo, mentre faceva scorrere le note ai suoi post. Sei mesi dalla fine della stagione, da quando <em>Lost Galaxy</em> era entrata in un lungo hiatus, e il dibattito su Matt e Kira era più agguerrito che mai.</p><p>Non aveva avuto intenzione di trasformare il suo blog in un blog anti-MattKira, e in realtà non lo era. Lei adorava la serie. Adorava Kira, Sam e Nines. Matt le era persino quasi piaciuto, nella sua versione autentica, quella arrogante e malvagia che si faceva prendere a calci in culo da Kira.</p><p>Ma poi c’era stata la trama di Fated, e un po’ di spazzatura contorta su marchi da anime gemelle e destino, e prima che Rey se ne rendesse conto il fandom era intasato di shippers MattKira. Come se non fossero ai lati opposti della guerra galattica, come se non si fossero fottutamente pugnalati a vicenda nella seconda stagione, come se non avessero passato tutto il loro tempo insieme sullo schermo a urlare, combattere e ad agire come se volessero l’altro morto.</p><p>(E sì, va bene, c’era stato quello strano sottinteso nella scorsa stagione che indicava che <em>forse</em> avevano scopato quando erano rimasti intrappolati insieme nella Foresta Solace e si erano imbattuti in quel dubbio polline sessuale, ma gli shippers erano davvero disgustosi a riguardo, considerando che lo show lo aveva solo suggerito e che persino gli showrunner avevano detto che “dipende dalla tua interpretazione”. Non era canone, okay?). </p><p>Aveva iniziato con poco, solo qualche commento e qualche post su quanto era stronzo Matt (cosa che era, anche se l’attore che lo interpretava aveva quella cosa dell’essere alto e oscuro e misterioso dalla sua). Un’osservazione o due che celebrava Kira che lo prendeva a calci nel sedere nell’ultimo episodio. E, poco dopo, alcune considerazioni sulla sua incredulità nel vedere che qualcuno potesse mai vederli come una coppia romantica.</p><p>Erano state quest’ultime a farla notare. Prima di MattKira, il post più popolare di Rey era stato un apprezzamento mezzo ubriaco ai pizza bagel, con 43 note.</p><p>La sua prima invettiva contro la ship aveva raggiunto le 16.000. Aveva guadagnato 800 followers in una notte, e il numero aveva continuato a salire.</p><p>Rey allungò la mano e tirò il cavo per chiedere la fermata quando vide il suo condominio, e infilò il telefono nella tasca della giacca. C’era un sottile strato di neve vecchia e grigia lungo il marciapiede, e i suoi stivali ci scivolarono sopra mentre scendeva dal bus con un rapido cenno di ringraziamento all’autista.</p><p>Non era come se non avesse le sue ragione per odiare l’idea di Matt e Kira insieme, pensò, sistemandosi lo zaino sulle spalle. Dopotutto, Matt poteva anche essere figlio del più grande malvagio della galassia, ma era stato allevato da genitori adottivi che lo avevano amato, prima di cadere. Aveva avuto delle scelte.</p><p>Mentre Rey, da parte sua, era uscita dalla sua ultima casa adottiva sette anni prima e non si era mai voltata indietro.</p><p>Da questo punto di vista, era come Kira. Kira, che era stata un’orfana in una colonia arretrata di coltivatori di umidità, prima che il Consiglio la identificasse come qualcosa di speciale nella sua tarda adolescenza e l’addestrasse a combattere il male della galassia. Kira aveva imparato a combattere con una spada laser e ad eliminare i cattivi, Rey aveva dovuto fare tre lavori per pagarsi il collage locale, incluso quello dove doveva continuamente tenere lontane da lei le mani unte di Unkar Plutt. </p><p>E poi c’era stata tutta la storia con Ben, e…</p><p>Rey serrò la mascella e recuperò le chiavi dalla tasca. No. Non ci avrebbe più pensato. Era storia antica ormai.</p><p>Comunque, il punto era che aveva le sue ragioni per odiare Matt e non volerlo vicino a Kira.</p><p>E non era come se fosse sola in questo. Ogni post anti-MattKira che scriveva riceveva migliaia di note. Anche persone che non avevano mai visto lo show le avevano inviato messaggi, lodandola per aver avuto il coraggio di dire quanto fosse tossico e sbagliato shipparli. Era passata da un minuscolo blog con 80 followers a uno dei nomi più grandi del fandom, con migliaia di fan. La sua opinione era importante. <em>Lei </em>era importante.</p><p>A volte era quasi sufficiente, quando le notti erano troppo tranquille e vuote e i ricordi troppo vicini.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Resto da Poe stasera ;-) C’è del curry in frigo. Per favore, lasciamene un po’, è quello buono di Bombay Kitchen. Ti voglio bene!</em>
</p><p>Rey sospirò e lasciò cadere lo zaino sopra il biglietto di Finn. A quel punto, passava talmente tanto tempo dal suo ragazzo che c’era da meravigliarsi che non avessero ancora fatto il prossimo passo andando a vivere insieme. Ma Finn era timidissimo, e stava ancora facendo i conti con la sua prima “vera” relazione, aveva sentimenti confusi e ci andava piano da quel mortificante giorno in cui Rey era tornata a casa e lo aveva trovato che ci dava dentro allegramente con Poe in salotto.</p><p>Ma Poe era paziente, e stavano bene l’uno con l’altro, e il fatto che Finn fosse spesso fuori le dava la possibilità di godersi le sue serate di autoindulgenza senza che la prendesse in giro le sue maschere facciali, quindi andava bene. Rey si tolse gli stivali e si lasciò cadere sul divano, afferrando il telecomando della TV e accendendo su una replica di <em>Friends</em> mentre recuperava il suo laptop.</p><p>Quella era la parte migliore della giornata, tornare a casa da lavoro e passare qualche ora su Tumblr, magari trovando una bella battaglia. C’era sempre qualche shippers MattKira che provava a convertirli, o qualcuno che fingeva di volere solo pace e armonia nel fandom, come se non fossero loro quelli che idolatravano una dinamica tossica e abusiva per poi comportarsi come se fossero in qualche modo le vittime. Si prendeva sempre del tempo per sputare veleno su di loro, quando il suo stipendio iniziava a finire, quando le notti erano troppo solitarie, quando stava per arrivare un’altra vacanza da passare senza famiglia.</p><p>C’era quasi un senso contorto di comunità, e Rey rebloggò in modo assente alcuni post anti-MattKira recenti dai suoi mutuals<sup>3</sup> di lunga data. Avevano una solida chat su Discord, e alcuni degli utenti più grandi erano scrittori indipendenti che avevano scritto articoli sui danni che le ship come MattKira potevano provocare nella vita reale. C’era persino una ragazza che affermava di essere una dottoranda che stava scrivendo la sua tesi di laurea sulle ship abusive, tossiche o offensive, ma poi qualcuno aveva scoperto che in realtà aveva sedici anni e che aveva inventato una strana storia su come conoscesse personalmente l’attore che interpretava Matt e su come lo avesse incontrato durante un tour in un museo, quindi chi poteva sapere davvero cosa stesse succedendo…</p><p>Rey smise di scorrere la sua dashboard quando apparve una moodboard elegante, con l’immagine di Matt e Kira congelati nel famigerato (e appassionato) bacio dell’ultimo episodio. Sotto c’era un link AO3 e una breve descrizione:</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>ACROSS THE STARS</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: Dopo l’ultima battaglia, Kira è ossessionata dai suoi ultimi momenti passati con Matt. Quando riceve un messaggio anonimo che la invita a un incontro su una luna boschiva, sa che in fondo quello è il suo destino. [post-canon, raiting E, in corso].</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Qualcuno.</p><p>Stava postando.</p><p>Una <em>fanfiction</em> <em>MattKira</em> sulla sua dashboard.</p><p>Rey inarcò le sopracciglia mentre leggeva l’URL e apriva la casella dei messaggi privati. Lei e roseofthegalaxy erano mutuals da oltre un anno, e non aveva mai visto la ragazza dire una parola a favore di MattKira. Non odiava Matt quanto il resto di loro, ma…</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: hey Rose, sto solo controllando ma penso che potresti essere stata hackerata? qualcuno ha postato una fic MattKira sul tuo blog, yikes<sup>4</sup></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>La risposta di Rose arrivò dopo meno di un minuto:</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>roseofthegalaxy</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: oh no, sono stata io! Sono totalmente ossessionata &lt;3</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: Stai leggendo una MattKira fic??? Seria????</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Roseofthegalaxy</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: ragazza, è COSÌ bella. Penso che potrebbe piacere anche a te</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: mi stai prendendo per il culo, cazzo. per favore dimmi che mi stai prendendo in giro</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>roseofthegalaxy</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: guarda che è DAVVERO bella ed è tutta una questione di Matt che diventa buono e cerca di capire come combattere al fianco dei bravi ragazzi e cercare di convincere Kira a perdonarlo</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: OMG Rose lui l’ha pugnalata, cazzo</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>theroseofgalaxy</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: sì, ma è stato in battaglia e comunque è stato risolto (e dai, anche lei lo ha pugnalato) e provano a capire tutta questa cosa delle anime gemelle tenendo conto di tutto quello che hanno passato e si sono fatti l’un l’altra ed è davvero così bella</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Rey si premette i pollici sugli occhi, gemendo piano. Rose era una ragazza dolce che aveva pubblicato alcune fanart magnifiche, ma questa era un’offesa verso di lei.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: penso che dovrò smettere si seguirti, ngl<sup>5</sup>. Se ora li shippi</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>roseofthegalaxy</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: :( capisco</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Rey fece una smorfia. <em>Capiva</em>? Capiva anche che stava facendo una cosa sbagliata?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: sei sicura di quello che stai facendo? sai com’è quella gente. sono fottuti feticisti dell’abuso.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>roseofthegalaxy</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: insomma… capisco perché la pensi così, e non credo di shipparli, non proprio. solo, mi piace la storia</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Il soggiorno divenne silenzioso mentre Netflix le chiedeva se era ancora lì, ma Rey era ignara di tutto tranne che dello schermo del suo laptop e dello strano senso di disperazione che si sentiva addosso.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: ma sai che è una cosa sbagliata, vero? Come sai che è abusivo e misogino e che matt non merita di stare nello stesso fuso orario di kira</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>roseofthegalaxy</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: non se fosse vita reale, forse, ma nella storia… sono seria, perché non la leggi? Potresti cambiare idea</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Rey fece una smorfia mentre apriva la storia in una nuova scheda, roteando gli occhi davanti al raiting esplicito e alla lunga lista di tag.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: questa cosa ha VENTITRÉ fottuti capitoli. Da quanto tempo la leggi??</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>roseofthegalaxy</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: quattro mesi, forse? Ho iniziato quando era al capitolo 3 ma non mi ha presa davvero fino al 7 o giù di lì. La stanno leggendo tutti.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Non stava scherzando. 4500 kudos. Gli shippers MattKira erano tanti, cazzo, questo era certo.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>roseofthegalaxy</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: in realtà a scrivere è un ragazzo, il che è bizzarro perché il pov è tutto femminile e le scene di sesso sono davvero hot lmao puoi immaginare</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: un dudebro<sup>6</sup> misogino che scrive una rapefic<sup>7</sup> mattkira?? Sì, posso immaginare</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>roseofthegalaxy</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: ffs<sup>8</sup> rey non è rapefic. Per favore, per favore, leggi solo e trai le tue conclusioni, ok?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Rey roteò di nuovo gli occhi quando cominciò a far scorrere pagina della storia, e un sorriso lento e subdolo si aprì sul suo viso quando le venne un’idea.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: …è proprio quello che farò &gt; :)</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Ricevette la notifica di un nuovo messaggio, ma stava già digitando un nuovo post in un’altra scheda.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Il suo frenetico blog live del primo capitolo di <em>Across the Stars</em> aveva raggiunto solo 6.000 note, ma il suo pubblico anti-MattKira era entusiasta e il livello di coinvolgimento alto.</p><p>Il secondo capitolo aveva raggiunto le 8.000 note e la sua casella dei messaggi era piena di incoraggiamenti e richieste perché andasse avanti.</p><p>(roseofthegalaxy aveva smesso di seguirla dopo il primo post. Non c’erano stati messaggi. Rey aveva cercato di contattarla, ma era rimasta scossa quando si era accorta che l’aveva bloccata. Bene. Che simpatizzasse con gli amanti dell’abuso, allora).</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Arriverà oggi più tardi!</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Scrisse Rey, osservando la scheda aperta dove l’aspettava il capitolo 3.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Se pensavate che l’ultimo capitolo fosse brutto, aspettate di vedere l’entrata in scena di Matt in questa fic, non possono proprio trattenersi con questa stronzata del fottuto principe oscuro.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Rey si appoggiò allo schienale, ticchettando contro la trackpad del suo laptop e mordicchiandosi il labbro inferiore. Aveva promesso il suo commento del capitolo 3 diversi giorni prima, ma la redazione era stata lenta.</p><p>Era che la storia non era…male, di per sé. In effetti, per quanto le facesse male ammetterlo, era quasi il contrario, almeno dal lato tecnico. La prosa era solida e scorrevole, le descrizioni accurate, e Rey era sorpresa da quanto la caratterizzazione di Kira da parte dello scrittore fosse quasi rispettosa.</p><p><em>Per uno shippers MattKira, almeno</em>, si corrrese, aprendo la scheda della fic. Aveva già fatto alcune di queste recensioni perfide<sup>9</sup>, in particolare di alcune fic perverse che erano girate su Discord per essere derise fino agli angoli della Terra, e che avrebbero potuto riguardare qualunque cazzo di personaggio e non avrebbe fatto differenza.</p><p>Questa, però…sembrava quasi uno spreco, il fatto che uno scrittore piuttosto bravo come quello passasse il tempo a scrivere per una ship così spazzatura.</p><p>“Qual è il tuo scopo, KyloRen?”, rifletté Rey a voce alta, cliccando sul nome utente. Quella era la sua unica opera pubblicata, e le note autore erano scarse. C’era un collegamento a Tumblr, ma era un blog di foto estetiche in bianco e nero, senza nulla collegato a MattKira o anche solo a <em>Lost Galaxy</em>. Nulla in cui affondare i denti.</p><p>Risuonò il famigliare blip che notificava un messaggio e Rey aggrottò le sopracciglia mentre cliccava sull’icona.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: “Fottuto principe oscuro”, eh? Non vedo l’ora di vedere la tua interpretazione del prossimo capitolo. Quelle dei primi due sono state esilaranti. (In senso buono, te lo giuro).</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Figlio. Di. Puttana.</p><p>L’aveva <em>trovata</em>.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Note di traduzione<br/>1 Lmao: Laughing My Ass Off. Usato per esprimere divertimento smisurato per qualcosa<br/>2 In originale “worst timeline”. Sostanzialmente, nel fandom, quando accade un evento che per chi guarda è peggio di qualsiasi altra cosa sarebbe potuta accadere.<br/>3 Mutual: due persone che si seguono reciprocamente su un social<br/>4 Yikes: espressione di sorpresa, sbalordimento, shock. Più o meno “Porca miseria!” o “Che cazz…”<br/>5 Ngl: senza offesa<br/>6 Dudebro: lo stereotipo negativo di un uomo bianco. Misogino, sessista, maiale, incel e tutto il resto.<br/>7 Rapefic: fic dove avviene una o più scene di violenza sessuale e intorno a cui gira la storia, o, più precisamente dove lo stupro è ritratto come un sorta di kink.<br/>8 Ffs: for fuck sake! Imprecazione.<br/>9 In originale hate-read. Come avete già capito tutti, il leggere qualcosa solo per poterne parlare male con altri, soprattutto sui social</p><p> </p><p>Nota della traduttrice<br/>Quindi, questo è il primo capitolo. Non essendo una mia storia, non ho delle vere note personali da aggiungere (anche se magari le userò per sottolineare qualcosa che ho trovato interessante), se non che mi è piaciuta tanto da impegnare le mie modeste doti di traduttrice per farla leggere anche agli utenti di questo sito e di tenere duro i primi capitoli, che sono i più duri. Ne vale la pena.<br/>Voi però se avete commenti scrivete pure se vi va. Sia a proposito della traduzione, qualunque cosa (a proposito, fatemi sapere se il carattere è leggibile, anche in PM. Dal computer sembra di sì, ma dal cellulare non saprei regolarmi. È passato tanto tempo dall'ultima volta che ho pubblicato qui), sia a proposito della storia in sé. Sono sicura che all’autrice farà piacere ricevere commenti e domande anche qui.<br/>Detto questo, vi saluto e vi auguro di stare sani, al sicuro e di non soffrire troppo il periodo.<br/>Al prossimo capitolo.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Capitolo 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>DISCLAIMER</p>
<p>Questa storia non mi appartiene. È una traduzione in lingua italiana dall’inglese, ed è postata qui con il permesso dell’autrice, the-reylo-void (Anysia), a cui vanno tutti i crediti e che ringrazio di tutto cuore per il permesso di tradurla. La storia originale è stata pubblicata su Ao3 a questo link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22316659/chapters/53304883</p>
<p>Se la storia vi piacerà, vi invito a passare dall’originale, per leggerla nella sua lingua madre o anche solo per lasciare un kudos e/o un commento.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<h1>Capitolo 2</h1>
<p> </p>
<p>Poteva semplicemente bloccarlo. Bloccava le persone tutto il tempo, era naturale come respirare ormai. E c’era una nota nella sua bio che diceva chiaramente “NON VOGLIO INTERAZIONI COI MATTKIRA”, quindi non era colpa sua se il coglione aveva una capacità di comprensione pari a zero.</p>
<p>Ma, alla fin fine, era stata una lunga giornata e Finn non c’era di nuovo e si stava avvicinando <em>quell’anniversario</em>, quindi, fanculo.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: ciao, non ho alcun interesse a parlare con un feticista dell’abuso della sua orrida rapefic, okay</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: torna pure a qualunque subreddit da cui sei fuggito</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>La risposta apparve quasi all’istante.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: A essere sinceri, sei tu quella che, apparentemente, sta leggendo la mia fic. Non sono proprio nel fandom, non di per sé, ma alcune persone mi hanno inviato dei messaggi a riguardo. Spero ti piaccia. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Rey quasi scoppiò a ridere, incredula.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: amico, stai scrivendo una storia su una ship che degrada le donne e glorifica l’abuso e sto ricevendo tonnellate di note per aver deriso la tua trash fic</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: Oh, lo so. In realtà sono abbastanza intelligenti, i tuoi post. Scrivi?</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Perché era così fottutamente <em>calmo</em>?</p>
<p>Aveva ricevuto molti messaggi da parte di persone che le dicevano di aver lasciato commenti cattivi alla storia o di avergliegli mandati per email (cosa che lei aveva detto loro di non fare, ma quando mai il fandom ascoltava?). E lui doveva sapere che era stata lei a gettar loro l’osso. E ora stava cercando di conversare con lei?</p>
<p>Rey sbuffò infastidita e digitò:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: non sono affari tuoi quello che faccio</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: Ero solo curioso, perché hai un buona voce, ma non ho visto nessun contenuto originale sul tuo blog quando gli ho dato un’occhiata. Un sacco di post anti, però. Mi dispiace. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>…mi dispiace?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: ti dispiace per COSA</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: Per qualunque cosa di faccia male. È ovunque. Mi dispiace per quello. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Figlio di puttana accondiscendente.</p>
<p>Rey respirò lentamente, contando fino a dieci, le dita sospese sui tasti. Stava bene, ok? Sì, faceva due lavori insieme, ma ne aveva fatti tre. E sì, ok, forse i suoi amici non erano sempre con lei e avevano le loro vite e non capivano perché si sentisse sola, ma c’erano comunque. E va bene, <em>forse </em>avrebbe voluto diventare un’artista, ma alla fine aveva passato troppi anni a sentirsi dire che non era brava e aveva rinunciato e…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: sei uno stronzo, lo sai?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: Per quel che vale, ti capisco. Neppure io ho avuto la vita migliore. Per la maggior parte è stata colpa mia, ma comunque so come ci si sente. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: non sai un cazzo di me e forse se tu non fossi un fottuto apologista dell’abuso avresti avuto una vita migliore ma immagino non lo sapremo mai eh</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Dovrebbe davvero, davvero bloccarlo. Stava facendo quella cazzata che facevano i peggiori shippers, quella trollata del “oh, devi essere così infelice” e “perché non fai qualcosa di costruttivo”, quando sapeva benissimo che stavano solo accampando scuse per continuare a spammare la loro ship abusiva e tentare di giustificarsi per quello. Almeno alcuni di loro avevano abbastanza buon senso da sapere che quello che facevano era sbagliato e avevano il buon gusto di non ostentarlo ovunque.</p>
<p>Comparve un altro messaggio.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: Immagino di no. Continuerai a leggere la fic?</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Ecco. Ecco qual era il suo scopo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: lmao perché, hai intenzione di fare la vittima e comportarti come se ti avessi bullizzato o simili? l’hai pubblicata su ao3, non puoi lamentarti. te lo meriti </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: No, davvero, sono solo curioso a proposito della cosa del “fottuto principe oscuro”. Non sono sicuro sia accurata, ma sono curioso di sentirla. Nel capitolo 3, Matt si presenta in ginocchio davanti a Kira chiedendole di ascoltarlo. Non fanno nemmeno sesso fino al capitolo 7, e, voglio dire, nel mentre per lo più piange. Allarme spoiler, immagino. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: l’ultima cosa che voglio è pensare a quei due che scopano</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: attenzione ai tag, allora. Non è PWP, ha una trama solida, ma c’è comunque una buona dose di sesso. Ho pensato che sarebbero andati in quella direzione piuttosto… </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Il messaggio s’interruppe bruscamente e Rey increspò le labbra e attese.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: Ah, scusa, so che probabilmente non t’interessano le scelte di trama o cose del genere. Sono comunque curioso di sentire la tua opinione. Mi restano da scrivere due capitoli per finire, e immagino che il feedback di un’anti sarebbe interessante. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: amico, io ODIO LA TUA SHIP</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: sto PRENDENDO IN GIRO la tua fic</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: perché cazzo vuoi sapere cosa penso della tua SCRITTURA??</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: Penso di averlo spiegato. Chi può identificare i punti deboli di una storia meglio di qualcuno che già la odia? Non sarà obiettivo, ma alla peggio sarà divertente.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: non sono qui per farti divertire, coglione</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: dovrei solo bloccare il tuo stupido culo </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: credo che se avessi voluto farlo davvero, lo avresti già fatto. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: omg potresti essere la persona più fastidiosa di questo fandom e questo dice molto</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: Mi hanno chiamato in modi molto peggiori.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: A proposito, il tuo nome non è Rey, vero?   </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Rey si bloccò, fissando lo schermo mentre un brivido gelido le scorreva giù per la schiena, e per un momento indugiò sul pulsante di blocco prima di digitare:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: che domanda del cazzo è? e no, è isobel </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Era il nome di una collega del bar, ma che cazzo, a chi importava se lo usava.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: Mi era venuto in mente leggendo il tuo URL. Ok, comunque. Probabilmente era troppo sperarci. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Che diavolo…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: In ogni caso, puoi chiamarmi Kylo se vuoi.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: è il tuo nome?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: Ah. No. Ma scommetto che neanche Isobel è il tuo. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Bhe, aveva ragione. Ma comunque…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: t’importa, cazzo?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: Non particolarmente. Ma sarebbe d’aiuto avere dei nomi con cui chiamarci quando parliamo invece di “Ehi tu, laggiù”. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: questa NON diventerà una cosa normale, KYLO</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: questo è davvero difficile da trasmettere tramite scritto ma se puoi immaginare il tuo nome come se sembrasse davvero stupido detto ad alta voce sarebbe fantastico</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: perché mi spiace che sia il nome di un fottuto edgelord<sup>2  </sup></em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: È il nome di un personaggio di D&amp;D che ho inventato quando avevo dodici anni.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: sapevo che eri una sorta di sfigato di mezz’età che vive in un seminterrato<sup>3</sup> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: Qualcosa del genere. Ho attivato le notifiche per i tuoi post – è così che ho visto che avevi appena pubblicato – ma se potessi mandarmi un messaggio quando finisci il prossimo capitolo sarebbe fantastico. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Rey sbatté le palpebre davanti allo schermo. Diceva davvero sul serio?</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: E sì, dico davvero sul serio. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Figlio. Di. Puttana.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: come faccio a sapere che non hai intenzione di aizzarmi contro i tuoi followers per mandarmi minacce di morte e provare a farmi sentire in colpa perché oh-sei-così-cattiva o cazzate simili</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: i MattKira sono fottutamente pazzi e lo sanno tutti </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: puoi controllare il mio blog. Non interagisco sul serio con nessuno. Sto scrivendo la storia più che altro per me stesso. Inoltre, a essere sinceri, non credo che i miei 173 followers possano essere molto pericolosi per qualcuno. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: dillo a tutti gli attori che hai molestato </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: Io in persona? </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Coglione.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  <em> NO, l’alveare<sup>4</sup> dei MattKira e tutto quello che hanno fatto a Cameron e sua moglie </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: Alveare? Parliamo di api? </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Da qualche parte, in uno scantinato umido e pieno di muffa, a Bunfuck, nell’Indiana o in qualsiasi altro luogo, c’era uno stronzo di quarantenne con la barba sudicia che rideva di lei.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight</em>
  </strong>
  <em>:</em>
  <em> non puoi essere così stupido </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: Saresti sorpresa. Ora devo tornare al lavoro. Per favore, fammi sapere. Buona notte, Isobel. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: Oh, ti farò sapere tutto per bene</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: in DETTAGLIO</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Nessuna risposta. Rey si accigliò e si mosse sul divano. Aveva avuto l’ultima parola, in qualche modo, ma parte di lei cercava ancora la rissa.</p>
<p>I suoi occhi si posarono sul calendario con i cuccioli di Shiba Inu appeso al muro, che Poe aveva apparentemente comprato per sé ma che poi, in qualche modo, era finito sulla parete del soggiorno suo e di Finn.</p>
<p>Altri cinque giorni.</p>
<p>Poteva distrarsi leggendo un capitolo al giorno – probabilmente gliene sarebbero serviti due per riprendersi da quello in cui effettivamente scopavano – e avrebbe avuto un sacco di fic spazzatura su cui sfogare le sue frustrazioni.</p>
<p>Tre anni, e sembravano a malapena un giorno.</p>
<p>Rey scosse la testa, cercando di schiarirsi la testa mentre tornava su AO3.</p>
<p>Dopo tutto, non voleva deludere il suo pubblico.</p>
<p>O lo strano autore che doveva avere una cazzo di vena masochista.</p>
<p>“Capitolo 3”, mormorò fra sé, riaprendo la scheda e iniziando a leggere.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Note di traduzione<br/>1. Reddit: a quanto ho capito, un sito/social dove abbondando i dudebro menzionati nel precedente capitolo<br/>2. Edgelord: persona crede di fare o dire cose “fighe”, ma risulta “patetico”<br/>3. In originale “basement-dwelling neckbeard”. Sostanzialmente, l’Uomo Fumetto dei Simpson mischiato alla versione peggiore di Howard di Big Bang Theory. Lo stereotipo del quarantenne sfigato e misogino che vive davanti a un computer in un seminterrato buio.<br/>4. In originale “hive”, letteralmente “alveare”. Un altro termine per indicare un fandom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nota della traduttrice<br/> Bene, ecco a voi il secondo capitolo. È un capitolo di transizione, anche se ovviamente è fondamentale per gettare le basi della storia, quindi non mi viene in mente nulla da aggiungere.</p>
<p>Spero anche questo vi piaccia.</p>
<p>Prossimo aggiornamento previsto fra giovedì pomeriggio e venerdì mattina.</p>
<p>Ciao a tutti</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Capitolo 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>DISCLAIMER</p><p>Questa storia non mi appartiene. È una traduzione in lingua italiana dall’inglese, ed è postata qui con il permesso dell’autrice, the-reylo-void (Anysia), a cui vanno tutti i crediti e che ringrazio di tutto cuore per il permesso di tradurla. La storia originale è stata pubblicata su Ao3 a questo link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22316659/chapters/53304883</p><p>Se la storia vi piacerà, vi invito a passare dall’originale, per leggerla nella sua lingua madre o anche solo per lasciare un kudos e/o un commento.</p><p>Avviso che, malgrado quello che può sembrare dai primi capitoli, è una storia 100% Reylo.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<h1>Capitolo 3</h1><p> </p><p>“Merda. <em>Cazzo</em>”.</p><p>Rey schiacciò la lattina vuota con un pugno, trasformandola in un disco piatto, e la sbatté sul tavolino. Era stata una settimana di lavoro intensa, l’università di zona aveva iniziato le lezioni e al bar c’era stata a ogni turno una fila infinita di studenti con gli occhi spenti per la mancanza di sonno.</p><p>(E c’era stata la pugnalata extra del vedere gli studenti d’arte coi loro portfolio sulle spalle, le guance rosse per il freddo e le risate. Rey si era ritrovata a impiegare i suoi pochi momenti di pausa scarabocchiando sui tovaglioli. Era brava. Un tempo).</p><p>Il tutto le aveva fatto accumulare abbastanza rabbia repressa da darle la spinta per commentare un altro paio di capitoli di <em>Across the Stars</em>. Erano passati solo pochi giorni da quando aveva iniziato, ma aveva già guadagnato diverse centinaia di followers e un certo livello di notorietà per la sua iniziativa<sup>1</sup>. Il blogger di alto profilo tinmanforchancellorofskaro l’aveva persino raccomandata di persona durante il suo vlog settimanale, il MattKira Cringe Hour, che aveva raggiunto decine di visualizzazioni.</p><p>I MattKira erano furiosi, ovviamente, ma non l’avrebbero certo fermata comportandosi come se fossero le <em>vittime </em>in tutto questo (anche se Rey si sentiva un po’ male per loro leggendo i messaggi d’odio più accesi che stavano ricevendo). C’erano stati alcuni post con tag incrociati che chiedevano che la smettessero, e che gli antis mostrassero un po’ di rispetto per lo meno per i prodotti della creatività degli shippers.</p><p>Rey aveva ricevuto richieste perché commentasse in modo drammatico quei post. Erano così seri e inconsapevoli che erano quasi divertenti, dicevano. (Rey aveva cancellato quei messaggi senza rispondere. Era un po’ troppo, anche per lei).</p><p>Ma anche senza quello, Rey era un’eroina di Discord e gli ultimi commenti alla storia avevano superato tutti le 10.000 note. C’era un nuovo flusso di energia all’interno della comunità anti, il primo da quando si erano ritirati dopo il finale di stagione per leccarsi le ferite.</p><p>C’era solo un piccolo problema.</p><p>Non con lei. Non con gli antis o, beh, neppure coi MattKira.</p><p>Il problema era con <em>Across the Stars</em>.</p><p>Ovvero, era <em>bella</em>.</p><p>Non bella nel senso “bella per essere MattKira”, e neppure “bella per essere fanfiction”. Era, semplicemente, obiettivamente, davvero una bella storia. Lo era stata anche prima, anche se aveva provato a fare come se fosse stata buona solo dal punto di vista tecnico. Ma più andava avanti, più riusciva quasi a capire…</p><p>No. No, non riusciva a capire perché a qualcuno piacessero quelle cazzate. Era una ship disgustosa e abusiva e Matt era <em>comunque </em>un bastardo anche se lui e Kira si erano baciati una volta.</p><p>Era tutta colpa di Kylo e del suo woobifying<sup>2</sup>. La stagione era finita con un cliffhanger, con Matt e Kira che si rifiutavano di abbandonare i rispettivi lati della guerra, e che quindi erano stati costretti a separarsi. Ma lo sguardo bramoso che si erano lanciati negli ultimi secondi dell’episodio era una chiara indicazione del fatto che si sarebbero incontrati di nuovo, e c’era sempre quella cosa dei marchi delle anime gemelle da affrontare. Kylo aveva scucito quel filo narrativo, e aveva scritto che Matt finiva per avere una crisi e disertare dall’esercito delle tenebre, rivolgendosi a Kira come sua unica potenziale alleata, inviandole un messaggio per chiederle aiuto. </p><p>La maggior parte delle fic MattKira a questo punto gli avrebbe fatti scopare all’istante, con Kira che aveva una sorta di Potere di Guarigione Magica della Vagina e lo perdonava anche se aveva ucciso centinaia di innocenti ed era stato una pura forza del male senza compromesso per gli ultimi cinque anni. Almeno, quella era l’impressione di Rey, basata sulle poche fic che aveva visto girare su Discord.</p><p>Invece, la Kira di Kylo era stata una vera furia. Non solo non era saltata addosso al suo amante di un tempo (ugh), ma gli aveva fatto attraversare l’inferno fin da quando era atterrata nella foresta sulla luna e lo aveva trovato. Non aveva accettato le scuse di Matt. Non lo aveva perdonato per non essere andato con lei quando ne aveva avuto la possibilità. Invece, lo aveva ammanettato alla sua stessa nave e gli aveva sbraitato contro di tutto e di più<sup>3</sup>, incluse alcune parolacce ben scelte.</p><p>E Matt era rimasto seduto lì e lo aveva accettato senza nemmeno provare a replicare. Quando era entrato in scena per la prima volta, nel capitolo 3, aveva abbandonato la sua armatura e la semimaschera nera a favore dei toni del bianco e del grigio, che alludevano al ragazzo che era stato prima di cadere, e apparentemente si era persino rasato quella barba terribile che nell’ultima stagione Kira aveva passato così tanto tempo a prendere in giro (e a ragione, aggiunse Rey nella sua mente. A cosa pensava Cameron quando si era fatto crescere quel pizzetto?).</p><p>I capitoli 4 e 5 vedevano una Kira dibattuta che lo trascinava di peso dai suoi amici dell’Alleanza perché decidessero il suo destino, insieme a un’assurda quantità di tensione e descrizioni degli stupidi occhi scuri di Matt che continuavano a seguire Kira. Una volta lei lo aveva colpito dopo averlo sorpreso a fissarla troppo a lungo, e Matt non si era neppure difeso.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Il suo labbro inferiore era gonfio e arrossato, ma il resto del viso era tranquillo, anche mentre le spalle di Kira tremavano e i suoi pugni si aprivano e chiudevano lungo i fianchi.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Non ho intenzione di combatterti”, disse Matt, piano. “Penso che entrambi lo abbiamo fatto abbastanza”. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Mi stai prendendo in giro?”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lui sorrise. “Sempre”. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kira sputò per terra vicino a lui. “Dovrei ucciderti”, disse. “Per Sam. Per me. Per aver tradito il tuo diritto di nascita e tutto quello che saresti potuto essere. Per avermi lasc…”. S’interruppe, storcendo le labbra.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Matt si tirò il colletto e scoprì il collo. I suoi occhi erano scuri, e non distolse lo sguardo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Se sei tu, tesoro”, mormorò, “va bene. Va bene se sei tu”.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Forse Kylo aveva un fetish per l’umiliazione. Non potevi mai sapere, coi ragazzi del fandom. Ma sembrava sincero, e sembrava esserci uno sforzo reale per affrontare non solo quello che Matt aveva fatto nel contesto della guerra galattica, ma anche quello che aveva fatto a Kira nello specifico. La volta che si erano affrontati nei Campi di Fuoco, in cui si erano pugnalati a vicenda ed erano quasi morti. La volta che Matt aveva torturato di persona Sam per avere informazioni. Persino il suo rifiuto costante di andare via con Kira e passare dalla sua parte durante l’episodio in cui erano rimasti intrappolati insieme nelle Terre del Sud ed erano stati costretti a collaborare per sopravvivere. (I MattKira adoravano quell’episodio, per la stessa ragione per cui gli antis non lo riguardavano mai. Era<em> pieno </em>di sguardi lussuriosi fra i due).</p><p>Sembrava quasi che Kylo avesse anticipato tutti i punti dei soliti discorsi degli antis sul perché Matt fosse irredimibile e meritasse che Kira gli tagliasse la testa prima della fine della serie (Rey continuava a sperare che lei lo facesse con la spada <em>di lui</em>, sin dall’episodio in cui si erano scambiati le armi e avevano combattuto assieme e okay, se non fosse stata una ship così tossica e offensiva, sarebbe potuto essere quasi sexy).</p><p>La storia non cercava di trovare giustificazioni patetiche o spiegazioni semplicistiche. Solo, <em>era stato</em>, semplice e brutto, e questo sembrava confondere Kira tanto quanto Rey.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Non capisco perché non lo hai fatto anni fa, se quello che mi hai detto è vero. Tua madre è morta per darti la possibilità di vivere e alla fine ti sei unito comunque a tuo padre. All’Imperatore”. Kira spezzò un rametto secco fra le mani e lo gettò nel fuoco.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I suoi capelli ramati brillavano d’oro alla luce del fuoco, e poteva sentire lo sguardo indolente di Matt, quei suoi occhi scuri che la guardavano sempre. “Mi stai chiedendo di giustificare quello che ho fatto”, disse. “Non posso. Non cambierebbe nulla neppure se potessi”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Allora sarà molto difficile difenderti”. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lui sorrise, un sorriso vero, morbido, quello che era stato nascosto troppo spesso dietro la maschera. “Vale la pena difendermi?”. La stava stuzzicando, ma c’era gravità nelle sue parole.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gli occhi di Kira erano molto blu mentre lo fissava. La sua mano gli toccò la guancia rasata di fresco, tracciando la cicatrice frastagliata che aveva gli aveva segnato la pelle durante il loro duello nei Campi di Fuoco. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>La mano di Matt afferrò la sua. La spessa fascia rossa lungo l’interno del suo polso sembrava brillare accanto alla sua gemella. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Non ne sono ancora sicura”, disse lei. Ritirò la mano, facendosela cadere in grembo. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Era ancora spazzatura MattKira. Stava ancora romanticizzando una dinamica tossica che aveva visto Kira piangere più che in ogni altra situazione e Matt prendere una decisione sbagliata dopo l’altra.</p><p>Ma c’era ancora una pagina…bhe, uno screen scroller, e, prima che Rey se ne rendesse conto, era arrivata al momento che più temeva. </p><p>Il capitolo 7.</p><p>E, giusto per completare la giornata, aveva due notifiche di messaggi non letti.</p><p>Kylo era la nota più strana in tutto quello. Rey non era carina con lui. Criticava apertamente la sua fic e lo insultava puntualmente a proposito della glorificazione degli abusi. Non c’era comunque modo perché Matt espiasse i suoi crimini, e nessun motivo per cui Kira avrebbe potuto (o dovuto) mai perdonarlo, e Kylo era il peggior tipo di shipper delirante (e che sarebbe stato sicuramente deluso) se la pensava diversamente.</p><p>Ma continuava a prendere il tutto di buon grado. Non condivideva le sue osservazioni quando era fortemente convinto di qualche aspetto della sua scrittura, ma era educato e quasi docile a proposito delle sue critiche più severe. Se si era accorto che i suoi post stavano diventano più brevi, più coincisi, più frustrati, non lo aveva detto, ma l’aveva persuasa a dire qualcosa di positivo dopo che aveva postato la sua brutale demolizione del capitolo 5 e della Tensione Sessuale Senza Fine.</p><p>(Il commento positivo si riduceva a “sei uno scrittore troppo bravo per scrivere per quella pattumiera in fiamme di MattKira”. Ma era comunque qualcosa).</p><p>Rey si passò una mano sul viso e fece clic sull’icona del messaggio. Non aveva nessuna fretta di arrivare alla Grande Scopata MattKira che l’aspettava su AO3, quindi poteva dare un’occhiata a quello che stava facendo Kylo. Negli ultimi giorni avevano parlato molto. E nemmeno sempre della fic, di MattKira o anche solo di <em>Lost Galaxy </em>in generale. A volte gli piaceva solo parlare, a quanto pareva, e a quel punto Rey se lo immaginava di nuovo in un seminterrato ammuffito da qualche parte, triste e solo.</p><p>Non che fosse nella posizione di giudicare, tutto considerato.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: Ciao, Isobel. </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>Mi sono appena reso conto che sei arrivata al capitolo 7 e volevo ricordarti che quindi sta arrivando quella scena di sesso, quindi se la cosa può metterti a disagio o sconvolgerti, capirei se volessi saltarlo. O posso dirti quali parti saltare se vuoi comunque leggerlo. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Non c’erano tag noncon o dubcon, quindi probabilmente era ok, ma…era<em> comunque</em> roba MattKira.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: perché, è qui che inizia la rapefic</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: Osservazione originale e fondata, non c’è che dire. Per nulla ripetuta a pappagallo senza pensarci.  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: stronzo. è una cosa seria</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>Infatti, comunque no</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: pensi che lo stupro non sia una cosa seria??? WTF! </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: Stupro e violenze sessuali sono cose serie. Applicarli alla storia di due soldati-maghi con poteri magici mi fa sentire come se mi fossi drogato, e sono pulito da oltre un anno. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Quella era una cosa nuova.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: posso capire il bisogno di assumere droghe per shippare MattKira</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: :/</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Okay, forse aveva esagerato. Due fratelli adottivi di Rey erano morti per strada per overdose, e lei stessa aveva evitato di cadere in quel giro per un pelo…</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: mi dispiace, era inappropriato </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: ora stai bene? </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: Grazie. E sì, almeno su quel fronte. </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: Ad ogni modo, intendevo che non c’è stupro in nessuna parte della storia. Niente noncon, dubcon o altro a parte consenso e rispetto reciproco. So che è difficile da credere, ma Matt e Kira provano qualcosa l’uno per l’altra. </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: ugh, disgustoso</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: Immaginavo ti sarebbe piaciuto. Problemi sentimentali? </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Una rapida occhiata al calendario. Mancava un giorno. Mancava meno di un giorno.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: non sono affari tuoi. Quindi è solo una scena disgustosa di sesso o simile, anche senza violenza</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: ci saranno versi animaleschi e oh mio dio avrai usato parole come “cetriolo palpitante”</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: cazzo sei un ragazzo quindi probabilmente avrai scritto che Kira ha dieci orgasmi solo con la penetrazione e che matt ha un cazzo di 30 centimetri </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: Ho già avuto esperienze sessuali, sai?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: è esattamente quello che direbbe un incel<sup>4</sup> vergine </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: Touché. Comunque no, è un momento molto emozionante per tutti e due e spero si percepisca come tale. </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: sei uno di quelli che pensa abbiano scopato nella foresta solace?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>Onestamente, sì. Erano così tesi e imbarazzati, dopo. Come se fossero andati troppo oltre e sapessero che non potevano tornare indietro, anche se in quel momento era stato un errore. </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: sì, ci sono passata </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Le parole furono digitate e inviate prima che potesse pensarci, e Rey gemette.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: scusa, merda personale</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: domani non è un bel giorno </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Merda, ora stava giocando con il fuoco, ma era tardi e la solitudine era più pesante del solito.</p><p>Rey aveva pensato di tornare in terapia, una o due volte. Aveva fatto delle sedute con Maz Kanata per quasi un anno, in cui aveva parlato dei suoi problemi di abbandono, della sua paura di impegnarsi e di qualsiasi altra cosa. Ma poi era successa tutta la storia con Ben, e in qualche modo era finita semplicemente a…sopravvivere.</p><p>Tre anni dopo, stava ancora sopravvivendo, in qualche modo.</p><p>Si chiese se anche Ben fosse in quello stato.</p><p>Comunque, Kylo non voleva certo sentire questa storia. In più, per quel che ne sapeva, stava salvando qualsiasi cosa lei dicesse come prova per ricattarla più in là. Meglio tornare in rotta.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>scusa, puoi anche essere un apologeta dell’abuso ma non meriti che io ti riversi addosso la mia merda in questo modo </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>Non preoccuparti. In realtà, domani non è un gran giorno nemmeno per me. </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>penso tu stia mentendo ma grazie </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>No, davvero. </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>perché, un tuo caro è morto o qualcosa del genere?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>oh cazzo suonava molto peggio di quanto pensassi</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>Tranquilla. Ma sì, qualcosa del genere. </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>È stata colpa mia, quindi mi fa star male. Penso…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Stava esitando, e Rey si accigliò fissando lo schermo. Non ci fu nulla per diversi minuti, poi apparvero parecchie righe di testo.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>Penso sia per questo che sto scrivendo questa storia. Per darmi un punto finale. Matt è un bastardo che ha fatto cose orribili, ma c’è ancora una possibilità che venga perdonato e che lui possa sistemare le cose. Può ancora fare la scelta giusta. Io ho perso questa possibilità, non per colpa di qualcuno, ma per colpa mia. Aiuta vedere qualcun altro fare di meglio. Anche se è solo un personaggio immaginario di uno stupido programma TV. Forse qualcuno che legge aprirà gli occhi.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>Cazzo, non ti serviva tutta questa autobiografia. Mi dispiace, Isobel. </em>
</p><p><strong><em>thereyoflight:</em></strong>v<em>a bene, penso sia successo qualcosa di simile anche a me</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>C’era una strana, bizzarra intimità nelle loro conversazioni, anche in quel momento di vulnerabilità in cui si sentivano entrambi così soli.</p><p>Forse…</p><p>Forse poteva dirglielo.</p><p>Forse l’avrebbe ascoltata.</p><p>Ma poi, mentre stava ancora scrivendo…</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>Devo inviare alcune pagine al mio editore, quindi mi disconnetto per stasera. Se non ci dovessimo sentire, spero che domani sia il più indolore possibile. </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>Se decidi di leggere il capitolo 7, presta attenzione all’ultima battuta di Kira. Penso potrebbe dirti qualcosa. </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>Buonanotte, Isobel. </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>E…grazie. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kylo non le aveva mai scritto altri messaggi dopo aver detto di essersi sconnesso, ma Rey fissava ancora la casella dei messaggi.</p><p>Quell’uomo era un enigma. Shippava MattKira, una ship che sintetizzava tutte le cose sbagliate dell’attuale cultura del fandom. E non è che li stesse shippando passivamente; no, stava scrivendo una delle fic più popolari della ship, in cui esasperava quella dolcezza che i MattKira insistevano da sempre fosse il centro della loro relazione, anche quando il resto del mondo pensante vedeva solo combattimenti.</p><p>Eppure era riflessivo e ponderato. La ascoltava, anche quando gli urlava contro. E sapeva scrivere, se non altro.</p><p>Rey sospirò e lanciò un’occhiata all’orologio. Le dieci di sera. Altre due ore prima che fosse ufficialmente domani.</p><p>Poteva leggere un altro po’ fino ad allora.</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>La foresta è avvolta da una foschia densa e umida. Riesce a sentire il peso di un paio di occhi scuri e attenti che indugiano su di lei attraverso il velo argenteo, e afferra l’elsa della sua spada laser quando sente un tocco leggero sul polso. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Non è abbastanza”, dice con voce soffocata, mentre si appoggia al suo ampio petto. “Non riesco ancora a perdonarti”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Non te lo chiederei mai”. La sua voce è bassa e scura, ed era passato così tanto tempo dall’ultima volta che l’aveva sentita che quasi piange. “Permettimi solo di stare con te”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Non posso”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Questo non è quello che volevo per te”. È quanto di più vicino a delle scuse possa immaginare da lui. Si lascia girare fra le sue braccia e lui si sporge per baciarla. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non ricorda più il sapore dei suoi baci e questo fa più male di ogni altra cosa. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>L’aria è fresca sulla sua pelle perché improvvisamente è nuda, e lo è anche lui, e non le sembra strano. È giusto, è così <strong>giusto</strong>, e prima che se ne renda conto è a cavalcioni su di lui, inarca la spina dorsale e lo prende più in profondità, le mani nei suoi capelli scuri e la guancia premuta contro la sua. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Voglio odiarti”, respira contro la sua pelle. “Ci sto provando”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“E invece stai odiando tutti gli altri”. Un’altra spinta in lei. Le avvolge le spalle con un braccio, tirandola giù per baciarle la gola. “Non è colpa loro. Ma li stai facendo del male”. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Tu mi fai male”. Sta piangendo, le lacrime le rigano le guance, ma non gli permette di allontanarsi o uscire da lei quando ci prova. “Questo dovrebbe essere reale”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il suo viso tremola, i lineamenti che si confondono davanti a lei. Matt Ben Ben Matt <strong>Ben</strong>…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Kira”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non è il suo nome. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Il tuo nome non è Rey, vero?”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lo è?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rey gli avvolge le gambe intorno alla vita e lo spinge giù, in modo che sia sdraiato sulla schiena. La sua pelle è pallida al chiaro di luna, e Rey lo cavalca a denti stretti, le mani poggiate sul suo petto, le unghie che si aggrappano ai suoi pettorali. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Non lo merito”, dice, e sono le parole che Kylo fa pronunciare a Matt, ma è Ben che le parla. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Non si tratta di meritare”, dice <strong>Kira</strong>, da un altro mondo, parole da fine di una fiaba. “Si tratta di sistemare le cose”. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Emette un gemito strozzato, la schiena arcuata, le mani strette sui fianchi, e lui lascia che lei gli si accasci contro. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ci sto provando”, lo sente dire. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>*****</em>
</p><p>Quando Rey si svegliò c’era un’alba fredda e grigia, e aveva le lenzuola aggrovigliate alle gambe e gli occhi umidi.</p><p>Se li avesse tenuti chiusi abbastanza a lungo, avrebbe quasi potuto sentire ancora il sapore di quel bacio sulle sue labbra.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Note di traduzione</p><p> </p><p>In originale “readthrought”.<br/>Woobifying: nella cultura del fandom e più spesso dell’antis, si dice quando si creda che un fandom ridimensioni i lati negativi di un personaggio, o trovi scuse e motivi per essi, soprattutto ma non solo villains di un certo calibro, come Loki, Kylo Ren, alcuni personaggi del Trono di Spade, tramite interpretazioni, headcanon, fanworks… per darne un immagine che permetta una maggiore epatizzazione e scusabilità delle sue azioni, cercando di imporne un’immagine migliore. È spesso usato in senso negativo, in quanto visto non come un’interpretazione/analisi del personaggio, come una forzatura del canone o una cosa da fangirl ormonali, ed è associato ad altri punti problematici della cultura del fandom: ad esempio, molti lo associano al razzismo perché rilevano che viene spesso usato nei confronti di villain bianchi. Come spiegazione è un po’ contorta, ma google sarà più chiaro.<br/>In questo caso, le Reylo sono state accusate di farlo con Kylo Ren e di essere per questo razziste nei confronti di Finn e Poe. Dopo TLJ e TROS, ci sono state accuse anche verso Rey, rea di avere troppi fan che la “scusano” per essersi avvicinata e infine aver scelto Ben a scapito di Finn.</p><p>Nell’originale “read him the rioct act”: letteralmente, “gli lesse l’atto antisommossa”. Espressione con cui si indica un rimprovero davvero pesante che include la lista delle punizioni in caso di atto reiterato.<br/>In originale “I have to hand it to you, you’ve got the myopic talking points down cold”. In italiano non ha una traduzione letterale, quindi ringrazio Anysia per avermela spiegata. È un’espressione che si usa quando qualcuno non offre argomentazioni originali o puntuali, ma si limita a ripetere quelle che ha sentito dire da altri, senza neppure verificarne il contesto o l’attendibilità. Quindi, quello che Kylo qui sta dicendo è: non ti sei presa neppure la briga di controllare o di pensare per te, stai solo dando la risposta standard dell’antis quando si parla si sesso MattKira.<br/>Nel caso, cercatelo su google perché davvero non sono riuscita a venirne sufficientemente a capo da spiegarlo io.</p><p> </p><p>Nota della traduttrice</p><p> </p><p>A proposito di questo capitolo, vi consiglio di aprire il corrispettivo sulla storia originale e cercare fra i commenti quello di Hastings1066. Ha messo in luce un punto molto interessante paragonando il linguaggio e gli archi dei personaggi ideali fra Reylo e antis. Se vi va, leggete e fatemi pure sapere cosa ne pensate.</p><p>Penso abbia centrato il punto. Ricordate quando KyloRen dice a Rey che non si è neppure presa la briga di pensarci su prima di accusarlo di aver scritto di violenze sessuali, ma è partita in automatico? Ecco, è quello che ho notato spesso nei post degli antis. Ovvero, sono rimasti gli stessi in tutti e cinque gli anni. Stessi punti, stessi argomenti, stesse critiche. Non importa come le dinamiche si sono evolute, non le hanno prese in considerazione o le hanno frettolosamente etichettate come “forzate”, “devianti” e in generale “sbagliate”. Sostanzialmente, sono rimasti bloccati alle idee che si sono fatti dopo TFA e a quello che hanno stabilito fosse la direzione da prendere dopo. Tutto quello che si discosta da quella riga è rifiutato. Rey e Kylo in questo film erano antagonisti? Allora è assolutamente impossibile che la loro dinamica cambi nei prossimi film. Ho l'impressione che Rey possa essere figlia di Luke? Allora DEVE essere la figlia di Luke. Kylo uccide Han? È evidente che odia tutto e tutti, non c’è altro, è solo cattivo, è irredimibile e chiunque la pensi diversamente delira.</p><p>Comunque, come al solito, fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate voi, qualunque cosa vi passi per la testa.</p><p>Ringrazio chi legge, chi ha inserito nelle liste e chi ha recensito.</p><p>A sabato.</p><p>VesperLucifer</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Capitolo 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>DISCLAIMER<br/>Questa storia non mi appartiene. È una traduzione in lingua italiana dall’inglese, ed è postata qui con il permesso dell’autrice, the-reylo-void (Anysia), a cui vanno tutti i crediti e che ringrazio di tutto cuore per il permesso di tradurla. La storia originale è stata pubblicata su Ao3 a questo link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22316659/chapters/53304883<br/>Se la storia vi piacerà, vi invito a passare dall’originale, per leggerla nella sua lingua madre o anche solo per lasciare un kudos e/o un commento.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p><h1>Capitolo 4</h1>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il 24 gennaio fu, a dir poco, una giornata orrenda. È stato orrendo quest’anno. Era stato orrendo l’anno scorso. E quello prima.</p>
<p>Ma era stato insopportabile l’anno prima ancora, con Rey che aveva spinto il Falcon ai limiti per raggiungere in tempo record l’aeroporto nel bel mezzo di una tempesta di neve, pregando che le gomme lisce della vecchia auto reggessero quel tanto che bastava a far arrivare entrambe tutte intere.</p>
<p>Il Falcon aveva tenuto. Aveva superato prove più dure quando apparteneva a Ben, e peggio ancora quando l’aveva guidato il padre di Ben, negli anni Settanta. Aveva resistito.</p>
<p>(La stessa Rey era crollata solo all’arrivo, al terminal dei pendolari, correndo a perdifiato, e comunque non era stato abbastanza per convincerlo a restare).</p>
<p>Per un momento, l’eco delle parole del sogno restò sospeso mentre Rey rimaneva stesa a letto, le coperte fino al mento, lo sguardo vacuo. Tre anni, e ancora si svegliava aspettandosi l’odore di pancake con gocce di cioccolato che arrivava dalla cucina, prima che comparisse Ben e si gettasse sul letto, avvolgendola in un abbraccio da orso e facendole il solletico sulla pancia finché non scoppiava a ridere e si alzava di malavoglia.</p>
<p>Rey non aveva mai tenuto in gran conto gli anniversari. Con un passato come il suo, i ricordi erano qualcosa da cancellare, non festeggiare. Ma Ben era cresciuto affamato d’affetto e non era vicino ai suoi genitori, e quindi aveva colto ogni occasione per inondare Rey d’amore, per tenersi stretto il pezzo di felicità che avevano conquistato insieme.</p>
<p>Almeno, finché non gli arrivo un’offerta migliore. Fin quando non la lasciò per correrle dietro.</p>
<p>Sullo schermo del telefono di Rey lampeggiava la notifica di un messaggio di Finn. Probabilmente voleva confermare l’appuntamento per il loro pranzo. Era diventata una specie di tradizione, portarla fuori a cena e distrarla dal dolore e dal rimpianto del 24 gennaio.</p>
<p>Gemendo per lo sforzo di tirarsi su, ancora mezza addormentata, Rey prese il telefono e inserì il pin per leggere il messaggio:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Buongiorno, raggio di sole. Io e Poe veniamo a prenderti a mezzogiorno per portarti a pranzo. Abbiamo prenotato in un posticino francese a Crawford. A dopo. &lt;3 </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Rey espirò piano, appoggiando la testa al cuscino.</p>
<p><em>Io e Poe</em>. Grande. Quindi ora il ragazzo di Finn si autoinseriva anche in quelle poche cose che erano ancora solo sue e di Finn. Avevano persino deciso luogo e ora senza consultarla. E poi, cibo francese? Chi diavolo sceglieva francese per un pranzo alla buona? Il 24 erano sempre andati al Vietnamita, perché a Ben non era mai piaciuto e nella sua mente era un po’ come fargli un dispetto (anche se non aveva mai impedito a <em>lei </em>di mangiarlo, anzi, le portava regolarmente la cena da asporto presa dal posto all’angolo mentre tornava a casa da lavoro, ma sembrava comunque una piccola rivincita. L’unica che poteva avere, a questo punto).</p>
<p>Non è che le mancasse Ben, pensò Rey mentre si tirava fuori dal letto e recuperava la vestaglia dalla sedia dove l’aveva lasciata la sera prima. Erano passati tre anni, dopo tutto. E, diamine, <em>Lost Galaxy</em> era in pausa, quindi anche quel promemoria era sbiadito.</p>
<p>Si accasciò sulla sedia, staccò il laptop dalla presa a cui stava caricando e se lo sistemò in grembo. Va bene, essere nel fandom rendeva un po’ più difficile dimenticarlo, ma dannazione, non aveva intenzione di permettergli di portarglielo via.</p>
<p>In più, era una questione di moralità. Di fare del bene al mondo e di denunciare comportamenti abusi e dinamiche di potere disuguale, di impedire a <em>quelle </em>persone di comportarsi in maniera offensiva nei confronti di chi aveva sofferto idolatrando e supportando ship tossiche e offensive. Era quasi come…rivendicare una qualche forma di controllo, di potere sul mondo, che aveva perso, senza sapere perché. Era semplice. Era giusto.</p>
<p>Gli occhi di Rey si posarono sulla scheda AO3 sul suo schermo e il suo cuore si strinse.</p>
<p>Bene.</p>
<p>Lo era stato.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*****</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Fai ancora le tue recensioni su quella fic M*ttK*ra? Quando uscirà la prossima? Adoro il tuo blog!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>La tua distruzione<sup>1</sup> di quei maniaci mk mi dà VITA Lmfao<sup>2</sup> quando arriverà il capitolo 7?? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>ALTRE RECENSIONI PLS CONTINUA COSÌ REGINA</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Oggi ho visto almeno cinque post mk sulla mia dash, abbiamo bisogno del tuo prossimo liveblog su “Across the Stars” ORA</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Quarantasette messaggi, tutte varianti di “dov’è il capitolo 7”, in mezzo a lagnanze su MattKira di violenza sempre maggiore.</p>
<p>Rey si premette i pollici sugli occhi e si accasciò sulla sedia. “Sta arrivando, ok?”, brontolò. Glielo aveva detto, no? Non aveva già fatto abbastanza? Non aveva dato loro abbastanza? Quando avrebbero ritenuto che avesse dato loro abbastanza?</p>
<p>Forse, se si fossero letti il capitolo 7 da soli, avrebbero capito i suoi problemi con esso. Non erano dovuti al fatto che fosse il 24, anche se certo non l’aveva reso più facile. E nemmeno perché aveva dovuto leggere, coi suoi occhi innocenti, Matt e Kira che scopavano su pagina.</p>
<p>Il sogno della notte scorsa riecheggiava ancora, e Rey premette più forte i pollici sugli occhi fino a vedere chiazze malate di viola e verde. Era passato tanto tempo dall’ultima volta che aveva sognato Ben, settimane, persino.</p>
<p>Ma nel sogno era stato così facile sostituire lui e sé stessa a Matt e Kira, visto il modo in cui erano stati caratterizzati. Kira era ancora arrabbiata e ferita, Matt dispiaciuto ma ancora fermo nelle sue convinzioni, ma quando si erano uniti, era come se un sassolino fosse caduto in uno stagno, come se l’intero universo vacillasse, piegandosi e girando intorno a loro. Matt si era spezzato, aggrappandosi a Kira e singhiozzando sulla sua spalla, sussurrandole scuse e parole d’amore mentre lei lo stringeva e si perdeva nel momento.</p>
<p>Era stata come la prima volta di Rey con Ben. Qui c’erano più lacrime, e posta in gioco più alta, e il persistente fantasma del rammarico, ma c’era qualcosa di così famigliare che l’amarezza e il dolore quasi la soffocarono mentre cercava di far scorrere lo schermo.</p>
<p>Come faceva ad accanirsi su qualcosa del genere, proprio quel giorno? Come deridere parole e sentimenti che dalla pagina ti ricordavano qualcosa che hai perso, ma che ancora conservavi in quella parte di te che non era andata avanti? E tutto per il divertimento famelico di estranei senza volto dai denti aguzzi, e nulla più?</p>
<p>Era semplice. Era giusto. Era una questione di moralità.</p>
<p>Rey non ne era più così sicura.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*****</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>ciao a tutti, eccomi qui. Il capitolo 7 arriverà più tardi. Lo so, sono già in ritardo, ma ho avuto qualcosa tipo un milione di messaggi e in questo momento non ho la forza necessaria per concentrarmi o produrre qualcosa che valga la pena leggere. Grazie per il vostro sostegno e prometto di postare al più presto. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Rey esitò, le dita sospese, prima di digitare in fretta.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>E per favore, siate gentili gli uni con gli altri. C’è già abbastanza odio là fuori. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Premette il pulsante per postare e chiuse il laptop prima di poter ripensare all’ultima riga. Bene. Se non altro, aveva guadagnato tempo. C’erano delle voci secondo cui le prime immagini teaser della prossima stagione di <em>Lost Galaxy </em>sarebbero state rilasciate quella settimana, quindi con un po’ di fortuna il fandom si sarebbe concentrato su quelle e lei sarebbe stata fuori dai radar abbastanza a lungo da riorganizzarsi.</p>
<p>Ma non era come se stesse <em>cedendo</em> o qualcosa di simile. Era ancora dalla parte giusta. Riconosceva ancora MattKira per quel che era, in tutta la sua gloria tossica e violenta.</p>
<p>E avrebbe finito la storia. Voleva farlo.</p>
<p>Rey fisso il laptop chiuso sulle sue ginocchia. Non c’erano stati messaggi da Kylo da quando si era connessa, il che non era insolito di per sé – da quanto aveva potuto vedere, non era una persona mattiniera – ma c’era stata una strana fitta al petto quando aveva visto che non c’erano notifiche da parte sua.</p>
<p><em>Domani non è un gran giorno nemmeno per me, </em>aveva detto.</p>
<p>Che coppia che erano, pensò Rey, con un sorrisetto sardonico. Chiuse gli occhi e reclinò la testa, giocherellando col cavo dell’alimentazione del suo laptop, attorcigliato intorno al bracciolo della sedia. Magari avrebbe persino potuto accennarlo nel suo liveblog a un certo punto, magari dopo aver superato la metà della storia. Tipo, <em>okay, l’autore <strong>è</strong></em> <em>un MattKira ed è un ragazzo, quindi ci sono tutti i presupposti tossici del caso, ma in realtà è piuttosto piacevole e tranquillo e forse questo shipper in particolare è quasi ok, no?</em></p>
<p>Certo. Sicuro. A quel punto avrebbe anche potuto gettare benzina sul suo blog e dargli fuoco.</p>
<p>Ma ancora…sperava stesse meglio di quanto non stesse lei quel giorno.</p>
<p>Anche se era un sudicio shipper MattKira.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*****</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Quindi c’è questo ragazzo che entra per restituire il regalo che aveva comprato per la sua ragazza…”</p>
<p>“Non la sua ragazza”, intervenne Poe, a bocca piena. “Solo una ragazza che stava cercando di portarsi a letto”.</p>
<p>“Senza successo”, aggiunse Finn, sorridendo a Rey. “Ha iniziato a parlare e a quanto pare sono stati insieme a una festa con il loro gruppo di amici e lei si è baciata con un altro ragazzo proprio di fronte a lui”.</p>
<p>“Con la lingua?”, chiese Poe.</p>
<p>“<em>Cazzo</em>, sì. Un sacco”. Finn strappò un boccone dalla sua baguette e lo intinse nella zuppa. “Quindi, si sta compatendo come un cucciolo preso a calci e io mi guardo intorno, e Armitage è nel retro a fare i conti o qualunque altro diavolo di cosa lo impegni così tanto, così mi appoggio al bancone e dico al tipo…<em>guarda, non importa chi le infila la lingua in bocca, ma chi glielo infila …, capisci cosa intendo<sup>3</sup>?</em>”</p>
<p>Poe scoppiò a ridere, battendo il pugno sul tavolo.</p>
<p>Rey fece una smorfia, spingendo di lato la sua insalata. “Sei stato disgustoso”.</p>
<p>“Era uno <em>scherzo</em>, Rey”. Finn scambiò un’occhiata con Poe, che sorrideva da dietro il suo bicchiere d’acqua. “Comunque, alla fine ha comprato delle cose per sé e si è tirato su, quindi che c’è di male?”.</p>
<p>“A parte la misoginia?”.</p>
<p>“Passa troppo tempo su quel fandom online”, disse Poe, gesticolando col bicchiere. “Sono tutti troppo pronti a offendersi per tutto”.</p>
<p>“Disse l’uomo che gestisce un account Twitter di attivismo sociale con…a quanti followers sei arrivato?”</p>
<p>“160K, ma noi stiamo operando per un effettivo cambiamento nella società, non ci stiamo lamentando di chi ha fottuto chi in un qualche programma tv con le astronavi”.</p>
<p>“Poe…”. Finn fece per mettersi in mezzo, ma Rey lo spinse indietro, gli occhi che non si staccavano da quelli di Poe.</p>
<p>“Cambiamenti come quando hai hackerato e reso pubblici i dati<sup>4</sup> di quella ragazzina minorenne del liceo la cui colpa era di avere lo stesso nome della puttana pazza del McDonald’s col cappello MAGA<sup>5</sup>? Quella del video che <em>tu </em>hai reso virale?”.</p>
<p> “I razzisti non ottengono il beneficio del dubbio, Rey”.</p>
<p>“Aveva <em>quindici </em>anni e non aveva fatto nulla!”.</p>
<p>“Ragazzi”. Finn allungò le mani sul tavolo. “Calmatevi, ok? Non siamo qui per questo”.</p>
<p>“No, siamo qui per…”. Poe si fermò di colpo, scuotendo la testa e allungando la mano verso il bicchiere del vino. “Non importa”.</p>
<p>Le labbra di Rey si contorsero in un sorriso freddo e incrociò le braccia sul petto. “Dillo. Ti sfido a farlo, cazzo”.</p>
<p>“Rey…”.</p>
<p>“No. Vuole litigare?”. Poe non stava sorridendo, e posò il bicchiere senza bere neppure un sorso. “Vuole questo? Bene. Critichi l’attivismo sociale quando tu sei immersa nel tuo piccolo mondo online, dove quello che succede ai personaggi immaginari conta più di quello che succede alle persone reali. Potresti fare del bene, e invece stai solo facendo la moralista su Tumblr”.</p>
<p>“TU STAI DANNEGGIANDO PERSONE REALI!”, urlò Rey. “Ti comporti come se il fine giustificasse i mezzi e come se essere un guerriero da tastiera facesse la differenza nel mondo!”.</p>
<p>“Hai uno specchio, cara? Perché stai facendo la stessa cazzo di cosa. Ma almeno io non lo faccio perché il mio ragazzo mi ha lasciato tre fottutissimi anni fa e non sono riuscito a superarlo”.</p>
<p>Poe trasalì un attimo dopo che le parole gli uscirono dalla bocca, Finn rimase a bocca aperta, e le sue guance s’imporporarono vedendolo. “Merda, Rey, non volevo dire questo, sono…”.</p>
<p>Senza dire una parola Rey spinse indietro la sedia e si mise il cappotto. “Prenderò un Uber per tornare a casa”, disse. La voce era tesa. “Grazie per il pranzo. È stato grandioso”.</p>
<p>“Rey…”. Finn allungò una mano, ma lei lo respinse. Allora si voltò verso Poe, fissandolo a occhi stretti. “Sei fuori di testa, amico. Non sai cos’ha passato”.</p>
<p>Rey scosse la testa. “Nessuno lo sa”, disse. “Nessuno di voi due”.</p>
<p>Infilò una mano nella borsa e ne estrasse alcune banconote stropicciare, che gettò sul tavolo. Sentì Finn che la chiamava, Poe che tentava di scusarsi, ma si confusero entrambi coi rumori fuori dal ristorante quando uscì fuori al freddo.</p>
<p>Il cielo si era scurito in un grigio ardesia, e neve e pioggia si confondevano in una gelida tempesta. All’incrociò era in arrivo un autobus, un’auto della polizia l’accecò coi fari e Rey imprecò quando un SUV, passando, le fece finire sugli occhi un grosso pezzo di ghiaccio.</p>
<p>Un altro momento perfetto per quel 24 gennaio.</p>
<p>Visto come era andata la sua giornata, si augurò che quella di Ben includesse un incendio.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*****</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- <em>Rey, mi dispiace tanto per prima. Poe voleva scusarsi, ma gli ho detto che avrebbe peggiorato le cose. Possiamo offrirti la cena? Dove vuoi tu, promesso. Anche da asporto se preferisci. Fammi sapere, ok?</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Rey sbatté le chiavi sul tavolino vicino all’ingresso e digitò una rapida risposta.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>- Poe può andare a farsi fottere e io voglio stare per conto mio</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>La risposta di Finn fu immediata.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>- Rey, andiamo. È davvero scomodo per me quando voi due litigate…</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Rey ridacchiò.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>- per TE è scomodo? Ho provato ad andare d’accordo con lui per te, ma oggi ha oltrepassato il limite di così tanto che è finito in un’altra fottuta galassia. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>- Ascolta, era in buona fede, okay? Non era lì, non sa come è stato. Cazzo, io c’ero e ti giuro che a volte non riesco a capire perché ci stai ancora così male. Sai che hai schivato un proiettile, vero? Tipo, immagina se fossi davvero rimasta per sempre con quel ragazzo. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>- Rey, dai… questa non sei tu.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Rey fissò lo schermo. La neve rimasta sul suo cappotto si stava sciogliendo, gocciolando sul pavimento, ma non se ne accorse nemmeno. Finn. Poe. I suoi followers. Tutti, <em>tutti</em> sembravano volere un pezzo di lei, dirle chi era e cosa provava.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>- Sono così fottutamente stanca del fatto che tutti si comportino come se mi conoscessero. Nessuno lo fa. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Premette invio.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mise il cellulare in modalità aereo e lo getto sul tavolo, poi si girò per fissare il catenaccio alla porta d’ingresso.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*****</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Verso le quattro, l’umore di Rey era leggermente migliorato. Si era fatta un lungo bagno, una maschera facciale (e ancora una volta fu grata che Finn non fosse in casa, anche se dubitava che avrebbe avuto il fegato di prenderla in giro quel giorno), si era dipinta le unghie dei piedi (male, in realtà, sembravano più ditate fatte da un bambino che una vera pedicure, ma almeno ora le sue unghie erano un lampo di blu vivace in una giornata altrimenti grigissima, e andava già bene così) e ora si stava gustando una vaschetta di gelato non di marca ma comunque abbastanza buono per il suo prezzo.</p>
<p>E tuttavia, anche dopo quelle ore di coccole, si sentiva ancora piena di energia nervosa e rabbia. Immaginò di mandare un messaggio a Poe per continuare il loro litigio, ma non sembrava più una buona idea, e inoltre iniziava a sentirsi un po’ in colpa nel litigare con lui (più che altro per amor di Finn).</p>
<p>Poe non era un cattivo ragazzo, ma aveva quel fuoco appassionato che spesso finiva per causare danni collaterali nella sua lotta per il bene.</p>
<p>
  <em>Stai facendo la stessa cazzo di cosa. </em>
</p>
<p>Rey esitò, mentre si avvolgeva sul divano nella sua coperta preferita, col laptop in grembo, le parole di Poe che aleggiavano nell’aria. No. No, non era la stessa cosa. Lui stava facendo del male a persone vere infischiandosene delle conseguenze delle sue lotte. Non era come…</p>
<p>Fece una smorfia mentre accendeva il laptop e si connetteva a Tumblr. Forse quella cosa del prendersi una pausa dal suo blog era stata una cattiva idea. Ne aveva già passate di tutti i colori, e in qualche modo quell’anno era stato il peggiore. Almeno, sfogare le sue frustrazioni su <em>Across the Stars</em> era più o meno innucuo. Kylo aveva senso dell’umorismo a proposito e se gli altri antis si incazzavano fra loro a proposito della sua fic non c’era nulla di male…</p>
<p>Rey fece scorrere solo pochi post prima di notare sulla sua dashboard quella che sembrava una chiamata alle armi.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Siete orgogliosi di voi, MattKira? Avete bullizzato un’indifesa ragazzina su Tumblr con la vostra fottuta ship tossica e la spazzatura che producete a riguardo. Spero siate felici della vostra azione di branco, tutti voi. Avrete ciò che vi meritate. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Bullismo? Chi era stato vittima di bullismo su Tumblr?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>GIUSTIZIA PER THEREYOFLIGHT!!!</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>…cosa?</p>
<p>
  <em>Cosa…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>C’era un post di uno sconcertato MattKira che chiedeva qualche prova e si offriva di fare un controllo nel loro fandom se era vero, e uno dei followers più feroci di Rey non lo aveva tollerato:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>controlla il tuo blog fottuto fascista. Se voi stronzi aveste senso dell’umorismo nulla di tutto questo sarebbe successo, ma una sopravvissuta agli abusi minorenne trova il coraggio per denunciare le vostre fic M*ttK*ira che feticizzano lo stupro e le mandate minacce di morte e istigazioni al suicidio??? FOTTETEVI</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Una ruga comparve sulla fronte di Rey mentre controllava le note, riconoscendovi metà degli URL che avevano messo mi piace o rebloggato il post.</p>
<p>Ma…lei non era minorenne. E neppure una sopravvissuta agli abusi, anche se Ben le aveva spezzato il cuore. E <em>minacce di morte</em>? Istigazioni al suicidio? La cosa peggiore nella sua casella di posta erano le infinite richieste perché andasse avanti coi post su <em>Across the Stars</em> e una fantasia di vendetta particolarmente descrittiva e violenta su come Kira avrebbe potuto uccidere Matt nella prossima stagione.  (Rey l’aveva segnalata. Non era sicura stesse scherzando).</p>
<p>Scorse ancora la sua dash, che, nelle ore in cui aveva raggruppato le forze per prepararsi ad affrontare il 24, era diventata un bizzarro carnevale di assurdità.</p>
<p>Era uscita una nuova immagine dell’attrice che interpretava Kira, Zoey, vestita con la sua uniforme da battaglia sul set della scorsa stagione e i MattKira giustamente facevano notare che era, bhé, più aderente di alcuni dei costumi precedenti? <em>I MattKira stanno sessualizzando Kira, e questa è MISOGINIA, è praticamente minorenne!!!</em></p>
<p>(Il personaggio di Kira aveva 24 anni, e Zoey 27. Persino Rey non era sicura da dove l’avessero tirato fuori).</p>
<p>I MattKira avevano iniziato a usare il giallo come “loro” colore nelle fanart, in onore della spada laser di Kira? Una antis aveva pubblicato un drammatico post su come il giallo fosse stato il suo colore preferito, ma ora che i MattKira lo avevano RUBATO glielo avevano rovinato per sempre. (Note totali: 3.251, quasi tutte che offrivano sincero supporto per il dolore causato dal furto del colore giallo).</p>
<p>Qualcuno aveva sostenuto che Matt e Kira fossero in realtà gemelli segreti separati alla nascita e che quindi gli shippers stavano supportando l’incesto, e uno scrittore pubblicato facente parte del loro gruppo aveva ripostato, commentando che si trattava di una teoria interessante.</p>
<p>(Non importava a nessuno che Matt avesse sette anni più di Kira, anche se gli stessi antis lo avevano sempre usato come prova che c’era una problematica differenza d’età e di potere fra loro). </p>
<p>Rey aggrottò le sopracciglia e sprofondò ancora di più nella sua coperta. Alcuni post erano relativamente innocui, ma lo erano meno quelli che ridevano apertamente delle molestie ai MattKira che i suoi followers stavano ripostando, insieme a dichiarazione del fatto che se lo meritavano per quello che stavano facendo a thereyoflight e che stavano restituendo solo una piccola parte di quello che avrebbero voluto far loro davvero.</p>
<p>Ma nessuno le aveva fatto <em>niente</em>. Rey si morse il labbro, le dita della mano che non teneva chiusa la coperta sospese sopra la trackpad. Dovrebbe davvero pubblicare un post per chiarire la cosa, solo perché smettessero di…</p>
<p>Ma si erano rivoltati contro altre antis per meno. Un passo falso, un minimo accenno di tolleranza verso i MattKira, ed eri finita. Essere un apologeta dell’abuso era male. Ma essere un apologeta <em>degli</em> <em>apologeti</em>? Potevi dichiarare tu stessa il tuo blog terreno di caccia.</p>
<p>E, ovviamente, stava succedendo tutto quello proprio il 24 gennaio, quando Rey era troppo emotivamente a pezzi per fare qualsiasi cosa, figuriamoci capire il suo posto in quella guerra civile del fandom di cui fino a ieri era stata così sicura.</p>
<p>…Ma lo era stata davvero? Il suo sguardo si posò sulla scheda AO3 ancora aperta nel suo browser, innocua e inoffensiva, anche se il suo contenuto aveva capovolto in qualche modo il suo mondo.</p>
<p>Non shippava ancora MattKira. Non poteva farlo.</p>
<p>Ma <em>Across the Stars </em>l’aveva presa malgrado le sue resistenze, e lo scrittore…</p>
<p>
  <em>Domani non è un gran giorno nemmeno per me. </em>
</p>
<p>Aveva detto a Finn che nessuno la conosceva, ed era seria. Ma forse, forse, qualcuno che poteva capirla c’era.</p>
<p>Prima che se ne rendesse conto, aveva aperto la casella dei messaggi e stava scrivendo freneticamente.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: Kylo, ci sei? Ho davvero bisogno di parlarti. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Nulla. L’icona della posta vicino all’immagine avatar di Kylo era spenta. Rey trattenne un singhiozzò e si accasciò, appoggiando la fronte contro lo schermo del suo laptop. Le bruciavano gli occhi, e sbatté rapidamente le palpebre per scacciare le lacrime.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: non voglio scaricarti tutto addosso, ma gli anti-MattKira si stanno inventando questa cose che sto ricevendo minacce di morte per le mie recensioni o qualcosa del genere e penso che ci finiranno in mezzo molte persone. tu stai bene??? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: non penso tu sia qui…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: spero che tu stia bene. so che è stata una brutta giornata anche per te </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: dovresti mangiare qualcosa se non l’hai già fatto. i miei amici mi hanno portata a pranzo ed è stato un disastro ma c’erano le baguette ed era abbastanza bello. Il pane compensa molti mali  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: sarà così assurdo quando ti connetterai e vedrai tutto questo </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: ……</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: …Kylo per favore non so cosa fare </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Sbatté le palpebre finché lo schermo non si annebbiò davanti a lei.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: dico loro di smettere? mi ascolterebbero?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: e che tipo di persona sono se ti dico che non sono sicura di volere che lo facciano?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: questa è tutta colpa tua davvero </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: era tutto chiaro prima di te e della tua fottuta storia</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: ero FELICE</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Ormai piangeva senza freni, digitando senza pensare, come se urlasse al vuoto.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: i miei fan mi amavano e non dovevo pensare a cosa era giusto e non avevo i fidanzati degli amici che mi urlavano contro su fottuti problemi di moralità </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: …solo non è giusto nei tuoi confronti vero? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: non ero felice </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: è passato molto tempo da quando lo ero </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: sai che non me ne ero mai accorta prima? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: non so cosa fare Kylo</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: parlami. Per favore </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: dimmi che andrà tutto bene, che c’è un domani per me proprio come c’è per matt e kira </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: dimmi perché credi in loro così fottutamente tanto </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: forse così crederò di nuovo in me stessa </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Rey aveva finito per piangere per Ben ogni 24 gennaio negli ultimi tre anni.</p>
<p>Ma era abbastanza sicura che quella fosse la prima volta che piangeva per se stessa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*****</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Il fuoco ondeggiò e scoppiettò, creando ombre complesse sul muro della grotta mentre Kira stringeva Matt fra le sue braccia. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Mi mancava tutto questo”, ansimò lui, premendo le labbra contro la sua tempia. La sua bocca le sfiorò la guancia, la linea della mascella. Il respiro di Kira si fermò quando Matt spinse di nuovo dentro di lei, fluido, e lui inclinò la testa per baciarle la gola, le sue ampie spalle che tremavano. “<strong>Tu </strong>mi sei mancata”. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Io non volevo che tu mi mancassi”, riuscì a dire Kira, trattenendo un’imprecazione quando gli abili polpastrelli di Matt trovarono la sua carne calda. “Volevo dimenticarti. Ma non potevo. Anche se ci ho provato con tutte le mie forze…!”.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Matt si tirò su per baciarla, avvolgendole un braccio intorno alle spalle per avvicinarla a sé. Non era disperato, primordiale, come quella notte nella Foresta Solace, tutto denti stretti e mani mentre Kira lo cavalcava nella polvere scintillante. Era un bisogno, una mancanza, ogni tocco devoto che ricordava loro tutte le notti che avevano trascorso separati, e tutte quelle che avrebbero trascorso soli una volta arrivati. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“No”, soffiò Kira, tirandoli le punte dei suoi capelli scuri per costringerlo a guardarla negli occhi mentre continuava a spingere dentro di lei. “Non pensare di lasciarmi mentre mi stai ancora <strong>scopando</strong>, Mattias Logan, o ti giuro…”.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Lui ridacchiò, anche se aveva gli occhi umidi di lacrime. “Meriti di meglio di me, amor mio”, disse. “Lo hai sempre meritato. Non ti ho mai lasciata perché volevo farlo, me ne sono andato perché…”. Gemette mentre Kira si inarcava sotto di lui, gli occhi chiusi e le sue mani che gli afferravano la schiena mentre veniva, e Matt lasciò cadere la testa sulla sua spalla seguendola un momento dopo. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>La caverna amplificava i loro respiri affannosi, ed erano entrambi lucidi di sudore. Kira continuò a stringerlo, accarezzandogli i capelli umidi, premendo baci sulla sua tempia. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Sei un idiota”, disse, affettuosa, e sentì il sorriso di Matt curvarsi contro il suo sterno. “Non si tratta di meritare”.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Gli tirò piano i capelli, e lui alzò la testa. La fissò alla luce del fuoco, le pupille dilatate. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Si tratta di sistemare le cose”, disse lei dolcemente. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>*****</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Era quasi mezzanotte e Rey sonnecchiava con il telefono a fianco a lei sul cuscino, quando Matt e Kira trovarono conforto reciproco l’uno nell’altro alla fine del capitolo 7.</p>
<p>Ora era al capitolo 11, ma c’era qualcosa in quella prima unione che faceva sperare nel loro futuro insieme, e anche se tutte le probabilità erano contro di loro, in quel momento c’era amore. C’era speranza.</p>
<p>C’era la possibilità di costruire qualcosa di migliore.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*****</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey si era ormai addormentata quando il suo telefono lampeggiò.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: Non crederei in loro se non credessi ancora in te</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: Dormi bene. Ce l’hai fatta. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: Ce l’abbiamo fatta entrambi. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Note di traduzione<br/>1. In originale “Shading”: vuol dire prendere in giro, deridere, volutamente e in modo particolarmente cattivo e gratuito<br/>2. Lmfao: Laughing My Fucking Ass Off. Versione un po’ più volgarotta di Lmao (vedi note di traduzione del capitolo 1)<br/>3. In originale “it’s not who kisses her, it’s who lays the pipe first”. Non sono riuscita a rendere il doppiosenso alla lettera, quindi ho provato ad adattarlo. Comunque, il riferimento è al tweet – inappropriato, parer mio – di Boyega a proposito del bacio reylo, il cui succo era “Non importa se Kylo Ren l’ha baciata per primo, basta che Finn sia il primo a farsela”. Giudicate voi. Io l’ho trovato di pessimo gusto, non solo per la volgarità, ma anche e soprattutto perché mi sembra poco professionale aizzare i fan gli uni contro gli altri per divertimento o peggio perché il film non è andato come volevi e vuoi sfogare la frustrazione.<br/>4. In originale “doxxed”. Vuol dire raccogliere, con un lavoro di hackeraggio, ovviamente illegale, informazioni private su una persona, come nome, cognome, indirizzo, cellulare… per poi diffonderle online o usarle in altri modi malevoli. Qui Poe, a causa di un caso di omonimia, ha finito per accusare e dare in pasto ai lupi una ragazzina al posto della ragazza sostenitrice di Trump che aveva invece preso di mira. Rey è arrabbiata perché, anche se Poe non si era accorto dell’errore, sapeva che era minorenne e non si è comunque fatto scrupoli a diffondere i suoi dati in nome dei suoi ideali.<br/>5. MAGA: Make the America Great Again. Slogan politico di Donald Trump.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Capitolo 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>DISCLAIMER<br/>Questa storia non mi appartiene. È una traduzione in lingua italiana dall’inglese, ed è postata qui con il permesso dell’autrice, the-reylo-void (Anysia), a cui vanno tutti i crediti e che ringrazio di tutto cuore per il permesso di tradurla. La storia originale è stata pubblicata su Ao3 a questo link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22316659/chapters/53304883<br/>Se la storia vi piacerà, vi invito a passare dall’originale, per leggerla nella sua lingua madre o anche solo per lasciare un kudos e/o un commento.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<h1>Capitolo 5</h1><p> </p><p>Avrebbe davvero dovuto rispondergli prima di andare a lavoro.</p><p>Rey aggrottò le sopracciglia mentre si versava un’altra tazza di caffè, sbirciando da dietro la spalla il punto in cui il suo telefono era abbandonato sul divano, lo schermo verso il basso, colpito da un raggio di sole che filtrava da dietro le sue economiche tende IKEA. Si era svegliata poco prima dell’alba, quel momento in cui il cielo era sospeso fra il buio della notte e il fuoco del sole nascente, e il tutto aveva un aria un po’ da sogno.</p><p>(Aveva sognato di nuovo MattKira. Di per sé non era troppo preoccupante, considerato tutto il tempo passato a combattere nel fandom e, beh, tutta la cosa di <em>Across the Stars</em>)</p><p>(Quello che la preoccupava un po’ era come aveva dormito bene e come era stata serena e appagata appena sveglia).</p><p>Rey aveva ignorato l’icona del messaggio non letto sul suo telefono fino a quando non era riuscita a mettersi una vestaglia e trascinarsi in cucina per un po’ di caffè. Probabilmente era Finn che cercava di scusarsi <em>di nuovo</em>, aveva pensato mentre apriva il frigo e recuperava gli ultimi due waffle dalla scatola ammaccata che aveva preso in sconto al negozio all’angolo. Aveva rimesso online il suo telefono ieri sera sul tardi e da allora le aveva inviato non meno di sei messaggi per dire che lui e Poe erano così dispiaciuti, che non volevano dire quello che avevano detto, e se, per favore, per favore poteva chiamarli e far sapere come potevano fare per farsi perdonare.  </p><p>Potevano iniziare dandole il tempo e lo spazio per essere arrabbiata con loro, aveva pensato Rey, recuperano la tazza scheggiata ORGANA PUBLISHING dalla mensola, congelandosi quando la poggiò sul bancone.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Regalo di Natale in anticipo da tua madre?”, rise Rey. Ben era seduto sul divano davanti a lei, rigirandosi la tazza fra le mani. Rey gli poggiò il mento sulla spalla e si sporse un po’. </em></p><p>
  <em>“Una tazza promozionale da due dollari, probabilmente avanzata da un qualche evento del settore di sei mesi fa? Quasi. È più un’offerta occulta”. Le rivolse un piccolo sorriso, ma non c’era divertimento in esso. “Caro figlio, so che stai cercando di costruire una vita per te e la tua ragazza, ma non sarebbe bello se tu venissi a lavorare da me per uno stipendio da fame scrivendo opuscoli per organizzazioni no-profit e start up?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ameno verrebbero pubblicati, a differenza di quel romanzo che tieni nascosto nel cassetto della scrivania”. Rey sorrise e gli baciò il collo, ridendo quando Ben allungò un bracciò e se la trascinò in grembo. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ci sto lavorando”, disse, spostandosi per farla stare più comoda fra le sue braccia. “Io…”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Esitò. “Ho ricevuto un’offerta che potrebbe cambiare tutto…”.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Rey strinse i denti e ripose la tazza nell’armadietto, prendendone una anonima al suo posto. Si versò il caffè e infilò i waffle nel tostapane prima di tornare in soggiorno.</p><p>Fu solo allora che controllò finalmente i messaggi e si rese conto di chi le aveva scritto dopo che si era addormentata la notte scorsa.</p><p>Rey sorseggiò la sua seconda tazza di caffè e lanciò un’altra occhiata allo schermo. Il suo laptop stava caricando in camera da letto, ma in realtà non aveva alcuna voglia di tornare su Tumblr almeno per qualche giorno, finché il casino scoppiato il giorno prima non si fosse placato.</p><p>Ma aveva l’app di Tumblr anche sul telefono, e, nonostante avesse disattivato le notifiche per i post, aveva dimenticato di disattivare quelle per i messaggi. Il che le aveva permesso di sprofondare nel divano, con il caffè in una mano e il cellulare nell’altra, a scorrere un messaggio di Kylo dopo l’altro, deglutendo contro il nodo alla gola.  </p><p>Un’ora dopo, Rey non era ancora sicura di cosa rispondere o cosa fare con tutta quella sua stupida sincerità che sembrava lasciarla sempre senza parole. Quattro brevi frasi e Kylo l’aveva messa a nudo come nessuno riusciva a fare da tre anni. Le era sempre sembrato che nessuno la capisse, e certamente nessuno capiva cosa fosse successo quel giorno. Così aveva detto a Finn il giorno prima, fra la rabbia e le lacrime, uscendo dal ristorante in cui nemmeno voleva andare.</p><p>Ma Kylo…</p><p>Era arrivato fino all’anima con poche parole. La vedeva, in qualche modo. Era un sconosciuto su internet, niente meno che uno <em>shipper MattKira</em>, eppure…la capiva. La capiva davvero.</p><p>E lei che aveva pensato che il <em>sogno </em>fosse preoccupante. </p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Alla fine, Rey si ritrovò a dover correre per prendere l’autobus, con la carta mensile stretta fra i denti mentre tentava di infilarsi meglio lo stivale, pregando che l’autobus del sabato non fosse in anticipo.</p><p>Non aveva ancora risposto nulla a Kylo.</p><p>Non perché non ci avesse provato: il motivo stesso per cui Rey era in ritardo, in effetti, era il tempo che aveva perso cercando di comporre una risposta. Si era immaginata intelligente e alla mano mentre si lavava e intrecciava i capelli. Sincera e profonda mentre lavava la tazza nel lavandino. Aveva persino brevemente considerato qualcosa di simile alla timidezza (anche se l’aveva cancellato veloce come era apparso) mentre si infilava i jeans consunti e la felpa col cappuccio logora.</p><p>Se fosse stato un giorno settimanale avrebbe lavorato al bar, e quindi almeno avrebbe avuto il caos degli avventori a distrarla. Ma era sabato e il fine settimana aveva il suo secondo lavoro come segretaria alla Tatooine Auto Repair (non importava quante volte avesse detto al Vecchio Luke che conosceva i motori e poteva occuparsi di qualche cliente invece di stare semplicemente seduta in una reception vuota a guardare brutti programmi tv e leggere riviste di gossip), il che significava lunghi tempi morti fra un cliente e l’altro.</p><p>E oggi, questo significava un sacco di tempo passato a fissare il telefono cercando per la centesima volta di capire cosa dire a Kylo.</p><p>“Ho visto aragoste in una pentola di acqua bollente che sembravano meno condannate”. Rey alzò lo sguardo e vide Luke appoggiato alla porta del suo ufficio, che si asciugava le mani con uno straccio macchiato d’olio. Indicò il suo telefono. “Problemi con un ragazzo? Non mentre lavori, te l’ho detto…”.</p><p>“<em>Tu </em>sei il lavoro, e non sei impegnato”. Rey alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma non riuscì a reprimere un sorrisetto. Era comparsa sulla soglia di Luke due anni fa, e anche se lui l’aveva licenziata due volte e lei se ne era andata tre, tollerava le sue stronzate e lui fingeva di tollerare le sue.</p><p>“Abbiamo avuto tre clienti oggi. Per i nostri standard, siamo stati impegnati”.</p><p>“Già. Tre cambi d’olio. Stai davvero facendo faville, eh, Skywalker?”. Rey giocherellò col telefono sulla scrivania. “E non che sia affar tuo, ma non ho <em>problemi con un ragazzo </em>da molto tempo. Solo, ieri è stato un po’…difficile, e un amico mi ha dato una mano”.</p><p><em>Amico</em>. Cazzo, l’aveva detto davvero?</p><p>Beh, non che Luke conoscesse Kylo, quindi fanculo.</p><p>“Ieri?”. Luke lanciò un’occhiata al calendario sulla scrivania e sospirò. “Ah, il 24 gennaio. Stai bene?”.</p><p>Rey alzò un sopracciglio. “Scusa?”.</p><p>Luke si strinse nelle spalle. “Non è un bel giorno per la mia famiglia, quindi mi ricordo sempre che non è un bel giorno neppure per te. Io l’ho passato con mia sorella e mio nipote. Tutti questi anni, e il piccolo bastardo bara ancora a Monopoli”.</p><p>Rey gli offrì un sorriso ironico. “Inizio a pensare che il 24 gennaio sia maledetto. Neppure per il mio amico è un bel giorno”.</p><p>“Bene, allora il prossimo anno voi due potete unirvi a noi per una serata di giochi di società e conversazioni di famiglia dolorosamente sincere. Solo per confermare la tua teoria sulla maledizione, eh!”.</p><p>“Se ordini anche il vietnamita ci sto”.</p><p>“Se lo paghi tu”.</p><p>“Dammi un aumento e ne riparliamo”.</p><p>Luke gettò lo straccio sulla scrivania e sorrise alla smorfia di Rey. “E come va…” iniziò, prima di distogliere lo sguardo e scuotere la testa. “Non importa. Non è niente”.</p><p>“Niente non è mai <em>niente </em>con te”, disse Rey, studiandolo.</p><p>Luke esitò, tamburellando con le dita sull’angolo della scrivania. “La cosa della scuola d’arte”, disse, burbero. “La scuola. Quella che stavi facendo. O che volevi fare. Andrai avanti?”.</p><p>Rey si morse l’interno della guancia e spinse via lo straccio. “Non ci ho più nemmeno pensato da quando ho iniziato qui. Quella porta si è chiusa molto tempo fa. Perché?”.</p><p>“Mmm”. Luke si accarezzò la barba come faceva sempre quando rimuginava, e Rey socchiuse gli occhi. “Niente, mi è solo venuto in mente questa mattina”.</p><p>Scosse di nuovo la testa. “Non è niente”, ripeté, prima di aprire un’agenda davanti a lei. “Fammi un favore e segna gli appuntamenti per l’inizio della prossima settimana prima di essere risucchiata da quel google o qualsiasi altra cosa ipnotizzi quelli della tua generazione. Potrai anche non esserti persa dietro un paio di begli occhi, ma non posso comunque competere con quei dannati telefoni”.</p><p><em>Grazie per la scorsa notte</em>. Sembrava molto più sordido di quanto non fosse.</p><p><em>Apprezzo quello che mi hai detto</em>. Ugh, sembrava appena meglio di un anonimo biglietto da cartoleria.</p><p><em>Mi dispiace per tutto il vomito emotivo nella tua casella di posta</em>. Schifo.</p><p><em>La tua stupida fic mi ha migliorato una giornata orribile, quindi grazie per averla scritta, anche se è oggettivamente una cosa brutta</em>. Allo stesso tempo eccessivamente onesto e…no, troppo tutto insieme.</p><p>Rey appoggiò la guancia sulla scrivania, strofinando la faccia sul legno liscio e continuando a guardare lo schermo del telefono. Perché era così <em>fottutamente </em>difficile? Scrivere invettive contro MattKira le veniva facile come respirare.</p><p>Bene, ammise Rey, sospirando e mettendosi seduta, le veniva facile fino a ieri.</p><p>(Aveva ceduto alla tentazione e aveva dato una breve occhiata a Tumblr durante la pausa pranzo, ma arrivata al post di un collega antis che incoraggiava il plagio delle fic MattKira come atto di protesta non violenta aveva nascosto il telefono nel cassetto della scrivania e aveva invece letto un numero di <em>Golf Digest</em>).</p><p>Kylo non le aveva più scritto, anche se ormai erano le cinque e il sole stava iniziando a tramontare dietro i pini vicino al negozio. Non aveva aggiornato il suo blog, e Rey si sentiva un po’ in colpa nel pensare a cosa poteva esserci nella sua casella dei messaggi, dato lo stato nervoso del fandom in quel momento.</p><p>Ma lei <em>lo aveva detto </em>alle persone di essere gentili gli uni con gli altri, pensò, appoggiandosi allo schienale della sedia e aggrottando le sopracciglia. Che altro poteva fare a quel punto? Come avrebbe potuto domare le fiamme?</p><p><em>Across the Stars </em>era aperta sul suo schermo, e il capitolo 11 era finito con Matt e Kira impegnati in un appassionato tentativo di spogliarsi a vicenda nel minor tempo possibile, il che sembrava anticipare l’ennesima scena di sesso nel capitolo seguente. Kylo in effetti l’aveva <em>avvisata</em> che ce n’erano parecchie, e lo aveva fatto anche…</p><p>Sentì una fitta al petto al pensiero di Rose. Come stava affrontando quel casino? Era una ragazza dolce, e anche se lei e Rey si erano allontanate, il pensiero che stesse ricevendo gli stessi commenti crudeli che aveva visto sulla sua dashboard…</p><p>Ricominciare le sue recensioni gli avrebbe calmati, dando agli antis qualcos’altro in cui affondare i denti? Anche se il pensiero di ricominciare la dilaniava?</p><p>Rey si passò una mano sul viso, aprendo l’app di Tumblr e la casella di posta.</p><p>Quindi, prima che potesse pensarci:</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: grazie. sei stato davvero dolce </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: inotre, mi servirebbe il tuo aiuto per una cosa</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Trattenne il respiro mentre premeva invio.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: Prego. In cosa posso aiutarti?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: (A proposito, sono orgoglioso di te. Non so se dovrei dirtelo, e spero che non suoni come accondiscendente). </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Rey si lasciò cadere sul letto e gemette, posando la guancia sul cuscino mentre passava il pollice sul telefono per sbloccarlo. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: kylo è oltre mezzanotte, ti ho scritto tipo sette ore fa </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: Te ne sei presa dodici per rispondermi, quindi…</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: come, stavi contando? mi aspettavi? </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: Forse. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Rey si accigliò sentendo le guance scaldarsi.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: scusa, ci è voluto tempo per capire cosa dirti. è stato un po’ imbarazzante ieri sera. dimentica tutto per favore e grazie </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: Non era imbarazzante. </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>dhereyoflight</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: credo di sapere quando qualcosa è imbarazzante e tutta quella merda era mortificante </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: Riprovo, non era imbarazzante per me. Solo, mi dispiace non essere stato online quando mi hai scritto. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Ed eccola di nuovo, quella fottuta sincerità che si spandeva da tutto quello che scriveva.</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: ti vedo scrivere cose del genere e di nuovo finisco per chiedermi se non sei un 40enne barbuto sta cercando di sfruttare il lato femminile del fandom per trovare qualcuna da farsi </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: Se aiuta, ho 31 anni. </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: E mi sono rasato giusto questa mattina. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Aveva evitato di rispondere all’ultimo pezzo. Rey inarcò un sopracciglio ma lasciò correre.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: sei stato bene ieri, a proposito? non me lo hai più detto</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Ci fu una lunga pausa, poi:</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>Sono sopravvissuto. Ho avuto una lunga sessione di terapia e ho passato un po’ di tempo con la mia famiglia. La prima è stata utile, il secondo non tanto. Avrei preferito passarlo a parlare con te, ma ho visto che hai deciso di prenderti una pausa. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Ah. Quindi aveva letto il suo post di ieri.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: è una pausa temporanea. ma volevo parlarti proprio di questo </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>mi è piaciuto il capitolo 7</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Oh, <em>cazzo</em>. Rey affondò la faccia nel cuscino per soffocare le imprecazioni. Voleva arrivare al punto con calma, dannazione.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: Davvero?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: sì, ok? era ben scritto e</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Esitò.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: mi è piaciuto quello che ha detto kira. alla fine </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: Mi fa piacere. Ti ho pensata quando</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Il messaggio s’interruppe bruscamente e Rey fissò lo schermo, la fronte corrugata per la delusione.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: Niente. Scusa. Sono contento che ti abbia detto qualcosa. </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: Mi spiace un po’ che hai difficoltà a commentarlo, però. Non vedevo l’ora di leggere la tua demolizione della scena di sesso. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Oh. Quella sfacciataggine. Rey si rannicchiò meglio nel letto e digitò:</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>thereyoflight</em></strong>: <em>non è stato terribile come mi aspettavo </em></p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: ma se lo dici a qualcuno ti rompo le gambe, “KyloRen” </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: il tuo segreto è al sicuro con me, “Isobel”. </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: comunque…questo probabilmente è tmi<sup>1</sup></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>Era mezzanotte passata.</p><p>Era tardi e tutto il resto.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: mi è piaciuto che tu abbia scritto che matt si preoccupa di far venire kira prima che facessero altro </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: la maggior parte dei ragazzi che scrivono fic si limitano al ragazzo che lo spinge dentro e cercano di scrivere dialoghi porno </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: gemiti troppo vocali e quel genere di cose </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: Insomma, Matt può essere un bastardo ma resta comunque un gentiluomo. Ovvio che per prima cosa ha fatto venire Kira. </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: “ovvio”</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: sei così fottutamente STRANO </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: Grazie. Inoltre, sono impressionato. Abbiamo parlato di una scena di sesso MattKira per più di un minuto e non l’hai definita nemmeno una volta stupro, o chiamato me apologeta dell’abuso. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Rey si morse il labbro, sentendo salire il senso di colpa mentre scriveva.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: hai ricevuto messaggi odiosi ieri sera? :/</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: Non più del solito. </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: come del “solito”? </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Sembrava disperata, lo sapeva, ma era troppo stanca per fingere che non aveva iniziato a importarle.</p><p>Kylo non disse nulla per diversi minuti, anche se Rey aggiornava freneticamente la pagina.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>se erano messaggi che ti incolpavano di qualcosa successa a me o simili, sono bugie </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>lo sto solo dicendo perché c’erano un sacco di post a riguardo </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>non sono minorenne, ho 25 anni</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>non ho avuto nessuna minaccia o altro per le recensioni, solo le persone continuavano a chiederne altre e avevo bisogno di una pausa perché ieri non era una bella giornata </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>e tutto mi è sfuggitodi mano e non so più cosa fare</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>non volevo questo, non so nemmeno come si è arrivati a questo punto </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lo stava facendo di nuovo, stava riversando l’anima su un estraneo desiderando disperatamente che lui <em>scrivesse </em>qualcosa.</p><p>E infine:</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>Mi dispiace. </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>Ma cazzo, non è colpa tua. </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>m</em>
  <em>i credi? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Fu il turno di Rey di esitare.</p><p>C’era ancora la persistente preoccupazione che tutto quello fosse una trappola, che stesse segretamente inviando gli screenshot alle chat Discord MattKira, raccogliendo prove su di lei…</p><p>Ma nel profondo, sapeva che era qualcos’altro.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>voglio farlo </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>ho cercato di convincermi. volevo pensare di star facendo la cosa giusta</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>volevo solo aiutare le persone. volevo solo che nessuno si facesse male come me   </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>ma poi tu hai rovinato tutto </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>Lo faccio spesso.  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>stavo scherzando </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>Io no. </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>Allora, cosa vuoi fare ora? </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Rey fece un respiro profondo. Ora c’era solo la verità.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>non voglio che tu mi piaccia </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>Questo significa solo che sei intelligente. </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>ma ho letto fino al capitolo 11 ieri sera</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>… Davvero?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>C’è</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>Scusa, ho premuto invio troppo presto. C’è un’altra scena di sesso nel Capitolo 12. Nel caso volessi saltarla. O leggerla. Hai detto che ti è piaciuta l’ultima. Penso che anche questa sia buona. Bella. “Bella”, cosa c’è di bello in questa roba.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Oh, era sconclusionato e, chiedeva perdono, era quasi affascinante.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>calmati verginella </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>E di nuovo, ho già fatto sesso. </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>comunque, il punto è </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>sono davvero molto indietro coi commenti ora</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>ho tipo cinque capitoli da recuperare  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>Puoi farlo. Ho la massima fiducia in te.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>OH MIO DIO SILENZIO </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>COME STAVO DICENDO</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>ho cinque capitoli da recuperare</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>e poi devo arrivare fino al capitolo 23 </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>perché QUALCUNO SCRIVE DAVVERO TROPPO </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>così</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>… </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>… kylo ??</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>Chiedo scusa.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>Stavo facendo silenzio. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Quel figlio di…</em>
</p><p>Rey nascose il suo sorriso nel cuscino.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>ecco il mio piano </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Kylo restò in silenzio e non la interruppe mentre lo inondava con una serie di messaggi, intervenendo solo ogni tanto quando chiedeva il suo contributo.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>che ne pensi?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>… Penso che potrebbe funzionare.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>Non ho capito a cosa miri però. </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>forse voglio solo leggere le tue dannate scene di sesso in pace</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>e fermare i dannati piranha </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>Non ricordo di aver mai scritto di piranha in una scena di sesso. </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>sei così fottutamente stupido Kylo che giuro… </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>quindi … sei con me? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Un’altra lunga pausa, e Rey trattenne il respiro mentre fissava il suo telefono.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>Sempre. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Note di traduzione </p><p>1. TMI: to much information. Troppe informazioni. </p><p> </p><p>Nota della traduttrice</p><p>Ok, capitolo 4 e 5. Doppio aggiornamento per Pasqua. La storia entra nel vivo.<br/>Come sempre, la parola ora sta a voi. Fatemi sapere.<br/>Ringrazio chi ancora legge, chi ha inserito nelle liste e chi recensisce.<br/>E vi auguro una Pasqua serena quanto possibile.<br/>Prossimo capitolo lunedì.<br/>VesperLucifer</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Capitolo 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>DISCLAIMER<br/>Questa storia non mi appartiene. È una traduzione in lingua italiana dall’inglese, ed è postata qui con il permesso dell’autrice, the-reylo-void (Anysia), a cui vanno tutti i crediti e che ringrazio di tutto cuore per il permesso di tradurla. La storia originale è stata pubblicata su Ao3 a questo link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22316659/chapters/53304883<br/>Se la storia vi piacerà, vi invito a passare dall’originale, per leggerla nella sua lingua madre o anche solo per lasciare un kudos e/o un commento.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<h1>Capitolo 6</h1><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ehi ragazzi, qui thereyoflight!!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>prima di tutto, STO BENE, per favore smettetela di preoccuparvi, nessuno mi ha fatto niente. solo, è successo TANTO dietro le quinte. In sostanza: le recensioni sono state fantastiche, super divertenti, e vedere come si sono arrabbiati i MattKira è stata la ciliegina sulla torta. Ma con LG che tornerà a settembre e l’arrivo delle prime foto leakate (stanno di nuovo girando insieme, ugh), credo che possiamo fare di meglio. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Quindi la verità è…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>che mi sto infiltrando nel fandom mattkira</em>
</p><p>
  <em>sì, hai capito. sto facendo in modo che si fidino di me e mi credano una di loro. assurdo, vero?? Lmao ma sta già funzionando (shhh!!!). scopriremo cosa stanno DAVVERO preparando e saremo pronti con le prove per metterli alla gogna quando verranno smerdati dal canone fra pochi mesi</em>
</p><p>
  <em>questo significa che dovrò sparire da qui per concentrarmi sulla mia missione – scusate!! Ma ne varrà la pena e le recensioni saranno molto più divertenti quando scoprirò in prima persona come pensano (“pensano”, ugh!). vorrei quindi chiedere a tutti voi di astenervi dal combattere gli shippers e di ridurre al minimo i post per aiutarmi a rendere la missione più facile. Lo so, lo so, ci sarebbe così tanto per cui insultarli!! ma a lungo termine sarà un vantaggio ENORME per noi</em>
</p><p>
  <em>auguratemi buona fortuna e ci vediamo dall’altra parte &gt;:)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>threyoflight xoxo  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Oggettivamente, c’erano diversi punti in quella parte de Il Piano che, se Rey fosse stata seria a proposito, lo avrebbero reso un azzardo nel migliore dei casi.</p><p>In primo luogo, avrebbe dovuto pensare che un fandom oggetto da anni ad attacchi mirati avesse la guardia bassa al punto da non riconoscere un evidente infiltrato.</p><p>Secondo, credere che un fandom che nonostante suddetti attacchi era disposto a organizzare pubblicamente un’intera Monsterfuck MattKira Week per due anni di fila avesse davvero qualche tipo di merda super segreta che riservata a una sorta di elité.</p><p>E terzo, ignorare il fatto che qualsiasi tipo di missione sotto copertura funziona meglio se <em>non </em>annunciata su un blog pubblico con più di 8.000 followers.</p><p>Ma nulla di tutto quello contava, perché gli shippers non erano il bersaglio. Almeno, non il suo.</p><p>Rey si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia ed espirò lentamente mentre inviava il post. La fase I era andata. E prima che il suo caffè si raffreddasse.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: ok, bene</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight</em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <em>: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>con un po’ di fortuna, abboccheranno all’amo </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
  <em>tu come stai andando? </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren:</em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
  <em>Lentamente. Mi hai chiesto di essere socievole e…cos’altro?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
  <em>divertente</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren:</em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
  <em>Giusto. Non esattamente il mio stile. </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
  <em>ci avrei scommesso </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
  <em>mi fai vedere la bozza? </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren:</em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
  <em>Perché?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
  <em>:(</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren:</em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <em> *</em>
  </strong>
  <em>sospiro*</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren:</em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
  <em>Aspetta. </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren:</em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
  <em>“Qui KyloRen. So che non aggiorno da un bel po’. “</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren:</em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
  <em>“Ma ho visto che ultimamente questo fandom ha subito un gran numero di attacchi e che la mia storia, <strong>Across the Stars</strong>, ne è stata in qualche modo la causa. Mi scuserei per questo, ma non ho fatto nulla di male, almeno a questo proposito, e neppure voi” </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren:</em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
  <em>“Quindi, quello che vorrei proporre è un evento di gruppo, una sorta di festa per MattKira, la prossima settimana. So che ci sono diversi eventi in programma per San Valentino, ma piuttosto che continuare a litigare con chi ti fa del male (e ne fa al fandom), vorrei suggerire di trascorrere la settimana pubblicando e repostando post positivi su MattKira, le nostre storie preferite, fanart, quel tipo di cose. Il tutto senza parlare con gli antis “ </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren:</em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
  <em>“So che il capitolo 24 di <strong>Across the Stars</strong> è molto in ritardo, ma se lo facciamo, prometto di aggiornare a San Valentino.” </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren:</em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
  <em>Sono arrivato solo fin qui.  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
  <em>hai intenzione di aggiornare ??</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren:</em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
  <em>Tanto non arriverai fino al 23 entro San Valentino.  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
  <em>lo vedremo!! </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren:</em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
  <em>Ah. Non ne dubito. A volte sei …</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Rey tamburellò sulla trackpad, in attesa. Di solito, quando Kylo si prendeva tempo per scrivere, valeva la pena aspettare.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren:</em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
  <em>Niente. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>…Beh, non in quel caso.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
  <em>non sono niente? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Stava scherzando, ovviamente. Era stranamente timido, anche quando le sue parole trasudavano sincerità, e non era la prima volta che faceva un passo indietro all’ultimo.</p><p>Ma alla fine:</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren:</em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
  <em>No. Non per me.  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Le guance di Rey avvamparono e il cuore le batteva forte nel petto. Non che fossero…non erano…non era… Aveva a malapena avuto qualche cottarella nella sua vita, escludendo Ben, e solo perché le piaceva davvero parlare con Kylo ed era una delle poche cose belle nella sua vita attuale e sembrava capirla in un modo che non succedeva da quando…</p><p>No. Non era ancora a quel punto.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
  <em>um, grazie</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren:</em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
  <em>Era strano? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sì. No. Avrebbe dovuto esserlo, e non era sicura del perché non lo fosse.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>tu sei sempre strano </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>M</em>
  <em>i dispiace.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>no no no, è una buona cosa</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>tipo uno strano carino </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>Grazie. Credo. </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>Okay, ho pubblicato la mia parte. </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>eccellente. la fase II è completa </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>E sei sicura che non capiranno che stiamo lavorando insieme?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>che una delle maggiori antis MattKira sta lavorando con lo scrittore di una delle fic MattKira più popolari per convincere tutti a darsi una calmata? quale parte ti sembra lontanamente plausibile? sembra la trama di un brutto film rosa. </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>Mi piacciono quei film </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>lol perché la cosa non mi sorprende</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>Tutto questo m</em>
  <em>i sembra uno sforzo eccessivo, quando potresti solo… Lo sai.  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>Cosa so? </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>Potresti solo lasciar stare. Chiudere con il passato e ricominciare. </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>Non devi fare tutto questo. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Era simile in modo inquietante a una conversazione disperata di anni fa, ai margini di una pista di volo coperta di neve, e Rey allontanò il laptop con dita tremanti, e fece alcuni respiri profondi per calmarsi.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>Stai bene?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>scusa, mi hai appena ricordato qualcosa </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>non credo sia così facile</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>Non lo è mai. Lasciare qualcosa è difficile.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>non è difficile come essere lasciati </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>Ecco di cosa hai paura, vero? </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>Non vuoi allontanarti da tutto questo, anche se ti fa stare male, perché hai paura che altrimenti resteresti sola. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Cazzo, doveva prendere un autobus fra quindici minuti ed eccola lì, di nuovo sull’orlo delle lacrime. Non si era quasi mai permessa di piangere negli ultimi tre anni e Kylo ci era riuscito una dozzina di volte in una settimana, come se avesse visto i muri che si era costruita intorno dopo Ben e senza nemmeno provarci avesse smosso il mattone che li avrebbe fatti crollare tutti.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>devo andare a lavorare, ora non posso affrontarlo </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>e SO che resterei sola   </em>
</p><p><strong><em>thereyoflight:</em></strong> <em>non vogliono avere a che fare con nessuno che non rispetta le regole </em></p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>Quindi sii tu a non voler avere a che fare con loro. Ti stanno distruggendo e non meritano questo potere su di te. </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>sei ARRABBIATO con me?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>Sono arrabbiato PER te. È diverso.  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>…Ok, stava piangendo. <em>Maledetto</em>.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>mi hai rovinato l’eyeliner, stronzo </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>non me lo metto mai </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>è l’unica volta che mi trucco gli occhi e ora è rovinato per colpa TUA </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>T</em>
  <em>i comprerò un eyeliner waterproof.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>SARÀ MEGLIO </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>E inizierò a scrivere il capitolo 24 e te lo manderò in anteprima </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>stai cercando di corrompermi così non sarò più arrabbiata con te</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>Sì.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>Ci sto riuscendo?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Oh, <em>fanculo</em>. Rey soffocò una risata che sembrava più in singhiozzo. In che modo quest’uomo riusciva a portarla dalle lacrime al riso in così poche frasi? Rey prese alla cieca un fazzoletto dal scatola sul tavolino vicino al divano e si soffiò il naso, digitando con l’altra mano.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>anche troppo bene </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>ma è meglio che ci sia una scena di sesso nella mia casella di posta quando torno a casa da lavoro </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>bastardo</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>(e voglio anche sapere come mi volevi <strong>davvero </strong>chiamare prima) </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>(voglio un aggettivo IL PRIMA POSSIBILE)</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>Solo uno? </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>smetto di lavorare alle 4 </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>sono certa che puoi trovare un aggettivo prima di allora</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>Apprezzo la tua fiducia in me.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>Sempre</em>
  <em> &lt;3 </em>
</p><p> </p><p>…Oh.</p><p>
  <em>Fanculo. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>omg, mi spiace tanto ho premuto per sbaglio la scorciatoia cuore sul telefono, ignoralo </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>cazzo </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>cazzo cazzo mi dispiace </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>è un vecchio laptop e talvolta i tasti sono appiccicosi  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>ci ho rovesciato sopra una bibita qualche settimana fa quindi intendo letteralmente </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>mi dispiace così tanto questo è così dannatamente imbarazzante … …</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>Se ti dicessi che l’aggettivo in questione era “adorabile”, smetteresti di cercare di scusarti?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Rey era abbastanza certa che il suo cuore si fosse fermato.</p><p>All’improvviso si sentiva come se fosse sul bordo di una scogliera, a guardare giù e cercare di capire se sarebbe valsa la bena buttarsi.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>…</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>… sì</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Fanculo.</p><p>Aveva sempre voluto volare.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Avevano scommesso sulla riuscita del piano. Kylo era scettico – non per quanto riguardava la sua parte, era piuttosto certo di poter far concentrare i MattKira su un evento positivo e distogliere la loro attenzione dagli antis. Ma la parte di Rey? Riuscire a distrarre gli antis abbastanza a lungo da far cessare il fuoco? Era come radunare una colonia di gatti, se i gatti avessero un senso collettivo di superiorità morale e una raccolta di meme infinita.</p><p>Ma, incredibilmente, stava funzionando. Kylo, malgrado si lamentasse della “socialità forzata”, era divenuto un punto centrale del MattKira Festival, visto che fino ad allora era stato così defilato. Aveva persino iniziato a parlare coi lettori, rispondendo a domane su <em>Across the Stars </em>e perfino facendo una battuta o due.</p><p>Aveva ricevuto qualche scherno dagli antis, e c’era qualche post crosstag che prendevano in giro la cosa, ma molti dei blog più grandi avevano ricordato ai loro followers la “missione” di thereyoflight e chiesto di essere pazienti e aspettare la preda più grande. Il materiale rubato stava arrivando, lo <em>sapevano</em>.</p><p>Erano cose che anche Rey avrebbe detto, un tempo. Diavolo, non molto tempo fa, avrebbe sostenuto l’infiltrato.</p><p>Invece ora, quando vide altri antis dichiarare di volerla imitare, aveva segnato i nomi delle chat e dei gruppi MattKira più grandi e detto alla sua spia di avvisarli, dando loro consigli su come verificare i nuovi utenti ed evitare i troll.</p><p>(Kylo le aveva mandato una emoji di due occhi spalancati la prima volta che lo aveva chiamato “la sua spia”, ma Rey sapeva che sotto sotto ne era contento).</p><p>Ma soprattutto, Rey aveva finalmente margine mentale e sociale per immergersi in <em>Across the Stars </em>senza sentirsi in dovere di giustificarsi.</p><p>Per essere chiari, non shippava comunque MattKira, perché non lo avrebbe MAI fatto.</p><p>Ma, leggendo quella storia, poteva quasi, per la prima volta, capire perché altri lo facessero.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>hey</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>capitolo 15</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>stanno arrivando alla base dell’Alleanza </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>sarà meglio che non succeda nulla a Matt o sarai in un mare di guai kylo, te lo giuro </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>Stanno tornando dall’organizzazione di cui Matt ha ucciso centinaia, se non migliaia, di membri nel corso degli anni. Pensaci. </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>ma è con Kira! e loro si fidano di lei </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>Forse. </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>KYLO</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>Ok, si fidano di lei. Ma lei è la luce della giustizia, giusto? La fiamma dell’umanità. Come può allora amare qualcuno come Matt? Come possono conciliare queste due cose di lei? </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>non sono affaracci loro, ecco come </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>voglio dire, hai visto come l’ha fatta godere nel capitolo 14??? </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>Beh, l’ho scritto io. </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>nessun cattivo può essere così bravo nel sesso orale </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>semplicemente non esiste </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>e so che probabilmente ti mette a disagio, ma se mai dovessi fare sesso di nuovo, tienilo a mente, ok? </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>Mi sono già goduto quella particolare attività, ma grazie per l’avviso. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Rey non era certa di poter sprofondare di più nel letto, ma le sue guance erano abbastanza rosse da valere il tentativo.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>sono seria però, starà bene, vero?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>Che è successo agli “apologista degli abusi” e ai “non vedo l’ora che Kira gli tagli la testa”? </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>se solo potessi vedere la mia faccia ora </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>posso immaginarmela. </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>guarda che Matt ha passato gli ultimi quattordici capitoli piangendo, scusandosi e parlando con Kira di tutte le cose che ha fatto e sta facendo davvero del suo meglio </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>non sta scappando, sta affrontando le conseguenze </em>
</p><p> </p><p>E poi c’era il punto cruciale, quello che, aveva realizzato, l’aveva inconsapevolmente attratta prima ancora che lo sapesse.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>e capisce Kira</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>ed è così fottutamente importante questo, lo sai?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>ho sempre visto tutti quei post su quanto fosse felice Kira senza Matt, con Sam e Nines e tutti gli altri dell’alleanza  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>ma…se la guardi bene dopo Fated, vedi che il suo sorriso non raggiunge mai gli occhi ed è sempre come se cercasse qualcuno perché anche se è con i suoi amici le manca la sua fottuta anima gemella </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>puoi immaginare com’è sapere che là fuori c’è qualcuno che dannazione è la metà della tua anima, che ti capisce a livello cellulare ma non puoi stare con lui e devi comportarti come al solito e fingere che vada tutto bene </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>Sì.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>Posso immaginarlo.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>anche io. Questa è la parte peggiore – io CAPISCO Kira. capisco perché vuole stare con Matt e</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>e </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Rey esitò, appoggiandosi al cuscino.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>e penso di iniziare a capire anche Matt </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>il che mi spaventa un po’ </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>ha fatto così tanti casini e io l’ho odiato per così tanto tempo </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>ma sta cercando di rimediare, anche se potrebbe non riuscire a stare con Kira e potrebbe costargli tutto </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>non riesco a credere che lo stia dicendo, ma è quasi romantico </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>Lo pensi davvero? </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>mi odio per questo, ma sì</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>Sì, è romantico</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>e ho bisogno che questi due idioti abbiano un lieto fine, quindi spero tu ci stia lavorando in quegli ultimi due capitoli </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>E tu? </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>io?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>Come sarebbe il tuo lieto fine?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>idk<sup>1</sup>. Nessuno me lo ha mai chiesto prima</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>Te lo sto chiedendo io ora.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>Cosa ti farebbe tornare a essere felice? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Non ne era certa. Era passato tanto tempo.</p><p>Ma era certa che, qualunque fosse la risposta, Kylo dovesse farne parte.</p><p>Alla fine, si addormentò senza rispondere.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Lo fece la mattina dopo, mentre beveva una tazza di latte e guardava i fiocchi di neve cadere dietro le finestre del soggiorno.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>arte </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>Scusa?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>quello che mi hai chiesto ieri </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>la cosa del lieto fine. nel mio ci sarebbe l’arte </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>disegnavo molto. ho smesso qualche anno fa </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>ma penso che ricominciare mi farebbe felice. Ho anche </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Rey esitò. Era personale, talmente tanto che neppure Finn lo sapeva.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>ho fatto qualche fanart di LG. Più che altro Kira. e alcuni sfondi, per farmi un’idea dell’ambientazione </em>
</p><p> </p><p>E poi, prima che potesse fermarsi:</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>vorresti vederle? </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>sono solo schizzi, la maggior parte sono poco più che scarabocchi, non sono belle o simili </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>Mi piacerebbe molto.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>Scommetto che sono fantastiche.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Le dita di Rey tremavano mentre sceglieva alcune delle migliori e le inviava. Non aveva mai fatto vedere a nessuno i suoi disegni –beh, si corresse, a nessuno che non fosse Ben, ed erano passati anni da allora. Era sempre così entusiasta, e avevano passato tante notti a lavorare insieme nello studio, Ben alla bozza del suo romanzo e lei a ritrarre con cura il suo profilo, con le mani sporche di carboncino.</p><p>Ma poi Ben l’aveva lasciata e Rey non si era più fidata di nessuno tanto da far vedere qualche suo pezzo.</p><p>Fino a…</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>Merda, sono splendide.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Il cuore di Rey sussultò e strinse più forte la tazza.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>davvero ??</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>Davvero. Hai un talento. La figura è impeccabile, e anche gli sfondi. Semplicemente incredibile. </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>grazie. davvero </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>dio ero così spaventata</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>non ho fatto vedere i miei disegni a nessuno per così tanto tempo  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>Perché no?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>perché…ho provato a iscrivermi all’accademia subito dopo il liceo e sono stata respinta</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>con alcune critiche pesanti da parte della commissione </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>volevo riprovare in un’altra scuola, ma poi la vita è successa </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>il resto più o meno lo sai </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>Devi riprovarci. O almeno pubblicare online il tuo portfolio. Non c’è nessuna ragione per cui non potresti lavorare da professionista. </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>e immolarmi per un secondo giro di umiliazioni? no grazie </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>Mi stai dicendo che non sei migliorata per nulla dal liceo?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>certo che sono migliorata !!</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>Allora qual è il problema?</em>
</p><p><strong><em>thereyoflight: </em></strong><em>lo</em> <em>sai dannatamente bene </em></p><p> </p><p>Era quasi frustrante, il modo in cui sembrava credere in lei quando lei stessa riusciva a malapena a tenere insieme i pezzi. Il modo in cui un estraneo aveva più fiducia in lei di quanto ne avesse lei stessa…</p><p>Ok.</p><p>Ma era davvero un estraneo, a quel punto?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>scusa, non volevo prendermela con te </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>è solo che </em>
  <em>non riesco proprio a  capirti</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>non capisco cosa vuoi da me</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>Mi piacerebbe che tu sapessi che non sei sola. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Avrebbe dato parecchio per una mattina in cui Kylo non la faceva piangere.</p><p>(Almeno, però, aveva mantenuto la parola e le aveva caricato su Paypal i soldi per compare un eyeliner waterproof).</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>neanche tu, sai  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>Se lo farai anche tu, ti credo.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>…</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>andata </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>…</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>… stronzo</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>Ecco la mia ragazza. </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>ti piacerebbe </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Rey esitò, e poi, senza guardare lo schermo:</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>&lt;3  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>*****</em>
</p><p> </p><p>La città era coperta da un soffice tappeto di neve bagnata e Rey, in vestaglia, guardava le macchine scivolarci sopra fuori dal suo appartamento.</p><p>Era venerdì, il suo giorno libero, il che voleva dire che la sera prima era rimasta sveglia fino a tardi per fare una maratona di lettura di <em>Across the Stars</em>. Matt era stato al sicuro, più o meno, quando l’Alleanza lo aveva preso in custodia, come aveva promesso Kylo. Nines gli aveva dato un paio di pugni in faccia e lo avevano gli avevano assegnato una serie di lavori forzati fin quando non fossero riusciti a decidere cosa fare con lui, ma, malgrado Kira fosse sembrata combattuta, Matt aveva accettato quella prima punizione senza lamentarsi. </p><p>Se i primi due atti della storia erano una sorta di vortice di romanticismo e angoscia, nel terzo c’era un contrappeso che aveva ricordato ai lettori qual era la posta in gioco. Ci fu un assalto alla base, e Matt aveva combattuto al fianco di Kira, proteggendola dai missili e subendo una ferita piuttosto grave alla spalla nel farlo (cosa che ammorbidì Sam e Nines, anche se solo un po’). I membri dell’alleanza non si fidavano ancora completamente di lui, così come Kira non lo aveva ancora perdonato del tutto. Ma c’erano segni di una crescente accettazione, e sembrava quasi che un lieto fine fosse possibile, anche per Matt e Kira.</p><p>Fino al capitolo 23.</p><p>Fino a quando l’Imperatore stesso minacciò la vita di Kira. Matt si era svegliato accanto a lei nel loro letto, le aveva accarezzato i capelli, l’aveva baciata e l’aveva lasciata per andare ad affrontare suo padre.</p><p>Il capitolo finiva con Matt che si allontanava dalla base e Kira che si rigirava in un letto vuoto, mormorando qualcosa nel sonno.</p><p>Rey era <em>furiosa</em>.</p><p>E Kylo non aveva risposto ai suoi fottuti messaggi.</p><p>Quando finalmente il telefono suonò, Rey lo strappò dal tavolo e lo sboccò brusca.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>Sì, probabilmente avrei dovuto avvertirti del cliffhanger.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>FIGLIO. DI. PUTTANA. </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>sei il MALE</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>come hai potuto finirlo così? !!</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>Perché non sono ancora sicuro di come finisca la storia.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>Che cazzo  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>TI DICO IO COME FINISCE. </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>Kira lo scopre e parte per andare ad aiutare Matt contro l’imperatore</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>matt è celebrato come un fottuto eroe redento</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>l’imperatore muore, tutti festeggiano</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>matt e kira pomiciano sulle ceneri del suo cadavere </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>E POI VIVONO PER SEMPRE FELICI E CONTENTI</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>QUESTA È LA</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>FOTTUTA</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>FINE</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>e ti consideri uno shippers mattkira ???</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>li odio e persino io ho capito questa merda !!</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>SISTEMALO</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>DOVE SONO LE NOTE PER IL 24</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>se la storia non finisce con Matt fra le braccia di Kira ti faccio causa </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>Se può aiutare, questa è stata la reazione generale al capitolo. </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>ho intenzione di perseguitare Rose per questo</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>Rose?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>l’amica che mi ha fatto leggere la tua fic </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>ah, “amica”</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>mi ha bloccato dopo che ho iniziato a fare le mie recensioni </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  <em> ma vorrei parlare proprio con lei ora </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>ho bisogno di qualcuno con cui condividere il mio dolore e che NON È COLUI CHE ME LO HA CAUSATO </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>theroseofgalaxy? Sembra davvero una ragazza dolce. Abbiamo parlato un po’ della fic questa settimana. Ora che sono diventato “socievole”. </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>Però mi sorprende che tu fossi amica di una MattKira.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>è una mattkira tanto quanto me</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>… una shippers MattKira, quindi.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>IO NON LI <strong>SHIPPO </strong></em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>Mi hai minacciato di conseguenze legali se non dò a Matt e Kira un lieto fine. </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>Credo proprio che la nave sia salpata.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>Metaforicamente parlando. </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>odio tutto</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>odio te. odio questa storia. Odio lost galaxy  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>Non è ancora finita.  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>Potrebbe ancora avere un lieto fine.  </em>
</p><p><strong><em>thereyoflight: </em></strong><em>Matt</em> <em>sta per morire, vero?</em></p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>il cattivo muore sempre</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>Potrebbe. C’è sempre quella possibilità in guerra.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>odio. tutto </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>perché ci abbiamo anche solo provato? </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>a fare cosa?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>a fare di meglio  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>le antis sono ancora crudeli, i mattkiras sono ancora le vittime </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>e matt sta per morire e Kira resterà SOLA</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>e poi tu finirai la tua storia e tornerai al tuo lato e io al mio </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>Non deve per forza andare così. Continuo a dirtelo.  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>e </em>
  <em>allora qual è la fottuta via d’uscita? in che modo Matt può sopravvivere per espiare le sue cazzate e baciare Kira e costruirsi una vita con lei e io posso uscire da questo inferno dell’antis? </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>perché te lo giuro Kylo, se mi trovi un’uscita la imboccherò</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>Lo so, tesoro. Ci sto provando. </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>Ma tieni d’occhio i messaggi oggi. Potresti trovarla prima di quanto pensi. </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>Ci sentiamo stasera.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Rey passo gran parte della giornata a letto, asciugandosi di tanto in tanto le lacrime.</p><p>Kylo non le aveva inviato altri messaggi, quindi aveva passato il pomeriggio a chattare con Finn (all’inizio chiarendosi per il litigio al ristorante, e poi ascoltando distratta le sue storie del lavoro) e scorrere Tumblr. Il piano stava già cedendo, visto che c’erano stati leak e rumors dal set della prossima stagione a proposito delle scene insieme di Matt e Kira, ed era abbastanza benzina per riaccendere il fuoco, anche con la presunta “missione” di Rey e il festival di Kylo che continuava a tenere banco.</p><p>A volte sembrava che non ci potesse mai essere tregua. La casella di Rey era piena di messaggi, sia di antis che di shippers, anche se il blog era in pausa. Gli antis continuavano a mandare incoraggiamenti, e non per la prima volta si chiese quanto avrebbe fatto male il contraccolpo se avessero saputo cosa stava facendo <em>davvero</em>.</p><p>Ma non erano quelli i messaggi che l’avevano ridotta in lacrime. No, quell’onore andava ai messaggi degli shippers.</p><p>Non quelli che le dicevano che era un mostro, quelli erano scontati a quel punto della sua carriera di antiblogger, ma quelli che la supplicavano, a proposito di MattKira, chiedendole di prendere in considerazione anche il materiale supplementare e le interviste del cast, che aggiungevano tasselli e profondità alla loro relazione. Qualcuno non era nemmeno anonimo, e Rey sentì una fitta al pensiero che si erano esposti alle molestie solo per tentare di convincerla a prendere in considerazione un altro punto di vista.</p><p>Il cielo era accesso di bagliori rosso e arancio quando arrivò.</p><p>Era un messaggio anonimo. Ben scritto. Grammatica e ortografia perfetti. Educato.</p><p>Era il contenuto che la fece scattare dal letto, a occhi spalancati, respirando affannosamente e tremando con violenza.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sembri molto triste. Mi dispiace per questo. Forse potresti fare un giro nel fandom MattKira, uno piccolo? So che sei in pausa, ma gli ultimi commenti sembravano più tolleranti verso di noi. Se sei disposta a mettere da parte i pregiudizi, ti consiglio di leggere il romanzo di Lost Galaxy “Shadow and Fate”, di Ben Solo. Penso potrebbe rispondere a tante domande. Abbi cura di te. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>…No.</p><p>Non poteva essere, cazzo.</p><p>Non poteva.</p><p>Tutto quello…</p><p>Non <em>poteva</em> essere…</p><p>Il telefono suonò e Rey lesse a malapena, lo sguardo annebbiato.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>Mi spiace di non esserci stato oggi. Ero impegnato con alcuni progetti editoriali. Hai ricevuto qualche messaggio interessante? </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Il telefono le cadde di mano mentre si alzava.</p><p>
  <em>A proposito, il tuo nome non è Rey, vero?</em>
</p><p>Rey recuperò il cellulare e digitò con le dita che tremavano, la gola chiuse e le guance rosse.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>miserabile fottuto bastardo</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>STRONZO </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>lo hai pianificato con lui ???</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lo sapeva.</p><p>Chiunque fosse, lui lo <em>sapeva</em>.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>Aspetta, cosa? </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>Hai ricevuto quel messaggio o no? </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>OH CERTO CHE L’HO RICEVUTO CAZZO </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>COME TI HA CONVINTO A FARLO</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>Sono confuso, chi mi ha convinto a fare cosa?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>BEN FOTTUTISSIMO SOLO </em>
</p><p><strong><em>thereyoflight: </em></strong><em>TI</em> <em>HA  PAGATO</em></p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>O SEI SOLO UNO DEI SUOI AMICI CAZZO DI AMICI SCRITTORI </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>Rey …</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>oh, lo sapevo, cazzo </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>cazzo sapevi che ero io dall’inizio, vero ???</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>… Non dall’inizio, no. </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>Cosa diceva il messaggio? </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Perché continuava a fare il finto tonto? Lo aveva <em>scoperto</em>.</p><p>Rey soffocò un urlo e lanciò il cuscino attraverso la stanza. Dopo tutto quel tempo…e aveva quasi iniziato a <em>importarle </em>di…</p><p>Che tipo di gioco sadico del cazzo era quello?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>come se non lo sapessi </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>ma QUI</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Diede una rapida rilettura al messaggio anonimo, e lo stomaco le si ribaltò.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>NESSUNO sa chi sono su questo sito </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>quindi è davvero fottutamente conveniente</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>che conosci il mio nome </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>lavori chiaramente nell’editoria</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>e mi dici di aspettare un fottuto messaggio </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>e ne ricevo uno che parla del mio CAZZO DI EX RAGAZZO e del suo libro. lo. stesso. Fottuto. Pomeriggio. </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>Rey, per favore, ascoltami.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>non dire il mio nome, maledetto </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>mi importava di te, figlio di puttana</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>e mi hai … CAZZO </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>stai lavorando per lui o no ???</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>Non sto lavorando per nessuno. Sono davvero confuso da tutto questo. Non ti ho mandato io quel messaggio. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Rey mandò giù una risata amara, e si morse il labbro.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>pensi che sia fottutamente stupida?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>Assolutamente no.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>quindi conosci ben solo o no ???</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>io … certo che lo conosco?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>quindi qual è il tuo cazzo di ruolo in questa storia ?? </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>fammi indovinare, stai raccogliendo prove da mandare ai cazzo di mattkira per poter dire “ah, guardate, abbiamo preso all’amo un’antis con la nostra merda”??</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>o dovevi scoprire i miei dati personali per ricatto? Aspetta, ti mando il mio indirizzo, così risparmi il tuo fottuto tempo  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>e lui che ci guadagna ?? cosa cazzo ti ha detto prima di mettervi d’accordo??? </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>Rey …</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>Tu … non lo sapevi? Fino a oggi? </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>COSA NON SAPEVO</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>ti do dieci secondi per dirmi le tua patetica versione prima che blocchi il tuo culo </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>e tu e ben potrete farvi delle belle risate su come avete fatto diventare Rey BUONA </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>Per l’amor di Dio, Rey, SONO IO BEN.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Tutto divenne bianco.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>- <em>Finn, per favore, dimmi che tu e Poe siete a casa</em></p><p>
  <em>- Rey? Stavamo andando a cena, cosa c’è che non va?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Sto venendo a stare da voi. Ora. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>*****</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thekyloren:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>Rey, mi dispiace tanto. Giuro su Dio che pensavo lo sapessi.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Non puoi inviare messaggi a questo Tumblr. :(</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Vuoi eliminare Tumblr?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>L’eliminazione di questa app comporterà la cancellazione anche di tutti i dati.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>ELIMINA</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>roseofthegalaxy:</em>
  </strong>
  <em> hey ragazza</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>roseofthegalaxy:</em>
  </strong>
  <em> so che è passato un po ‘di tempo</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>roseofthegalaxy:</em>
  </strong>
  <em> volevo scriverti prima, ma ero davvero presa da questa storia che sto scrivendo</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>roseofthegalaxy:</em>
  </strong>
  <em> è una storia MattKira, ci credi? Immagino di essere davvero passata al lato oscuro, lol </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>roseofthegalaxy:</em>
  </strong>
  <em> comunque…KyloRen mi ha scritto stamattina</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>roseofthegalaxy:</em>
  </strong>
  <em> mi ha supplicato di parlarti. mi ha detto che volevi davvero tirarti fuori dall’antifandom e che ti avrebbe aiutato avere un’amica </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>roseofthegalaxy:</em>
  </strong>
  <em> sono quasi caduta dalla dannata sedia quando ho letto, era DAVVERO dolce </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>roseofthegalaxy:</em>
  </strong>
  <em> e anche se ti ho bloccata per la mia tranquillità mentale, ti ho tenuta d’occhio e capisco perché è preoccupato per te </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>roseofthegalaxy:</em>
  </strong>
  <em> quindi sei sbloccata, e se vuoi parlare … sono qui per te </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>roseofthegalaxy: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>ci sei? </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Note di traduzione<br/>1. Idk. I don’t know. Non lo so. </p><p>Nota della traduttrice</p><p>La bomba è esplosa. La storia esce dal mondo online per intrufolarsi in quello reale.<br/>Prossimo capitolo, backstory. Sapremo cosa è davvero successo fra Rey e Ben.<br/>Come al solito, ringrazio chi legge, chi segue e chi recensisce. Mi fate felice.<br/>Al prossimo capitolo (ne mancano solo 6, più epilogo. Siamo a metà strada).<br/>VesperLucifer</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Capitolo 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>DISCLAIMER<br/>Questa storia non mi appartiene. È una traduzione in lingua italiana dall’inglese, ed è postata qui con il permesso dell’autrice, the-reylo-void (Anysia), a cui vanno tutti i crediti e che ringrazio di tutto cuore per il permesso di tradurla. La storia originale è stata pubblicata su Ao3 a questo link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22316659/chapters/53304883<br/>Se la storia vi piacerà, vi invito a passare dall’originale, per leggerla nella sua lingua madre o anche solo per lasciare un kudos e/o un commento.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<h1>Capitolo 7</h1>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Questo è ciò che Rey non vorrebbe ricordare.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Questo è ciò che Rey non potrebbe mai dimenticare.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>4 maggio 2013</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quando Rey incontrò Ben per la prima volta era una calda sera di maggio, poche settimane dopo il suo diciannovesimo compleanno, ed era sull’orlo delle lacrime, davanti a un sacco di patate e zuppa di champagne.</p>
<p>Non era colpa sua, non proprio. Non avrebbe neppure dovuto essere lì, a lavorare per quell’elegante evento editoriale, ma la società di catering per cui lavorava Finn si era vista il personale ridotto a meno della metà a causa di un’epidemia di mal di stomaco (non a causa del cibo, avevano assicurato, ma due giorni prima dell’evento di gala i loro ristoranti di prima scelta si erano ritirati all’ultimo minuto, il che gli aveva lasciati senza molte opzioni).</p>
<p>E quindi, dopo una serie di accorate suppliche da parte di Finn, Rey, che non aveva esperienza come cameriera, e ancora meno come cameriera per un evento dell’alta società, si era trovata nella sala da ballo del centro congressi con indosso una camicia bianca, pantaloni a buon mercato di poliestere nero e, con suo sommo orrore, un papillon nero.</p>
<p>(“Sembro un pinguino!”, si era lamentata, mentre Finn glielo raddrizzava per la terza volta. “Ti sta bene”, le aveva risposto lui, ma senza riuscire a guardarla negli occhi o a smettere di ridacchiare. Gli aveva tirato un pugno sul braccio).</p>
<p>I segnali d’avvertimento del disastro incombente c’erano stati presto. Finn iniziò a disperare nel giro di dieci minuti, quando si rese conto che gli organizzatori avevano dimenticato di rifornire il bar di scotch (a un evento editoriale, nulla meno), i tecnici audio pasticciarono coi fili, causando un minuto intero di feedback spacca timpani proprio mentre l’ospite d’onore si era alzato per il suo discorso, e Rey cercò di entrare in cucina dalla porta sbagliata e si beccò un battente in faccia.</p>
<p>“Sembra che tu ti stia divertendo tanto quando me”, osservò un giovane dalla voce profonda quando si avvicinò al suo tavolo con un vassoio pieno di fluté di champagne, vedendola strofinarsi la fronte con aria irritata. Lui ne prese uno dal vassoio e lo bevve in un unico sorso prima di offrirle un sorriso comprensivo, qualcosa di simile alla conciliazione nei suoi occhi scuri. “Prima volta a un galà?”</p>
<p>“Prima e ultima, con un po’ di fortuna”, rispose Rey. Il suo “corso di formazione” con Jess, tenutosi in cucina e durato dieci minuti, aveva messo l’accento sul sorridere e l’essere simpatica con gli ospiti, ma era già al limite. Se Finn non le avesse prospettato la paga di una giornata intera per quattro ore di lavoro, si sarebbe già strappata il papillon per saltare sul primo autobus diretto verso casa.</p>
<p>“Ti capisco”, disse l’uomo, facendo per prendere un altro calice. “Queste cose sono noiose nel migliore dei casi, e questo non è il migliore dei casi. Anzi, sembra…”</p>
<p>Tutto sembrò accadere al rallentatore.</p>
<p>L’uomo prese lo champagne.</p>
<p>Rey s’impigliò in un grosso cavo A/V che correva accanto al tavolo, e si distrasse cercando di mantenere l’equilibrio.</p>
<p>Un uomo anziano al tavolo accanto spinse indietro la sedia, urtandola contro le gambe di Rey.</p>
<p>Otto calici pieni di champagne si rovesciarono sul giovane davanti a lei e sulla stessa Rey che, cercando di tirarsi indietro per limitare i danni, era riuscita invece solo a bagnarsi la camicia.</p>
<p>E, infine, nel silenzio improvviso della sala i calici caddero a terra e si frantumarono in una pioggia di frammenti.</p>
<p>La mano del giovane era ancora tesa. Batté le palpebre, con lo champagne che gocciolava dalle punte dei suoi capelli scuri e macchiava la camicia bianca e inamidata. “…che abbiano pure risparmiato sullo champagne”, concluse, guardandosi la camicia. “Beh, almeno non era roba buona”.</p>
<p>“…mio Dio. Oh mio <em>Dio</em>”. Rey prese un tovagliolo di lino dal tavolo e allungò una mano per tamponargli la camicia, prima di rendersi conto che <em>cazzo </em>gli stava palpando i <em>pettorali </em>e subito si allontanò. “Oh mio…mi dispiace così tanto, sono davvero…”.</p>
<p>“Va tutto bene, davvero. Perlomeno non era vino rosso. E mi dà una scusa per uscire di qui e andare a cambiarmi”. L’uomo guardò verso la camicia di Rey e arrossì, e Rey segui il suo sguardo accorgendosi che, per la sua totale umiliazione, era completamente fradicia e <em>ovviamente </em>aveva scelto proprio quel giorno per mettere un reggiseno a pois…</p>
<p>“Uhm, prendi questa”, disse l’uomo, allungando la mano verso lo schienale della sua sedia e recuperando la giacca elegante appoggiata sopra. Si alzò in piedi e gli occhi di Rey si spalancarono ancor di più notando quanto era alto. “Ecco qui”, disse, sistemandole la giacca sulle spalle. Era grande quasi in modo comico, e Rey se la chiuse sul davanti con le nocche tremanti. “Fino a quando non trovi qualcos’altro di asciutto da mettere”.</p>
<p>Era ancora rosso e Rey sentiva anche le sue guance bruciare quando le sue mani le indugiarono sulle spalle.</p>
<p>“REY!”</p>
<p>Non fece nemmeno in tempo a ringraziarlo prima di essere trascinata in cucina da una Jess furiosa, mentre gli inservienti le lanciavano occhiatacce per i vetri sul pavimento.</p>
<p>L’uomo la guardo allontanarsi, appoggiato alla sedia, fissandola con quelli occhi scuri e intensi, e Rey gli fece un cenno di saluto.</p>
<p>“Stasera ho già abbastanza problemi senza che tu rovesci da bere sugli ospiti!”. Disse Jess a denti stretti mentre la trascinava via.</p>
<p>“Non sembrava arrabbiato…” provò a difendersi Rey, tacendo all’occhiataccia di Jess.</p>
<p>“Ehi Jess!”, interruppe un cuoco corpulento, con uno sguardo esitante. “Abbiamo un problemino”.</p>
<p>“Per amor di…che c’è <em>ancora</em>?”.</p>
<p>“Ci sono patate sul menù?”.</p>
<p>Jess si fermò e lo fissò, e Rey sentì che la mano che ancora le stringeva l’avambraccio aveva iniziato a tremare. “Sì”, disse lei, con voce innaturalmente calma. “Sì, Snap. Ci sono quattro diversi piatti con patate nel menù di stasera. Menù che dovresti aver letto a questo punto, visto che il servizio inizia fra <em>meno di un’ora</em>. E sei ora stai per dirmi che non abbiamo patate, ti infilerò la testa nella friggitrice e non esiste giuria che mi condannerà per questo”.</p>
<p>“Oh, tranquilla, abbiamo tutte le patate che servono”.</p>
<p>“Allora qual è il…”.</p>
<p>“Solo, uhm, non sono state sbucciate”. Alzò le mani in un gesto difensivo vedendo lo sguardo di Jess. “Jess, per favore, è stato uno sbaglio in buona fede. C’è stato il cambio di turno, e fra il personale ridotto e il resto nessuno era sicuro di chi dovesse farlo quindi…non è stato fatto…”.</p>
<p>Per fortuna di tutti, le urla feroci di Jess furono coperte da un’altra ondata di feedback dalla sala.</p>
<p>“TU!”. Jess si girò e afferrò Rey. “<em>Tu ora ti occuperai di risolvere questo casino!</em>”.</p>
<p>E fu così che Rey finì nel retro della cucina, quasi in lacrime, a sbucciare patate. Si era strappata con rabbia quel cazzo di farfallino, ma la camicia era ancora umida e appiccicosa, e puzzava di champagne economico.</p>
<p>Odiava l’alcool. Da sempre, fin da quello che poteva ricordare dei suoi genitori, prima che a sei anni divenisse proprietà dello Stato, sempre avvolti da fumo di sigaretta e puzza di birra. E ora era lei quella che puzzava di alcool, e sembrava quasi un orribile presagio, come se anche lei dovesse finire…</p>
<p>“Signore!”. La voce imperiosa di uno dei camerieri la distrasse. “Signore, questa è la cucina, non può stare qui”.</p>
<p>“Sì, posso”.</p>
<p>La stessa voce profonda di prima, e Rey alzò gli occhi per vedere il giovane, che ora indossava una normale camicia con le maniche arrotolate al gomito e jeans scuri, che attraversava la cucina per avvicinarsi a lei e al suo gigantesco sacco di patate.</p>
<p>I suoi occhi scuri erano concentrati su di lei, e Rey arrossì, mortificata, rendendosi contro che indossava ancora la sua giacca. “Mi spiace”, iniziò, goffa. “La rivolevi indietro o…”.</p>
<p>Lo fissò confusa mentre frugava nella cucina fino a trovare un’altra sedia pieghevole, che sistemò di fronte a lei, prima di rivolgersi a un cuoco di passaggio. “Trovami un pelapatate. Se non ne avete un altro, va bene anche un coltello da cucina”, disse. Aveva un tono da uomo d’affari, e il cuoco lo fissò per un secondo prima di scrollare le spalle e allungargli un coltello.</p>
<p>Lui annuì, apparentemente soddisfatto, prese una patata e iniziò a sbucciarla senza dire una parola.</p>
<p>“Io…”. Rey era in confusione. “Cosa stai facendo?”.</p>
<p>“Sbuccio le patate”, rispose, senza guardarla, finendo la prima e lanciandola nella pentola fra loro. “Sembrava che potesse farti comodo un altro paio di mani, a giudicare dalle urla e dalle maledizioni”.</p>
<p>“Ma…”. Rey indicò le porte della cucina, poi lui. “Non sei un ospite del galà?”.</p>
<p>“Sì. Quanti?”.</p>
<p>“Cosa?”.</p>
<p>“Sette? Otto? Quanti sacchi sono?”.</p>
<p>Rey lanciò un’occhiata al mucchio e contò. “Uhm, sette. Da venti chili ciascuno”.</p>
<p>Lui strinse le spalle. “Possiamo farcela in tempo, se non hanno intenzione di preparare nulla di assurdo. La cena inizierà fra poco meno di un’ora. Puoi fare un milione di cose con le patate in quarantacinque minuti. Dai qui”. Prese la patate mezza sbucciata dalle sue mani e la finì rapidamente, poi allungo una mano (grande, si rese conto lei, con suo imbarazzo. Aveva le mani grandi) per prenderne altre due dal sacco. Gliene lanciò una. “Più che altro, purè. A chi non piace il purè di patate?”.</p>
<p>Rey lo stava ancora fissando, ma ricominciò a pelare, incerta, quando lui inarcò un sopracciglio. “Io…mi dispiace, solo non ho capito cosa stiamo facendo”.</p>
<p>“Sbucciamo patate”, le rispose, scrollando le spalle, come se fosse la cosa più normale del mondo.</p>
<p>“Intendevo…<em>io </em>sto sbucciando le patate. Dovrei. Quello che non capisco è perché <em>tu </em>mi stai aiutando…”. Esitò. “Scusa, non so il tuo nome”.</p>
<p>“E io non so il tuo. Siamo pari”. Le sorrise. Aveva un sorriso un po’ storto, ed era quasi affascinante. “Bene, immagino che, mentre sbucciamo una quantità empia di patate, possiamo essere chi vogliamo. Allora, come vuoi chiamarti?”.</p>
<p>Rey non riuscì a evitare di sorridere a sua volta. “Kira”, disse, il primo nome che le venne in mente.</p>
<p>Il sorriso dell’altro si allargò. “Come la protagonista di <em>Lost Galaxy</em>?”.</p>
<p>Rey s’illuminò. “Guardi <em>Lost Galaxy</em>?”.</p>
<p>“Certo. È uscita solo una stagione finora, ma era davvero bella”.</p>
<p>“Lo so!”. Gli occhi di Rey erano accesi d’entusiasmo e senza accorgersi si sporse in avanti. “La grafica è fantastica, e i personaggi e le trame…”</p>
<p>Senza rendersene conto, erano scivolati sul pavimento, sbucciando patate nel mentre di una lunga discussione su <em>Lost Galaxy</em>.</p>
<p>(Jess le aveva lanciato uno strano sguardo quando era venuta a prendere i secchi già pronti, ma era così piena di guai da non avere tempo per indagare sul fatto che Rey stesse parlando di una serie tv fantascientifica con un ospite del galà mentre lavoravano).</p>
<p>“Mi chiedo come vogliano gestire Matt”, disse lui quando iniziarono a lavorare all’ultimo sacco.</p>
<p>“In che senso?”, rise Rey. “È il cattivo. Kira e l’Alleanza lo combatteranno”.</p>
<p>“Sì, ma se lo guardo come scrittore…”.</p>
<p>“Oh, mi dispiace tanto, non mi ero accorta che tu fossi uno <em>scrittore</em>. Perdonami per non aver riconosciuto la tua superiorità intellettuale”. Rey alzò gli occhi al cielo e schivò una buccia di patata. Ma entrambi sorridevano.</p>
<p>“In ogni caso”, proseguì, serio, “non ti è sembrato un po’ a pezzi nel finale di stagione, quando ha combattuto contro la gente di sua madre?”.</p>
<p>“Sì, era a pezzi perché aveva una freccia piantata nel petto. Tende a dare una brutta piega alla giornata, sai”.</p>
<p>“Hm. Può essere”. Scrollò le spalle. “Penso che, in ogni caso, avrà un arco interessante”.</p>
<p>L’ultimo sacco era più piccolo, e Rey fu sorpresa dalla piccola fitta al cuore quando finì e l’uomo si alzò, asciugandosi le mani sui jeans. “Aspetta”, disse Rey, senza pensare. “Ehm…”.</p>
<p>Lui la fissò, inarcando un sopracciglio in una muta domanda.</p>
<p>“Grazie”, disse, svelta, inciampando mentre si alzava per porgergli la giacca. “Io…è stato bello. Davvero”.</p>
<p>“Ti è piaciuto parlare di fantascienza con un tipo strambo mentre sbucciavi abbastanza patate per un piccolo paese?”.</p>
<p>“Sai cosa? Sì”, disse, sorridendo. “Mi è piaciuto”.</p>
<p>“Bene…allora…uh”. Esitò prima di infilarsi la mano nella tasca della giacca e tirare fuori un cartoncino rettangolare.</p>
<p>Rey fece una risata spontanea, incredula. “Mi stai davvero dando il tuo <em>biglietto da visita</em>?”.</p>
<p>Lui arrossì, e Rey gli toccò un polso in segno di scuse, anche se dovette soffocare un’altra risata. “Uomini! Aspetta un attimo. Snap! Lanciami una penna!”.</p>
<p>Il cuoco si stava occupando di tre piatti allo stesso tempo, ma, imprecando, le lanciò una penna tirata fuori dalla tasca del grembiule. Rey la prese insieme al biglietto da visita, lo girò e ci scarabocchiò sopra il suo numero di telefono.</p>
<p>“Non ci credo che volevi chiedermi di uscire dandomi un biglietto da visita”, disse, ancora divertita. “Molto formale. La tua versione di una proposta di matrimonio cos’è, consegnare il curriculum insieme a tre referenze?”.</p>
<p>Era di nuovo arrossito, ed era molto più adorabile di quanto fosse lecito sembrare per un uomo delle sue dimensioni. “La prossima volta farò di meglio…”. Diede un’occhiata al biglietto. “…Rey. Sono Ben, comunque”.</p>
<p>“Ben…”</p>
<p>“Solo”. Fece un gesto verso la sala da ballo. “I miei sono i proprietari della Organa Publishing. Spero non ti spaventi”.</p>
<p>“Oh, sì, sei terrificante”. Ok, obiettivamente <em>era </em>intimidatorio, coi suoi occhi intensi e i capelli scuri e le spalle larghe e <em>aiuto </em>se era alto. </p>
<p>Però era anche stato gentile dopo che lei gli aveva rovesciato addosso litri di champagne, le aveva offerto la giacca e l’aveva aiutata a sbucciare milioni di patate parlando con lei della sua serie preferita.</p>
<p>Quindi, forse valeva la pena affrontare la paura, almeno questa volta.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>25 maggio 2013</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mi scusi, questo posto è libero?”.</p>
<p>Rey prese un menù mentre si sedeva al tavolino del piccolo, caratteristico caffè senza aspettare una risposta. “Ciao”, disse con dolcezza. “Sono Ursula. Strega del mare. Ho appena cambiato i miei tentacoli in un paio di gambe e ho pensato di venire qui in questo posto dove servono pesce a provarle. Spero che nell’elenco dei piatti speciali ci sia qualcuno che mi ha infastidito. Tu?”.</p>
<p>“Capitano Achab”, disse, ignorano lo sguardo confuso del cameriere venuto a prendere le ordinazioni. “Ho appena finito un estenuante gioco del gatto e del topo con una balena. Alla fine, si è scoperto che la bastarda era una specie di allegoria simbolica. Un’epica scena di morte sprecata”.</p>
<p>“Che schifo”, fece Rey, comprensiva. “Almeno, non ti hanno rimorchiato con un arpione”.</p>
<p>“Bhe, cercavo di essere io quello che rimorchiava”.</p>
<p>“Una balena? Sexy”.</p>
<p>“Che ti posso dire? Ho una passione per gli sfiatatoi”.</p>
<p>Rey soffocò con l’acqua che stava bevendo, socchiudendo gli occhi alla vista del sorriso insopportabilmente compiaciuto dell’uomo. “Ok”, grugnì, asciugandosi la bocca col tovagliolo. “Hai vinto questo round”.</p>
<p>L’uomo – Ben – tirò fuori il telefono dalla tasca e appuntò: “2 a 1 per Solo”, lesse. “Gioco, set, partita”.</p>
<p>“Rivincita”.</p>
<p>“Possiamo fare alla meglio del sette. E ti batterò ancora”.</p>
<p>Era diventato il loro gioco, quello che Ben aveva inaugurato al loro primo appuntamento prendendo spunto da quando si era presentata come “Kira” al galà. Dovevano presentarsi nel ristorante che l’altro aveva scelto, interpretando un personaggio stravagante, e vedere chi resisteva di più senza ridere, uscire dal ruolo o dare altri segni d’insofferenza.</p>
<p>Ben aveva vinto oggi, e anche la prima volta, quando era arrivato fino al dolce senza sgarrare neppure una volta nella sua imitazione dell’Ispettore Clouseau, e Rey aveva infine dovuto cedere solo perché la smettesse.</p>
<p>Rey aveva vinto con uno stretto margine al loro secondo appuntamento, con la sua Jessica Rabbit, ma solo perché, dopo una lunga disputa, Ben aveva accettato che il suo continuo balbettare e arrossire significava sconfitta.</p>
<p>(Rey se lo era segnato, nel caso loro due fossero diventati…qualcosa. Non che fosse a caccia, non aveva mai avuto o voluto un ragazzo fisso, ma era stato…divertente).</p>
<p>“Bene, portiamo la sfida a sette”, disse Rey, sorridendo da sopra il bicchiere.</p>
<p>Ben fece cin cin con il suo. “Ci sto”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>1 giugno 2013</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>- sono brutta</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Rey fissò lo schermo, mordicchiandosi le labbra e cancellando il messaggio senza mandarlo a Finn.</p>
<p>
  <em>- c’è qualcosa che non va in me</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-tipo sono sciatta o ho un brutto odore o le braccia troppo magre qualcosa del genere</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>- oh porco, ho l’alito pesante, se è così e tu non me lo hai mai detto io…</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Cancella. Cancella. Cancella.</p>
<p>Rey gemette e si lanciò sulla pila di vestiti ammucchiata sul suo letto. Ben sarebbe passato a prenderla fra dieci minuti, e lei voleva urlare per la frustrazione.</p>
<p>Non l’aveva ancora baciata. Neppure una volta.</p>
<p>Avevano passato tutti i fine settimana insieme fin dalla sera del galà. Erano stati a cena, al cinema e in metà dei musei locali. Avevano persino passato un disastroso pomeriggio allo zoo, dove le giraffe erano diventate…calorose e Ben si era quasi strozzato con un pretzel alla vista del loro accoppiamento estremamente…<em>verticale.</em></p>
<p>(E Rey non avrebbe mai immaginato si potesse essere gelosi di una fottuta giraffa).</p>
<p>(…letteralmente).</p>
<p>Entrambi erano ancora single agli occhi di facebook. Non si erano tenuti per mano. Si erano rannicchiati insieme sul divano, una sola volta, quando era stata nel suo appartamento ridicolmente bello, e solo perché l’aria condizionata si era bloccata sui 15 gradi. Ben si era scusato e aveva detto di aver chiamato la manutenzione, ma Rey aveva così freddo che quasi lo aveva pregato di avvolgersi nella coperta con lei.</p>
<p>E anche in quel caso, Ben aveva cercato di mantenere qualche centimetro fra loro, e Rey avrebbe giurato di averlo visto irrigidirsi mentre guardavano <em>CSI</em>.</p>
<p>“Forse ti vuole solo come amica”, le aveva detto Finn quando glielo aveva raccontato, e lei gli aveva tirato un cuscino.</p>
<p>Ma iniziava a pensare che avesse ragione.</p>
<p>Rey sospirò e lanciò un’occhiata al suo letto, e ai vari abiti che aveva provato e scartato, scegliendo infine un paio di jeans e una felpa oversize.</p>
<p>Fanculo. Se quella cosa era solo platonica, poteva anche mettersi a suo agio.</p>
<p>Rey aveva ancora il broncio quando Ben parcheggiò il Falcon, il Firebird un-tempo-era-bianco (nel ’77, probabilmente) ereditato da suo padre quando aveva compiuto diciotto anni, nel 2006.</p>
<p>(Anche se, a sentire Ben, sua madre aveva praticamente dovuto strappare le chiavi dalle mani di suo padre, e lui continuava a insistere per dare un’occhiata al motore ogni volta che Ben andava a trovarli, per “controllare che tu ti prenda cura della mia amata ragazza”. Rey era certa che sua madre lo adorasse).</p>
<p>“Sembri…molto comoda”, disse Ben, osservando Rey che apriva la portiera e si sedeva sul sedile del passeggero.</p>
<p>“Non sapevo che al Cineplex ci fosse un codice di abbigliamento”, disse, scontrosa, mentre si allacciava la cintura di sicurezza, incrociando le braccia al petto.</p>
<p>Ben la guardò incuriosito. “Stai…”. S’interruppe quando il suo telefono squillò mentre parcheggiava. “Ciao, mamma”, rispose. Fece una pausa. “No, sto andando al cinema con un’amica, passerò dopo a controllare quella cosa”.</p>
<p><em>Amica</em>. Rey incrociò le braccia più strette e si girò. S’imbronciò ancora di più mentre si avvicinavano al cinema, e mentre Ben le comprava un secchiello di popcorn extra large e mentre guardavano le pubblicità prima dell’inizio di <em>Man of Steel</em>.</p>
<p>“Stai bene?”, le chiese infine, quando la vide sbattere con rabbia il secchiello sul bracciolo fra loro, una scintilla di preoccupazione sul viso mentre si sporgeva verso di lei.</p>
<p>“Alla perfezione. È tutto <em>platonicamente perfetto</em>”, disse, senza guardarlo.</p>
<p>Presto pochissima attenzione al film.</p>
<p>E a giudicare da come Ben si girava a guardarla ogni cinque minuti, anche lui.</p>
<p>“Penso che tornerò a casa in autobus”, disse Rey all’uscita. Era l’ultima riproduzione della serata, e nel parcheggio non c’era quasi nessuno.</p>
<p>Ben si fermò e la fissò, con le chiavi in mano. “Non mi dispiace riaccompagnarti”, le disse, cauto.</p>
<p>“Non vorrei essere di peso o altro”, mugugnò Rey. Provò ad allontanarsi, sgranando gli occhi quando Ben le si parò davanti. “Spostati”, ringhiò a denti stretti.</p>
<p>“No”, disse Ben, e la sua voce era cupa. “Rey, che sta succedendo?”.</p>
<p>Rey scrollò le spalle, le mani nelle tasche. “Nulla”, disse, cercando di mantenere la voce ferma. “Siamo amici. Solo amici. Mi va bene. Perfettamente bene”.</p>
<p>Non le andava bene.</p>
<p>Ma che altro poteva fare?</p>
<p>Deglutì e fisso Ben, e corrugò la fronte quado lo vide confuso.</p>
<p>“Io non…”. Scosse la testa, fissandola. “Cosa…”.</p>
<p>Rey sprofondò le mani nelle tasche. “Voglio dire, capisco”, disse. “Capita. Abbiamo deciso di essere solo amici. Va bene”.</p>
<p>“Quando lo abbiamo…”. Ben sbatté le palpebre, gesticolando confuso. “Rey, pensavo che tu…”. Imprecò e si passò una mano nei capelli. “Rey, pensavo che <em>tu </em>volessi che fossimo solo amici. Non volevo farti pressioni. Ma ogni volta che sono con te, è sempre più difficile non…”. Rimase in silenzio.</p>
<p>Quindi lui…</p>
<p>Le stava dicendo…</p>
<p>Che per <em>tutto quel fottuto tempo</em>…</p>
<p>“Quindi non sono brutta?”. Le uscì di botto e Rey soppresse l’impulso di schiaffeggiarsi per l’imbarazzo.</p>
<p>Le si bloccò il respiro in gola mentre le grandi mani di Ben le prendevano il viso, i suoi occhi scuri nei suoi, e prima che se ne accorgesse era in punta di piedi, fra le sue braccia, nel pieno di un bacio appassionato.</p>
<p>A Rey girava la testa quando si staccarono, e lui la tenne stretta in un abbraccio anche quando qualcuno fischio loro dall’altro lato del parcheggio.</p>
<p>“No”, rispose. “Nemmeno lontanamente”.</p>
<p>Rey smise di sorridere solo quando la baciò di nuovo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>30 agosto 2013</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Piano. Piano ora”. Ben le premette un bacio sulla gola, accarezzandole la nuca con la punta delle dita, Rey sotto di lui che si aggrappava alla sua schiena.</p>
<p>“Non l’ho mai fatto”, sussurrò Rey, e c’erano lacrime nei suo occhi mentre Ben si spingeva lentamente dentro di lei. “Ben…”.</p>
<p>“Neppure io”. La sua voce era strana, soffocata, e Rey allungò una mano per accarezzargli i capelli sulla fronte. “Io non…”. Chiuse gli occhi e premette la fronte contro la sua spalla. “Dio, Rey, io non ti merito…”.</p>
<p>“Sì invece”. Gli alzò la testa per baciarlo, mentre lui entrava più in profondità. “Oh Dio Ben, ti voglio da così tanto”, disse, trattenendo il respiro mentre inclinava i fianchi e lo sentiva interamente in lei, un senso di completezza totale per cui non aveva parole. “<em>Ben</em>”.</p>
<p>Aveva gli occhi umidi mentre l’abbracciava, cullandola con delicatezza.</p>
<p>Quando Rey venne per la prima volta stavano entrambi piangendo. Ben le accarezzava i capelli.</p>
<p>Non dissero quelle tre parole, ma Rey poteva immaginare il momento in cui lo avrebbero fatto.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>31 dicembre 2013</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Rey si sentiva le guance calde quando, a mezzanotte precisa, il padre di Ben baciò con passione sua madre nel bel mezzo della festa, ridendo quando lei lo colpì sulla spalla.</p>
<p>“Oddio, sono imbarazzanti”, mormorò Ben alle sue spalle, sorseggiando champagne. Sorrise quando Rey lo tirò giù per baciarlo, tanto per buona misura.</p>
<p>La casa era troppo grande e troppo rumorosa e troppo piena di gente, ma era <em>famiglia</em>. Il padre di Ben aveva flirtato con Rey in modo spudorato, sorridendo alla vista del fumo che usciva dalle orecchie di Ben, e sua madre l’aveva abbracciata con calore prima di presentarla con grande formalità al San Bernardo che le sbavò sulle scarpe prima di addormentarsi russando sul tappeto del soggiorno.</p>
<p>“Sono perfetti”, disse Rey abbracciando Ben, sorridendo.</p>
<p>Tutto lo era.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>10 aprile 2014</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>“Sto morendo”, borbottò Rey nel cuscino.</p>
<p>“Hai il raffreddore”, disse Ben, pratico, sedendosi sul letto e togliendole il cuscino dalla faccia. Rey lo fulminò con lo sguardo, ma si addolcì quando vide il vassoio con zuppa, cracker e cioccolato di alta qualità che le aveva portato.</p>
<p>“Non riesco a godermi nulla di tutto quello ora”, disse, gemendo e appoggiandosi meglio alla testiera.</p>
<p>Ben le spinse il vassoio sulle gambe. “È comunque il tuo compleanno. È il minimo che potessi fare”.</p>
<p>“Eccome”. Riuscì a sorridere un po’ mentre sorseggiava la sua zuppa. “Cosa facciamo per la festa? Non vedevo l’ora di vedere Finn farti indossare uno di quei ridicoli cappellini”.</p>
<p>“Ne comprerò uno e lo metterò solo per te”. Si chinò a baciarle la fronte sudata.</p>
<p>“Ugh, non farlo, faccio schifo”.</p>
<p>“Sei bella”.</p>
<p>Rey gli lanciò uno sguardo saputo. Si era solo intravista nello specchio del bagno in quei giorni, ma per quel poco che aveva visto, sembrava obiettivamente una morta. “Ti ammalerai anche tu”, fece notare.</p>
<p>Ben si strinse nelle spalle. “Rischi del mestiere. Vuoi qualcos’altro?”, le chiese mentre riprendeva il vassoio, ma non si mosse, accarezzandole invece la pelle morbida del polso.</p>
<p>Forse era la medicina che le scorreva nelle vene. Forse era la febbre.</p>
<p>Ma forse era solo…onesto, e in ritardo, molto in ritardo.</p>
<p>“Ti amo”, disse semplicemente Rey.</p>
<p>“Lo so”, rispose Ben, prendendole la mano e baciandole le nocche. “Anch’io ti amo”.</p>
<p>“Anche quando faccio schifo?”.</p>
<p>“Anche quando fai schifo”.</p>
<p>“Me lo ricorderò quando mi beccherò qualcosa che mi farà vomitare, sappilo”.</p>
<p>“Prendo nota”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>19 novembre 2014</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>“Mi piace la TV contro questo muro”.</p>
<p>“Ma poi il divano fa un angolo strano”.</p>
<p>“Importa?”.</p>
<p>“Sì, se vuoi anche guardarla, la TV”.</p>
<p>Rey sbuffò e spinse il porta TV dove indicava Ben, inquadrando lo spazio fra le dita e chiudendo un occhio.</p>
<p>“Ammettilo, sta meglio lì”. Ben aveva una macchia di vernice sulla guancia e i capelli bagnati di sudore, ma stava sorridendo.</p>
<p>Quello era il suo regalo di compleanno per lui. Per entrambi.</p>
<p>Un contratto immobiliare a nome di tutti e due.</p>
<p>“Bene”, sbuffò Rey, appoggiandosi a lui mentre l’abbracciava. “Ma solo perché è il tuo compleanno”.</p>
<p>“Apprezzo la tua magnanimità. Soprattutto alla luce del fatto che hai trasformato il bagno in una serra”.</p>
<p>“Le piante sono alla moda <em>e </em>eccellenti per il rilassamento mentale, Ben”.</p>
<p>“Non voglio un mucchio di piante bisognose di attenzioni nel bagno con me, Rey”.</p>
<p>“E se sono <em>io </em>quella bisognosa di attenzioni?”.</p>
<p>“…sto ascoltando”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>18 maggio 2015</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Rey girò l’ultima pagina, espirando piano. “Wow”.</p>
<p>Ben si agitò dietro di lei, abbracciando Rey alle ginocchia. “Bello?”.</p>
<p>“Davvero tanto”. Si girò a metà per poterlo baciare, accarezzandogli la guancia appena rasata. “Io non avrei mai la costanza per scrivere un intero romanzo”.</p>
<p>“Mmm”. La strinse più forte e le baciò la fronte. “Ci lavoro da un po’”.</p>
<p>“Hai parlato con tua madre per pubblicarlo?”.</p>
<p>Ben si accigliò. “Non voglio rientrare in quell’orbita”, mormorò. “Ho cercato di emanciparmi dall’eredità di famiglia fin da bambino”.</p>
<p>“Almeno hai un’eredità da cui emanciparti”. Suonò più sgarbata di quanto non volesse, e Rey se ne pentì. “Scusa”.</p>
<p>Lasciò che Ben la stringesse al petto e si rannicchiò contro di lui. “Costruirai da te la tua strada”, le disse, scrollando le spalle. “Lo faremo entrambi”.</p>
<p>Stava esitando, e Rey si tirò su per guardarlo. “Cosa c’è?”.</p>
<p>Ben ebbe una piccola contrazione, e Rey sapeva che stava nascondendo qualcosa. “<em>Ben</em>”.</p>
<p>“Solo…”. I suoi occhi vagarono verso il tavolino all’ingresso. “C’erano delle brochure di scuole d’arte nella posta di oggi”.</p>
<p>Rey strinse le labbra e si staccò da lui. “Ben…”.</p>
<p>“Non molte, solo…”.</p>
<p>“Non sono pronta”, disse lei senza mezzi termini.</p>
<p>“Beh, io non sono pronto per pubblicare il mio romanzo ma continui a insistere”. Si passò una mano nei capelli, frustrato, e spinse il plico più lontano.</p>
<p>Rimasero in silenzio per un momento prima che Ben sospirasse e appoggiasse la testa sulla spalla di Rey, che gli passo le dita nei capelli.</p>
<p>“Saremo pronti entrambi, un giorno”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>14 novembre 2016 </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>- Sei ancora impegnata con la festa di compleanno del vecchietto<sup>1</sup> questo fine settimana? </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Rey alzò gli occhi al cielo mentre digitava a Finn una breve risposta. Tre anni e mezzo, e ancora non riusciva a scendere a patti con la differenza d’età fra lei e Ben.</p>
<p>
  <em>-SÌ e non fare lo stronzo</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>- Compie 40 anni, giusto? Voglio solo essere sicuro di prendere il biglietto giusto </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>- 28, che è anche il numero di schiaffi che ti tirerò se farai un’altra battuta sarcastica sull’argomento</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>- Va bene, va bene, mea culpa. 3.30 da Bernardo?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>- Sì, ci vediamo lì. Porti il tuo nuovo ragazzo?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>- Chi, Poe? Non credo, non penso diventerà una cosa seria</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Rey annuì a vuoto e prese un morso dal suo banh mì<sup>2</sup>. Si tese leggermente quando vide Ben in cucina, curvo sul suo telefono, parlando sommesso.</p>
<p>Probabilmente era di nuovo quell’agente. Aveva tampinato Ben in modo aggressivo negli ultimi sei mesi, e si era persino presentato due volte nel loro appartamento.</p>
<p>L’aveva inquietata. I suoi occhi erano distanti, di un azzurro gelido, e batteva le palpare così raramente da fare impressione. Poteva avere qualunque età fra i cinquanta e i novanta, e la sua voce morbida e misurata le faceva accapponare la pelle senza sapere il perché.</p>
<p>“Di nuovo Snoke?”, chiese Rey, aggrottando le sopracciglia quando Ben tornò in soggiorno, ancora concentrato sul suo telefono.</p>
<p>Ben annuì, senza guardarla. “Mi sta offrendo un vero affare. Promette una serie di commissioni garantite se accetto e mi trasferisco a Los Angeles, per una percentuale del 12,5%. Gli agenti non prendono mai una percentuale così bassa”.</p>
<p>“Non mi fido di lui”, disse Rey, schietta. Posò il pane e si alzò in piedi, prendendo Ben per mano. “Tua madre cosa ne pensa?”.</p>
<p>“Non gliel’ho detto”.</p>
<p>Rey sospirò. “Perché no? Conosce quasi tutti nel settore. Saprebbe dirti se è una buona idea mettergli in mano la tua carriera”.</p>
<p>Ben rimase in silenzio, e Rey gli mise una mano sulla guancia. Non la guardò, e Rey rimase turbata quando le spostò piano la mano. “Devo pensarci un po’”, disse. Esitò prima di chinarsi e darle un rapido bacio sulla fronte, ma sembrava distratto e il cuore di Rey sussultò. “Sarò nello studio se hai bisogno”.</p>
<p>Lo guardò allontanarsi da lei e, per la prima volta da quando Rey ricordasse, lei non lo seguì.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>31 dicembre 2016</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>“Andiamo <em>sempre </em>dai tuoi genitori per Capodanno, ogni fottuto anno, Benjamin!”</p>
<p>“Non ti sto impedendo di andarci, però”. Chiuse il laptop e girò la sedia per fissarla. “Questo contratto è davvero fottutamente complicato, Rey, e Snoke vuole una risposta entro la fine di febbraio”.</p>
<p>“E non puoi smettere di pensarci per una sera? Oppure quella serpe inquietante che sta provando a metterti in catene fra <em>meno di due mesi </em>conta più della tua famiglia?”. Rey si appoggiò alla parete opposta, le braccia incrociate al petto.</p>
<p>“Lo sto facendo per noi”, disse Ben a denti stretti. “Sto contrattando per farti venire con me”.</p>
<p>Le braccia di Rey si abbassarono piano lungo i fianchi, mentre sentiva qualcosa di gelido e orribile crescerle nel petto. “Non sapevo fosse qualcosa su cui contrattare”, disse, e la sua voce era aliena persino alle sue stesse orecchie.</p>
<p>“Non lo è”, assicurò Ben, e ora sembrava più calmo mentre si alzava per andare da lei.</p>
<p>Rey esitò, ma si lasciò abbracciare. “Non voglio perderti”, mormorò lei, chiudendo gli occhi e deludendo mentre si aggrappava al suo maglione. “Ben, ho perso così tante persone negli anni…”.</p>
<p>“Non mi perderai mai”, disse Ben, deciso, tenendola stretta. “Mai”.</p>
<p>L’aveva baciata, disperato, frenetico, come non lo era dai loro primi giorni, e prima che potesse accorgersene erano sul letto, i suoi pantaloni e i jeans di Ben tirati giù, le sue mani sui suoi fianchi mentre entrava in lei, stringendola forte, con gli occhi umidi. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>10 gennaio 2017</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>“Rey”.</p>
<p>Rey si seppellì di più nelle coperte, resistendo.</p>
<p>“Rey. Tesoro”.</p>
<p>“Vattene”, disse, la voce roca per le lacrime non versate.</p>
<p>“Non vado senza di te”.</p>
<p>“Lo stai facendo”.</p>
<p>Ben esitò, e lei chiuse gli occhi contro il cuscino.</p>
<p>“Voglio una vita con te”, lo sentì dire. “Voglio poterti dare tutto ciò che meriti, ti voglio accanto a me nel letto ogni sera per il resto della mia vita. Ti amo, Rey”.</p>
<p>Rey si girò, aprendo gli occhi e fissandolo confusa.</p>
<p>Era in ginocchio accanto al letto, e sul piumone c’era una scatolina di velluto, aperta. I suoi occhi erano dolci, quella dolcezza che l’aveva fatta innamorare ancora prima di saperlo, quella sera al galà quando erano entrambi fradici di champagne e lui le aveva offerto la sua giacca.</p>
<p>“Sei un idiota, Ben Solo”, disse lei, fra i singhiozzi, e infine scoppiò a piangere quando lui le fece scivolare l’anello al dito e l’avvolse nelle sue braccia, baciandola con passione.</p>
<p>Lo avrebbero fatto funzionare.</p>
<p>In qualche modo, avrebbe funzionato.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>21 gennaio 2017 </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Ben sembrava a pezzi.</p>
<p>Rey era certa di non sembrare messa meglio di lui.</p>
<p>“Non posso credere che ti stai facendo fottere da lui”, disse. La sua mano sinistra era stretta al manico di una valigia, e lo zaffiro del suo anello brillava alla luce della lampada.</p>
<p>“Sta giocando con le sue regole”, disse Ben. “Non è mai stato sposato, pensa sarebbe distraente se…”.</p>
<p>“Mi <em>odia</em>”, disse Rey. “E non mi stai neppure difendendo, cazzo. Difendendo <em>noi</em>”.</p>
<p>“Cosa vuoi che faccia?”. Ben esplose, afferrando la lampada e lanciandola contro la parete opposta, sussultando quando Rey sussultò. “Sono stato in dubbio per dei fottuti <em>anni</em>. Snoke mi offre <em>tutto</em>”.</p>
<p>Rey scosse la testa, incredula. Le bruciavano gli occhi. “Eravamo noi tutto, una volta”.</p>
<p>“Lo siamo ancora”. Era disperato, e cercò di toccarla, il dolore sul suo viso quando Rey si allontanò. “Rey, dicevo davvero. Non vado senza di te. Andremo insieme”.</p>
<p>“Non <em>voglio </em>andare!”, urlò Rey. “Non mi hai mai chiesto se lo volevo! Lo hai solo dato per scontato perché era quello che tu volevi e volevi che lo volessi anch’io!”. Trattenne un singhiozzo, gli occhi chiusi. “Ben, mi sono costruita una <em>vita </em>qui. Mi stai chiedendo di buttarla via e <em>nemmeno t’interessa</em>”.</p>
<p>Lui aveva la mascella serrata e tremava di rabbia, ma non la fermò quando uscì dalla porta.</p>
<p>“Starò da Finn”, disse Rey, la voce strozzata.</p>
<p>“Mi ha dato fino al 24”, rispose Ben, senza guardarla. “Dopo l’offerta non è più valida”.</p>
<p>“Allora faresti bene a pensare a cosa vuoi”, disse Rey.</p>
<p>Non si girò quando chiuse la porta dietro di sé.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>24 gennaio 2017 </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sei venuta”.</p>
<p>La voce di Ben era morbida, e aveva dei fiocchi di neve fra i capelli, appoggiato alla rampa dove aspettava il Gulfstream di Snoke.</p>
<p>“Non sei costretto a farlo”. Rey fece un passo verso di lui, supplicandolo con gli occhi. “Ben, per favore, non prendere questa via”.</p>
<p>“Puoi ancora cambiare idea. Vieni con me”. Ben indicò lo skyline della città dietro di loro. “Lascia tutto e iniziamo qualcosa di nuovo insieme”.</p>
<p>A Rey sembrava di essere sul punto di spezzarsi, ma resistette. “Ti distruggerà, Ben”, disse. “Ti userà, ti spezzerà e poi ti getterà via quando non gli servirai più”.</p>
<p>“Mi darà tutto”, ribatté Ben.</p>
<p>Esitò, abbassando lo sguardo sulla mano sinistra di Rey, e chiuse gli occhi per un attimo.</p>
<p>Rey deglutì a fatica e fece per sfilarsi l’anello dal dito, ma Ben alzò una mano, scuotendo la testa.</p>
<p>“Tienilo tu”, disse, “Così non…così non dimenticherai”.</p>
<p>“Ci proverò”, rispose Rey, senza mezzi termini, anche se sentiva le lacrime scenderle sulle guance e bruciarle la faccia. “Farò tutto ciò che posso per fingere di non averti mai incontrato, Ben Solo. Vorrei non averlo mai fatto”.</p>
<p>Lui sussultò e una parte di Rey ne fu contenta. “Ti rendi almeno conto di cosa stai perdendo?”.</p>
<p>“Forse un giorno lo farai”.</p>
<p>Si fissarono per un lungo momento.</p>
<p>Da lontano, il pilota chiamò il nome di Ben.</p>
<p>“Resta con me”, provò Rey, un’ultima volta. “Vieni via da tutto questo”.</p>
<p>Non la guardava.</p>
<p>Rey prese un respiro profondo ed espirò solo quando la guardò negli occhi.</p>
<p>“Ti amo, Rey”, disse solo. Non si prese la briga di asciugarsi le lacrime.</p>
<p>“Lo so”, disse. Si morse il labbro e mandò giù i singhiozzi che le stavano spaccando in due il petto. “Addio, Ben”.</p>
<p>Poté giurare di averlo sentito cadere in ginocchio sull’asfalto quando si girò e se ne andò.</p>
<p>Non pianse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>25 gennaio 2017</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>“Sei sicuro di non voler mantenere il tuo vecchio numero?”, chiese Finn, stringendo la scatola del nuovo iPhone di Rey mentre lei leggeva le istruzioni. “Solo nel caso lui..”.</p>
<p>“No”, disse Rey, coincisa. “Fra quanto posso prendere in affitto la camera da te?”.</p>
<p>“Marzo, ma sei la benvenuta nella camera degli ospiti finché…”.</p>
<p>“Domani porto la mia roba”.</p>
<p>Quando alzò la testa, i suoi occhi erano asciutti e duri.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>10 marzo 2017</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>“Allora, come stai affrontando la situazione?”, le chiede Maz con dolcezza.</p>
<p>Rey strinse un cuscino fra le mani e fissò un punto appena sopra la spalla di Maz.</p>
<p>Non parlò più per il resto della sessione.</p>
<p>Quando le chiamò per confermar il prossimo appuntamento, non rispose nemmeno.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>14 febbraio 2018</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>L’uomo la fisso vacuo mentre sbatteva il giornale sulla sua scrivania.</p>
<p>“Lasciami provare”, disse Rey. “Se pubblichi un annuncio di lavoro su un dannato giornale nel 2018 devi essere davvero messo male. Sono una gran lavoratrice, conosco i motori e ti starò fuori dai piedi se tu stai fuori dai miei”.</p>
<p>L’uomo sollevò un sopracciglio. “Dove hai preso il diploma in simpatia?”, chiese, burbero, ma con una traccia di divertimento sul viso. “Bene”, disse, appoggiandosi allo schienale della sedia. “Sono tornato qui da sei mesi e non ho nemmeno un dipendente, quindi suppongo tu sia meglio di niente”. Indicò alcune foto appese al muro. “Ho viaggiato in Oriente”.</p>
<p>“Affascinante”, fece Rey, piatta. “Quando comincio, signor…mm…”</p>
<p>Si alzò, stringendole la mano. “Luke”, disse. “Luke Skywalker”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>4 maggio 2018</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>“Ehi, ragazza”.</p>
<p>Rey alzò lo sguardo dalla rivista, inarcando le sopracciglia alla vista del piccolo mazzo di fiori che Luke le porgeva. “Ho sentito che hai finito gli esami”, disse burbero. “Come hai fatto ad accumulare abbastanza crediti per laurearti con sei mesi d’anticipo?”.</p>
<p>Rey si strinse nelle spalle, ma c’era un piccolo sorriso sulle sue labbra mentre guardava le margherite un po’ ingiallite. “Diciamo che ero motivata”, disse.</p>
<p>“In cosa ti sei laureata, comunque?”.</p>
<p>“Economia aziendale”, disse Rey, distratta, allungandosi per sistemare qualche fiore che Luke aveva chiaramente raccolto e aggiunto al mazzo economico per infoltirlo. “Ho pensato che se non altro avrei potuto aiutare qui o al bar”.</p>
<p>“Hm”. Luke si strinse nelle spalle. “Vuoi fare qualcosa? Festeggiare un po’?”.</p>
<p>Abbassò lo sguardo, sollevando le sopracciglia quando Rey nascose lo schizzo a cui stava lavorando sotto la rivista</p>
<p>“No”, disse lei, atona.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>1 luglio 2018</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Riuscite a credere che FINALMENTE uscirà un nuovo romanzo di Lost Galaxy?? Non vedo l’ora di leggerlo…sembra che avrà molte belle scene MattKira!! </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Rey lesse immobile, il caffè in mano, la quarta di copertina comparsa sulla sua dashboard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Shadow and Fate</em>
  </strong>
  <em>, di Ben Solo</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kira ha sempre saputo che il suo destino andava oltre l’Alleanza e la guerra galattica. Quando scopre che quel destino s’intreccia con quello di Mattias Logan, sarà costretta a confrontarsi con il suo passato, presente e futuro mentre lotta per non far spegnere la luce…e affrontare ciò che Matt potrebbe significare per lei e il destino della galassia. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Non si mosse, mentre il suo caffè si raffreddava, lo schermo del computer entrava in stand by, il sole continuava a calare oltre le finestre della stanza.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>2 luglio 2018</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>quindi parleremo di come Lost Galaxy stia normalizzando l’abuso pubblicando davvero un fottutissimo libro su Kira e Matt? Come se Matt avesse il diritto di stare nella sua stessa scena? Come se non avesse provato a uccidere lei e i suoi amici tipo un milione di volte? Che cazzo Del Rey è questa la spazzatura che vuoi supportare???</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(per favore dimmi che non solo io, mi sento come se fossi pazza a vedere tutti questi post MattKira in giro, ugh)</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>thereyoflight ricominciò a bere il suo caffè vedendo il numero delle note che saliva.</p>
<p>Sentiva quasi qualcosa.</p>
<p>Non era sicura fosse qualcosa di buono.</p>
<p>Ma era comunque qualcosa.</p>
<p>Era qualcosa in più di quanto non sentisse da molto tempo.</p>
<p>Aprì una nuova scheda e iniziò a digitare.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Note di traduzione <br/>1. In originale, craddle-robber, letteralmente “rapitore in culla”. Indica una persona che ha un partner romantico e/o sessuale molto più giovane. <br/>2. Pane vietnamita</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nota della traduttrice </p>
<p>Quindi, finalmente sappiamo cos’è successo a questi due.<br/>E qui mi farebbe davvero piacere sentire la vostra opinione, perché quello della loro rottura è un trope che divide spessissimo i lettori (certo, qui è facile schierarsi perché sappiamo che Snoke è una merda). Anche se da esterni è spesso molto più facile essere obiettivi e individuare la giusta soluzione, quella che risolverebbe tutto, in questi casi ci sono molte opinioni contrastanti. C’è chi sostiene che in una relazione bisogna sostenere l’altro e i suoi sogni a oltranza, non tenerlo legato, quindi è “Rey” che sbaglia a volerlo far desistere. Altri che quello egoista è “Ben”, perché in una relazione non torni un giorno dicendo che ti vuoi trasferire dall’altra parte del Paese e sicuramente non dai per scontato che l’altro scatti a fare le valige tutto contento. O che comunque se ami davvero qualcuno non lo metti dietro alla carriera. <br/>Quindi m’interesserebbe davvero sapere come la pensate voi. <br/>Prossimo capitolo, mondo reale.<br/>Per ringraziarvi tutti, questa volta vi lascio un’anticipazione, se non vi dispiace un piccolo spoiler. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>“Beh, ehi, è ancora viva”. <br/>Rey si girò verso la porta del negozio, dove Luke stava sorridendo, le braccia al petto. “Io o la macchina?”, disse Rey, sedendosi sul cofano. <br/>“Tutte e due”. Luke diede un’occhiata all’interno del negozio. “Mio nipote ti ha sostituita quando sei stata male la scorsa settimana. Non c’era molto da fare e quando ha visto la macchina ci si è fiondato sotto. Ci ha lavorato per tutta la settimana”. <br/>Rey alzò un sopracciglio. “E l’ha fatta funzionare?”.<br/>“Fa le fusa come un gattino. Beh”, si corresse, “un gattino scorbutico, o ubriaco. Dopotutto, è il Falcon. Mi sorprende sia ancora intero dopo tutto quello che Han gli ha fatto passare”.<br/>Rey aggrottò la fronte, confusa. “Aspetta, sai di…”.  <br/>“Ho finito di quel cambio di gomme, Luke”, disse una voce profonda da dietro di lui, e Rey sbiancò, occhi spalancati, cuore in gola. “Vuoi che…”.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>Alla prossima<br/>VesperLucifer</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Capitolo 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>DISCLAIMER<br/>Questa storia non mi appartiene. È una traduzione in lingua italiana dall’inglese, ed è postata qui con il permesso dell’autrice, the-reylo-void (Anysia), a cui vanno tutti i crediti e che ringrazio di tutto cuore per il permesso di tradurla. La storia originale è stata pubblicata su Ao3 a questo link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22316659/chapters/53304883<br/>Se la storia vi piacerà, vi invito a passare dall’originale, per leggerla nella sua lingua madre o anche solo per lasciare un kudos e/o un commento.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><h1>Capitolo 8</h1><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Ehi, Kaydel, sono di nuovo Finn. Potresti…sì, lo so che l’hai già coperta ieri, ma le cose sono ancora piuttosto brutte e…”.</p><p>Finn lanciò un’occhiata alla forma immobile di Rey sul divano, e incuneò il telefono fra la spalla e il collo prima di spostarsi in cucina, abbassando il tono della sua supplica.</p><p>Martedì mattina, e Rey non si era spostata dal punto in cui era venerdì sera: rannicchiata sotto una coperta sul divano di Poe, a fissare il nulla, alzandosi solo per necessità urgenti. Era riuscita a spiegare a Finn e Poe cos’era successo con una manciata di parole prima di…spezzarsi, ed entrare in uno stato apatico, dove non percepiva nulla, non le importava di nulla, non <em>sentiva </em>nulla.</p><p>Era preferibile all’alternativa.</p><p>Finn era stato una roccia, l’aveva abbracciata quando si era presentata alla porta di Poe, in lacrime, le aveva portato cioccolata calda e la coperta più morbida che avevano, aveva maledetto il nome di Ben, chiamato Luke per dirgli che non stava bene e non avrebbe lavorato quel weekend, supplicato Kaydel di coprire i suoi turni al bar finché non si fosse ripresa abbastanza da riuscire a rimettersi in piedi quel tanto che bastava.</p><p>Poe, da parte sua, non aveva detto molto, si era limitato a offrire a Rey il suo divano e a fissarla diffidente. Una o due volte lo aveva sentito discutere con Finn attraverso il muro della loro camera da letto, ma si era limitata a chiudere gli occhi e a coprirsi la testa con la coperta.</p><p>Le ricordava come aveva litigato con Ben, e questo la faceva arrabbiare. Com’era possibile che <em>tutto </em>le ricordasse Ben, le cose belle, quelle brutte, tutto? Era come un fantasma che non era mai passato oltre.</p><p>E ora era tornato, contro ogni previsione. Viveva ancora a Los Angeles? Come faceva a trovare il tempo di scrivere fanfiction in quella che certamente era una vita piena e stimolante da scrittore professionista?</p><p>L’aveva cercata di proposito? Era stata una coincidenza? Gli <em>dispiaceva</em>? Qual era il suo…</p><p>No. No, meglio il nulla. Meglio quello spazio vuoto dove Rey non sentiva nulla, nessuno se ne andava e niente poteva ferirla.</p><p>Finn imprecò sottovoce ricomparendo sulla soglia della cucina, telefono in mano. “Kaydel ti coprirà oggi e domani”, disse, “ma è davvero al limite. Ha detto che se non ti fai vedere per il turno di giovedì, probabilmente verrai licenziata”.</p><p>“Ok”, disse lei, la voce roca per il lungo silenzio. Non lo guardò.</p><p>Con la coda dell’occhio, lo vide rientrare in cucina. Sentì un rubinetto chiudersi, tintinnio di piatti e si girò appena in tempo per vedere Finn parlare sottovoce con Poe, che si stava asciugando le mani su uno strofinaccio e nel mentre tenendo sott’occhio Rey.</p><p>“Sono qui, sapete”, disse, mettendosi seduta. “So che state parlando di me”.</p><p>“Penso che queste siano più parole di quante ne hai dette in totale nei giorni scorsi”, disse Poe. “Ti va di mangiare qualcosa?”. Le lanciò uno dei suoi disarmanti sorrisi, ma c’era preoccupazione nei suoi occhi.</p><p>Rey scosse la testa, tirando un filo scucito sull’orlo della coperta.</p><p>“Sta meglio o peggio della prima volta?”, sussurrò Poe a Finn.</p><p>“Se fra un anno è ancora in questo stato, ti risponderò”, disse Finn con una smorfia.</p><p>“E di nuovo, posso sentirvi!”. Rey si accigliò, provando a piegare la coperta prima di arrendersi e gettarla di lato su uno dei cuscini.</p><p>Ci fu un momento di silenzio teso, e Finn e Poe si scambiarono un’altra occhiata. “Allora, programmi per domani?”, disse Poe, cauto.</p><p>Lei scrollò le spalle, avvolgendosi le braccia attorno alle ginocchia. Doveva davvero fare una doccia. Ma non era sicura che le gambe l’avrebbero retta dopo giorni passati sul divano. Magari un bagno…</p><p>“Sei libera per le tre?”.</p><p>E, diamine, probabilmente doveva lavarsi i capelli. Magari pettinarli? Riusciva a sentire i nodi anche senza toccarli…</p><p>“Rey”. Finn sospirò e attraversò il soggiorno, sedendosi sulla poltrona imbottita vicino al divano. Prese un respiro profondo. “Ho chiamato Maz Kanata”.</p><p>Rey si bloccò mentre cercava di sistemarsi i capelli con le dita e lo fissò con espressione vacua. “Tu <em>cosa</em>?”.</p><p>“Hai una seduta domani, alle tre”.</p><p>“<em>FINN</em>”.</p><p>“Ho detto che avrei chiamato per confermare”, insistette Finn, ignorandola. “Rey, non stai bene e noi non abbiamo davvero le competenze per aiutarti. Non con qualcosa di…”. Esitò. “…profondo come questo”.</p><p>“Sai perché ho smesso di andarci”, disse Rey, stringendo i pugni. “Non mi stava aiutando”.</p><p>“Forse all’epoca non eri pronta”. La voce di Finn era gentile e ferma. “Forse non lo sei nemmeno ora. Ma è passato troppo tempo. Stai ancora troppo male, e, a giudicare da quello che ho sentito del tuo hobby online, stai facendo male ad <em>altre presone</em>. Non è questa la Rey che conosco”.</p><p>“Non capisci…”.</p><p>“Quindi parla con qualcuno che lo fa”, concluse Finn. “Per quanti anni sei andata da Maz? Ci andavi anche quando le cose andavano bene?”.</p><p>Rey chiuse gli occhi, facendo respiri profondi ma irregolari. Era stata in terapia solo un anno, e Maz, malgrado l’atteggiamento schietto, l’aveva ascoltata. A volte, Rey aveva quasi pensato che la capisse.</p><p>Ma considerando che l’unica altra persona che lo aveva fatto alla fine…</p><p>Rey scosse la testa. “Non potrei permettermelo neppure volendo”, disse. “Tre anni fa prendeva cento dollari l’ora. Chissà ora”.</p><p>“Centoventi. Glielo abbiamo chiesto”, disse Poe, piatto.</p><p>“Appunto, non ci vado nemmeno vicina”.</p><p>“Io sì”.</p><p>Rey alzò la testa per fissare Poe. “Non ti chiederò di…”.</p><p>“Non me lo stai chiedendo. Mi sto offrendo”. Poe gettò l’asciugamano oltre la spalla e tornò in cucina. “Pensaci solo, ok?”.</p><p>Rey aggrottò la fronte, guardando Poe tornare in cucina. Sentì di nuovo il rubinetto aprirsi.</p><p>Deglutì, lanciano un’occhiata a Finn. “Però…”. Faticava a parlare. “Una sola sessione non…”.</p><p>“Ne abbiamo parlato”, disse Finn, allungando una mano per posarla sulla spalla di Rey. “Consideralo un prestito a tempo indeterminato, finché non ti riprendi un po’”. I suoi occhi erano supplichevoli, e Rey si morse un labbro e abbasso la testa. “Per favore, Rey”.</p><p>C’erano lacrime nei suoi occhi quando annuì, permettendo a Finn di abbracciarla. “Va bene”, soffiò, anche se tremava all’idea di tornare in quell’ufficio, in quella stanza. “Ci proverò”.</p><p>Finn le diede un rapido bacio sulla guancia prima di ritirarsi in camera per richiamare Maz.</p><p>Lasciando Rey sola in salotto, a fissare la cucina.</p><p>Prese un respiro profondo, si alzò e si avvicinò, sorprendendo Poe, prima di prendere un altro strofinaccio e asciugare il piatto gocciolante che le porgeva.</p><p>Lavorarono in un silenzio teso per qualche istante, Poe che lavava e sciacquava, Rey che asciugava e sistemava in ordine piatti e bicchieri. “Grazie”, disse Poe alla fine. “Finn fa schifo ad asciugare e sui piatti restano sempre delle macchie. Tu stai andando alla grande”. </p><p>“Mmm”, disse Rey, asciugando una tazzina da caffè. “Le macchie sono il peggio”.</p><p>“Il peggio”, le fece eco Poe.</p><p>Rey chiuse gli occhi per un momento mentre poggiava la tazzina sul bancone. “Grazie”, disse. “So che non andiamo d’accordo…”.</p><p>“Infatti”.</p><p>“E non dico che dobbiamo essere amici…”.</p><p>“Nemmeno un po’”.</p><p>“Ma…”.</p><p>“…vogliamo entrambi bene a quell’idiota al telefono in camera da letto?”. Poe sorrise ironico. “Sì, ci ho pensato anche io. Lo sta uccidendo vederti così”.</p><p>“Sì”, sospirò Rey, mentre Poe le porgeva un piattino. “Sono state delle brutte giornate”.</p><p>“Qualcosa di più, penso”. Poe la guardò. “Ma vuoi provarci? A parlare con Maz?”.</p><p>Rey lo fissò divertita. “Onestamente, se tu e io possiamo conversare come persone civili, tutto è possibile”.</p><p>“Forse un giorno arriveremo a tollerare persino il nostro reciproco uso dei social”.</p><p>“Non esagerare, Dameron”.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Rey si morse il labbro e strinse le mani in grembo mentre fissava l’orologio che ticchettava placido sul muro. 14:55.</p><p>La sala d’attesa non era cambiata per nulla negli ultimi tre anni: le stesse scomode poltrone a colori vivaci, lo stesso odore stantio di caffè e piante impolverate. Diavolo, era quasi certa che anche le riviste di gossip fossero le stesse. Era una minuscola suite adattata a ufficio in un vecchio edifico cadente, e il campo per il cellulare era zero, quindi Rey le aveva lette tutte prima o poi. Alcune più di una volta.</p><p>Fece un respiro profondo, battendo i talloni contro le gambe della sedia. Finn e Poe si erano offerti di accompagnarla, ma non voleva che Finn perdesse la giornata di lavoro e non era ancora abbastanza a suo agio con Poe (ci stavano lavorando, ma avere una civile conversazione da salotto era diverso da accompagnare qualcuno in pessime condizioni mentali alla sua prima sessione di terapia dopo anni), e, alla fine, le sembrava comunque qualcosa che doveva affrontare da sola.</p><p>“Rey?”.</p><p>Alzò gli occhi quando la porta dell’ufficio si aprì e una donna minuscola con gli occhiali spessi e un sorriso paziente si affacciò. “Mi chiedevo quando saresti tornata”, disse, con una voce che sembrava aver sopportato tre pacchetti di sigarette al giorno per quarant’anni. “Pronta?”.</p><p>Rey deglutì, fissandosi le mani. C’erano dei segni rossi sul dorso e sulle nocche per quanto se le era tormentate. “No”, rispose, onesta. “Ma lo farò lo stesso. Iniziamo”.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Si sedettero a malapena, Maz su una lussuosa, enorme sedia da ufficio che la faceva sembrare comicamente piccola, e Rey in un angolo del morbido divano di pelle davanti a lei, prima che iniziasse a parlare.</p><p>Nel 2017, Rey aveva parlato solo di Ben, nel modo più freddo e distaccato che le riuscì, ma era una ferita recente e ed era stato più facile estraniarsi. O, almeno, ne era stata convinta.</p><p>Ma dopo tre sedute soltanto si era chiusa in sé, e non era più tornata da Maz, con i suoi sguardi comprensivi e le sue domande acute.</p><p>Ora, invece, le parole uscivano a fiume, come sangue da una ferita a cui aveva strappato la crosta troppo presto.</p><p>Raccontò a Maz degli ultimi tre anni. Del college, di come non avesse seguito i suoi sogni.</p><p>Di come si era intrappolata in un vicolo cieco e di come si era convinta che ne fosse felice.</p><p>Di come aveva finito per farsi coinvolgere dall’anti-MattKira, trovando quella che pensava fosse amicizia e coinvolgimento sociale ma che alla lunga aveva peggiorato tutto.</p><p>E infine…di Ben.</p><p>“Sapevi che un giorno sarebbe ricomparso”, disse Maz, sorseggiando il suo tè e guardando Rey. “Che avrebbe provato a contattarti”.</p><p>Rey esitò, abbracciando un cuscino. “No. Non me lo aspettavo affatto”.</p><p>“Davvero?”. Lo sguardo di Maz, si vedeva anche attraverso gli occhiali spessi, non era convinto.</p><p>Rey fece un respiro profondo. “Non volevo tornasse”, ammise. “Era più facile averlo lontano, così potevo…”.</p><p>Esitò, e Maz le fece cenno di continuare. “Non posso”, disse, gettando il cuscino e alzandosi in piedi.</p><p>“Rey”.</p><p>Fissò la donna, impotente, e si risedette.</p><p>“Starai molto meglio una volta che lo dirai, quando potrai iniziare a elaborarlo”. Maz si sporse sulla sedia e prese Rey per mano. “So che lo sai anche tu. Vai avanti”.</p><p>Le mani di Rey tremavano, e deglutiva a fatica. “Se era lontano, era più facile non amarlo”, disse infine, con un singhiozzo. “Potevo semplicemente dimenticare che ha smesso di amarmi, proprio come…”.</p><p>Maz le strinse le mani, e aspettò.</p><p>“Proprio come <em>hanno</em> <em>fatto i miei genitori</em>”.</p><p>Ed eccoci qui. Maz teneva una mano su quelle di Rey, e allungò l’altra per porgerle una scatola di fazzoletti. Rey si era aggrappata a lei, la testa appoggiata sulla scrivania e le spalle scosse da singhiozzi silenziosi.</p><p>“Sono…”, disse Rey, soffiandosi rumorosamente il naso. “Mi dispiace Maz, mi dispiace così tanto…”.</p><p>“Non hai nulla di cui scusarti”, disse Maz. “Ti sei trattenuta a lungo e ho molte scatole di fazzoletti nell’armadio. Puoi allagare il posto, siamo coperti”.</p><p>Rey rise, lasciando la mano di Maz e appoggiandosi al divano. “Ho scoperto che erano morti quando avevo quindici anni”, mormorò. “Nulla più che altri due altri casi di overdose in qualche bettola dei quartieri bassi della città. Nove anni, e non avevano mai neppure provato a cercarmi. Nemmeno Ben mi ha cercata. È stato solo uno stupido caso a farci incrociare di nuovo”.</p><p>Maz increspò le labbra, torcendosi le dita come faceva sempre quando pensava. “Mi hai detto di aver cambiato numero”.</p><p>Rey gettò un fazzoletto usato nel cestino vicino. “Che c’entra? E poi, tu non l’avresti fatto?”.</p><p>“Sì, o avrei bloccato il suo numero. Ma rende più difficile provare che non ha mai provato a cercarti. Non lo avresti saputo, anche se lo avesse fatto”.</p><p>Rey si accigliò. Ovviamente, ci aveva pensato: il motivo principale per cui aveva cambiato numero era che non <em>voleva </em>che lui la chiamasse. Col tempo, però, era stato fin troppo facile convincersi che in ogni caso non gliene importava abbastanza da farlo.</p><p>“Non dimostra neppure che lo abbia fatto”, disse.</p><p>“No”, concordò Maz. “E quello che ti ha fatto è stato ancora orribile. Capisco perché ti ha ferita così profondamente. I tuoi sentimenti sono validi”.</p><p>“<em>Grazie</em>”.</p><p>“Ma”, continuò Maz, sporgendosi, “dobbiamo elaborare dei meccanismi di coping<sup>1</sup> migliori. Quelli attuali sono distruttivi”.</p><p>Rey si morse l’interno del labbro. “Intendi la cosa di Tumblr?”.</p><p>“Non solo, ma sì, anche”. Maz scosse la testa. “Non ho capito bene come funzioni, forse sono troppo vecchia per quello”.</p><p>“Posso…”.</p><p>Maz la fulminò con gli occhi. “Ma quello che davvero non capisco è perché passare tutto il tempo a parlare di qualcosa che odi”.</p><p>Rey esitò. “Ho iniziato quando…”.</p><p>“Il libro di Ben, lo so”. Maz sospirò. “Ma perché secondo te poi è diventata una cosa così grande?”.</p><p>Rey rimase in silenzio, prendendo un altro fazzoletto.</p><p>“Ferire le persone ti ferisce”, disse Maz, quando il silenzio si protrasse per diversi minuti. Era qualcosa che aveva detto già anni prima, quando Rey aveva difeso ferocemente i suoi genitori e Maz aveva cercato di convincerla ad accettare che l’avevano ferita e che era giusto provare dolore per questo. “Le persone felici non si comportano così. A volte vedo quei commenti su facebook”.</p><p>“Hai facebook?”.</p><p>“Ignorerò questa seconda offesa a proposito della mia età. Come stavo dicendo, vedo questi commenti, le cose cattive che scrivono, e forse è una deformazione professionale, ma mi chiedo sempre per cosa soffrono. Cosa gli ha portati ad avere tanto odio da doverlo proiettare all’esterno”. Maz le diede uno sguardo saputo. “In questo caso, credo di saperlo. E anche tu”.</p><p> “No”, disse Rey, piano. “Pensavo davvero…di star facendo qualcosa di buono. Di star proteggendo le persone”.</p><p>“Da personaggi immaginari”.</p><p>“Sì”.</p><p>“Sai che suona ridicolo, vero?”.</p><p>“Inizio a rendermene conto”, mormorò Rey. “Sai che non mi ero mai accorta di aver collegato Matt a Ben? Che non mi ero accorta che gli odiavo entrambi per lo stesso motivo? Penso che…è come se stessi cercando di evitare che anche a Kira si spezzasse il cuore”. Scosse la testa, ridendo senza allegria. “Era tutto lì, Maz. E non l’ho mai visto. Non finché non è tornato e ha sconvolto tutto”.</p><p>Maz espirò. “Di nuovo, mi chiedo cosa sarebbe successo se voi due aveste avuto una mano per migliorare le vostre capacità comunicative. Se mai doveste tornare insieme…”.</p><p>“<em>Maz</em>”, fece Rey, in avvertimento.</p><p>“Consulenza di coppia”, concluse, ignorandola. “Dal primo giorno. Vi farò un prezzo di favore”.</p><p>“Non mi serve un prezzo di favore, non so nemmeno se voglio parlargli mai più”.</p><p>“Non sono certa che tu sia pronta”, annuì Maz. “Ma hai fatto dei passi avanti oggi. Potrebbe essere una cosa saggia tenerlo nel tuo raggio d’azione finché non ne sei sicura”.</p><p>Tornò alla scrivania per recuperare il verbale, un segno silenzioso che la seduta era finita, e Rey si morse il labbro. “Cosa faresti?”, sbottò. “Al mio posto?”.</p><p>Maz la guardò mentre controllava il calendario. “Intanto, tornerei qui venerdì. Due e mezza va bene?”.</p><p>Rey annuì e attese.</p><p>Maz sospirò, segnando Rey per venerdì. “Inizia scrivendogli una lettera”, disse. “Non devi inviarla. Ma scrivi tutto ciò che vorresti dirgli, come punto di partenza. Hai soppresso tutto per tre anni. Credo sarà catartico permettere alla rabbia di uscire ed essere onesti sul perché”.</p><p>Chiuse l’agenda.</p><p>“Per la prima volta da un bel po’, immagino”, concluse.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Caro Ben,</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>No.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ben,</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Nemmeno.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Signor Benjamin Solo, </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Difficile essere così distaccata e formale con qualcuno che aveva passato così tanto tempo con la bocca fra le tue gambe. Anche se <em>era </em>un fottuto <em>bugiardo</em>.</p><p>Rey si lasciò cadere sul letto, il telefono in mano. Era finalmente tornata a casa, dopo la seconda sessione con Maz, che aveva incluso altre dolorose verità, più strilli e più pianti mentre affrontava la sua infanzia, ma in qualche modo erano stati pianti buoni, una rabbia buona, anche quando strappò a metà la scatola dei fazzoletti lanciandola per la stanza.</p><p>“Va bene che li ami, anche se ti hanno fatto del male”, aveva detto Maz, e aveva atteso con pazienza che Rey smettesse di piangere.</p><p>Il che, naturalmente, aveva portato alla seconda parte della storia, al fatto che andasse bene che amasse <em>Ben</em>.</p><p>Rey continuava a sognarlo. Non incubi, <em>bei </em>sogni, sogni in cui si svegliava fra le sue braccia, sogni in cui leggeva le sue bozze, prendendolo in giro per le scelte infelici e lodando le scene più intense, sogni in cui la baciava e la accarezzava.</p><p>E sogni dove lui era Kylo e lei Isobel, su un campo di battaglia lontano che somigliavano a una bizzarra replica di Matt e Kira nei primi capitoli di <em>Across the Stars</em>, quelli pieni di scuse lacrime e giusta rabbia.</p><p>Quei sogni erano confusi, e, non per la prima volta da quado aveva scoperto che dietro c’era Ben, portavano Rey a chiedersi cosa avesse in mente, nello scrivere qualcosa che, col senno di poi, rispecchiava in maniera scomoda così tanti elementi della loro storia.</p><p>Non era riuscita a rileggere. Non toccava Tumblr da venerdì. Dovevano esserci stati dei pezzi mancanti, cose che ha detto o che lui ha detto, cose che gli avevano fatto pensare che lei sapesse…se era davvero andata così e non avesse solo cercato di pararsi il culo una volta smascherato.</p><p>Ma poi ricordava la dolcezza di Kylo, il modo in cui parlava a “Isobel”, la pazienza e la comprensione, e si trovava più confusa che mai.</p><p>Rey aveva passato gli ultimi tre anni ad allontanare Ben, demonizzandolo così profondamente che ora ritrovarsi a confrontare la sua immagine mentale con il lui reale era destabilizzante. Il suo malvagio ex Ben avrebbe scritto di un Matt che distruggeva e torturava la mente di Kira. Avrebbe perseguitato e deriso il blog di Rey, deriso il suo dolore. Avrebbe…beh, avrebbe fatto tutto quello che Rey si era convinta facessero i MattKira.</p><p>Il Ben Reale, invece…a quanto pare, il Ben Reale aveva scritto una storia dolorosa sull’espiazione. L’aveva ascoltata quando era arrabbiata e aveva scherzato con lei, riso e pianto con lei quando era impantanata nella rabbia e nella depressione. L’aveva spinta a fare di meglio, l’aveva capita e…</p><p>Rey gemette seppellendosi nel cuscino.</p><p>
  <em>Va bene che li ami.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Va bene che <strong>lo</strong> ami.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Amare…</em>
</p><p><em>“Cazzo”</em>, imprecò, la voce soffocata.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Rey sistemò il laptop sulle ginocchia, incerta, prima di aprire Tumblr.</p><p>Dieci messaggi non letti.</p><p>Nell’ask box c’erano 155 domante non lette, ma era la piccola emoji felice, di solito innocua, che la turbava.</p><p>Rey lanciò un’occhiata all’altra scheda aperta, quella dove per tutto il giorno aveva lavorato alla lettera per Ben, con tutta la sua grammatica errata e vomito emotivo. Avrebbe attraversato quel ponte quando ci fosse arrivata, decise, e iniziò a scorrere la dashboard.</p><p>Resse solo per cinque post, e poi il suo stomaco si rivoltò nel vedere la serie di violenti post anti-MattKira. C’era un nuovo blog che era diventato rapidamente popolare grazie alla serie infinita di screenshot rubati dai Tumblr e i Twitter dei MattKira che postava a ripetizione, e i followers di Rey li stavano facendo a pezzi deliziati, cercando di scoprire i nomi utenti che erano stati oscurati.</p><p>C’erano anche almeno cinque blogger che avevano davvero portato a termine la missione che Rey aveva solo finto, e che ora pubblicavano le chat rubate dai Discord e dai gruppi privati MattKira. L’anti-fandom sembrava percorso da una sorta di macabra allegria, e c’erano post che di congratulazioni l’uno con l’altro per i furti e le anti iniziative, e quasi ogni post era beffardamente taggato “MattKira”.</p><p>E il peggio era che…i post MattKira sottratti erano innocui. Noiosi, persino. Più che altro tweet standard sull’eccitazione e l’attesa per la stagione imminente, e un gran numero di foto di Zoey e Cameron che chiacchieravano alla cerimonia di consegna di qualche premio a cui erano stati entrambi la scorsa settimana, tutto qui. C’era qualche post un po’ più consistente, ma il tutto era…crudele. Persino più del solito.</p><p><em>Ferire le persone ti ferisce</em>, l’eco di Maz nella testa di Rey, e lei lo vedeva, in ogni post, in ogni commento perfido, in ogni reaction beffarda.</p><p><em>Mi dispiace per qualunque cosa di faccia male. È ovunque</em>. Kylo lo…no, <em>Ben</em>, lo vedeva, fin dall’inizio, probabilmente da prima di rendersi conto che era lei. Prima che sapesse perché era così arrabbiata, così ferita…</p><p>Ma l’aveva aiutata lo stesso.</p><p>…<em>siete tutti fottutamente infelici</em>, realizzò Rey, fissando la dash, e sentì lo stomaco sprofondarle, bile, amarezza e rimpianto che le crescevano in gola. <em>Tutti voi. Come potete comportarvi così e dire di essere felici?</em></p><p>Come aveva potuto farlo lei? Per così tanto tempo?</p><p>Rey si portò una mano alla bocca e si precipitò in bagno, cadendo in ginocchio davanti al gabinetto e vomitando con violenza.</p><p>Per tutto quel tempo.</p><p>Per tutto quel <em>fottuto </em>tempo, e non se ne era nemmeno accorta.</p><p>Quando i conati cessarono, Rey si alzò in piedi, debole, lavandosi i denti e la bocca e fissando il laptop aperto sul letto.</p><p>Ora era pronta.</p><p>Poteva affrontarlo.</p><p>Poteva.</p><p>Tornò sul letto e si sistemò il portatile in grembo, fece un respiro profondo e fece clic sull’icona dei messaggi.</p><p>Non c’era nulla da thekyloren. Non era online da giorni. Controllo il suo blog, nulla dallo scorso venerdì.</p><p>Aspetta…lo aveva bloccato...quindi non avrebbe potuto…</p><p>Gli occhi di Rey si spalancarono mentre vedeva il nome utente del mittente dei messaggi non letti.</p><p>I messaggi erano, contro ogni aspettativa, di roseofthegalaxy.</p><p>La fronte di Rey s’increspò, confusa, mentre gli apriva e leggeva, premendosi una mano sulla bocca, sentendo le lacrime salire mentre si rendeva conto di cosa era successo.</p><p>Quello che <em>lei </em>aveva permesso succedesse.</p><p>Prima di poterci pensare, stava scrivendo.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>Rose?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>mi dispiace</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>mi dispiace tanto</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>sono pronta a parlare adesso</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Fissò lo schermo col cuore in gola, le dita sui tasti.</p><p>Un minuto.</p><p>Due.</p><p>Tre.</p><p>Poi:</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>roseofthegalaxy:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>sono così felice di sentirti !!! &lt;3</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>roseofthegalaxy:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>come stai? :)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Rey stava già scrivendo.</p><p>Continuò a scrivere mentre la luna sorgeva, e mentre calava attraverso il cielo scuro come inchiostro fuori dalla sua camera da letto.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Vuoi sbloccare “thekyloren”?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sì.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>caro Ben, </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>non sono nemmeno sicura di cosa dirti dopo tutto questo tempo. </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>ti ho odiato per così tanto tempo. Almeno, ci ho provato </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>solo ora sto realizzando che l’odio l’ho riversato su altre cose. Persone. luoghi. </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>sono ancora incazzata che tu lo sapessi che ero io e non hai detto niente ma solo pensato che lo sapessi anch’io (che cazzo Ben) </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>sono incazzata che non hai provato a contattarmi </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>e anche se non ne abbiamo mai parlato sono ancora monumentalmente, indescrivibilmente incazzata che mi hai lasciata, che Snoke ti ha fatto scegliere fra me e lui/la tua carriera e anche se mi avevi chiesto di sposarti COMUNQUE non hai scelto me quando te lo ha chiesto </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>ne sto parlando con Maz. C’è tutta una storia coi miei genitori che ha peggiorato le cose. probabilmente non lo sapevi. è davvero un gran casino </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>gran parte di quello che hai fatto è stata una cazzata, Ben. lo era davvero </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>ma l’unica cosa buona di tutto questo casino è che ho capito che forse, FORSE anche a te ha fatto male </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>cosa che MERITI FOTTUTAMENTE </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>Ma sai che non mi era mai venuto nulla di tutto questo in mente finora??</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>Comunque</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>ero seria quando ho detto che non volevo piacerti </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>anche se non sapevo che lo stavo dicendo a "te" </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>ho passato troppi anni a odiarti. a odiare tutto ciò che "Ben" era </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>ma, e questa è di gran lunga la parte più incasinata </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>tutto questo</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>mi ha fatto ricordare del il mio Ben </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>l’uomo che si è seduto a sbucciare patate con me fino a rovinarsi le mani solo per non vedermi piangere </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>l’uomo che mi ha chiesto di sposarlo con uno zaffiro perché sapeva che odiavo i diamanti </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>l'uomo che mi ha detto che i miei disegni erano bellissimi </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>l’uomo che mi ha tenuta stretta quando avevo gli incubi e mi ha portato la colazione a letto quando ero malata e che è stato il mio fottuto tutto </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>ho adorato quel Ben </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>volevo stare con quel Ben </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>oh figlio di puttana sto piangendo </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>suppongo che questo non sia cambiato</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>ma Ben volevo venire con te. Lo volevo davvero.  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>è tipo la seconda parte del casino che è tutto questo. Avremmo potuto farlo funzionare, probabilmente saremmo potuti restare insieme e capire come se avessimo PARLATO </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>è il casino nel casino è che sono abbastanza certa di amarti ancora </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>incasinata, giusto? </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>Isobel sicuramente adorava Kylo </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>forse ho appena capito </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>oh</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>OH</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>maledetto fottuto idiota PENSAVI CHE STAVAMO GIOCANDO AL NOSTRO GIOCO ???</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>PER TUTTO QUESTO TEMPO</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>Ben sei così fottutamente stupido dimmi che non è così</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>(non che tu risponderai mai, ma sarebbe quasi divertente) </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>(letteralmente il peggior tipo di fottuto divertimento del cazzo jfc<sup>2</sup>) </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>…… ..ma yeah no </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>Isobel adorava Kylo perché ... bene. lo sai </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>ho pensato dovessi saperlo. comunque </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>credo cancellerò questo blog. ha fatto abbastanza danni </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>ho parlato con Rose - grazie per quello btw<sup>3</sup> </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>Dio, c'era così tanto che voglio dirti ma mi sto addormentando </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>ancora non ti perdono </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>ho ancora così tante domande </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>ma ti amo, coglione</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>non ho mai davvero smesso di farlo, neanche quando ti odiavo </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>Maz sarà così arrabbiata quando scoprirò che ti ho scritto </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>ma fanculo </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>ho trascorso abbastanza tempo mentendo a me stessa e a tutti gli altri </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>sinceramente, </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>Rey Dovrebbe-Essere-Solo </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>(spero che ti faccia male)</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>(ti amo ancora ma non sono una fottuta santa) </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>*****</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Ehi, ragazzo, che fai in piedi così tardi?”. Luke si stiracchiò e si grattò la pancia. Il soggiorno era buio pesto, tranne che per il lieve bagliore dello schermo di un laptop.</p><p>“Leggo”, disse una voce profonda dal divano, ma era strana. Strozzata.</p><p>Luke fissò la testa scura del ragazzo china sul portatile, prima di scrollare le spalle e ritirarsi nella stanza degli ospiti.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Rey s’infilò le mani in tasca mentre scendeva dall’autobus, ringraziando l’autista. Era sabato mattina, e c’era un sole freddo, un pizzico di brezza, ultimi residui dell’inverno. Il negozio era a tre isolati di distanza dalla fermata dell’autobus, ma il passo di Rey era energico, gli occhi fissi davanti a sé.</p><p>Aveva chiamato Maz prima di uscire per andare al lavoro, e, come aveva pensato, la donna non era stata contenta quando aveva ammesso di aver inviato una catena di messaggi a Ben nel cuore della notte. “Almeno ti ha fatto sentire meglio?”, aveva chiesto con un sospiro.</p><p>“Sì”, aveva confermato Rey. E parlare con Rose…Dio, era stato emotivamente drenante, perché Rey aveva aperto il cuore e si era scusata in lacrime. Di tutto.</p><p>Rose era stata così paziente e comprensiva. Sarebbe stata una battaglia in salita se avesse voluto restare attiva nel fandom, aveva detto, ma potevano trovare il modo di farlo funzionare. Dopotutto, se Matt poteva redimersi, poteva farlo anche Rey.</p><p>Era quasi come l’alba su un pianeta nuovo: spaventosa, non famigliare, ma per la prima volta da chissà quanto era come se il passato, il presente e il futuro di Rey convergessero su qualcosa di speranzoso, di positivo.</p><p>Le sopracciglia di Rey s’inarcarono arrivata al negozio, e le scappò un sorriso vedendo un auto famigliare parcheggiata lì davanti, sfoggiando una nuova verniciatura bianca, che brillava nel sole del mattino.</p><p>Il Falcon.</p><p>Rey si avvicino alla vecchia auto e fece scorrere le mani sulla carrozzeria con affetto. L’aveva venduta a Luke per duecento dollari poco dopo aver iniziato a lavorare lì – il motore e qualcos’altro erano più o meno morti e non aveva le forze mentali per occuparsene.</p><p>(Il prezzo basso era stato il suo ultimo “vaffanculo” a Ben, quindi, se fosse stata onesta, sembrava giusto che l’auto fosse ricomparsa insieme a lui).</p><p>“Beh, ehi, è ancora viva”.</p><p>Rey si girò verso la porta del negozio, dove Luke stava sorridendo, le braccia al petto. “Io o la macchina?”, disse Rey, sedendosi sul cofano.</p><p>“Tutte e due”. Luke diede un’occhiata all’interno del negozio. “Mio nipote ti ha sostituita quando sei stata male la scorsa settimana. Non c’era molto da fare e quando ha visto la macchina ci si è fiondato sotto. Ci ha lavorato per tutta la settimana”.</p><p>Rey alzò un sopracciglio. “E l’ha fatta funzionare?”.</p><p>“Fa le fusa come un gattino. Beh”, si corresse, “un gattino scorbutico, o ubriaco. Dopotutto, è il Falcon. Mi sorprende sia ancora intero dopo tutto quello che Han gli ha fatto passare”.</p><p>Rey aggrottò la fronte, confusa. “Aspetta, sai di…”. </p><p>“Ho finito di quel cambio di gomme, Luke”, disse una voce profonda da dietro di lui, e Rey sbiancò, occhi spalancati, cuore in gola. “Vuoi che…”.</p><p>Era comunque sicura di sembrare meno sbalordita di Ben, che barcollò contro la porta, fissandola e sbattendo furiosamente le palpebre.</p><p>Luke gli guardò, senza appena sorpreso. “Oh”, disse. “Rey, lui è Ben. Credo voi due vi conosciate”.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Note di traduzione <br/>1. Meccanismi di coping: strategie per elaborare e sfogare i sentimenti negativi e favorire la tranquillità/stabilità mentale. Ne esistono di positivi e di negativi, per sé e gli altri. <br/>2. Jfc. Imprecazione, bestemmia. <br/>3. BTW, by the way. A proposito. </p><p> </p><p>Nota della traduttrice</p><p>E quindi, il prossimo sarà il capitolo clou della storia. Dopo tre anni, questi due si rincontrano faccia a faccia. E Luke dovrà dare qualche spiegazione. <br/>Ringrazio tutti per l’attenzione che state dando a questa storia, e vi lascio un piccolo assaggio del capitolo 9, che arriverà domani. <br/>VesperLucifer</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Capitolo 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>DISCLAIMER</p><p>Questa storia non mi appartiene. È una traduzione in lingua italiana dall’inglese, ed è postata qui con il permesso dell’autrice, the-reylo-void (Anysia), a cui vanno tutti i crediti e che ringrazio di tutto cuore per il permesso di tradurla. La storia originale è stata pubblicata su Ao3 a questo link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22316659/chapters/53304883</p><p>Se la storia vi piacerà, vi invito a passare dall’originale, per leggerla nella sua lingua madre o anche solo per lasciare un kudos e/o un commento.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><h1>Capitolo 9</h1><p> </p><p>Maz, con tutto il rispetto per la sua età e il suo aspetto eccentrico, era una terapista sorprendentemente impegnativa. Rey aveva fatto due sole sessioni, e già le aveva assegnato una notevole quantità di compiti per casa e avevano trascorso molto tempo a praticare determinate “attività”. Una di quelle che Maz sembrava preferire era quella che obbligava Rey a identificare le sue emozioni quando le provava per aiutarla a esprimerle in modo sano. “Hai problemi nel gestire la rabbia in modo sano”, le aveva detto quando Rey aveva aggrottato le sopracciglia davanti al foglio che le era stato consegnato. “Quello ti aiuterà a identificare cosa provi, così potremo affrontarlo in modo diverso”.</p><p>Quindi, Rey aveva passato gran parte del giorno precedente a identificare le sue emozioni. Paura, quando un uomo di mezza età si sedette vicino a lei sull’autobus. Frustrazione, quando internet saltò a metà di un episodio di <em>Cupcake Wars</em> e dovette alzarsi dal suo comodo angolo di divano per resettare il modem.</p><p>Solitudine, quando si rannicchiò a letto dopo aver scritto a Ben e, per la prima volta dopo anni, ammise a se stessa che le mancava il suo corpo premuto contro il suo, le sue mani che la stringevano e la accarezzavano per farla addormentare.</p><p>Stava diventando più facile capire ciò che provava e, per quanto odiasse ammetterlo, Maz aveva ragione: rendeva più facile elaborarlo e gestirlo.</p><p>Tranne, scoprì, quando provi così tante cose tutte in contraddizione fra loro in una successione tanto rapida da sembrarti di aver ricevuto una martellata in testa e tutti i fogli di terapia del mondo non aiutavano a gestire quello.</p><p>Quello era il punto in cui si trovava Rey mentre fissava Ben, mentre fissava un Luke troppo calmo, mentre un milione di domande le riempivano la testa e non riusciva a decidere da quale iniziare.</p><p>“Rey…”, iniziò Ben, facendo un passo verso di lei, e Rey gli lanciò un’occhiataccia.</p><p>“Tu”, disse, a bassa voce, ignorando come sentire la sua voce per la prima volta dopo tre anni, mentre pronunciava il suo nome, nulla meno, le avesse fatto provare una scossa nelle ossa, “sei già abbastanza nei guai”.</p><p>Ben ebbe il buonsenso di tacere, alzando le mani in segno di resa e indietreggiando.</p><p>“E <em>tu</em>…”.</p><p>“Immagino di dover dare qualche spiegazione”, osservò Luke. Ignorando l’indignazione muta di Rey, si rivolse invece a Ben. “Mi fai un favore? Chiami la signora Clarkson? Chiederà lo sconto anziani, e non ne abbiamo uno, ma puoi dirle che lo abbiamo già applicato piuttosto che discutere con lei per quindici dollari e ascoltarla minacciare di chiamare l’AARP”.</p><p>“<em>Luke</em>”.</p><p>Rey si stava avvicinando, e Luke afferrò Ben per un braccio e lo spinse nel negozio, chiuse la porta dietro di lui e ci si appoggiò contro, incrociando le braccia e osservando Rey senza grande interesse. “Se vuoi uccidere entrambi, preferirei prima chiudere con la Clarkson. In realtà, preferisco sempre chiudere prima con la Clarkson, qualsiasi sia l’alternativa. Ti sei persa il suo racconto dell’operazione all’ernia. Ben no, poveraccio”.</p><p>Rey si fermò, aprendo e stringendo i pugni e fissando Luke. “Per tutto questo tempo”, disse, e la sua voce era innaturalmente calma. “Tu lo sapevi. Per tutto il tempo”. <em>Rabbia</em>, pensò. <em>Delusione. Tradimento? </em></p><p>Accidenti, cosa non avrebbe dato per uno dei fogli di Maz.</p><p>“Quale parte? Di te? Di te e Ben?”.</p><p>Rey serrò i denti, trattenendo un urlo di frustrazione. “Tutte”.</p><p>Luke indicò il Falcon dietro di lei. “Ho capito quando mi hai venduto la macchina”, disse. “Conosco quella macchina. Ero praticamente un accessorio in tutte le bravate, se non veri e propri delitti, commessi con quell’auto. Se non conoscessi mio nipote e non sapessi che l’ha ripulita centimetro per centimetro nel secondo in cui l’ha ricevuta, probabilmente ci sarebbe ancora dell’erba nascosta in qualche angolo”.</p><p>“Tuo…”, fece Rey, alzando poi gli occhi al cielo. “E comunque non pensare che non sappia della tua <em>serra</em> nel retro”.</p><p>“Spiritosa. Non ho mai trafficato, ma Han era davvero nel campo. Troppo furbo per essere preso. E adorava quella macchina”. Luke chiuse gli occhi per un momento e fece un respiro profondo. “Quindi, inutile dirlo, mi sono fatto molte domande quando la ragazza uscita dal nulla che avevo assunto me l’ha venduta”.</p><p>“Cosa hai pensato?”.</p><p>“Onestamente? Che l’avevi rubata, o comunque comprata da qualcuno che l’aveva fatto”. Luke le fece un sorrisetto ironico. “Ma non sembravi il tipo, e poi, quando hai firmato i documenti e ho visto il tuo nome vicino a quello di Ben…mi sono ricordato delle cose che Leia mi ha raccontato quando mi ha aggiornato su quello che mi ero perso mentre cercavo l’illuminazione in Tibet e nel Bhutan, qualcosa sul mio ribelle nipote e la sua bella ragazza su come era andato tutto allo sfacelo, e ho fatto due più due”.</p><p>Rey accarezzò il Falcon, e sentì lo sguardo di Luke su di lei. “Per questo non ti ho mai incontrato prima?”, chiede dopo un attimo, senza guardarlo. “Eravamo…siamo stati insieme molto tempo. Ma nemmeno sapevo avesse uno zio”.</p><p>“Mia sorella ha costruito la sua casa editrice da zero ad appena venticinque anni, un enorme, fottuto dito medio agli uomini che le dicevano che una donna sola non ci sarebbe mai riuscita”, disse. “Per riuscirci però ha dovuto sacrificare molto. La famiglia, tra le altre cose”. Sospirò, accarezzandosi la barba. “Leia mi vuole bene e ama suo figlio. Ma è stato…lontano dagli occhi, lontano dal cuore, come si dice. Ben ha passato quasi tutta l’infanzia in collegio, e io sono stato in Asia per dieci anni. È stato facile allontanarsi, tanto che non ce ne siamo neppure resi conto. Probabilmente lo hai imparato anche tu, nel modo più duro”.</p><p>Rey si accigliò. “Leia è stata grande con me”, disse, a voce bassa. <em>Dolore. Perdita. Difensiva. </em>Voleva difendere la donna che era feroce a dispetto della bassa statura, che le aveva sempre sorriso e l’aveva abbracciata, che si assicurava sempre che si sentisse inclusa in qualsiasi evento organizzasse, non importa quanto era elegante o quanto erano ricchi e sprezzanti gli invitati.</p><p>“Lo è”, disse Luke, sorridendo. “Ha un caratteraccio, però. Come Ben. E anche tu. Non riesco a immaginare i litigi fra voi due. Non pensavo qualcuno potesse competere con Leia e Han, ma scommetto voi ci andate vicino…”.</p><p>“Perché non mi hai detto nulla?”. <em>Tradimento. Tristezza. Rabbia. </em>Rey si risedette sul cofano del Falcon e si tirò le ginocchia al petto, fissando Luke. “Ti ha detto di non farlo? Lui, intendo”.</p><p>Luke sospirò, avvicinandosi al Falcon e appoggiandosi allo specchietto laterale. “Non mi ha detto niente nessuno”, disse. “E non l’ho detto nemmeno a lui, fino a poco tempo fa. Il 24”.</p><p>Rey sorrise senza allegria. “Gran bel giorno”.</p><p>“Già, anche se in realtà non avevo capito fino a quest’anno. Ma con Leia che sorvegliava Ben come un falco e Ben che gironzolava per casa come un cucciolo preso a calci, alla fine ho afferrato. Ma ho sempre pensato, perché macerarsi nei ricordi? Cosa avresti guadagnato se te lo avessi detto? <em>Oh, ciao Rey. Abbiamo due cambi d’olio e uno delle gomme oggi. A proposito, ricordi il ragazzo con cui stavi per sposarti e che invece ti ha abbandonata? Sì, è il mio nipotino stronzo. Ruba i soldi a Monopoli quando pensa di non essere visto e fa sempre i capricci per essere la macchina da corsa. Molto maturo, eh? Comunque, ti va del caffè?</em>”. Alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Mi avresti tirato un calcio nelle palle e te ne saresti andati di nuovo, e io sarei stato mollato dalla mia segretaria per la…sesta volta? Quante volte ti ho licenziato io?”.</p><p>“Due volte. E non ti avrei preso a calci <em>così</em> forte”.</p><p>“Lo avresti fatto”.</p><p>“Hai ragione, lo avrei fatto”. Rey allungò le gambe e si appoggiò al parabrezza. “E poi? Voglio dire, glielo hai detto? Te lo ha detto lui?”.</p><p>Luke si grattò la barba, pensieroso. “Mi aveva appena derubato con il suo hotel in Pennsylvenia Avenue, e non avevo mai visto nessuno così determinato a vincere una partita a Monopoli”, disse. “Era stato di pessimo umore tutto il giorno, quindi ho detto qualcosa del tipo che anche per la mia segretaria quella non doveva essere una bella giornata, che il 24 gennaio era sempre di cattivo umore, e ho fatto una battuta sul fatto che forse era un virus o qualcosa del genere. Ma il ragazzino si è immobilizzato e mi ha chiesto come ti chiamavi. Ed eccoci qui”.</p><p>“Se ti fa stare meglio, ha voluto immediatamente sapere quanto ti pagavo e ha deciso che non è abbastanza. Per amor di verità, lo ha deciso prima che potessi rispondere”.</p><p>“Ha ragione, comunque”.</p><p>“<em>Comunque</em>”, fece Luke, osservandola, “abbiamo smesso di giocare e…abbiamo parlato, lui, io e Leia. La prima volta da un bel po’, da dopo…”. Strinse le labbra e lanciò un’occhiata al Falcon. “Alla fine, Ben mi ha chiamato, venerdì, ed è stato irremovibile sul fatto che dovevo dirti tutto, ma poi ti sei data malata e…ora sei qui”.</p><p>Rey increspò le labbra, tamburellando distratta con le dita su cofano del Falcon, fissando la porta del negozio. “Venerdì”, mormorò infine. “Ti ha detto il resto? Di noi due, online?”.</p><p>“No, e io non ho chiesto. Era agitato e continuava a insistere che dovevi sapere tutto, trasparenza totale. Ha aggiunto che forse doveva dire qualcosa di persona, visto che era a casa…”. Luke s’interruppe, evitando lo sguardo di Rey. “Niente”.</p><p>Rey si accigliò. “Continuo a sentire un sacco di cose che finiscono con qualcuno che mi mente. Sono davvero fottutamente stanca di sentire bugie, Luke”.</p><p>Lui annuì. “Posso capirlo. Credo siano stati un paio d’anni duri”. Indicò di nuovo la porta del negozio. “A proposito, non sapevo nulla di te quando Ben ha chiesto, ma poi lui ha menzionato la scuola d’arte. Sembrava davvero abbattuto quando ha capito che non sapevo che eri un’artista. Come se non ti avrei fatto disegnare un nuovo logo per il negozio se lo avessi saputo. Chi vuol vedere sempre gli stessi soli gemelli dopo quarant’anni?”.</p><p>“Non ho mai capito cosa dovrebbero significare. È vintage?”.</p><p>“Qualcosa del genere. Il primo proprietario veniva dalla mia stessa città e gli ha inseriti nel logo. Ma non c’è motivo per cui dovrebbero significare qualcosa per te. Altre domande?”.</p><p>“Altre domande?”. Rey lo fissò incredula.</p><p>“Ne avrei al tuo posto”.</p><p>Rey si coprì il viso con le mani. “Sei serio, cazzo?”, disse. “<em>Altre domande. </em>Il mio capo gioca a Monopoli con il mio ex, che è anche suo <em>nipote</em>, e vuole sapere se ho delle domande. Certo che ne ho, tipo…da quando tempo è tornato? Per quanto tempo <em>rimarrà</em>? Lavora qui ora? Devo preoccuparmi di evitarlo alla macchinetta del caffè? Che succede…”.</p><p>“Sai”, disse Luke, “queste sembrano tutte domande per Ben”.</p><p>Rey si tolse le mani dal viso e fissò la porta del negozio, incerta.</p><p>Luke la guardo. “Comunque, oggi sembra una giornata leggera”.</p><p>“Tutte le giornate qui sono leggere”, rispose Rey, ancora fissando la porta.</p><p>“Posso cavarmela da solo, nel caso voi due voleste parlare. Siete molto in ritardo, ma meglio tardi che mai”.</p><p>Rey si morse le labbra, distogliendo finalmente lo sguardo dalla porta, dall’incombente spettro di Ben, dalla conversazione che sapeva, nel profondo, non sarebbe mai stata completamente pronta a sostenere. “Non so se ci riesco”.</p><p>Sussultò quando Luke le posò una mano sulla spalla. “Non credo ci sia qualcosa che tu non possa fare”, disse, e c’era qualcosa di paterno nel suo sguardo.</p><p>Rey deglutì, fissando la sua mano. <em>Orgoglio. Rispetto. </em></p><p>Pensò al suo blog, a come avesse allontanato entrambi, e a come tutto quello che credeva di aver ricevuto dall’anti-fandom alla fine le si fosse rivoltato contro.</p><p>
  <em>Rimpianto.</em>
</p><p>Sentiva amarezza, ma annuì, posando la mano su quella di Luke e stringendo le labbra, determinata.</p><p>“In più”, concluse Luke, sorridendo, “ricorda: ha più paura lui di te che tu di lui”.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Questa è la segreteria telefonica di Maz Kanata. Se si tratta di un’emergenza, si prega di contattare il pronto soccorso locale…</em>
</p><p>Rey si morse il labbrò e chiuse la chiamata, fissando il telefono. Aveva pensato che magari Maz sarebbe stata libera, essendo sabato mattina, ma comunque poteva ancora usare i suoi consigli.</p><p><em>Cosa ti dice il tuo istinto? </em>Immaginò le chiedesse.</p><p>Scappa.</p><p>Combatti.</p><p>Allontanati il più possibile e non tornare.</p><p>Marcia in quel negozio e urlagli contro finché non implorerà il tuo perdono.</p><p>
  <em>Cosa provi?</em>
</p><p>Paura.</p><p>Rabbia.</p><p>
  <em>Perché?</em>
</p><p>Perché poteva ferirla come nessun altro.</p><p>Perché lo amava ancora, e non era giusto.</p><p>Perché era lui ed era qui e lei non poteva più scappare.</p><p>
  <em>Cosa ti dice il tuo istinto?</em>
</p><p>Scappa.</p><p>
  <em>Scappa. </em>
</p><p>Rey fece un respiro profondo e aprì la porta del negozio.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Trovò Ben nell’ufficio sul retro, il quale era stato messo in ordina un’unica volta, nel 1979, e da allora era stato lasciato all’entropia. Era piccolo, occupato da una scrivania e due sedie, e, combinando le inesistenti capacità organizzative di Luke e Rey, da abbastanza fogli volanti e cartelle sparse da far piangere un vigile del fuoco.</p><p>Ben fissava con disgusto la macchinetta del caffè. “Quando Luke me ne offre, nel migliore dei casi è tipo catrame”, avvisò Rey, chiudendo la porta dietro di sé. “Non so neppure se Luke usa fondi di caffè o se raccoglie semplicemente la ghiaia del vialetto e ce la butta dentro”.</p><p>“Penso che la ghiaia sarebbe un passo avanti”, osservò Ben. Sembrava calmo, ma gli tremavano le mani. Si voltò verso di lei, appoggiandosi al tavolo.</p><p>Rey si torse le mani, guardandolo per un lungo momento senza parlare. Si era quasi dimenticata di quanto fosse alto e ben messo: quasi toccava le pareti con le spalle. C’erano strappi e qualche macchia di grasso sulla maglia e sui jeans, e aveva i capelli un po’ arruffati.</p><p>Cazzo, era ancora più sexy.</p><p>Lo odiava.</p><p>“Ciao”, disse, facendo un passo.</p><p>“Ciao”, rispose Ben. Le indicò una delle sedie, dopo un momento, si sedette di fronte a lei, a pochi centimetri dalle sue ginocchia, ma evitando il suo sguardo.</p><p>“Andrebbe meglio se avessimo, tipo, quattro milioni di patate da pelare per aiutarci a rompere il ghiaccio”, disse Rey, e vide Ben sorridere appena.</p><p>“Te lo ricordi ancora?”.</p><p>Rey lo guardò, socchiudendo gli occhi sorpresa da quello che leggeva sul suo viso. <em>Diffidenza. Trepidazione. Smarrimento. </em></p><p><em>Anche lui è spaventato</em>, si rese conto.</p><p>Bene.</p><p>“Certo che me lo ricordo”, disse Rey. “Ricordo tutto”.</p><p>Ben annuì. “Anch’io”.</p><p>Ci fu un lungo silenzio teso, Rey tamburellava con le dita contro le ginocchia, Ben teneva le mani in tasca. “Fa freddo oggi”, disse infine.</p><p>“Sì, l’ho pensato”.</p><p>“Però va bene. Il vento, intendo. C’è il sole, quindi va bene”.</p><p>“Non è insopportabile”.</p><p>“E si sta sciogliendo la neve”.</p><p>“Ce ne sarà altra”.</p><p>“Ce n’è sempre in questo periodo”.</p><p>Silenzio. Di nuovo.</p><p>“Dev’essere strano”, disse Rey. “Rispetto a Los Angeles, voglio dire”.</p><p>Ben la guardò in modo strano, ma rimase in silenzio.</p><p>Rey sospirò, passandosi un mano fra i capelli. “Senti”, disse, “sarà un casino a prescindere, non importa come ci muoviamo. Quindi, forse serve qualche regola base. Ok?”.</p><p>Ben si mosse sulla sedia, ma la guardò curioso. “Cos’avevi in mente?”.</p><p>“Onestà, soprattutto”. Rey gli lanciò un’occhiata significativa. “<em>Brutale </em>onestà. Nessuna censura, tutto fuori. Non importa quanto fa male”.</p><p>Ben espirò lentamente. “Andata”.</p><p>“Nessun attacco personale”.</p><p>“Concordo”.</p><p>“E chi mente deve bere una tazza del caffè di Luke. Una tazza <em>intera</em>”.</p><p>Ben fece una smorfia. “Quello che c’è è freddo”.</p><p>“Tra poco ne sarà pronto dell’altro, ma dubito che caldo sia più buono”. Rey sollevò il sopracciglio.</p><p>Ben sospirò e annuì. “Va bene. Vuoi iniziare tu? Io non saprei da dove partire”.</p><p>“Bene, perché io sì”. Rey si sporse avanti, appoggiando i gomiti sulle ginocchia. “Perché cazzo hai mentito su chi eri, online? Sul non sapere che ero io?”</p><p>Ben sospirò, passandosi una mano sulla mascella. “Non ho mentito”, disse, e alzò una mano quando Rey fece per parlare. “No, aspetta, fammi finire. Ti ho detto la verità, non lo sapevo da subito. All’inizio, pensavo solo di star perdendo qualche ora con una antis con troppo tempo libero che si divertiva a distruggere la mia storia”.</p><p>“Mi hai detto che ero intelligente”.</p><p>“E lo eri. Lo sei. Ma cazzo, Rey, alcune cose sul tuo blog…”, si fermò, poi scosse la testa. “Mi dispiace, non stavamo parlando di quello”.</p><p>“No, intendo…hai ragione”. Rey si morse la guancia. “Ora è difficile non vederlo. Ho fatto leggere dei post a Maz e lei ha fatto quel suo sguardo che fa quando dico qualcosa di sbagliato e aspetta che me ne accorga”.</p><p>Ben inarcò le sopracciglia. “Maz?”.</p><p>Rey si accigliò. “Hai detto che anche tu andavi in terapia”, disse, sulla difensiva. “E non avevi problemi quando ci andavo io”.</p><p>“No, intendo…è fantastico. La dottoressa Holdo mi è stata di grande aiuto e mi ha fatto superare più di uno schema negativo. Sono contento tu abbia avuto Maz in questi anni”.</p><p>“In realtà”, esitò Rey, “sono appena tornata. Vado da lei il mercoledì. Il ragazzo di Finn mi aiuta a pagarla, anche se credo che in parte lo faccia perché voleva liberarsi dell’ospite catartica semimovente sul suo divano”.</p><p>“Non a causa mia, spero”.</p><p>Rey alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Certo che no, perché dovrei essere arrabbiata con un ex fidanzato che mi ha mentito online su chi era e mi ha fatta appassionare a una fanfiction su una ship che odio? E che a quanto pare sapeva chi fossi da chissà quanto tempo?”.</p><p>“L’ho capito il 24”, disse Ben, piano. “Non ero sicuro all’inizio, e in verità neppure a quel punto. Avevi detto che non ti chiamavi Rey, e con tutto l’odio e la rabbia che vedevo, mi ero convinto che non potessi essere tu. Ma poi hai detto qualcosa sul 24, e i messaggi di quella sera, c’era qualcosa nello stile e nel dolore che esprimevi…”. Sospirò. “Non so come l’ho capito. Lo sapevo e basta”.</p><p>“E non hai pensato fosse buona cosa dirmelo?”.</p><p>Ben esitò. “Col senno di poi, questo sembrerà molto stupido”.</p><p>“Ne sono certa”.</p><p>“Ma te lo giuro Rey, visto il modo in cui ci eravamo lasciati, pensavo stessimo di nuovo giocando al nostro gioco. Tu eri Isobel e io Kylo…”, fece una smorfia. “Avevi ragione, suona terribile ad alta voce”.</p><p>Rey riuscì a sorridere.</p><p>“…e che stavamo solo aspettando di vedere chi avrebbe ceduto per primo”, concluse. “E quando hai iniziato a essere…insomma…civettuola, immagino, me ne sono convinto ancor di più. Pensavo, io lo so che è lei e lei sa che sono io e stiamo solo…prendendo di nuovo confidenza, come la prima volta, prima che tutto…prima che <em>io </em>rovinassi tutto”.</p><p>Rey lo guardò senza emozioni. “Sei un fottuto idiota, Ben Solo”, disse, senza sorridere. “Cosa avresti fatto se <em>non </em>fossi stata io? Avresti solo continuato a flirtare con la prima ragazza comparsa nella tua posta dopo aver smerdato la tua scrittura?” </p><p>“Sei l’unica ragazza a cui sia mai importato abbastanza della mia scrittura da smerdarmi”, disse, franco. “E l’unica con cui abbia mai giocato così. L’unica con cui abbia mai voluto farlo”.</p><p>C’era un confine, da qualche parte, ma lo stavano già attraversando, per vedere cosa c’era oltre.</p><p>Rey all’improvviso aveva bisogno di chiedergli se aveva letto i messaggi della sera prima. Strappare il cerotto e affrontare la ferita sotto, non importa quanto era profonda.</p><p>
  <em>Brutale onestà. Nessuna censura. Tutto fuori. </em>
</p><p>Non era sicura di essere pronta a buttar fuori quello.</p><p>“Da quanto sei tornato?”, chiese invece. “Perché <em>sei </em>tornato, vero? Luke non è stato chiaro su questo punto”.</p><p>“Perché Luke è a malapena cosciente di quel che gli succede intorno”, disse Ben. “Ma sì, sono tornato. Alla fine del 2018”.</p><p>Rey lo fissò a bocca aperta. “Scusa, non devo aver capito bene, hai detto che sei tornato da un fottuto <em>anno</em>?”.</p><p>“Un po’ di più, ma sì”.</p><p>“E non ti è venuto in mente di contattarmi, a un certo punto di quest’anno?”.</p><p>“Mi avresti risposto?”.</p><p>Rey rimase zitta, sotto lo sguardo acuto di Ben. “Il 2018 è stato l’anno peggiore della mia vita”, continuò, ed era più calmo. “Non pensavo qualcosa potesse superare il 2017, ma poi è arrivato il 2018”.</p><p>“Hai finalmente pubblicato il tuo primo fottuto romanzo, quell’anno, giusto?”, mormorò Rey. “Non può essere stato così male”.</p><p>Gli occhi di Ben incontrarono i suoi, e c’era dolore in loro, qualcosa di profondo e non detto appena sotto la superficie. “Vuoi sapere l’intera storia?”, chiese, atono.</p><p>
  <em>Non m’importa. Te ne sei comunque andato. È stata una tua scelta. Mi fa ancora male e spero che…</em>
</p><p>Rabbia. Dolore. Cuore spezzato.</p><p>Rey chiuse gli occhi.</p><p>
  <em>Cosa dice il tuo istinto?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scappa.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Combatti.</em>
</p><p>Quando riaprì gli occhi, la stava ancora fissando.</p><p>“Sono pronta”, disse.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Capitolo 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>DISCLAIMER</p><p>Questa storia non mi appartiene. È una traduzione in lingua italiana dall’inglese, ed è postata qui con il permesso dell’autrice, the-reylo-void (Anysia), a cui vanno tutti i crediti e che ringrazio di tutto cuore per il permesso di tradurla. La storia originale è stata pubblicata su Ao3 a questo link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22316659/chapters/53304883</p><p>Se la storia vi piacerà, vi invito a passare dall’originale, per leggerla nella sua lingua madre o anche solo per lasciare un kudos e/o un commento.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><h1>Capitolo 10</h1><p> </p><p> </p><p>“È stata un ultimatum”, mormorò Ben, rigirandosi la tazza di caffè fra le mani. Rey aveva buttato via la fanghiglia di Luke ed era riuscita a prepararne due tazze decenti, pensando che un po’ di caffeina avrebbe aiutato a superare quella che si preannunciava come una discussione dolorosa per entrambi.</p><p>(Nessuno dei due aveva commentato quando Rey aveva aggiunto un cucchiaino di latte e tre di zucchero a quella di Ben senza neppure bisogno di chiedere).</p><p>“Quando Snoke ha dato il 24 come data limite”, continuò, “era chiaramente una scelta binaria: te o la carriera che mi stava servendo. Quando sono arrivato a Los Angeles, solo, è stato quasi paterno, mi ha abbracciato, mi ha detto che era meglio così, quel tipo di cose. Immagino volesse farmi credere di aver preso la decisione giusta”.</p><p>Rey sorseggiò il suo caffè, stringendo le dita intorno alla tazza fino a che le nocche non le divennero bianche.</p><p>Ben la guardo, esitando prima di allungare la mano e, con gentilezza, allentarle un po’ la presa.</p><p>Glielo permise.</p><p>“Stavo cercando un modo per avere entrambi”, disse, piano. “Volevo tutto quello che prometteva. Ma volevo anche stare con te. Ho pensato che se ci fossimo sposati sarebbe stato costretto ad accettarlo”.</p><p>Rey fece un sorriso stanco. “Quindi, cosa vuol dire, che mi hai chiesto di sposarti per liberarti dalle pretese del tuo inquietante agente? Davvero romantico, Ben, fottutamente romantico”.</p><p>“No. Ti ho chiesto di sposarmi perché ti amavo e volevo essere tuo marito, perché l’idea di una vita senza di te era intollerabile”. Fu schietto e non distolse lo sguardo.</p><p>Le mani di Rey tremavano quando prese un altro sorso. “Già, così impensabile da non cercarmi mai più”, disse. “Sei partito e non hai mai avuto ripensamenti. Quindi forse non era così intollerabile, ma solo un po’ fastidiosa…”.</p><p>“Ti ho chiamato per supplicarti di ripensarci e venire da me il 26 gennaio”, la interruppe Ben. “E ho resistito più di quanto pensassi”.</p><p>“Di che anno?”, chiese Rey. Lo stava provocando e lo sapeva, ma fanculo, erano entrambi alla frutta.</p><p>“2017, Rey, maledizione”. Si passò una mano sul viso. “Ho resistito neppure due giorni senza di te. Erano tre anni che non mi addormentavo senza averti tra le mie braccia. Sembrava tutto così sbagliato. Ti ho chiamata il 26, il 27, il 28. Ogni giorno, per mesi. Ho provato in ogni modo, per parlarti anche solo un’altra volta”.</p><p>Rey fece un respiro profondo, posando la tazza sul tavolo. “Ho cambiato numero il giorno dopo che te ne sei andato”, ammise.</p><p>“Sì, l’ho capito a maggio, quando mi rispose un ragazzo di nome Dave che disse, con molto tatto, devo dargliene atto, che la ragazza che cercavo doveva avermi dato un numero falso. Dovevano averlo riciclato, a quel punto”. Sospirò. “Il 4 maggio, niente meno. Fino ad allora pensavo mi avessi solo bloccato, e lo capivo, lo capisco, ma…quello, sapevo che era finita davvero”.</p><p>“Erano passati mesi”, sottolineò Rey. “Ed eri tu che…”.</p><p>“Non sto scusando nulla di quello che ho fatto. Non posso, e non lo farò”. S’interruppe. “Ti sto solo dicendo come sono andate le cose”.</p><p>Rey si accigliò, ma rimase in silenzio.</p><p>“Fino a quel momento”, continuò, “era quasi come…anche se non mi rispondevi, potevo fingere che lo facessi. A volte ti scrivevo, ti raccontavo la mia giornata, come facevo quando tornavo a casa dal lavoro e tu mi dicevi che ero noioso e mi chiedevi invece di baciarti”.</p><p>“Volevo solo farti smettere di parlare”.</p><p>“Era un buon modo per farlo”. Un accenno di sorriso, che però non raggiunse gli occhi. “Ma poi anche quello è sparito e qualcosa si è spezzato in me. Non c’eri più. Era finita. Avevo fatto la mia scelta e dovevo conviverci”.</p><p>Rey annuì. “L’abbiamo fatta entrambi”, disse piano.</p><p>“Snoke mi aveva procurato dei lavori come scrittore nella televisione, che erano ben pagati, ma non avevo motivazione o energia per fare nulla. Dormivo dodici ore al giorno, non mangiavo, occupavo solo spazio, nulla più. Snoke iniziò a irritarsi, il che portò a…”. Esitò. “Ricordi quello che ti ho scritto? Online?”.</p><p>Rey aggrottò la fronte, confusa. “Mi hai scritto molte cose”.</p><p>“Quella cosa sulla droga”.</p><p>Gli occhi di Rey si spalancarono. “Io…sì.”. Porco…se n’era dimenticata, classificandolo come qualcosa che Kylo aveva solo lasciato cadere lì. Ma Kylo era Ben, il che voleva dire…</p><p>Lui si strinse nelle spalle. “Ero uno scrittore a Los Angeles. Sviluppare una dipendenza da cocaina era una delle cose più semplici che potessi fare. Un sacco delle mie citazioni su IMDb di quel primo anno sono dovute a quello. Ma le anfetamine combinate con la poca stabilità mentale sono un fottuto incubo. Restavo sveglio la notte e ti vedevo ovunque. A volte letteralmente, se ne prendevo troppa, e Snoke si assicurava che fossi sempre ben rifornito. Dopo un po’ ho finito per usare l’alcool e il Valium di una collega per contrastare gli effetti collaterali, per poter dormire almeno ogni tanto”.</p><p>“Cazzo, Ben”, mormorò Rey. “E io che pensavo di essere incasinata”.</p><p>“Ora sto bene”. Ben sospirò e si accasciò sulla sedia. “Ricordi cosa mi hai detto su Snoke, l’ultimo giorno?”.</p><p>“Cosa, che ti avrebbe masticato e sputato? Che ti avrebbe usato e distrutto e non te ne rendevi neppure fottutamente conto?”.</p><p>“Avevi ragione. Più di quanto pensassi, e da molto più tempo”. Ben finì il suo caffè e posò la tazza accanto a quella di Rey. “Ero caduto in una spirale autodistruttiva, ero a pezzi e depresso e sconnesso dalla realtà quasi sempre, e Snoke ne ha approfittato per rinegoziare continuamente il contratto, visto che, parole sue, ero diventato un <em>cliente difficile</em>. La sua percentuale cresceva a ogni redazione e non me ne importava neppure”.</p><p>Rey socchiuse gli occhi. “Quanto prendeva? Ricordo che tutta la sua forza, all’inizio, era nella bassa percentuale”.</p><p>“12,5%. Era l’accordo iniziale. Che è durato circa tre mesi. Poi ha iniziato a salire in modo esponenziale, e non vedevo motivo per protestare”.</p><p>“A quanto è arrivata?”.</p><p>“Sessanta”, disse Ben, piatto. Rey quasi cadde dalla sedia.</p><p>“<em>Cazzo</em>, Ben, ma è legale?”.</p><p>“Non proprio. Ma ero del tutto fuori fase. E Snoke sa vendersi: era nel mio interesse, si stava occupando di me, e poi, chi altro avevo, a parte lui?”. Chiuse gli occhi e si prese la testa fra le mani.</p><p>Senza pensarci, Rey allungò la mano e gli strinse un ginocchio. Ben la guardò, sorpreso, ma poi, lentamente, posò la mano sulla sua.</p><p>Nessuno dei due si mosse per un minuto.</p><p>Alla fine, le strinse la mano.</p><p>“A quel punto, era facile, bastava impostare il pilota automatico”, mormorò Ben. “Snoke pagava le mie droghe, commissionava i miei lavori…non dovevo vivere. Solo sopravvivere fino al giorno dopo”.</p><p>“Sì, lo so com’è”, disse Rey. La mano di Ben era calda nella sua e il cuore le faceva male solo per quel contatto. “Come sei riuscito a scrivere un libro come quello, però? C’erano giorni in cui io non riuscivo neppure a scrivere il mio fottuto nome, figuriamoci un dannato romanzo”.</p><p>Ben la guardò in modo strano. “Lo hai mai letto?”.</p><p>Rey strinse gli occhi, sfilando la mano e sedendosi dritta. “Se ti avessi visto, in quel periodo, ti sarei venuta incontro solo per prenderti a pugni”, disse, franca. “Pensi davvero abbia letto il tuo libro?”.</p><p>“Lo hai già letto”, disse Ben, senza badare al suo sguardo confuso. “Quando l’ho finito, nel 2015”.</p><p>Gli occhi di Rey si spalancarono per la sorpresa. “Il tuo romanzo”, disse, capendo all’improvviso. “Ma come hai fatto a…”.</p><p>“È stato abbastanza facile sistemarlo perché si adattasse a <em>Lost Galaxy</em>. Cambiare i nomi dei personaggi, l’impostazione, qualche elemento di trama. Ma la struttura era lì. Funzionava, perché era già una bella storia. Perché tu mi hai aiutato a renderla tale”. Ben deglutì a fatica, appoggiando le mani sulle ginocchia. “Quel romanzo è l’unica cosa di Los Angeles di cui sono orgoglioso. L’ho dedicato a te. Ho scritto questa lunga, emotiva dedica, e poi un intero paragrafo nei ringraziamenti, dove dicevo che non avrei potuto fare nulla senza di te. Dove ti chiedevo scusa per…tutto, in realtà”.</p><p>Rey vedeva sfocato, le sembrava di poter a malapena respirare.</p><p>“Snoke eliminò tutto nella redazione finale”, concluse Ben. “In quel fottuto anno e mezzo non mi ero interessato praticamente a nulla, ma sono esploso quando l’ho scoperto. C’erano i ringraziamenti, tutti gli altri, per chiunque, e persino la dedica ai miei genitori, ma, se qualcuno che ci conosceva…che conosceva la storia… avesse letto…sembrava ti avessi esclusa di proposito. Sembrava fottutamente voluto”.</p><p>Rey si accigliò, mentre ricordava il messaggio anonimo su Tumblr, quello che aveva rotto la diga fra lei e Ben…cosa diceva?</p><p>
  <em>…Ti consiglio di leggere il romanzo di Ben Solo, “Shadow and Fate”. Penso risponderebbe a molte domande…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Probabilmente era stata una coincidenza.</p><p>Ma comunque…cazzo, poteva solo immaginare come si sarebbe sentita se <em>avesse </em>letto e riconosciuto il romanzo che aveva letto e aiutato Ben a modificare in tutte quelle notti, mentre lui la baciava sul collo cercando di distrarla, solo per vedere che aveva ringraziato tutti tranne…</p><p>“È stata la prima volta che mi sono opposto a lui”, continuò Ben, e Rey uscì dai suoi pensieri. “Ci ho guadagnato un occhio nero”.</p><p>“Porco <em>cazzo</em>, Ben, sei serio? Ti ha <em>colpito</em>?”.</p><p>Ben strinse le spalle. “Te l’ho detto, non m’importava nulla. Non fino a quel settembre, quando…”.</p><p>Tacque, recuperando il telefono dalla tasca e cercando qualcosa. Lo porse a Rey, e i suoi occhi erano vitrei.</p><p>Il cuore di Rey perse un battito mentre leggeva il titolo dell’articolo sullo schermo:</p><p>MASSACRO AL CENTRO COMMERCIALE, CINQUE MORTI, DODICI FERITI. LOCALE CHE HA SVENTATO IL PEGGIO MUORE PER LE LESIONI.</p><p> </p><p>“Tuo padre”, mormorò Rey, notando il nome di Han nel testo dell’articolo, guardando Ben con orrore.</p><p>Ben annuì a denti stretti, incrociando le braccia. “Sparatoria in un centro commerciale”, disse, e la voce era amara. “Stava comprando una pentola elettrica per mia madre. Ne aveva sempre voluta una, a quanto pare. Non credo abbia mai messo piede in cucina, ma le piaceva l’idea, e a lui piaceva farla felice”.</p><p>Restò in silenzio per un lungo momento, lo sguardo vuoto. “Non era nemmeno il loro anniversario o simili. Papà non era il tipo. Se faceva qualcosa per te, era perché voleva farlo. Amava quel tipo di sorprese. E anche alla fine: il pazzo ha affrontato un bastardo psicopatico e armato a mani nude, lo ha gettato in una fontana e lo ha trattenuto finché non sono scappati tutti”.</p><p>
  <em>Il signor Solo era ferito gravemente, ma ha comunque tenuto a bada il cecchino, dice la polizia, per permettere ai restanti clienti di fuggire e lo ha occupato fino all’arrivo delle forze dell’ordine. Solo, che aveva più di una ferita da arma da fuoco, è stato trasportato al Mercy General Hospital, dove è deceduto. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lascia la moglie, la magnate dell’editoria e pluripremiata giornalista Leia Organa-Solo, e il figlio…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Rey restituì il telefono a Ben, prendendogli la mano. “Mi dispiace”, disse sottovoce. “Era una brava persona. E ti amava”.</p><p>Ben annuì, rimettendo il telefono in tasca. “Sai qual è l’ultima cosa che gli ho detto?”, chiese. “Abbiamo avuto un brutto litigio, proprio prima che me ne andassi. Il 23. Mi ha chiesto che cazzo stavo facendo, come potevo essere così stupido da lasciarti, quando eri la cosa migliore che mi fosse mai capitata. Gli ho detto che avrei voluto portarti con me, ma mi ha risposto che non avrei dovuto andare e basta, e nemmeno metterti in quella posizione scomoda. E alla fine ci siamo semplicemente urlati contro a vicenda”. Si prese la testa fra le mani. “L’ultima cosa che gli ho detto, sbattendo la porta, è stata <em>per me sei morto</em>. È stata l’ultima cosa che gli ho detto”.</p><p>Rey si morse la guancia. Le mani le facevano male per il desiderio di accarezzargli i capelli, tenerlo stretto, calmare il tremore delle sue spalle. Voleva tornare indietro nel tempo e tenerlo al sicuro con lei e impedire che tutto quello <em>accadesse</em>.</p><p>“Non ricordo molto del dopo”, disse, la voce attutita dalle mani. Quando le spostò, aveva gli occhi arrossati. “Ho trascorso i mesi seguenti in una nebbia allucinogena. Non so nemmeno…non m’importava nulla”.</p><p>Rey si allungò e gli prese una mano, tenendola fra le sue e accarezzandola. “Cosa te ne ha fatto uscire?”.</p><p>“Ti metterai a ridere”.</p><p>Lei inarcò un sopracciglio. “Credi che potrei trovare divertente qualcosa di questa merda?”.</p><p>“È stato un episodio di <em>Lost Galaxy</em>”.</p><p>“…mi prendi per il culo”.</p><p>“Te lo giuro”. Riuscì a farle un piccolo sorriso. “Ricordi l’ultimo episodio della scorsa stagione prima della pausa invernale? Quello in cui Matt racconta a Kira come suo padre l’avesse torturato la prima volta che era andato da lui e aveva messo insieme tutte quelle scuse per quello che aveva fatto?”</p><p>Rey rise. “Oh, sì, me lo ricordo. L’anti-fandom ha ricavato un sacco di materiale da quello. È stato <em>quello </em>che ti ha dato la scossa?”.</p><p>“No”, disse Ben, “quello che mi ha dato la scossa è vedere come Kira ha reagito quando ha provato quella stronzata. Le stava vendendo quella storia tragica per farla sentire dispiaciuta per lui, e lei è stata irremovibile, cazzo. Voglio dire, a quel punto sapevi che si amavano…”.</p><p>“E certo, chi non lo penserebbe veden-“. Ben la guardò storto, e Rey s’interruppe, mordendosi il labbro. “Scusa. Vecchia abitudine”.</p><p>“E”, continuò Ben, “malgrado questo era comunque pronta a prenderlo a calci in culo quando faceva qualche stronzata. Non lo riabilitò, non lo perdonò incondizionatamente, non tollerò nessuna delle sue scuse insulse. E tutto ciò a cui pensavo vedendola eri tu. Pensavo che mi avresti detto le stesse cose se mi avessi visto in quello stato, e sapevo che io avrei fatto la stessa cosa di Matt, provare a giustificarmi, e che tu mi avresti preso a calci prima ancora che potessi provarci. Ed era…”. Chiuse gli occhi. “Cazzo, Rey, mi mancavi così tanto da non poterlo sopportare”.</p><p>Le strinse la mano. “Sapevo che ti avevo persa. Lo avevo accettato. Potevo solo sperare che tu fossi felice, ovunque fossi”.</p><p>“Non lo ero”, disse Rey. “Non ero affatto felice, Ben. Vorrei che almeno uno dei due lo fosse stato”.</p><p>“Lo so”.</p><p>“Cosa hai fatto a quel punto?”.</p><p>“Ho chiamato mia madre”, disse. “Ero ubriaco e le ho detto ogni cosa. Era il 30 novembre. Il 31 ero su un aereo diretto qui, con il laptop e i vestiti che avevo addosso. Non venne a prendermi all’aeroporto e non mi parlò per due giorni dopo che arrivai”. Fece una pausa. “Ci è voluto un po’ per capire come essere di nuovo una famiglia. Non mi ha ancora perdonato per non essere tornato per il funerale di papà”.</p><p>“Cazzo, Ben”.</p><p>“Alla fine siamo andati sulla sua tomba e ho parlato a lungo con lui. Mi ha aiutato, un po’”, continuò. “Per prima cosa mia madre mi ha mandato tre settimane in riabilitazione. È stato un inferno, ma ho conosciuto la dottoressa Holdo. Inflessibile, ma non so come avrei fatto senza di lei”.</p><p>“E sei rimasto pulito da allora?”, chiese Rey, ricordando lo scambio online.</p><p>Ben annuì. “Non ho più dovuto lavorare sotto stress dopo Los Angeles, ha aiutato a evitare le ricadute. Mia madre mi ha messo al lavoro con le sue no profit per tenermi occupato”.</p><p>“Intendi lo stress di aver scelto Snoke?”, chiese Rey, sardonica. “Quello che poi hai fatto comunque e che avrebbe evitato tutto questo?”.</p><p>Ben le lanciò uno sguardo, ma non era arrabbiato. “Comunque, questo è quello che ho fatto dopo essere tornato. Più o meno”.</p><p>“E hai scritto fic MattKira”, aggiunse Rey, tracciandoli le nocche con le dita. “Disgustoso”.</p><p>Riuscì a sorriderle, dandole un colpetto con la mano libera e stringendole l’altra. Rey non si staccò. “Hai letto molte pagine per qualcosa che trovi disgustoso”, sottolineò.</p><p>“Fanculo, mi devi una citazione nei crediti considerando quanto delle nostre dannate vite ci hai messo dentro”. Stava scherzando, ma solo a metà, e Ben la guardò in modo strano.</p><p>“Ti ho scritto molte lettere”, disse dopo un po’. “La dottoressa Holdo me lo aveva consigliato. Ma non erano mai buone. Continuavo a cadere nello stesso schema di Matt, mi sembrava sempre di star accampando scuse. Non era quello che meritavi. E poi ho visto il finale di stagione e il bacio fra Matt e Kira…”. </p><p>“Ugh”.</p><p>Ben la guardò e lei sorrise.</p><p>“Ero sul divano con mia madre, con in braccio un enorme San Bernardo…”.</p><p>“Merda, Chewie è ancora <em>vivo</em>? Quanti anni ha quel cane?”.</p><p>“Sono abbastanza certo che sia immortale. Ad ogni modo, ho visto l’episodio e qualcosa è scattato. Ho iniziato a scrivere nelle note del telefono e pochi mesi dopo quelle note sono esplose in <em>Across the Stars</em>. Doveva essere un esercizio su Matt, per capire come avrebbe potuto espiare e guadagnarsi una possibilità con la donna che amava. Ma è diventato più di quanto avessi pensato”.</p><p>“Ti riferisci ai lettori?”.</p><p>“Mi riferisco al fatto che è diventata una storia d’amore”, disse Ben, senza guardarla. “Doveva essere uno studio psicologico del personaggio, uno schema per un percorso di espiazione e redenzione. Lo puoi vedere nei primi capitoli. Ma alla fine, credo di aver voluto provare a dare a Matt e Kira un lieto fine, considerando che…bhe…lo sai”.</p><p>“Sì”, disse Rey piano. “Lo so”.</p><p>“E poi ha iniziato ad avere seguito. Alla gente piaceva, per qualche motivo. Il che mi ha fatto sentire quasi…appagato, in un modo che non avevo mai provato a Los Angeles, pur scrivendo da professionista. Poi un giorno un lettore mi ha raccontato di questa antis pazza che leggeva e commentava sul suo blog”. Girò le mani verso Rey. “Ed eccoci qui”.</p><p>“Eccoci qui”, gli fece eco Rey, fissando le loro mani.</p><p>Ben esitò, accarezzandole il dorso con le dita. “Posso farti una domanda?”.</p><p>“Non me l’hai appena fatta?”.</p><p>“Perché la cosa dell’antis?”, continuò lui, ignorandola. “Perché tutto quell’odio, quel veleno verso estranei che stavano solo…”.</p><p>Rey strappò la mano dalla sua e si mise sulla difensiva, guardandolo diffidente.</p><p>“Era così diverso dalla te che ricordavo”, mormorò. “Penso sia parte del motivo per cui all’inizio non credevo fossi tu. Non ci potevo credere. Forse perché non volevo pensare che fossi finita così. Per tutto quel tempo in cui siamo stati separati, continuavo a ripetermi <em>non importa quanto le cose siano brutte per me, finché Rey sta bene. Probabilmente frequenta una scuola d’arte, fa qualcosa di bello, ha una vita piena…</em>”.</p><p>“Intendi <em>vivere</em>?”, rispose Rey. “Ho fatto la tua stessa cosa: esistevo. Sopravvivevo. Entrambi lo abbiamo fatto nel modo peggiore. Modi che hanno ferito altre persone”.</p><p>Ben fece un sorriso ironico. “Non avremmo potuto farci più male nemmeno provandoci, eh?”.</p><p>“Non saprei”, disse Rey, restituendo il sorriso. “Non abbiamo ancora raggiunto Matt e Kira. Noi ci siamo feriti solo <em>emotivamente</em>”.</p><p>“Forse dovremmo procurarci delle spade laser e finire l’opera”.</p><p>“Stai assumendo che io non ne abbia già una”.</p><p>“Lo so che ce l’hai”.</p><p>Il sorriso di Rey si allargò, e si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia. “Altre domande?”.</p><p>“Hai davvero un tasto cuore sulla tastiera?”.</p><p>Rey lo guardò confusa. “Cosa?”.</p><p>“Uno dei messaggi online”, disse Ben. “Mi hai mandato un cuoricino e ti è preso il panico, ricordi?”.</p><p>“Oh, quello”. Rey scosse la testa, incredula. “Serio? Certo che non ce l’ho. Ma <em>Isobel </em>stava iniziando a provare cose sdolcinate per <em>Kylo </em>e voleva evitare di affrontarle”.</p><p>Ben annuì e il cuore di Rey perse un battito. Non glielo aveva detto nei messaggi della notte scorsa? Ok, non la cosa del cuore, ma che Isobel…</p><p>Allora non gli aveva letti.</p><p>Bene.</p><p>Forse era una buona cosa, almeno per ora.</p><p>“Hai ancora intenzione di aggiornare a San Valentino?”, chiese Rey, ricordandosene. “Lo hai promesso”.</p><p>Ben imprecò sottovoce. “Me ne ero dimenticato”, disse. “La scorsa settimana è stata dura”.</p><p>“Racconta. Hai ancora le bozze?”.</p><p>Ben la fissò. “Io…sì”, disse. “Avevo delle difficoltà a capire come finire la storia. Perché?”.</p><p>Rey si morse il labbro, fissando per aria. “Sarei disposta a lavorarci con te”, disse dopo un attimo. “Magari in due possiamo capire come finire”.</p><p>Notò lo sguardo incredulo di Ben e scrollò le spalle. “Lo già abbiamo fatto, con il tuo romanzo”, sottolineò. “E ha venduto alla grande. Almeno così continuavano a scrivermi i MattKira. Sono duri a cedere, lo concedo”.</p><p>Ben la stava ancora fissando. “Sei seria?”.</p><p>“Credo di sì”.</p><p>“Io…”. Ben scosse la testa, corrugando la fronte. “Vuoi ancora farlo? Dopo tutto questo?”.</p><p>Rey si alzò e si stiracchiò, senza guardarlo. “Hai rovinato tutto fra noi”, disse, senza mezzi termini. “E abbiamo perso il nostro lieto fine. E scommetto che non riuscirai a capire come dare a Matt e Kira il loro senza il mio aiuto”. Incrociò le braccia e lo guardo. “E si meritano di averlo”.</p><p>La stava ancora fissando.</p><p>E, Dio, conosceva quello sguardo.</p><p>Era lo stesso che le aveva lanciato quando erano entrambi zuppi di champagne e lei era stata trascinata via e si era girata a guardarlo per quella che pensava fosse l’ultima volta.</p><p>Lo stesso di quando aveva passato il suo compleanno a letto malata e si era chinato a baciarle la fronte.</p><p>Lo stesso di quando avevano fatto l’amore per la prima volte, ed aveva smesso di baciarla giusto il tempo per alzare la testa e guardarla, e lei avrebbe giurato di aver visto tutto il suo cuore in quegli occhi.</p><p>Lo stesso di quanto si era inginocchiato con un anello per chiederle di sposarlo, l’ultima volta.</p><p>
  <em>Dove sono Maz e i suoi fogli quando ne hai bisogno. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>“C’è una festa di lancio editoriale a cui mia madre partecipa stasera”, disse Ben, mentre usciva con lei dal negozio. “Ma possiamo iniziare a lavorarci domani mattina. Anche se ci vorrà un miracolo per venirne fuori in meno di una settimana”.</p><p>Rey si strinse nelle spalle mentre di abbottonava il cappotto. “Abbiamo fatto di più con meno”.</p><p>“Vuoi davvero una citazione, comunque? I tuoi amici antis lo adorerebbero”.</p><p>Gli disse che voleva eliminare il suo blog.</p><p>In parte per protesta contro di lui, ma comunque una cosa buona, probabilmente.</p><p>“Attraverseremo quel ponte quando ci arriveremo”, disse Rey, piatta. Prese il telefono e consultò l’app dei mezzi pubblici. Fece una smorfia. “Fanculo. Ho appena perso l’autobus e il prossimo è fra mezz’ora. Gli orari del fine settimana sono un fottuto incubo”.</p><p>Poteva sentire l’esitazione di Ben, al suo fianco. “Aspetta qui”, disse, e lo vide raggiungere Luke, al lavoro su una Taurus. Parlarono in fretta, Ben indicando Rey, Luke facendo un sorrisetto saputo. Ben mosse la testa in un modo che Rey sapeva significasse che stava roteando gli occhi per l’esasperazione.</p><p>Incredibile come potesse ancora leggerlo senza nemmeno pensarci, e il suo cuore si scaldò.</p><p>Rey si accigliò, dandosi un colpetto sullo sterno. <em>Ehi. Tu. Smettila. </em></p><p>Ben tornò da lei con in mano un mazzo di chiavi. “Posso darti un passaggio”, disse. “Se vuoi. Luke ha accettato di pagarti l’intera giornata in ogni caso”.</p><p>Rey lo guardò divertita. “Lo ha accettato o glielo hai imposto?”.</p><p>“Stessa cosa”, disse Ben. Si fermò, guardò le chiavi e scrollò le spalle prima di lanciargliele.</p><p>Rey si accigliò e le afferrò al volo. Il portachiavi le era famigliare.</p><p>“Ieri le ho fatto fare un giro”, disse. “Solo per assicurarmi che il motore funzionasse a dovere dopo che ci avevo lavorato su. Ma a parte questo, credo ti stesse aspettando. Quindi, se vuoi fare gli onori…”.</p><p>Un lento sogghignò si aprì sul viso di Rey, e chiuse le mani intorno alle chiavi, fissando il Falcon.</p><p>Guardò Ben, teso, quasi come se si stesse preparando a un suo rifiuto, a una parola brusca, a <em>qualcosa.</em></p><p><em>Affetto, </em>pensò, e si permise di provarlo, anche se la spaventava.</p><p>
  <em>Gratitudine.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gioia. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Il Falcon resse meglio di quanto non avesse mai fatto, e Rey cambiò marcia fluidamente mentre portava lei e Ben al suo appartamento. “Sai”, disse, “mi è venuto in mente che potresti avermi lasciata guidare solo perché non sai dove vivo”.</p><p>“Felice coincidenza. Dove vivi, a proposito?”.</p><p>“Divido un appartamento con Finn”, disse Rey, distratta, cercando di non perdere l’uscita. “Anche se è come vivere da soli. Lui e Poe praticamente convivono ormai”.</p><p>“Poe Dameron? Ha funzionato quindi?”.</p><p>“Stanno insieme da quasi tanto tempo quanto siamo stati noi, ci credi?”. Rey sorrise brevemente mentre rallentava per uscire dalla corsia, ma smise quando sentì Ben imprecare al suo telefono. “Tutto bene?”.</p><p>“Sì”, disse, burbero. “Cose dall’avvocato”.</p><p>Rey si accigliò. “Snoke?”.</p><p>“Mi deve un grosso risarcimento a causa di tutte le sue cazzate col contatto. <em>Shadow and Fate </em>ha venduto davvero molto, ma mi mancano tonnellate di royalties per quello e il resto dei miei lavori per la TV. Non me ne sarei preoccupato, ma Snoke…”. Sospirò, passandosi la mano fra i capelli. “Non è felice che abbia mollato, per usare un eufemismo. Ci sono state ricatti e minacce per tutto l’anno scorso. E non solo a me, ma anche a mia madre. Ha messo in chiaro che me la farà pagare, in un modo o nell’altro”.</p><p>“Che vada a fanculo”.</p><p>“Lo hai detto”.</p><p>“Bene”, disse Rey, rallentando e mettendo la freccia svoltando per il suo condominio. “Se devo scommettere fra Snoke e tua madre…”.</p><p>“Mia madre <em>e </em>i suoi avvocati”.</p><p>“Dannazione”, imprecò Rey, parcheggiando. “Almeno lasciate qualche scarto per gli avvoltoi”.</p><p> </p><p> *****</p><p> </p><p>Rey era andata a esattamente due appuntamenti negli ultimi tre anni. Soprattutto su sollecitazione di Finn, che giurava che i suoi colleghi erano bravi ragazzi, che le sarebbero piaciuti davvero. Entrambi erano finiti con lei in piedi sulla porta di casa, imbarazzata e incerta su come chiudere la serata.</p><p>C’era qualcosa di ironico nel fatto che ora si trovava nella stessa situazione con il suo ex fidanzato, che teneva le mani in tasca mentre Rey si sforzava di trovare le chiavi.</p><p>“Vuoi…”. Rey fece un gesto imbarazzato. “Vuoi entrare? Per una tazza di caffè, o qualcos’altro?”.</p><p>Ben controllò il telefono e si accigliò. “Sono già le tre”, disse. “Probabilmente dovrei dare una mano per stasera”.</p><p>“Oh…”. Era delusa, e il viso di Ben si addolcì.</p><p>“Magari una tazza sola”, si corresse.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>“Assolutamente <em>no</em>”.</p><p>Rey stava sbirciando da sopra la spalla di Ben, che si affrettò a chiudere l’app note sul telefono. “Non è che sia scolpito nella pietra”, si difese.</p><p>“Cancella quella merda. Ora”.</p><p>“Non si cancellano mai le bozze, non puoi mai sapere se…”</p><p>“Tu <em>non </em>ucciderai Matt”. Rey sbatté la sua tazza di caffè sul tavolo, ignorando le goccioline. “Sei serio, cazzo? Perché mai dovresti anche solo prenderlo in <em>considerazione</em>?”.</p><p>Ben emise un verso frustrato. “Allora mi dici come Matt può espiare tutto quello che ha fatto, senza un pagamento? Un sacrificio eroico non è un buon modo per uscire di scena? Muore salvando Kira, portando equilibrio nella galassia, e per la prima volta è in pace con se stesso...”.</p><p>Rey si alzò di scattò, portando la sua tazza in cucina senza guardarlo. “Sei un fottuto idiota, Ben Solo”, lo rimproverò.</p><p>Lui la seguì, appoggiandosi alla porta e guardandola, cupo. “Sei arrabbiata”, osservò.</p><p>“Deduzione davvero brillante, Sherlock”. Rey si girò per affrontarlo. “Pensa a cosa non va nella tua versione”.</p><p>“Matt va ad affrontare suo padre…”.</p><p>“Giusto, quella parte va bene”.</p><p>“Viene pestato per bene, ma guadagna tempo a sufficienza per lo sprint finale di cui l’Alleanza ha bisogno per eliminare l’esercito...”.</p><p>“Ancora bene”, disse Rey, aprendo il frigo e osservandone il contenuto.</p><p>“Kira arriva, lei e Matt combattono insieme e riescono a sconfiggere l’Imperatore”.</p><p>“Eccezionale”.</p><p>“Si baciano per l’ultima volta e Matt muore sereno, fra le braccia di Kira, dopo essersi finalmente riscattato e aver scelto la luce per la prima volta dopo anni. Kira porta in sé la fiamma dell’umanità e la sua memoria, e aiuta a ricostruire la galassia guardando avanti”.</p><p>Rey sbatté la porta del frigorifero. “Ecco, è <em>quello. </em>Quello è il tuo fottuto lieto fine? Vaffanculo. Cancellalo”.</p><p>Ben sospirò e si passò la mano fra i capelli. “Butta giù qualche idea e ne possiamo discutere”.</p><p>“Non dobbiamo discutere proprio di niente. Matt vive”.</p><p>“Ma – “.</p><p>“<em>No</em>”. Rey fece un passo avanti e gli puntò un dito contro. “Sai cosa c’è che non va? Finora hai fatto un ottimo lavoro nel capire Kira. Hai capito che lei e Matt avevano bisogno l’uno dell’altra, che non potevano esistere l’una senza l’altro. E glielo stai portando via! La stai lasciando <em>sola</em>. Tutte le fottute scuse del mondo non significano nulla se alla fine lui la lascia di nuovo”.</p><p>“Non la sta – “.</p><p>Rey scosse la testa e lo spinse da parte per tornare in soggiorno. “<em>Idiota</em>”.</p><p>Ben tirò fuori il telefono. “Si sta facendo tardi”, disse dopo un momento. “Devo andare a dare quella mano. Domani, ok?”. Esitò, poi fece per prendere la mano di Rey.</p><p>Lei lo guardò, ma cedette e la prese.</p><p>Ben annuì, cercando di fare un passo indietro, e fissò Rey, confuso, quando lei si rifiutò di lasciarlo andare. Lei stava fissando il tappeto, le sopracciglia aggrottate. “Rey?”.</p><p>“Ancora non capisci, vero?”, mormorò. “Cosa farebbe a Kira perdere Matt per la seconda volta”.</p><p>Ben la fissò, ma restò in silenzio.</p><p>“È appena tornato da lei”, continuò Rey, sempre tenendo lo sguardo basso. “E forse lei non lo perdona. Forse non lo farà mai, non del tutto”.</p><p>Fece un respiro profondo. “Ma cazzo, lo ama lo stesso. Non puoi scegliere una cosa del genere. E di sicuro non hai una seconda chance di trovare la persona giusta, la tua anima gemella, che ti capisce come nessun altro fa. E glielo porterai via? Di nuovo?”.</p><p>“Forse Matt pensa che sia meglio che lei viva un vita senza il suo ricordo e il ricordo di tutto quello che le ha fatto”, disse Ben, guardando le loro mani unite.</p><p>“Perché è andata così bene l’ultima volta, vero?”, chiese Rey, e sapeva che la sua voce era al limite dell’isterico ma fanculo, erano stati anni fottutamente lunghi…per Kira. “Perché sembrava così felice nel finale, eh? E tutte le altre volte che l’ha lasciata, che non è rimasto con lei? Immagina sapere che questa volta non tornerà <em>davvero</em>. Che questa volta l’ha lasciata per sempre”.</p><p>Gli occhi di Ben erano scuri, e Rey fece inconsapevolmente un passo verso di lui. “Merita di meglio”, disse lui, a bassa voce.</p><p>“Forse Matt dovrebbe lasciarlo decidere a lei, per una volta”, disse Rey, stringendogli forte la mano. “Inoltre, non è questione di meritare, ricordi?”.</p><p>Ben deglutì. “Ti ho pensata scrivendolo”.</p><p>“Sì, l’avevo capito”. Riuscì a sorridere malgrado il nodo in gola. Chiuse gli occhi e fece un respiro profondo.</p><p>Era pronta a staccare il cerotto.</p><p>“Ho un’altra domanda”, disse Rey. “Ho dimenticato di fartela, al negozio. Onestamente, avevo paura”.</p><p>Ben era molto vicino, lo sentiva, e si costrinse ad aprire gli occhi e incontrare i suoi.</p><p>“Ho letto i tuoi messaggi”, disse, prima che potesse chiedere. “La scorsa notte”.</p><p>Gli occhi di Rey si spalancarono. “Allora perché non…”.</p><p>“Perché non sei sola in questo”, mormorò. “Anch’io ho paura. E hai ragione: ho rovinato tutto”.</p><p> “È quello che hai capito?”. Rey si accigliò.</p><p>“Beh…”. Esitò, e il respiro di Rey si fermò quando, con cautela, le posò la mano libera sul fianco. “Quello e quanto non mi sono mai reso conto di come Rey avrebbe dovuto davvero essere Rey Solo”.</p><p>Rey fece un debole sorriso. “Spero abbia fatto male”.</p><p>“Come un coltello fra le costole”. Posò la fronte sulla sua, e senza rendersene conto Rey gli fece scivolare una mano nei capelli, chiudendo gli occhi alla sensazione delle ciocche morbide e setose fra le sue dita. “E il resto?”.</p><p>“Hmm?”.</p><p>“Eri seria?”.</p><p>Rey esitò.</p><p>
  <em>Cosa ti dice il tuo istinto?</em>
</p><p>Scappa.</p><p>Combatti.</p><p>
  <em>Scappa…</em>
</p><p>Posò una mano sulla guancia di Ben e, prima di poter esitare, prima di poter pensare, premette con forza le labbra sulle sue e lo tenne stretto.</p><p>Lui s’irrigidì, solo per un momento, prima di sollevare le loro mani giunte e abbracciarla e sollevarla, inclinando la testa per approfondire il bacio.</p><p>I polpastrelli di Rey poggiati sulla guancia di Ben erano umidi e sentiva qualcosa a metà fra una risata e un singhiozzo risalirle la gola mentre si sistemavano meglio, Ben passandole le braccia intorno alla vita e Rey aggrappandosi con le gambe a lui per reggersi mentre gli tirava piano i capelli.</p><p><em>Guarigione, </em>pensò, mentre respiravano insieme, e le mani di Ben sulla schiena la stringevano a lui.</p><p><em>Felicità, </em>quando lo sentì ridere mentre l’appoggiava sul divano senza smettere di baciarla.</p><p>
  <em>Speranza.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Amore. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Capitolo 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>DISCLAIMER<br/>Questa storia non mi appartiene. È una traduzione in lingua italiana dall’inglese, ed è postata qui con il permesso dell’autrice, the-reylo-void (Anysia), a cui vanno tutti i crediti e che ringrazio di tutto cuore per il permesso di tradurla. La storia originale è stata pubblicata su Ao3 a questo link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22316659/chapters/53304883<br/>Se la storia vi piacerà, vi invito a passare dall’originale, per leggerla nella sua lingua madre o anche solo per lasciare un kudos e/o un commento.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><h1>Capitolo 11</h1><p> </p><p>Rey aveva dimenticato come ci si sentiva ad essere baciata da Ben quando aveva sognato loro e Matt e Kira in quella foresta lunare avvolta dalla nebbia, la notte del 24, prima ancora di sapere che era tornato nella sua vita. Quel momento, anche in sogno, era stato la realizzazione di una perdita profonda, di qualcosa che aveva dato per scontato come una parte fissa nella sua vita, quei baci veloci dati mentre cucinavano, quelli al mattino, quando si svegliava accanto a Ben e la baciava lentamente, quelli pigri dopo aver fatto l’amore e si tenevano stretti l’uno nelle braccia dell’altra.</p><p>Baciandolo ora, con le sue braccia attorno al collo, Rey non riusciva a immaginare come potesse essersene dimenticata, del modo in cui il corpo di Ben premeva contro il suo, le sue mani grandi e gentili che la stringevano, le sue labbra morbide che stuzzicavano qualcosa di profondo in lei. </p><p>Era stata la prima ragazza che avesse mai baciato, le aveva detto una volta, lasciandola di stucco, e la prima con cui avesse mai fatto l’amore. All’improvviso Rey si chiese chi potesse averlo toccato così, baciato così, mentre era a Los Angeles, e gli strinse le gambe attorno alla vita, baciandolo più profondamente e affondando le mani nei suoi capelli.</p><p>“Quella”, disse Ben contro le sue labbra, e lo sentì sorridere. “Quella è la tua <em>stretta gelosa</em>”.</p><p>Rey si aggrappò ancora più forte, i talloni affondati nella sua schiena. “No, non lo è. Non sono mai stata gelosa in tutta la mia vita”.</p><p>“Hmm”. Ben abbassò la testa e succhiò il punto sensibile appena sotto la mascella. “Nemmeno a quella festa aziendale? Nel 2015? Della brunetta carina vestita da elfo di Babbo Natale che continuava ad avvicinarsi?”.</p><p>Rey ringhiò. “Tutto quello che…”. Il suo respiro si fece affannoso mentre Ben la toccava. “…ti ho solo… abbracciato”.</p><p>“Mi hai scalato come fossi un dannato albero nel bel mezzo della sala e l’hai fissata come un koala arrabbiato da sopra le mie spalle”.</p><p>“Sì, beh, forse non volevo che qualcun’altra mordicchiasse il mio eucalipto”, brontolò Rey. Tirò indietro la testa per guardarlo negli occhi. “E so che ora non posso dire nulla, ci eravamo lasciati e tu eri a Los Angeles, e non stiamo insieme neanche ora, ma se tu…con qualcun’altra…”. S’interruppe.</p><p>“Ah”. Annuì, appoggiando la fronte contro la sua. “Non c’è stata nessun’altra”, disse, e Rey chiuse gli occhi mentre la baciava di nuovo, leggero, appena una pressione delle sue labbra sulle sue. “Né prima, né dopo, né mai”.</p><p>Rey si sporse per approfondire il bacio, facendogli scorrere le gambe sui fianchi e le mani sulla schiena. “Bene”, mormorò, ed era egoista, non era una cosa nobile da dire, ma, insomma, a volte valeva la pena essere solo un po’ egoisti. Lo sapeva meglio di chiunque altro.</p><p>“La prossima volta, chiedi solo, ok? Basta equivoci, basta girarci in torno”. Si tirò indietro, tenendosi su di lei con le braccia. “Le regole del negozio? Onestà? Comunicazione? Penso dovremmo tenerle”.</p><p>“Buona idea”, disse Rey. Infilò le dita nei suoi capelli e fece per tirarlo giù, ma lui rimase fermo, fissandola coi suoi occhi scuri, una mano sulla sua guancia ad accarezzarle lo zigomo. “Ben?”.</p><p>“Voglio solo guardarti”, disse con voce sommessa. “Non crederesti quante volte ho fatto lo stesso sogno, quante volte mi sono svegliato giurando di sentirti fra le mie braccia”.</p><p>Rey chiuse gli occhi e premette il viso contro la sua mano, appoggiandosi a lui. “Dio, Ben, mi sei mancato così tanto. Ogni singolo giorno. Anche quando non me ne rendevo conto, quando non sapevo come chiamare quella cosa che mi faceva stare così male”.</p><p>Aprì gli occhi e si tirò su, abbracciandolo e trascinandolo giù in modo da farlo stendere su di lei. Ben fece un verso strozzato mentre le accarezzava i fianchi, le punte delle dita che le sfioravano la parte inferiore del seno. “Rey”, mormorò. “Tu…”.</p><p>Rey sospirò, impaziente, e ribaltò le loro posizioni, si sfilò la maglietta e cercò di mantenere l’equilibrio e di respirare, nuda fino alla vita.</p><p>Oh, si sarebbe ricordata di quello sguardo, lo stesso della prima volta che l’aveva vista nuda, la fame e il desiderio nelle sue pupille.</p><p>Ma ora era diversa. Quella volta, era intimidita, nuda per la prima volta davanti all’uomo che stava ancora imparando ad amare. Lui era nervoso, le aveva toccato il seno e baciata piano, mormorando il suo nome.</p><p>Ora sembrava la cosa più semplice del mondo, anche con tre anni di vuoto fra loro, e prima che se ne rendesse conto era a cavalcioni su Ben, con le sue braccia strette intorno a lei, le mani aperte sulla sua schiena mentre si tirava su per prenderle un capezzolo in bocca con un gemito di puro piacere. Lei gli accarezzò i capelli, premendo i fianchi contro i suoi, il respiro corto.</p><p>“Ricordi cosa mi hai detto? Online?”, chiese Ben, e Rey rabbrividì per come suonavano quelle parole sul suo seno. “Su quella cosa che ti è piaciuta della storia? Qualcosa da tenere a mente?”.</p><p>Rey gemette mentre giocava coi suoi capezzoli, come sapeva che le piaceva, e gli passò le dita fra i capelli, <em>tirando</em>. “Mi sono piaciute tante cose”, ansimò. “Quale parte?”.</p><p>I suoi occhi erano ancora più scuri del solito, le pupille dilatate, e Rey fece un verso sorpreso quando la sistemò sul divano e si inginocchiò sul pavimento di fronte a lei. “Dimmi di smettere”, disse, e la sua voce era roca, spezzata, “e te lo prometto, Rey, non importa a che punto siamo, quando siamo oltre, dì una parola e io…”.</p><p>“Ti ricordi anche di quando ti ho detto che parli troppo?”, chiese Rey, alzando gli occhi al cielo.</p><p>Abbassò lo sguardo su Ben, il respiro spezzato mentre lo guardava sbottonarle i jeans e abbassarglieli insieme alla biancheria intima. “Aspetta!”, disse, in preda al panico, sollevandosi sui gomiti.</p><p>Ben si allontanò di scatto come se si fosse scottato, guardandola a occhi spalancati e respirando in modo irregolare.</p><p>Rey arrossì, stringendo le cosce. “È che…”, iniziò, goffa. “È passato un po’ di tempo da quando ho fatto…qualsiasi cosa. Di questo”.</p><p>Ben la fissò.</p><p>“E quando passa un po’ di tempo senza fare…qualsiasi cosa, a volte non sei…insomma…proprio preparata. Nei dettagli, intendo”.</p><p>La stava ancora fissando.</p><p>“E poi è inverno…”.</p><p>Un lampo di comprensione, e il suo sguardo si fece divertito.</p><p>“Non mi depilo da una settimana, ecco, l’ho detto, quindi capirei se non volessi…”.</p><p>La voce di Rey si esaurì quando Ben le sollevò le gambe sopra le sue spalle e le baciò l’interno delle cosce.</p><p>“Non ti assaggio da tre anni”, disse lui. Le premette la mano sul ventre, facendo scorrere la lingua fra le sue gambe, e lei si agitò. “Credimi. Voglio”.</p><p>Rey non poté far altro che annuire, le mani che tremavano mentre le attorcigliava ai suoi capelli, mentre il soggiorno si riempiva di gemiti sentendo le sue labbra e la sua lingua, e i suoi occhi scuri che la fissavano.</p><p>In uno degli ultimi momenti di lucidità mentale prima che lui trovasse il punto giusto e <em>succhiasse</em>, prima che aggiungesse le dita, prima che s’inarcasse sul divano sentendosi cadere a pezzi, mordendosi il dorso della mano, Rey sperimentò una profonda certezza.</p><p><em>Nessuno </em>che facesse sesso orale così bene poteva essere del tutto cattivo.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Alla fine, riuscirono ad arrivare al suo letto, dopo che Ben le aveva dato due orgasmi accecanti con la bocca e le mani, e l’aveva portata in braccio, in stile sposa, ma nuda, nella sua camera da letto, mormorandole quando era buona, quanto era bella, quanto era forte.</p><p>Si era chinato per baciarla quando Rey gli aveva afferrato il braccio, fissandolo a occhi socchiusi. “E tu?”, gli chiese.</p><p>Ben le aveva accarezzato i capelli, e Rey sapeva cosa stava per dire, qualcosa sul fatto che quello doveva essere tutto per lei, che non aveva bisogno che lei lo toccasse, e qualche altra nobile e altruistica stronzata che implicava che il suo cazzo rimanesse nei pantaloni invece che in <em>lei</em>.</p><p>Aspettava da tre anni, okay.</p><p>Per fortuna, Ben aveva recepito il messaggio quando aveva ringhiato e lo aveva tirato per la cintura, e ora era steso su di lei, tenendole i fianchi con le mani e spingendosi in lei con movimenti lenti, sempre più profondi.</p><p>Ma la foga di Rey si spezzò in quella prima spinta, e si trovò a tremare aggrappandosi alla sua schiena, col respiro affannoso e gli occhi chiusi.</p><p>“Stai bene, tesoro?”, lo sentì mormorare, baciandole la tempia. Quando lei non rispose, si ritrasse, accigliato. “Rey”. Il suo pollice le sfiorò le palpebre chiuse. “Tesoro, cosa c’è che non va? Ti sto facendo male?”.</p><p>“No”, riuscì a dire Rey, scuotendo la testa nel tentativo di non piangere. “Non è…ho solo…ho paura che…”.</p><p>
  <em>Ho paura che se apro gli occhi, sparirai.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ho paura che mi sveglierò.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ho paura che niente di tutto questo sia reale e che alla fine sarò di nuovo sola e…</em>
</p><p>Sentì un tocco leggero, una carezza sulla guancia, e aprì gli occhi.</p><p>Le guance di Ben erano umide, gli occhi luccicanti. “Ehi, sei ancora con me?”, chiese, e Rey annuì, obbligandosi a mantenere gli occhi nei suoi mentre le prendeva la mano.</p><p>“Sempre”, sussurrò.</p><p>Lui si chinò e la baciò, entrando più in profondità, fino a sentire i loro fianchi uno contro l’altro, e cominciò a muoversi in lei, piano, accarezzandola delicatamente con la punta delle dita.</p><p>Il respiro di Rey era sempre più spezzato mentre inarcava i fianchi contro quelli di Ben, mentre lo sentiva sempre più intensamente. Sembrava fuori dal tempo, con lui in lei, le sue braccia e le sue gambe intrecciate alle sue, e poteva quasi fingere che fosse per sempre, questa volta davvero, che non sarebbero più stati soli…</p><p>“Ben”, ansimò, mordicchiandoli una spalla e sentendo un’altra ondata crescerle dentro. Dio, era così vicina, di <em>nuovo</em>…</p><p>“Ti amo”, sentì mormorarle all’orecchio, la voce bassa, soffocata. “Dio, Rey, ti amo così tanto, non ho mai smesso di farlo”.</p><p>Gli affondò le unghie nella schiena con un singhiozzo mentre veniva, mentre Ben la teneva stretta, lacrime e sudore contro la sua pelle mentre le posava la testa sulla spalla e la stringeva a sé.</p><p>Avevano entrambi il respiro affannato, ma quando Ben la guardò negli occhi, Rey sentì il cuore saltare un battito per quello che ci lesse.</p><p><em>Paura</em>, pensò. <em>Preoccupazione. Rimpianto?</em></p><p>No, ti prego, non <em>rimpianto</em>, tutto ma non…</p><p>“Mi dispiace”, disse Ben, abbassando la testa e disegnandole le labbra con le dita. “Volevo durasse molto di più”.</p><p>…Oh!</p><p>“Va tutto bene”, disse Rey, e sentiva il sorriso formarsi sulle sue labbra. “So che di solito hai più resistenza. È passato del tempo per tutti e due”.</p><p>Lui annuì, accarezzandole i capelli sulla fronte. “E…”, esitò, “anche un’altra cosa”, disse dopo un attimo. “Non voglio che tu…se per te è stata solo una cosa momentanea…”.</p><p>Rey alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma con affetto. Si alzò suoi gomiti e lo baciò, lentamente, labbra e lingua.</p><p><em>Che coppia che siamo</em>, pensò, e non per la prima volta.</p><p>“Se sparisci di nuovo”, disse, afferrandogli il mento, “dopo avermi fatto passare tre anni di inferno, dopo avermi lasciata, dopo avermi mentito, dopo che ti ho detto che ti amo <em>ancora</em>, e mentre <em>hai</em> <em>ancora il tuo cazzo dentro di me, </em>te lo giuro, Benjamin Solo- “.</p><p>Ben le poggiò di nuovo la testa sulla spalla, tremando piano. Rey sospirò, accarezzandolo.</p><p>Socchiuse gli occhi quando si rese conto che stava <em>ridendo</em>. “Oh, figlio di…”.</p><p>“Sei davvero Kira, vero?”, riuscì a dire, baciandole le guance e scuotendo la testa. Le accarezzò il fianco mentre si tirava fuori con un gemito. “Davvero. E ti amo <em>comunque</em>. Anche quando sei una piccola cosetta fastidiosa”.</p><p>“Parlami in questo modo e puoi scordarti di fare di nuovo sesso con me. Stronzo”.</p><p>“…oh cazzo!”. Gli occhi di Ben si spalancarono, guardando le sue cosce. “Merda, dobbiamo andare a prendere…”.</p><p>Rey agitò una mano con noncuranza. “Ho continuato con la pillola, anche dopo”, disse. “Era più semplice non avere il ciclo, e anche gli sbalzi d’umore”</p><p>“Oh”. Ben rimase in silenzio, fissandola.</p><p>Rey lo guardò, in attesa. “Sì?”.</p><p>“Hai…con qualcuno…”.</p><p>Ah.</p><p>Si alzò, mettendogli le mani sulle spalle e posando la fronte sulla sua.</p><p>“Né prima”, disse, ripentendo le sue parole, sorridendo, “né dopo, né mai”.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Cazzo</em>”, imprecò Ben, passandosi la mano nei capelli ancora umidi, guardando il telefono.</p><p>Rey gli lanciò uno sguardo interrogativo mentre usciva dal bagno mettendosi una maglietta pulita. “Che succede?”.</p><p>Le lanciò il suo telefono, e lei vide le dodici chiamate perse, tutte dallo stesso numero. “Avrei dovuto aiutare con la cena, ricordi? Saranno incazzati”.</p><p>“Dì loro che eri impegnato con un altro tipo di cena”, disse Rey, rilanciandogli il telefono.</p><p>“<em>Rey</em>”.</p><p>“Per la cronaca, ho sentito quella battuta da <em>tua </em>madre”.</p><p>“Ugh”. Ben fece una smorfia mentre componeva il numero e metteva il telefono in vivavoce. Rey si sedette accanto a lui sul divano, passandogli un braccio sulle spalle.</p><p>“<em>Benjamin?</em>”, sua madre rispose al secondo squillo, e Rey deglutì alla voce famigliare. “<em>Dove sei? Stai bene? Hai avuto una ricaduta, sei nei guai? Al diavolo il catering, al diavolo l’evento, se hai bisogno…”.</em></p><p>“Mamma, sto bene”, la interruppe Ben. “Sono con Rey”.</p><p>Ci fu un lungo silenzio.</p><p>Poi…</p><p>“<em>Per caso è un eufemismo per qualcos’altro?”</em>.</p><p>Ben tossì forte, lanciando uno sguardo offeso a Rey che ridacchiava alle sue spalle.</p><p>“No, non…”.</p><p>“<em>Per amor di Dio, Ben, non puoi mettere una cravatta alla maniglia come tutti? Tuo padre non ti ha insegnato nulla? Beh, non che lui lo facesse, se avessi avuto un dollaro per ogni volta che rientravo a casa e lui mi accoglieva con nient’altro addosso che…”.</em></p><p>La risatina di Rey si trasformò in una vera risata alla faccia scandalizzata di Ben, che aveva le guance in fiamme. La voce di Leia si spense.</p><p>“<em>Era la risata di una ragazza quella?”</em>, chiese dopo un attimo, e il cuore di Rey tremò. Anche con la sua nuova pratica nell’identificare le emozioni, Leia Organa-Solo era difficile da leggere, e ogni suo tono poteva significare milioni di cose, dal fastidio alla rabbia all’euforia.</p><p>“Uhm, sì, ciao, mam…”. Fu la volta di Rey di arrossire, mentre la parola <em>mamma</em> le moriva sulla lingua. Non era più la sua futura suocera, e lei non era più parte della sua famiglia come fidanzata di suo figlio. “Signora Organa-Solo…Leia…uhm…”. Guardò Ben. “Come devo chiamarla adesso?”, sussurrò.</p><p>Un’altra lunga pausa. “<em>So che non può essere Rey, Benjamin”, </em>disse Leia. <em>“Non la <strong>mia </strong>Rey, che non mi chiamerebbe mai in modo diverso da </em>mamma<em>, anche se mio figlio è un idiota e ha fatto saltare tutto per qualche anno”.</em></p><p>Rey deglutì a fatica e Ben l’abbracciò forte, baciandole la fronte. “Ciao, mamma”, riuscì a dire. “Mi sei mancata. Un sacco".</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Rey rimase a farsi cullare dalle braccia di Ben mentre Leia parlava, alternando toni gentili e materni per lei e urla per suo figlio.</p><p>“Lavorava per Luke, mamma, per favore”, borbottò Ben, giocherellando coi capelli di Rey che gli si era accoccolata sul petto. “A un certo punto ci saremmo incontrati per forza”.</p><p>“<em>Ricordami di dare un calcio in culo a quell’hippy di mio fratello appena lo vedo”</em>.</p><p>“Lo dici sempre”.</p><p>“<em>Perché se lo merita sempre. E Benjamin, lo giuro, se ferisci di nuovo Rey…”.</em></p><p>“Noi non...signora…mamma”, s’intromise Rey, guardando Ben. “Abbiamo ancora molte cose di cui parlare prima di decidere a proposito di…tutto”.</p><p>Ben si accigliò e lei distolse lo sguardo.</p><p><em>“Va bene”</em>, disse Leia dopo un attimo. “<em>Ma ricordagli che posso ancora sculacciarlo”. </em></p><p>“Pagherei per vederti provare”, disse Ben, roteando gli occhi.</p><p>“<em>Ti ha detto dell’evento di stasera, Rey? Nulla di che, è solo per celebrare alcuni traguardi del trimestre, ma se vuoi venire sei la benvenuta, ovviamente. Ci farebbe piacere averti con noi”.</em></p><p>“Apprezzo l’invito”. Rey si morse il labbro, evitando gli occhi di Ben. “Ti faccio sapere, ok?”.</p><p>Scese dalle ginocchia di Ben e lo guardò mentre lui salutava sua madre, e se lo tirò dietro quando andò in cucina a prendersi un bicchiere d’acqua, mandandone giù metà in un sorso.</p><p>“Hey”. Ben la chiamò dalla porta della cucina, accigliato. “Stai bene?”.</p><p>Rey annuì. “Sì. Maz mi ucciderà, però”. Sospirò. “Proprio ieri parlavamo di come non fossi pronta ad affrontare nulla di tutto questo, ed era già preoccupata che ti avessi scritto su Tumblr. E ora…”. Gesticolò. “Non solo ti ho incontrato, ma, cazzo, abbiamo scopato <em>due volte</em> e sto di nuovo chiamando tua madre <em>mamma</em> e lei m’invita ai suoi eventi? Che cazzo stiamo facendo, Ben?”. Gli voltò le spalle, appoggiandosi al bancone.</p><p>Il cipiglio di Ben si fece più profondo, e le si avvicinò, posandole le mani sulle spalle e girandola per affrontarla. “Non so cosa stiamo facendo, ma non faremo finta di nulla”, disse. “Non fingeremo che non fosse nulla. Non torneremo suoi nostri passi per fare finta non sia mai accaduto. Ok?”.</p><p>Rey chiuse gli occhi e annuì, lasciandosi abbracciare forte. “Paura”, borbottò fra sé, contro la sua spalla. “Insicurezza. Ansia”.</p><p>Ben alzò la testa, guardandola curioso. “Come?”.</p><p>Rey arrossì, fissandosi le dita. “È una cosa che mi fa fare Maz”, disse. “Identificare le emozioni. Essere onesta su cosa provo e affrontarlo. Qualcosa del genere”.</p><p>Ben annuì. “È una buona cosa. Hai sempre avuto difficoltà a gestire le emozioni negative. Di solito le ignori o scappi”.</p><p>Rey lo fissò e si grattò la nuca. “Sì, lo so”, mormorò lui. “E nemmeno io sono un granché”.</p><p>“Maz vorrebbe che facessimo consulenza di coppia con lei”, disse Rey. “Se torniamo insieme”.</p><p>Ben la fissò. “Quando hai avuto il tempo di parlarle di questo? Considerando che ci siamo…”. Esitò.</p><p>“Mercoledì”, disse lei. “Quando sono andata da lei e le ho detto che eri riapparso per magia qui e nella mia vita e abbiamo iniziato a capire cosa potesse significare”. Rey fece un sorriso debole. “Ha detto che aveva sempre saputo che saresti tornato, un giorno. Immagino vedesse più in là di tutti e due”.</p><p>“Già”. Ben scosse la testa. “Consulenza di coppia?”.</p><p>“Non è una brutta idea”, disse Rey. “Se vogliamo riprovarci. E…”, esitò. Un respiro profondo. “E penso di volerlo”. </p><p>Ben la fissò, poi annuì. “Sì”, mormorò. “Lo vorrei anche io”. Prese le mani di Rey fra le sue, accarezzandole. “E fanculo, la consulenza probabilmente è una buona idea. Ho parlato di noi con la dottoressa Holdo nel corso delle sedute, i momenti belli, quelli brutti, e lei ci ha definiti…<em>i peggiori comunicatori del pianeta</em>, credo siano state le sue esatte parole”.</p><p>“Lei e Maz dovrebbero uscire a bere qualcosa insieme”.</p><p>“Ma voglio essere migliore”, continuò Ben, ancora accarezzando le mani di Rey. “Voglio…”. Fece una pausa, deglutendo e fissandola negli occhi. “Voglio provare a ricostruire, con te. Possiamo andarci piano, non dobbiamo nemmeno darci un’etichtta, solo provare a esistere uno nella vita dell’altro e vedere come va, se per te è più semplice…”.</p><p>“Ma tu mi ami ancora”. Rey lo stava fissando, col cuore in gola, stringendogli le mani.</p><p>“Ti amo ancora”, confermò lui.</p><p>“E non te ne andrai”, mormorò lei.</p><p>“Non vado da nessuna parte”. La strinse forte, baciandole la testa. “A meno che tu non lo voglia”.</p><p>Rey annuì, chiudendo gli occhi nel suo abbraccio. “Penso che non dovrei venire stasera”, disse dopo un attimo, stringendo Ben quando lo sentì irrigidirsi. “Solo stasera. Ho bisogno di qualche ora da sola per pensare. Questo è…tanto. Stamattina credevo ancora di non vederti mai più. E ora…”.</p><p>“Lo so”, disse Ben. “Sembra quasi un’allucinazione”.</p><p>“Non scherzare”.</p><p>“E probabilmente è meglio se abbiamo una sera prima di dover affrontare mia madre e tutto il resto del mondo”.</p><p>Rey sorrise. “Voglio dire, non fraintendermi, le voglio bene, ma…”.</p><p>“Lo so”. Portò le sue mani alle labbra e le baciò. “Siamo ancora d’accordo per domani mattina?”.</p><p>“Dannazione, sì”, fece Rey, a occhi socchiusi. “Finiremo quella storia, o morirai provandoci”.</p><p>“Apprezzo che tu sia disposta a sacrificarmi alla causa”, osservò Ben, divertito. “Le nove vanno bene per te?”.</p><p>Rey lo guardò. “Da quando sei sveglio così presto?”.</p><p>“Da quando ho la possibilità di passare la giornata con te”.</p><p>“Devo lavorare”.</p><p>“Me ne occuperò io di quello”. Le diede un colpetto sulla spalla, con uno sguardo da cucciolo che le fece tremare le ginocchia. “Porterò la colazione”.</p><p>Stava imbrogliando: <em>sapeva </em>che il cibo era la sua debolezza. “Pancake con scaglie di cioccolato?”, chiese speranzosa.</p><p>“Sai come fare affari”, disse Ben, baciandole la guancia. “Andata”.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Il sole stava tramontando oltre la grande vetrata della sala, la morbida luce rossa e arancione contrastava con quella aspra delle lampadine fluorescenti sopra di loro.</p><p>Rey si avvolse le braccia intorno al busto, appoggiandosi alla porta. Si morse il labbro e guardo Ben.</p><p>Stava indugiando.</p><p>E anche lei.</p><p>“Le nove, allora”, disse, per la quinta o sesta volta, senza che nessuno dei due si muovesse.</p><p>“Le nove”, ripeté Rey.</p><p>Un’altra pausa imbarazzante, e le venne in mente il loro primo appuntamento, quando l’aveva riaccompagnata a casa dopo una bella cena in un bel ristorante e arrivati alla porta <em>le aveva stretto la mano</em>.</p><p>Non c’era da meravigliarsi che avesse dovuto aspettare due fottuti mesi perché la baciasse.</p><p>“Chiamerò Maz”, disse Rey, infilandosi le mani in tasca. “Vuoi che chieda se ha posto questa settimana?”.</p><p>“Sembra ok”. Ben esitò prima di allungare la mano, facendo scorrere le dita nei capelli di Rey, e lei si alzò sulle punte per baciarlo. “Ti prometto che tornerò da te questa volta”, mormorò, mentre Rey si aggrappava a lui per istinto. “Mi scrivi il tuo nuovo numero?”.</p><p>Lei annuì, staccandosi dalla sua maglia un dito alla volta, ma restandogli vicina. “Le nove”, disse. “Prometti?”.</p><p>“Prometto”. La baciò di nuovo, poi se ne andò.</p><p>Rey chiuse la porta dietro di lui e ci scivolò contro, tirandosi le ginocchia al petto. Dopo un minuto, tirò fuori il cellulare e digitò.</p><p>
  <em>Questa è la segreteria telefonica di Maz Kanata. Se si tratta di un’emergenza, si prega di contattare il pronto soccorso locale…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Rey ascoltò l’intero messaggio, facendo un respiro profondo prima del “bip” finale. “Ehi, Maz, sono Rey”, disse, e imprecò mentalmente per quanto la voce le suonava instabile. “Quindi, per quella cosa della consulenza di coppia…”.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, che cazzo è successo qui?”.</p><p>Rey si fermò nell’atto di portarsi il cartone di latte alle labbra mentre la porta dell’appartamento si apriva, e si sporse dalla porta della cucina per vedere Finn e Poe in piedi nell’ingresso principale, che fissavano lo stato di caos della casa in generale e della sua camera in particolare. “Uhm”, fece, goffa, seguendo il loro sguardo: cuscini sparsi, una scia di vestiti (<em>suoi</em>) fino alla camera da letto (dove le lenzuola erano state per lo più strappate e gettate di lato”, asciugamani umidi sul pavimento del bagno.</p><p>Poe sollevò un sopracciglio vedendo in che stato era <em>lei, </em>e sorrise. “Capelli da post sesso e pigiama, eh, campionessa?”, osservò. “Romeo non è rimasto per le coccole?”.</p><p>“Poe”, fece Finn, in tono di avvertimento, anche se era completamente rosso e non riusciva a guardare Rey. “Uhm, vuoi che…sì…che diamo al tuo… amico un minuto per…”.</p><p>Rey si strinse nelle spalle, rimettendo il latte in frigo. “Non serve. Se ne è andato già da un’oretta”.</p><p>“Cazzo, <em>un’ora </em>fa? E questo posto ha ancora un tale odore di sesso? Sei sicura riesca a camminare? <em>Tu</em> riesci a camminare?”</p><p><em>“POE”. </em>Finn si strofinò la nuca con la mano. “Mi spiace Rey, non volevamo…voglio dire, non sapevo vedessi qualcuno. Ero passato a prendere alcune cose…”.</p><p>Rey alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Per amor di Dio, perché non vivete ancora insieme?”.</p><p>“<em>Grazie</em>”, fece Poe. “Eddai, guardaci. Io sto diventando tutto casa e monogamia mentre tu sei qui a farti ragazzi a caso per una botta e via e a buttarli fuori senza batter ciglio. Quella terapia fa miracoli, eh?”.</p><p>Rey fece un respiro profondo, guardando Finn. “Non era…non era uno a caso per una botta e via, proprio no”.</p><p>Finn la fissò. “Qualche collega?”, chiese. I suoi occhi si spalancarono. “Pietà, dimmi che non ti sei fatta quel Luke, vero?”.</p><p>Rey rabbrividì. “Cazzo, <em>no! </em>Innanzitutto è lo zio di Ben…”.</p><p>
  <em>“Che cosa?”</em>
</p><p>“…e comunque, era Ben”.</p><p>“Aspetta. <em>Aspetta</em>”. Poe alzò le mani. “Chi si è fatto chi?”.</p><p>“Che <em>cazzo</em>? Poe, ma l’hai sentita?”.</p><p>“Sono confuso, si è scopata lo zio di Ben?”</p><p>
  <em>“HAI SENTITO CHE HA DETTO?!”</em>
</p><p>Rey li superò, sistemando i cuscini del divano. “Quando siete pronti”, disse, sedendosi e guardandoli in modo esplicativo.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Rey tirò l’ultimo angolo del lenzuolo pulito prima di gettarsi sul letto con un sospiro. Aveva pensato di trascorrere la serata da sola, ma l’arrivo di Finn e Poe e la loro reazione al nome di Ben avevano mandato all’aria quel programma. Avevano ordinato tailandese e aveva raccontato loro gli inattesi sviluppi della giornata, dall’arrivo di Ben a Los Angeles a…beh, il resto.</p><p>(Poe aveva fatto una smorfia ed era scivolato giù dal divano per sedersi sul pavimento quando era arrivata a <em>quel </em>punto della storia. Rey aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo, facendo notare che non è che non avesse sorpreso lui e Finn impegnati in simili attività, ma Poe aveva borbottato qualcosa sul bruciare il divano prima di attaccare una porzione di noodles).</p><p>Malgrado questo, Poe aveva preso bene la cosa, limitandosi a scrollare le spalle, fare un commento malizioso sul fare ottimo sesso con pessimi ex e a chiederle se Ben poteva prendere il suo posto nel pagare Maz. (“Ho visto le foto di quella roccia che ti ha dato, può permetterselo benissimo”). Finn invece era rimasto silenzioso e distaccato in modo innaturale. C’era qualcosa, nei suoi occhi, che aveva turbato Rey. Non proprio…giudizio, non esattamente, ma comunque qualcosa di simile.</p><p>“Hai dimenticato tutto quello che ti ha fatto?”, le aveva chiesto, senza guardarla. “Che appena qualche giorno fa eri dannatamente vicina alla depressione proprio a causa di quel coglione? Che hai passato gli ultimi tre anni a cercare di riprenderti e superare il <em>primo </em>round con lui?”.</p><p>“Non ti sto chiedendo di capire”, aveva detto Rey, punta sul vivo. “Ti sto chiedendo di fidarti del fatto che so cosa sto facendo”.</p><p>“Lo sai?”. Era sembrato scettico.</p><p>“Ha accettato di fare le cose con calma e di andare in terapia di coppia, se decidiamo in quel senso”. Aveva scosso la testa. “Questa volta è diverso, Finn. Ci sta provando. Lo stiamo facendo entrambi”.</p><p>Finn aveva sospirato, passandosi la mano sul viso. “Sei felice?”, aveva chiesto, alla fine. “Se sei felice, o anche solo credi di esserlo…posso tollerarlo. Forse anche accettarlo, per amor tuo”.</p><p>Lo aveva abbracciato, ed era persino riuscita a sorridere a Poe. “Questo è tutto ciò che chiedo”, aveva detto.</p><p>Rey si rannicchiò nel suo letto, girandosi su un fianco. Aveva scritto un messaggio a Ben, e lui le aveva mandato alcune foto dell’evento, tra cui una di sua madre e Chewie che ignoravano un uomo dall’aspetto austero in giacca e cravatta che stava cercando di attirare l’attenzione.</p><p><em>Domani, alle nove</em>, le aveva scritto appena prima che andasse a dormire. <em>Dormi bene, tesoro. Ci vediamo domani mattina. </em></p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Rey riuscì a resistere fino alle due del mattino, quando si svegliò, sudata e gelida, da incubi in cui vedeva gelidi occhi blu, mani che l’afferravano, odore di alcool stantio, Ben che scompariva nelle ombre, allontanandosi da lei.</p><p>Prese il telefono, con le mani che tremavano, e scorse gli ultimi messaggi della sera prima.</p><p><em>Ci vediamo domani mattina, </em>le aveva scritto.</p><p>Che razza di futuro avevano se non riusciva già a fidarsi? Se era già terrorizzata dal perderlo di nuovo?</p><p>Rey fece diversi respiri profondi prima di sistemare i suoi cuscini in una pila a cui appoggiarsi, le mani strette al petto e gli occhi chiusi.</p><p>Lo avrebbe fatto funzionare.</p><p>Lo <em>avrebbero </em>fatto funzionare.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>08:57.</p><p>Rey lanciò l’ennesima occhiata al suo telefono e sorseggiò il caffè, le mani instabili. Non le aveva scritto quella mattina e lei voleva solo che il cuore smettesse di batterle così.</p><p>(Probabilmente il caffè non aiutava, ma fanculo, era umana, ok?).</p><p><em>“Fanculo”</em>. Una maledizione smorzata da una voce famigliare nel corridoio, e un tonfo, attraverso le pareti sottili del suo appartamento, e Rey si alzò di scattò, correndo verso la porta per togliere il catenaccio e aprirla.</p><p>Ben stava raccogliendo un sacchetto della spesa che gli era caduto, e ne aveva altri due al braccio. La guardò. “Buongiorno”, brontolò. “Le arance stavano cercando di scappare”.</p><p>Rey alzò un sopracciglio. “Pensavo avresti portato la colazione?”.</p><p>Sollevò i sacchetti e si chinò per darle un bacio a stampo. “Bisogna solo assemblarla. Mi dai mezz’ora?”.</p><p>Rey prese uno dei sacchetti e lo seguì in cucina. “Per i tuoi pancake con gocce di cioccolato”, disse, grave, saltando sul bancone e passandogli le braccia intorno al collo. “<em>Solo </em>per i pancake con gocce di cioccolato”.</p><p>Ben sorrise, abbracciandola alla vita mentre si abbassava per baciarla, indugiando sulle sue labbra. “Cos’altro vuoi?”, le chiese, labbra sulle labbra. “Uova? Bacon?”.</p><p>Il suo respiro si fermò quando lei fece scendere una mano sotto la cintura, e le mordicchiò le labbra quando si agitò sul bancone e fra le sue braccia.</p><p>(Era mezzogiorno quando alla fine fecero colazione, e Rey dovette cambiare le lenzuola).</p><p>(Di nuovo).</p><p>(Ne era valsa la pena).</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>“Fammi capire bene”, disse Maz, quel mercoledì, posando gli occhiali sulla scrivania e strofinandosi gli occhi, sospirando. “Ben non è tornato nella tua vita solo tramite messaggi online, ma è tornato fisicamente, e in tutti i sensi della parola”.</p><p>“Sì”.</p><p>“E voi due vi siete <em>già </em>detti di amarvi e siete stati a letto insieme: quante volte?”.</p><p>“Uhm. Qualcuna”.</p><p>Maz le lanciò uno sguardo saputo e Rey si fissò le mani. “Ha accettato la consulenza per coppie”, disse dopo un attimo. “Vuole davvero provare a farlo funzionare. Lo vogliamo entrambi”.</p><p>Respirò profondamente e guardò Maz negli occhi. “Mi hai sempre detto di ascoltare il mio istinto”, disse. “Che dovrei fidarmi del mio istinto. E all’inizio, il mio istinto mi diceva sempre di scappare”.</p><p>Maz attese.</p><p>“Ma poi ho capito”, continuò Rey, “che quello non era il mio istinto. Quella era la mia <em>paura</em>. E che era <em>quella </em>che avevo ascoltato per tre cazzo di anni. Paura, rabbia, amarezza e tutto il resto”. Fece una pausa. “Il mio <em>istinto</em> mi ha detto invece di restare e ascoltare. L’ho fatto. E quindi”, allargò le braccia, “eccoci qui”.</p><p>Maz sospirò, poggiandosi il mento sulle mani. “Pensi che sia serio riguardo alla consulenza di coppia?”, le chiese. “C’è ancora molto lavoro da fare per farvi sviluppare un modo efficace di comunicare, e anche se tu sei disposta a farlo, c’è bisogno che entrambi…”.</p><p>“Chiediglielo tu stessa”, disse Rey. “È qui fuori in sala d’aspetto”. </p><p>I lineamenti di Maz si distesero a quel punto e Rey avrebbe quasi giurato di vedere un accenno di sorriso. “Bene, allora”, disse dopo un momento. “Recupera il tuo non così affascinante principe e vediamo cosa possiamo fare”.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Ben si presentò alla sua…alla <em>loro</em> prima sessione di coppia con un taccuino nuovo, una borsa piena di Gottman<sup>1</sup> e una rispettosa stretta di mano a Maz, che era mezzo metro più bassa di lui.</p><p>“Possiamo iniziare dal gioco dei quattro cavalieri dell’<sup>2</sup>…”. Maz si fermò, il foglio in mano, mentre Ben apriva uno dei suoi libri e la guardava attento. Era lo stesso esercizio. Divertita, Maz guardò Rey, che si era presa la testa fra le mani e guardava Ben con uno sguardo esasperato, ma talmente pieno d’amore da essere impossibile non notarlo.</p><p>“Penso che noi due andremo d’accordo”, disse Maz a Ben, e sorrise.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>“Il problema è con la lore<sup>3</sup>”, disse Ben, allontano il suo piatto e aggrottando le sopracciglia al suo laptop. “È lì il problema. Non ho ancora capito come uscirne”.</p><p>Era giovedì 13, la sera prima della promessa pubblicazione del capitolo 24, e lui e Rey erano seduti vicini sul divano, e Ben stava disegnando lenti cerchi sul ginocchio nudo di Rey, mentre lei ricontrollava i suoi appunti. Avevano già scritto e scartato due bozze, ed erano ormai le nove di sera.</p><p>“Perché t’importa così tanto del canon in questo caso?”, chiese Rey, indicando il laptop. “È pur sempre fanfiction. A nessuno importerà se infrangi le regole”.</p><p>“A <em>me </em>sì”, disse Ben, sospirando e appoggiandosi allo schienale. “Non crederesti mai a quante tavole rotonde coi membri della crew di <em>Lost Galaxy </em>ho partecipato, quando stavo scrivendo <em>Shadow and Fate,</em> per assicurare aderenza e continuità al canon. Non posso semplicemente infischiarmene di quello standard”.</p><p>“Se la scelta è fra rispettare i tuoi standard e far vivere Matt, allora fanculo i tuoi standard”. Rey si accigliò, incrociando le braccia. “Spiega di nuovo. Perché giuro è così stupido quando potresti semplicemente piegare le regole e finire questa cosa…”</p><p>“No, è che…”. Ben si passò una mano fra i capelli. “Guarda qui”. Lei si avvicinò e lui aprì una delle schede del suo browser, quella con gli alberi genealogici delle famiglie di <em>Lost Galaxy</em>. “Il padre di Matt è l’Imperatore, giusto? L’avatar dell’oscurità, la pura incarnazione del male. Praticamente un dio. O un demone oltremodo potente, qualcosa del genere”.</p><p>“Giusto”.</p><p>Passò a un’altra sezione dell’albero. “E qui c’è la madre di Matt, Alayne di Stormhold. Una sacerdotessa guerriera, una delle più forti, ma mortale”.</p><p>“Voglio dire, è morta, quindi è abbastanza ovvio”.</p><p>“E infine qui”, disse, guardandola di sbieco, “c’è Kira. Orfana delle Terre Centrali. Potente, prescelta e tutto il resto. Ma completamente mortale”.</p><p>“Siamo sicuri, però?”. Rey guardò lo schermo. “Non hanno ancora rivelato chi fossero i suoi genitori”.</p><p>“Ne ho parlato con la crew. Erano solo persone comuni uccise dalla guerra. Mortale. Quindi…”, disse Ben, “abbiamo un semidio, nel migliore dei casi, e una mortale contro la somma totale del male nell’universo”.</p><p>“Con le spade laser”.</p><p>“Con le spade laser”, concesse Ben.</p><p>“E un legame cosmico che permette loro di comunicare telepaticamente. E le loro altre cose da fottute anime gemelle”. </p><p>“Questo aiuta”.</p><p>“E lei è la fiamma dell’umanità e, lo sai, essere la fottuta eroina della storia fa sì che si <em>suppone </em>tu abbia un lieto fine”.</p><p>“Chi lo dice?”.</p><p>“<em>Ben”.</em></p><p>“Ok, le eroine dovrebbero avere un lieto fine, secondo le Regole di Rey”.</p><p>“E comunque non ti basta?”. Sospirò, frustrata, e chiuse il laptop, fissandolo astiosa. “Perché non puoi dire che…sono improvvisamente diventati più potenti? O che sono intervenuti gli dei o qualcosa così?”.</p><p>“Perché sarebbe un <em>deus ex machina</em>, e non è buona scrittura”. Ben la guardò, e Rey recuperò il suo nuovo taccuino dal tavolo. Glielo aveva regalato il giorno prima, e lei lo usava per disegnare quando era frustrata con lui, cosa che Maz aveva approvato, a patto che ne parlasse anche ad alta voce con lui di quello che la faceva innervosire.</p><p>Era abbastanza sicura che in quel caso lo sapesse da sé, perché era nervosa, pensò Rey, cambiando matita e iniziando a ombreggiare con cura lo schizzo. “Leggimi di nuovo la <em>tua </em>versione”.</p><p>“Matt arriva al covo dell’Imperatore e viene malmenato per un po’ dalle sue guardie. Kira lo sente attraverso il loro legame e si sveglia. È preoccupata…”</p><p>“No, è <em>incazzata</em>”, corresse Rey, cercando la sua nuova gomma da cancellare per correggere anche il suo disegno. “L’ha lasciata senza nemmeno un biglietto e ora il suo stupido culo è nei guai e <em>lei </em>deve andare a tirarcelo fuori”.</p><p>“Bene, è arrabbiata e lo insegue. Nel frattempo, Sam e Nines guidano l’assalto finale all’esercito dell’Imperatore”.</p><p>“Non importa a nessuno. Torna da Matt e Kira”.</p><p>“Rey, qualcuno legge per le battaglie”.</p><p>“No, nessuno. L’unica cosa che interessa a tutti a questo punto sono Matt e Kira. Cazzo, le antis non s’interessano a Sam e Nines, il che è negativo, certo, ma comunque, anche <em>loro </em>parlano <em>solo </em>di Matt e Kira. Sono la storia”.</p><p>Ben sospirò e andò avanti. “Quindi, c’è una battaglia in corso. Kira arriva al covo dell’Imperatore seguendo i pensieri di Matt, lo raggiunge e lo affrontano insieme. Non è facile, è più potente di loro, ma li abbiamo già visti combattere fianco a fianco, sanno leggere l’uno le mosse dell’altro e qui stanno combattendo per la vita. Matt fa da scudo a Kira contro una scarica di energia oscura, e l’Imperatore esita, perché, insomma, praticamente ha appena ucciso suo figlio…”.</p><p>“Non credo lo turberebbe”, disse Rey senza mezzi termini, ma fece cenno a Ben di continuare.</p><p>“Esita abbastanza a lungo da permettere a Kira di sferrare il colpo mortale. Poi, culla Matt fra le braccia, i due si baciano e si confessano il loro amore, e alla fine…”.</p><p>“Per favore, non leggere nemmeno, è così fottutamente deprimente”. Rey sospirò e appoggiò la testa al bracciolo del divano, col taccuino sulle ginocchia. “L’Imperatore è morto, hanno finalmente la loro chance di stare insieme e ops, anche Matt è morto. Scusa tanto, Kira, vai a farti fottere, solo che non puoi, perché, di nuovo, <em>Matt è morto</em>”. Fissò Ben negli occhi.</p><p>“Non capisco come farli vincere in uno scontro diretto”, mormorò. “Non sono abbastanza forti”.</p><p>“Neanche insieme? Tipo se combinassero i loro poteri?”.</p><p>“Ricordi cosa successe quando Kira è stata avvelenata nelle Terre del Sud e Matt le ha trasferito parte del suo potere per salvarle la vita? Per poco non finì per ucciderla lui. È una mortale, non può reggere quel tipo di potere”.</p><p>“Per poco, ma non la uccise”, sottolineò Rey. “Perché sono anime gemelle e sono connessi. Le regole sono diverse per loro. E se combinassero i loro poteri e gli usassero contro l’Imperatore? Spade laser incrociate, combattere insieme, <em>qualcosa</em>?”</p><p>“Ci ho pensato”, sospirò Ben. “Ma, seguendo il canon, sarebbe uno sforzo eccessivo. Potrebbe essere sufficiente a sconfiggere l’Imperatore, ma si distruggerebbero nel tentativo. Morirebbero entrambi”.</p><p>“Bene”, fece Rey, giocherellando con la matita. “Almeno muoiono insieme”.</p><p>Ben la fissò. “E questo è il <em>tuo </em>lieto fine? Muoiono insieme? Almeno nel mio Kira sopravvive e aiuta a ricostruire la galassia”.</p><p>“Resta comunque meglio di…”.</p><p>“Se insisti che Matt viva, io insisto che viva Kira”. Ben si premette i palmi sugli occhi. “Fanculo. Non dovrebbe essere così complicato”. Spostò le mani e lanciò un’occhiata al taccuino di Rey. “Aspetta”, disse, osservando attentamente. “Quello è…”.</p><p>Rey sorrise timidamente, passandogli il taccuino. “Capitolo tre”, disse, chinandosi a fianco a lui per guardare insieme. “Quando Matt arriva e Kira si rifiuta di ascoltare le sue scuse e lo ammanetta”.</p><p>Ben fece un fischio, giocherellando col segnalibro. “Cazzo, Rey, è…è <em>fantastico</em>”. Sorrise e le mise una mano dietro la nuca per baciarla. “Cosa posso darti in cambio per farti illustrare tutta la storia? Le espressioni, i tratti, le ombre…gli hai davvero afferrati”.</p><p>Spinse il naso contro la guancia di Rey quando lei si staccò, guardando di nuovo lo schizzo. “Potrei”, disse, dopo un attimo. Prese la mano di Ben e la strinse. “Voglio dire, so che scherzavi, ma potrei farlo…”. Strinse la mascella, gli occhi accesi di determinazione. Lo guardò. “Potrei farlo”.</p><p>“Potresti”, concordò Ben. Le accarezzò la nuca e la tenne stretta mentre si raggomitolava sul suo petto, fissando ancora il disegno.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Alla fine decisero di spezzare il capitolo: finiva con Kira che arrivava al covo dell’Imperatore e si univa a Matt per combatterlo. Era un cliffhanger fastidioso, ma avrebbe fatto guadagnare loro tempo per capire come far sopravvivere sia Matt che Kira e Ben avrebbe comunque pubblicato come promesso.</p><p>Erano entrambi sul divano, lavorando in un silenzio tranquillo. Ben digitava sul suo laptop, Rey lo ritraeva di nascosto. Proprio come ai vecchi tempi, pensò lei, elettrizzata, mentre cercava di catturare lo sguardo nei suoi occhi, quello che aveva quando scriveva: c’era una feroce determinazione e una risolutezza che l’affascinava. Era diverso da come guardava lei, con fame e passione, dolcezza e riverenza. </p><p>Ora invece era quasi come se fosse sfidato, una battaglia che voleva vincere, persino nel modo in cui digitava, tanti piccoli colpi di spada nella sua lotta personale.</p><p>“Stai facendo buoni progressi?”, chiese Rey, ombreggiando le linee della sua fronte.</p><p>“Quasi finito”, sospirò Ben, appoggiandosi al divano e scrocchiandosi le nocche. “Spero che nessuno dei lettori capisca che non ho idea di come finire questa fottuta cosa”.</p><p>“Non lo faranno”, lo tranquillizzò Rey. Gli sorrise e gli diede un colpetto sulla coscia mentre metteva via il quaderno. “Vieni qui”.</p><p>Lo sguardo di Ben era stanco ma affettuoso, e ubbidiente chiuse il laptop e fece spazio per permettere a Rey di rannicchiarsi contro di lui. Le mise un braccio intorno alla vita e nascose la faccia nell’incavo del suo collo. “Quasi mi dispiace che stia per finire”, disse, la voce ovattata contro la sua pelle.</p><p>“Anche a me”, disse Rey, disegnando sulla sua pelle con la punta delle dita. “Ma puoi sempre scriverne un’altra. O, che cavolo, anche un altro romanzo. Dopotutto, <em>Shadow and Fate </em>ha avuto successo”.</p><p>Ben sospirò, appoggiandosi a lei. “Non so se potrei mai pubblicare di nuovo. C’è parecchio rancore residuo. A volte mi sembra impossibile tornarci”.</p><p>Rey si girò nelle sue braccia, toccandogli la guancia. “Disegnare di nuovo mi sembrava impossibile”, gli ricordò. “Noi due di nuovo insieme mi sembrava anche più impossibile. E…”. Scosse la testa. “Io e <em>MattKira</em>”.</p><p>Ben sorrise e la bacio sulla fronte. “Quindi ammetti che li shippi”.</p><p>“<em>No”, </em>gemette mentre Ben le toccava il lobo coi denti. “Oh, <em>fottiti, </em>Ben, questo è barare…!”.</p><p>“Non credere che non ti abbia vista lavorare alle bozze del capitolo sette…”.</p><p>Le sue proteste morirono quando scoppiò a ridere, passandogli le mani nei capelli e baciandolo felice.</p><p>Il telefono di Ben iniziò a vibrare, e lei si accigliò, tirandosi su e dando un’occhiata all’orario sullo schermo. “Cazzo, sono le dieci. Dev’essere tua madre”.</p><p>“Rispondi tu. Continua a chiedere di te. Solo, non dirle che sto dormendo se non vuoi che ti chieda se…”.</p><p>“Qualsiasi cosa sia, non voglio che chieda”. Rey allungò una mano alla cieca e prese la chiamata, mettendo in vivavoce e rannicchiandosi contro Ben.</p><p>“Ehi”, disse Ben, “scusa, avrei dovuto chiamare prima”.</p><p><em>“Sì”, </em>rispose una voce maschile, senza intonazione, e Ben si congelò, stringendo Rey. “<em>Molto prima, Benjamin Solo”.</em></p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Note di traduzione<br/>1. Gottman: John Gottman, psicologo e scrittore, famoso per il suo lavoro sulle predizioni del divorzio e della stabilità coniugale. <br/>2. Uno degli esercizi di coppia ideati da Guttman, in cui ogni cavaliere rappresenta un nemico della felicità di coppia. <br/>3. Lore: in un fandom o in un franchise multimediale, l’insieme delle informazioni, delle storie, delle regole, delle tradizioni eccetera che vanno a costruire il background e l’universo in cui si svolge il prodotto. Sostanzialmente, il canonverse nel suo insieme. </p><p> </p><p>Nota della traduttrice </p><p>Questo è uno dei miei capitoli preferiti (no, non per il sesso ), ma per la parte dove Rey commenta la fic. Sul serio, JJ, Diade di qua, Diade di là, due che sono uno…e poi non ti degni manco di farli combattere insieme? Dopo quell’entrata in scena da Sua Altezza Reale Principe di Alderaan? Perché? Perché Rey è un personaggio femminile troppo forte e indipendente per farsi aiutare da un uomo, salvo poi dover scomodare, per vincere, quella gran massa di ipocriti dei Jedi, che l’hanno usata per rimediare ai loro casini per poi lasciarla morta quando non è servita più? <br/>Sul serio, è una delle cose che mi hanno infastidito di più in tutto il film. Se lo scopo era creare un icona femminista o riscattare i Jedi come i Santi Protettori da Tutti i Dolori, per me ha fallito in pieno.<br/>A voi la parola. <br/>A martedì. <br/>VesperLucifer</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Capitolo 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>DISCLAIMER</strong>
</p>
<p>Questa storia non mi appartiene. È una traduzione in lingua italiana dall’inglese, ed è postata qui con il permesso dell’autrice, <strong>the-reylo-void (Anysia)</strong>, a cui vanno tutti i crediti e che ringrazio di tutto cuore per il permesso di tradurla. La storia originale è stata pubblicata su Ao3 a questo link: <strong>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22316659/chapters/53304883</strong></p>
<p>Se la storia vi piacerà, vi invito a passare dall’originale, per leggerla nella sua lingua madre o anche solo per lasciare un kudos e/o un commento.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>

<h1>Capitolo 12</h1>
<p> </p>
<p>Il sangue di Rey si ghiacciò al suono di quella voce, la voce da cui era stata perseguita, e senza dubbio Ben persino traumatizzato. Gli strinse forte la mano, carezzandogli il punto sensibile dietro l’orecchio.</p>
<p>Era completamente immobile, come succedeva a lei quando sentiva odore di alcool e ricordava all’improvviso la sua infanzia. “Ben”, sussurrò Rey, “Ben, tesoro, mi senti? Sei ancora con me?”. Teneva gli occhi fissi su di lui mentre tirava fuori anche il suo telefono e lo sbloccava.</p>
<p>“<em>Sono sorpreso tu abbia risposto, sinceramente”, </em>stava dicendo Snoke, con quella sua voce calma che metteva i brividi, ma Rey ascoltava solo a metà, mentre guardava Ben negli occhi. Aveva lo sguardo vacuo e distante, il corpo rigido e inerte contro il suo. “<em>Visto come sono andate le cose all’ultima cena di tua madre, lo scorso fine settimana”. </em></p>
<p>Rey socchiuse gli occhi, lanciando un’occhiata al telefono. Lo aveva <em>visto </em>sabato? E non glielo aveva…</p>
<p><em>“La sicurezza mi ha accompagnato fuori prima che potessimo avere la nostra tanto attesa discussione”, </em>continuò. <em>“Ma oh, sì, Benjamin. Ero lì”.</em></p>
<p>Rey accarezzò i capelli sulla fronte di Ben, e lui alla fine la guardò, espirando incerto e premendo la fronte contro la sua per un battito di cuore prima di tirarsi indietro e sedersi. Rey gli si aggrappò al fianco in maniera protettiva e sollevò entrambi i telefoni. “Non abbiamo nulla di cui discutere”, disse Ben, a bassa voce, e Rey lo sentì tremare. Se di rabbia o paura, non sapeva dirlo, ma lo abbracciò comunque. “Abbiamo chiuso. Chiama i miei avvocati se hai qualcosa da dire. Non hai più niente in mano con cui minacciarmi”.</p>
<p>Una risata, bassa, e Rey rabbrividì, stringendo Ben più forte. “<em>Ne sei certo, ‘KyloRen’?”</em></p>
<p>Si irrigidì e avrebbe lasciato cadere il telefono se Rey non l’avesse preso e appoggiato al tavolino. Fece per chiudere la chiamata, ma Ben scosse la testa, prendendole la mano.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Oh, sì, so del tuo…hobby, chiamiamolo così. Che cosa poco dignitosa per uno scrittore del tuo calibro. Ridotto a scrivere svenevolezze per ragazzine adolescenti quando dovresti scrivere romanzi per lo stesso franchise. Immagina cosa penserebbero di te. Come reagirebbe un qualsiasi professionista del settore. Se lo sapessero”. </em>
</p>
<p>Rey baciò la tempia di Ben, stringendogli la mano. Lui chiuse gli occhi, appoggiandosi a lei, e il suo tremore si placò un po’. “Non mi importa”, disse. “Mi sono lasciato quella vita alle spalle. Fa’ del tuo peggio. Non puoi togliermi più nulla”.</p>
<p>Snoke fece una pausa. “<em>Ah, eccolo. Quel fuoco ardente che vedevo in te”</em>. Sembrava quasi…<em>compiaciuto, </em>e Rey strinse i denti. “<em>Proprio come all’inizio, quando ti ho trovato. L’hai perso così rapidamente una volta venuto da me a Los Angeles. Ma ora suppongo tu abbia un nuovo…raggio di luce nella tua vita, vero?”</em></p>
<p>Fu la volta di Rey di immobilizzarsi, fissando il telefono di Ben.</p>
<p><em>“È lì con te, no?”</em>. Ridacchiò. <em>“Mi sembrava di aver sentito quella sua voce soave. Come stai, piccola Rey?”. </em></p>
<p>“Non pronunciare il suo nome”, ringhiò Ben.</p>
<p><em>“Oh, ma l’ho pronunciato molte volte nell’ultimo anno o giù di lì, ragazzo mio”</em>, disse Snoke, con un’allegria che faceva contorcere lo stomaco di Rey. “<em>Beh, forse non proprio pronunciato. Ma digitato, quello certamente. La tua dolce fidanzata è diventata popolare, vero? Oh, ma era così arrabbiata, così ferita. È stato tanto facile soffiare sulle braci, è bastato qualche messaggio, qualche post, per ricordarle chi le aveva fatto così male”. </em></p>
<p>“Figlio di <em>puttana!”. </em>Gridò Rey, aggrappandosi a Ben.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Mi dispiace talmente tanto tu abbia dovuto scoprire che l’autore della piccola storia che stava attirando tutta quell’attenzione era nientemeno che il tuo ribelle fidanzato…e da un messaggio anonimo, come se non bastasse. È tutto così spiacevole, tutto questo. È terribile, vero? Che ti abbia lasciato. Che abbia lasciato entrambi”. </em>
</p>
<p>“Che cosa vuoi, Snoke?”, chiese Ben, a denti stretti. “Dimmi solo cosa cazzo vuoi”.</p>
<p><em>“Una cosa molto semplice”, </em>rispose. <em>“Ritira la causa legale contro di me e rinuncia a qualsiasi pretesa di risarcimento. Io mantengo la mia attuale percentuale di guadagno sul tuo miserevole lavoro, come da contratto, contratto che tu, mio caro ragazzo, hai firmato liberamente, aggiungerei”. </em></p>
<p>“Altrimenti?”.</p>
<p>“<em>Altrimenti”, </em>continuò Snoke, e la calma disinvolta scomparve, sostituita da una fredda, calcolata pericolosità, <em>“ti rovinerò. Prova pure a rifarti una reputazione nel mondo della fiction regolare con la macina di KyloRen al collo”. </em></p>
<p>“Ti ho detto che non…”.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Oh, ma non è certo tutto, Benjamin. Anche lei pagherà per il tuo rifiuto. Potrebbe non interessarti quello che farò a te, ma a lei…è diverso, vero?”. </em>
</p>
<p>Ben tremò, gli occhi accessi di rabbia. “La stai <em>minacciando</em>?”.</p>
<p><em>“Non puoi proteggerla</em>”, disse Snoke, la voce sempre più dolce e fredda. “<em>Puoi provarci, ma non puoi stare con lei ogni momento, vero? E poi, l’hai già lasciata una volta, per così tanto tempo. Vero, piccola Rey? Così insensibile. Non ti biasimo per quello che hai fatto per resistere a quel terribile dolore”. </em></p>
<p>“Fottiti”, sputò Rey, stringendo forte il telefono. “Tu e le tue fottute minacce. Se pensi che...”.</p>
<p>“Rey”. Ben la guardò, poi chiuse gli occhi. “Snoke. Stai ascoltando?”.</p>
<p>“<em>Ovviamente”. </em></p>
<p>Ben fece un respiro profondo. “Rey è per me più importante di qualsiasi altra cosa al mondo”.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Molto commovente”.</em>
</p>
<p>“E non c’è nulla che non farei per non saperla al sicuro”.</p>
<p>“<em>Così nobile”, </em>rise Snoke. “<em>Allora, cosa decidi?”.</em></p>
<p>Rey stringeva il telefono così forte che aveva paura si spezzasse a metà.  Non riusciva a guardare.</p>
<p><em>Bastardo, </em>pensò, <em>se gli permetti di farlo di nuovo, se gli permetti di portarti via da me <strong>di nuovo</strong>…</em></p>
<p>Nella sua mente vide Kira, in piedi, sola, costretta ad affrontare il futuro senza Matt, e ne soffrì.</p>
<p>“Quindi, capirai”, disse Ben, fermo, “che quando ti dico di <em>andare a farti fottere il più duramente possibile</em>, lo dico per lei”.</p>
<p>Gli occhi di Rey si spalancarono e guardò Ben, che stava fissando il telefono con un’espressione di puro odio.</p>
<p>Prese la mano di Rey e lei gliela strinse.</p>
<p>“Ho già accettato uno dei tuoi fottuti ultimatum”, continuò, la voce bassa e cupa. “E ci ha quasi distrutto entrambi. Ho preferito la mia carriera a lei. Non farò mai più quell’errore. Per nessuno, ma soprattutto non per te”.</p>
<p>Allungò la mano e chiuse la chiamata, senza distogliere gli occhi da quelli di Rey. Poi cedette e crollò fra le sue braccia. “Per favore, per favore, dimmi che hai tutto”, riuscì a dire, in affanno, mentre le lo accarezzava.</p>
<p>Rey annuì, toccando il suo telefono e salvando la registrazione. “Ho tutto”, mormorò, tenendolo stretto. “Lo abbiamo preso”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*****</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey si sedette a bordo letto, tirandosi in grembo un grosso cuscino, mentre Ben, in salotto, parlava con sua madre in tono sorprendentemente calmo.</p>
<p>“No, non ho riconosciuto il numero, ma non è così difficile procurarsene uno anonimo…”. Fece una pausa. “No, non…no, non è la mia parola contro la sua. Rey ha registrato tutto. Se è ammissibile in tribunale, è fatta. Te la manderò, così puoi passarla al setaccio coi tuoi avvocati”.</p>
<p>Sorrise a Rey dal soggiorno, e lei cerco di rispondere, ma non ci riuscì e si coprì il viso con le mani.</p>
<p>“Credimi, lo so”, sentì Ben. “La parola <em>fortunato </em>non rende nemmeno un po’ l’idea…non lo farò, non questa volta. Non di nuovo. L’ho già fatto troppe volte e…mamma, mamma, per favore, non piangere”.</p>
<p>Rey sentì la voce di Ben vacillare. “Lo so. Anch’io l’ho perdonato”.</p>
<p>Sentì a malapena i saluti, poi sentì i suoi passi e lo sentì sospirare, stendendosi nel letto accanto a lei e prendendole le mani, allontanandole dal viso.</p>
<p>“Ehi”, disse Ben piano.</p>
<p>“Ehi”, riuscì a rispondere Rey. La sua voce era roca per il pianto. Fissò le loro mani unite. “Tua madre sta bene?”.</p>
<p>Ben annuì. “È sul piede di guerra”, mormorò. “Stava già lavorando per dichiarare il contratto nullo sulla base del mio stato mentale quando l’ho firmato, e poi ci sono le accuse di frode, royalties rubate, appropriazioni indebite e false dichiarazioni. Ora ha anche materiale per accusarlo di estorsione e minacce”. Sospirò. “Potrebbe volerci un po’. Anche Snoke ha buoni avvocati. Ma ce la faremo”.</p>
<p>Rey annuì e Ben si accigliò, prendendole il viso fra le mani e asciugandole le lacrime. “Hey. Va tutto bene”, mormorò. “Prometto che non ti succederà nulla. Non m’importa cosa escogita. Prenderei un proiettile per te, lo sai”.</p>
<p>“<em>No</em>”. Rey allungò la mano e gli prese i polsi, fissandolo con occhi arrossati. “No, non voglio che tu lo faccia”.</p>
<p>Ben batté le palpebre, confuso. “Non vuoi…”.</p>
<p>“Ricordi quello che ti ho detto? Su Matt che va a morire per Kira?”, disse lei, continuando a guardarlo. “Penso di aver capito come ti sia venuto in mente. Tu pensi che, finché Kira sopravvive, lui ne sarebbe contento, vero? Pensi che è così che le dimostrerà che la ama più di ogni altra cosa. Morendo per lei”.</p>
<p>“Rey…”, iniziò, ma lei lo tirò più vicino, stringendo quasi fino a far male.</p>
<p>“Non è questo l’amore”, insistette Rey, gli occhi accesi. “Questo è un dannato complesso dell’eroe. A Matt tocca la parte più facile. A <em>te </em>tocca la parte più facile. Ma io e Kira dobbiamo vivere sapendo che la persona che amiamo è <em>morta </em>per noi, e rimaniamo sole”.</p>
<p>“Rey, lui non…”.</p>
<p>“<em>Sta’ zitto”. </em>A quel punto piangeva senza freni, e Ben la guardò impotente. “Sai”, disse, fra un singhiozzo e l’altro, “Matt entrò nel covo dell’Imperatore, anche se era terrorizzato, perché sapeva che se lo faceva Kira sarebbe stata salva. Perché pensava lei volesse che lui fosse un eroe. Pensava che era così che doveva dimostrare che l’ama. Ma sai cosa voleva lei davvero, tutto il fottuto tempo? Voleva solo che lui scegliesse <em>lei</em>. Voleva che guardasse tutte le possibilità che aveva e, per <em>una volta</em>, scegliesse di stare con lei. Stare con lei, qualunque cosa accada, anche senza sapere cosa sarebbe successo. Perché lo avrebbero affrontato insieme”.</p>
<p>La mano di Rey tremava mentre la posava sulla guancia di Ben, il suo cuore riverso nei suoi occhi. “Tu hai scelto me”, disse, a voce bassa. “Snoke ti ha chiamato, ma questa volta, tu hai scelto me”.</p>
<p>Scoppiò di nuovo in singhiozzi quando Ben l’abbraccio e la tenne stretta. “Ti amo così tanto”, disse, roco, e Rey sentiva il battito del suo cuore. “Rey, mi dispiace così tanto…”.</p>
<p><em>Lo so</em>, pensò, ma piangeva troppo per riuscire a parlare, quindi si lasciò solo tenere stretta, in quel loro momento di dolore, pentimento e pace.</p>
<p>Rey non era certa di quanto tempo fosse passato quando si allontanò dalle braccia di Ben. Non riusciva a immaginare il suo aspetto, dopo aver pianto così tanto.</p>
<p>“Dobbiamo smetterla di farci piangere a vicenda così tanto”, disse.</p>
<p>“Forse Maz ha un esercizio per questo”, le sorrise Ben, asciugandosi gli occhi.</p>
<p>Rey fece una risata singhiozzante. “Scommetto che ne hai una copia in uno dei tuoi libri”.</p>
<p>“Cristo”, disse Ben, gettandosi disteso sul letto. “Che cazzo di giornata. Almeno l’abbiamo superata insieme”.</p>
<p>Rey lo fissò, concentrata. “…ehi”, disse, lentamente, mentre un’idea prendeva forma nella sua mente.</p>
<p>Ben si tirò sui gomiti, fissandola interrogativo.</p>
<p>Rey alzò una mani, seguendola, e alla fine si illuminò, guardandolo sorridendo attraverso le lacrime.</p>
<p>“Lo so”, disse. “Ben, so come finire la storia”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*****</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Spero non ti dispiaccia se sono troppo stanco per fare altro a parte dormire”, mormorò Ben contro la nuca di Rey, rannicchiandosi sul letto e accarezzandole la pelle morbida del ventre.</p>
<p>“Scherzi?”, chiese Rey, sistemandosi felice fra le sue braccia e ridendo quando le fece il solletico. “Non hai idea di quanto mi sia mancato. Anche se sei una fottuta fornace”.</p>
<p>“Anche a me è mancato”. Le baciò la nuca. “Anche i tuoi piedi freddi e il fatto che mi rubi sempre metà delle coperte”.</p>
<p>“Compra coperte più grandi, gigante”.</p>
<p> “Così il tuo burrito di coperte rubate può diventare ancora più enorme? Ci hai provato”. Rey rise quando le diede un pizzicotto sul sedere, ricambiando con un calcetto negli stinchi.</p>
<p>Si sistemarono vicini, e Rey chiuse gli occhi, appoggiando le mani su quelle di Ben.</p>
<p>“Ehi”, sussurrò.</p>
<p>“Mhh”.</p>
<p>Esitò, e lei aspettò, accarezzandogli le dita.</p>
<p>“Quello che ha detto”, iniziò Ben, intrecciando le loro dita. “Sui…sui messaggi”.</p>
<p>Rey sospirò, rigirandosi fra le sue braccia per guardarlo in faccia. “Non lo so”, disse, piano. “Ho ricevuto moltissimi messaggi sul tuo libro nell’ultimo anno. Sia di MattKira che di antis. Qualcuno poteva benissimo essere suo, ma non lo so”.</p>
<p>“Ma se lo fossero, allora non era colpa tua”, insistette Ben. “Ti ha manipolata, come ha fatto con me. Significa che non era…”.</p>
<p>Rey scosse la testa, stringendogli la mano. “Volevo farlo. Volevo odiarti”, mormorò. “Dopo essermi sentita vuota per così tanto tempo, quella rabbia, ed essere incoraggiata, complimentata persino…”. Rimase in silenzio. “Può aver contribuito a stuzzicarmi”, disse. “Ma le basi erano lì. Per tutti e due. E troppo facile dire che è stata tutta colpa sua. Non lo è. Ha solo soffiato su qualcosa che era già in noi”.</p>
<p>Ben non disse nulla, ma annuì, stringendola. “Faremo di meglio”, le disse.</p>
<p><em>Lo faremo</em>, pensò Rey, già mezza addormentata fra le braccia di Ben, e come ultima cosa lo sentì baciarle la testa.</p>
<p>Avevano tutto il tempo del mondo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>*****</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>roseofthegalaxy:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>REY OMG</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>roseofthegalaxy:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>HAI LETTO IL CAPITOLO 24 ????</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>roseofthegalaxy:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>omg sto morendo</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>roseofthegalaxy: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>PER</em>
  
  <em>FAVORE, dimmi che hai parlato con KyloRen e che ti ha detto il finale bc se non c’è un HEA non sopravviverò -sob-</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>KyloRen, in quel momento, si stava asciugando la bocca sulle lenzuola di Rey, sembrando decisamente troppo compiaciuto di sé mentre s’inginocchiava tra le sue cosce tremanti e le baciava la pelle morbida.</p>
<p>“Ti odio”, ansimò lei, cercando di digitare sul telefono con una mano sola.</p>
<p>“Mi ami”, la corresse lui, tranquillo, tornando sul letto con lei. “Che succede?”.</p>
<p>“Hai distrutto i MattKira con il capitolo 24”, disse Rey, finendo la risposta a Rose prima di capovolgere Ben sul letto con un sorriso malizioso. “Ho detto a Rose che stavo torturando personalmente KyloRen per avere informazioni sul capitolo 25 e che il lieto fine è <em>certo, </em>nel caso avessi ancora qualche obiezione a riguardo”.</p>
<p>“Torturando?”. Sollevò un sopracciglio, per poi gemere quando lei gli abbassò i boxer e si chinò. “La miglior tortura di sempre”, sospirò, intrecciandole le dita nei capelli.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*****</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>sono orgogliosa di annunciare che KyloRen ha ceduto alle torture&gt; :)</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>roseofthegalaxy:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>omg cosa ti ha detto ???</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>"sei la migliore tesoro ti amo" </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>roseofthegalaxy:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>???????</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>roseofthegalaxy:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>è qualcosa del prossimo capitolo ?? una battuta o qualcosa del genere ??</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>no, quello era per me </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>è il mio ragazzo, rose </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>oh mio dio posso dirlo adesso?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>mi ha detto SÌ</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>oh cazzo sta piangendo </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>Anche</em>
  
  <em>lei. Non lasciarti fregare.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>Ciao, Rose.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>LASCIA IL MIO TELEFONO IDIOTA</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>roseofthegalaxy:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>OMFG</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>roseofthegalaxy:</em>
  </strong>
  
  <em>STATE DAVVERO INSIEME</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>è una fottuta storia del cazzo</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>tipo pensi che Across the Stars sia lunga ??</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>questo è tipo tre volte tanto</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>e</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>tipo</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>credibile la metà</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>roseofthegalaxy: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>!!! NON POSSO ASPETTARE RACCONTA!!! MA SAI ANCHE COSA SUCCEDE NEL 25?!?!?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight: si </em>
  </strong>
  <em>:) </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>va bene </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>roseofthegalaxy: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>questo è tutto ciò che mi serve sapere omg &lt;333</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>roseofthegalaxy: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>e sono così felice per te !!!!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>roseofthegalaxy: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>(devo chiedere)</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>roseofthegalaxy: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>(e mi dispiace molto se è troppo personale, ma devo)</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>il sesso ??</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>è vero</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>TUTTO ;-)  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>roseofthegalaxy: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>……dannata ragazza fortunata</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>roseofthegalaxy: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>stai bene ?? XD </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>lo sai </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>sì </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>thereyoflight: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>sto bene davvero &lt;3 </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Gio, 21 feb, 18:35 (5 minuti fa) </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>[AO3] KyloRen ha pubblicato un nuovo capitolo di <strong>Across the Stars</strong> (187.248 parole):</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Capitolo 25</em>
  </strong>
  <em> (7410 parole)</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>di KyloRen</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Capitoli: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>25/25</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Fandom: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>Lost Galaxy (Serie TV) </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Raiting: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>esplicito</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Avvertenze: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>rappresentazioni grafiche della violenza, morte dei personaggi principali</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Relationships: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>Matthias Logan / Kira </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Personaggi: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>Kira, Matthias Logan, Sam, Nines, Solan / Imperatore, Alayne di Stormhold</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Sommario: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>Per Rey. Per tutti coloro che stanno cercando di tornare a casa. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>*****</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>La testa di Kira pulsava, i suoi occhi erano pieni di sangue. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>L’Imperatore era morto, disintegrato dalla pura forza dell’energia combinata sua e di Matt, mentre lo affrontavano a spade incrociate e spedivano quell’ondata a schiantarsi contro di lui. Il tempio si stava sgretolando intorno a loro, una tempesta violenta di cenere e ossidiana. Kira aveva avuto appena il tempo di gettarsi su Matt, accarezzandolo disperata in cerca di un segno di vita, prima che anche lei collassasse, con le urla di Solan che ancora riecheggiavano.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kira non voleva guardarsi intorno, e si limitò a raggomitolarsi protettiva intorno a Matt.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Lì, ai margini dell’abisso dove era caduto l’Imperatore, Kira avrebbe giurato poi di aver visto una giovane donna coi capelli scuri e gli occhi di Matt, con una spada laser in mano, che fissava giù, fredda. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Quando aveva visto Kira, le aveva sorriso, appena appena, e aveva annuito, prima di svanire.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Ehi”, riuscì a dire Kira, mentre cercava a tentoni la mano di Matt e la stringeva fra le sue.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Lui tossì, stringendogliela in risposta. “Ehi”, disse, debole, “Sei viva”. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Sono cocciuta”, disse lei, e sentì sulla lingua il sapore del suo sangue. “Lo siamo entrambi”. Gemette mentre si stendeva sul fianco, appoggiando la testa al petto di Matt e fissando il cielo sopra di loro, stellato e bellissimo, immobile mentre il caos esplodeva intorno a loro. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Se sono con te”, riuscì a dire Matt, respirando a fatica e sorridendole appena, stringendole un braccio intorno alle spalle. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kira annuì. “Va bene”, disse, gli occhi che le si chiudevano, prendendogli il polso, i loro segni di anime gemelle uno contro l’altro. “Va bene se sei tu”.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Poteva sentire il battito del cuore di Matt in quella fascia rossa contro la sua, lo sentiva echeggiare fino a lei, attraverso le stelle, e il suo sangue e il suo cuore. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kira aspettò, mentre i marchi sembravano bruciare, mentre il battito del cuore di Matt iniziò a farsi più forte, mentre qualcosa si ricuciva e aggiustava. Gli occhi le si spalancarono, e Matt la strinse forte, gli occhi lo specchio dei suoi. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Stava tremando. “Lo sento. Kira, lo sento anch’io”.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Il bruciore s’intensificò, e Kira trattenne un urlo mentre le costole rotte si rinsaldavano lentamente, e la spalla slogata di Matt si rimise in posizione con uno scricchiolio nauseabondo.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Matt”, singhiozzò, stringendolo, e lui le afferrò la nuca con la mano libera e la baciò feroce. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Il bruciore ora sembrava luce, che si irradiava dai segni gemelli, pulsando nel loro sangue. Poteva sentire il cuore di Matt batterle nel petto accanto al suo, costante e sempre più forte, più forte…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kira si staccò, ma rimase vicina a Matt, fissandolo con meraviglia. “Siamo insieme”, sussurrò.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Lui annuì, poggiando la fronte contro la sua.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Siamo insieme”, disse.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>*****</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Ciao a tutti. Qui KyloRen.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Bene. È finita.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Non riesco nemmeno a crederci. Sono passati sei mesi? E quante parole? Apprezzo tutti voi per aver letto, lasciato kudos e commentato.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Potresti aver notato qualcosa di stuzzicante sul blog in questi ultimi giorni: le assolutamente meravigliose illustrazioni per “Across the Stars”. Sono solo dei teaser: sto lavorando con l’artista per una versione della storia completamente illustrata, che coinciderà con l’inizio dell’ultima stagione di Lost Galaxy, a settembre. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>È una nuova shippers MattKira, quindi è un po’ intimidita, soprattutto dal pubblicare online, quindi, per farvore, seguitela qui e su Twitter @seekingreydemption. (Sta cercando di coinvolgermi. Non ho idea di come usare questo, figuriamoci un secondo social. Vedremo). </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>La sua storia è…complicata. Quello che vi chiedo è di darle una seconda possibilità, proprio come Kira l’ha data a Matt. E come lei l’ha data a me. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>La amo un casino. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Probabilmente suona sdolcinato. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(Lei dice di sì, ma le piace).</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Grazie ancora a tutti. Non potete nemmeno immaginare cosa mi abbia dato questa fic. Posso solo sperare che abbia dato qualcosa anche a tutti voi. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>KyloRen</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>*****</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Ehi ragazzi, è passato tanto tempo!! quindi eccomi qui &lt;3</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>immagino che probabilmente vi starete chiedendo come va il Project Infiltrate MattKira.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>risposta: alla grande ?? cazzo è successo così tanto da quando ho iniziato a leggere quella fic, non posso nemmeno iniziare</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>ho ricominciato ad andare in terapia. è una grande conquista, lo consiglio vivamente a tutti voi (e intendo SUPER. FOTTUTAMENTE. ALTAMENTE  consigliato)</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Il ragazzo del mio migliore amico e io stiamo quasi iniziando ad andare d’accordo!! È ancora insopportabile, ma ora possiamo stare nella stessa stanza e non appena smetterà di commentare durante i film riusciremo davvero a tollerarci</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>e ho anche una nuova amica! vive a poche ore di distanza!! proveremo a incontrarci dal vivo quest’estate quando il tempo non farà più schifo</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>OH, ho avuto un ENORME aumento al lavoro. non sono certa il mio capo sappia già di avermelo dato, ma lo saprà presto !! :)</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>cos’altro…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>ah, sì</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>ho scopato con KyloRen</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>tipo</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>così TANTE volte</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>voglio dire, probabilmente avete sentito che le scene di sesso in Across the Stars sono da tripla A+? posso confermare, lui è davvero fantastico ed è tutto mio, potete crederci?? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(mi dice “discutibile” alla prima cosa e “assolutamente sì, al 100%” alla seconda. Io dico assolutamente sì a entrambe, credetemi, il sesso con lui è fantastico) </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>vedete, l’ho amato per così tanto tempo, e me ne ero quasi dimenticata per tutte queste cazzate. e lui ha SCRITTO “Across the Stars” e credetemi è uno scrittore fottutamente bravo, dovreste leggerlo. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>perché non so se qualcuno se ne è accorto, ma cazzo questa di roba dell’antis è davvero una fottuta merda. non è divertente, non è giustizia, non è morale, è solo terribile, tossico e fottutamente PATETICO</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>quindi immagino che il piano abbia funzionato, perché ora sto coi MattKira, perché anche quando si arrabbiano si divertono e fanno esplodere le cose fra loro invece di prendere in giro ed essere crudeli con le altre persone </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>se c’è qualche MattKira che sta leggendo questo…mi dispiace. Veramente. So che non è abbastanza, ma ho intenzione di provare a fare del mio meglio d’ora in poi. Per favore, segui se vuoi il mio nuovo blog artistico @seekingreydemption, dove io e KyloRen stiamo lavorando alla graphic novel di Across the Stars.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>e agli altri antis…sono seria</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>questa vita è meglio di così</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>c’è così tanto da amare e di cui prendersi cura</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>smetti di distruggere ciò che odi e per una volta salva ciò che ami</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>io sono così fottutamente fortunata ad avere avuto una seconda chance </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>thereyoflight </span>
  </em>
  <em>seekingreydemption xoxo</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>ps</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>MattKira è canon &lt;3</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey si morse il labbro, appoggiando le mani sulle cosce di Ben, la schiena contro il suo petto. “Va bene?”, chiese, allungando la mano per arruffargli i capelli, mentre lui posava il mento sulla sua spalla.</p>
<p>“Il post scriptum lo rende perfetto”, disse Ben, baciandole la guancia. “Sono davvero orgoglioso di te, tesoro”.</p>
<p>“E io di te”. Sorrise quando l’abbracciò. “Come è stato il tuo feedback?”.</p>
<p>“Sorprendente. La tua arte gli ha fatti impazzire. Ho già ricevuto una dozzina di messaggi che mi chiedevano se accetti commissioni”.</p>
<p>“Avrei bisogno di un tablet per quello, probabilmente”.</p>
<p>Ben tentennò e Rey socchiuse gli occhi. “Ben…”.</p>
<p>“Forse si può ancora restituire…”, iniziò.</p>
<p>“<em>Ben</em>!”.</p>
<p>La scintilla maliziosa nei suoi occhi diceva che non era assolutamente pentito mentre la prendeva in braccio e la portava in camera da letto.</p>
<p>Nel salotto, sulla TV continua a scorrere il replay dell’ultimo episodio trasmesso di <em>Lost Galaxy</em>, e Matt e Kira si stavano fissando a vicenda, il futuro che si srotolava sconosciuto di fronte a loro.</p>
<p>Ora, però…</p>
<p>Rey era abbastanza sicura che sarebbe stato bello.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Epilogo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>DISCLAIMER</strong>
</p><p>Questa storia non mi appartiene. È una traduzione in lingua italiana dall’inglese, ed è postata qui con il permesso dell’autrice, <strong>the-reylo-void (Anysia)</strong>, a cui vanno tutti i crediti e che ringrazio di tutto cuore per il permesso di tradurla. La storia originale è stata pubblicata su Ao3 a questo link: <strong>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22316659/chapters/53304883</strong></p><p>Se la storia vi piacerà, vi invito a passare dall’originale, per leggerla nella sua lingua madre o anche solo per lasciare un kudos e/o un commento.</p><h1>Epilogo</h1><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Questo è ciò che Rey vorrebbe ricordare per sempre.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Questo è ciò che Rey non avrebbe mai dimenticato.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>18 marzo 2020</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Rey fissò incredula Ben, che aveva una piccola lavagnetta sulle ginocchia e gli occhi socchiusi per la concentrazione.</p><p>“Va bene, Ben”, disse Maz. “Abbiamo visto la tua rappresentazione fatta da Rey. Puoi farci vedere la tua rappresentazione di Rey?”.</p><p>“Non è pronta”, disse Ben, stringendo il pennarello. “Non riesco a disegnare gli occhi nel modo giusto”.</p><p>“Non è un esercizio di abilità artistica, Ben”, disse Maz per la millesima volta. “Ma un esercizio di espressione”.</p><p>Ben si accigliò prima di girare lentamente la sua lavagnetta.</p><p>Il Ben di Rey era disegnato con cura in pennarello blu, il profilo, gli occhi espressivi, la morbidezza della bocca, tutto catturato da tratti abili.</p><p>La Rey di Ben era la figura stilizzata resa con più amore di quanto chiunque avesse mai visto.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>10 aprile 2020</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>“Buon compleanno, Rey”. Rey sorrise mentre Leia la abbracciava forte e le baciava la guancia. “Ben!”, urlò alla cucina. “Porta qui quella dannata torta!”.</p><p>“È sempre così?”, chiese Finn sottovoce, sporgendosi sul tavolo e togliendosi il cappellino da vista che gli era finito sugli occhi.</p><p>“Sì, ed è fantastico”. Rey strinse di nuovo Leia mentre Ben teneva in equilibrio la torta, grande abbastanza per sfamare una piccola nazione in forte carenza di zucchero, piena di candeline accese.</p><p>“Quante candele”, disse, sorridendole. “Quanti anni compi? Quaranta?”.</p><p>“Attento a non inciampare camminando senza bastone, <em>vecchietto</em>”, disse Rey, ironica, baciandolo sulla guancia e spegnendo le candeline tutte assieme.</p><p>(Più tardi, quando aprì i regali, scoprì che Ben, in apparenza, aveva diretto tutti perché le regalassero materiale artistico di alto livello. Leia, piena di buone intenzioni, le aveva comprato un tablet due volte più costoso di quello che le aveva procurato Ben).</p><p>(Ben, da parte sua, l’aveva tenuta in grembo, tenendole la mano e raccogliendo diligentemente la carta strappata).</p><p>(Le diede il suo regalo molto più tardi).</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>4 maggio 2020</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Ben lanciò a Rey una piccola scatolina mentre entrava nell’appartamento e appendeva la giacca. Aveva fatto freddo, di recente, e aveva passato buona parte della settimana borbottando e raggomitolandosi intorno a lei a letto, soprattutto la mattina, insistendo che dovevano condividere il calore corporeo.</p><p>(Era ancora una fottuta fornace, e Rey era certa che stesse solo cercando di farla dormire nuda. Non che non fosse <em>davvero </em>divertente).</p><p>“Cos’è questa?”, chiese Rey, mettendo da parte il tablet su cui stava schizzando una scena del capitolo 11.</p><p>“Buon anniversario”, disse Ben, serio, sorridendole e baciandole la tempia mentre di lasciava cadere accanto a lei sul divano.</p><p>Rey lo fissò. “Lo consideriamo ancora come il nostro anniversario?”.</p><p>“Aprilo, dai”.</p><p>Rey si accigliò, aprendo il coperchio della scatola. “Cristo, Ben, mi sento in colpa, io non ti ho preso…”.</p><p>Lasciò cadere il coperchio, alzando lo sguardo e guardandolo esterrefatta.</p><p>L’idiota le stava ancora sorridendo.</p><p>“Puoi fare un milione di cose con le patate”, le ricordò Ben.</p><p>(Probabilmente quel milione non includeva “insegui il tuo ragazzo in giro per la casa provando a lanciargliene una fino a quando non crollate entrambi ridendo e finite per cucinare quella dannata cosa”).</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>6 luglio 2020</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>“Mmm…no”. Finn si grattò il mento, pensieroso. “Penso mi piaccia di più contro il muro in fondo”.</p><p>Ben lo fissò con puro odio, respirando affannosamente aggrappato allo schienale del divano. “L’ho già spostato <em>tre volte </em>contro il muro in fondo”, ringhiò. </p><p>“Magari la quarta volta è quella giusta”, disse Finn, un po’ troppo innocentemente. Bevve un sorso del suo bicchiere di limonata, mentre Ben iniziava a imprecare e a spingere di nuovo il divano.</p><p>Rey alzò gli occhi dalla sua mansione di asciugatura dei piatti con Poe in cucina e abbassò la testa per nascondere il sorriso.</p><p>“Stanno andando d’accordo, no?”, disse Poe, porgendole un cucchiaio bagnato.</p><p>“Già”, disse Rey, il sorriso che si allargava. “Tuttavia, noi due faremo meglio a restare qui ancora un po’. Ben lo capirà, prima o poi”.</p><p>“…no, penso avessi ragione, è meglio al centro. Rimettilo dov’era prima”.</p><p>“<em>Fottuto. Inferno”.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong><em>14 agosto 20202</em></strong> </p><p> </p><p>“Ricordami di rifare quella foto autore prima o poi”, osservò Ben, fissando il suo volto alto un metro.</p><p>“Non è una brutta foto, di per sé”, disse Ker, scrollando le spalle. “Anche se ora sembri decisamente più felice”.</p><p>Ben le rivolse un debole sorriso, lanciando un’occhiata intorno. “Credi davvero che si presenterà qualcuno per far firmare il libro? Ormai sono passati due anni”.</p><p>Ker sorrise. “Con MattKira canonico? Nessun dubbio”. Esitò. “A proposito…”.</p><p>Ben sospirò, incrociando le braccia. “So che ti hanno informato su <em>Across the Stars</em>. È stato reso pubblico su Tumblr qualche mese fa. E hanno anche doxxato l’identità della mia ragazza”.</p><p>Ker annuì. “Sì, tutti abbiamo sentito della situazione con Snoke. È già stato condannato?”.</p><p>“La sta tirando per le lunghe, ma ormai è solo questione di tempo”. Ben si morse il labbro. “Guarda, lo so che è imbarazzante, e non proprio la referenza migliore per me come autore, da un punto di vista professionale”.</p><p>“Non è così male”, disse Ker. “La nostra prossima fase editoriale inizierà l’anno prossimo, dopo l’ultima stagione, e <em>Shadow and Fate </em>è ancora il romanzo più venduto del franchise. Metà della crew ha qualche obiezione, ma, a seconda di come va il processo, potremmo mettere a posto le cose, anche solo per un ruolo di consulente. Chi ti rappresenta al momento?”.</p><p>Ben rise, una risata genuina, i suoi occhi infinitamente più sereni di quelli duri e intensi del Ben Solo della foto. “Organa Publishing”, disse. “Posso sicuramente metterti in contatto con lei. Se ha voglia di prendere chiamate per me, quel giorno”.</p><p>Ker gli strinse la mano, sorridendo. “Dille che la saluto. Il mio tirocinio per quella donna è stata la cosa migliore della mia vita”.</p><p>Prima che Ben se ne rendesse conto, erano le 14:30 e i suoi occhi si spalancarono vedendo la lunga fila di partecipanti alla convention che lo aspettavano. Ci fu una applauso selvaggio quando saluto goffamente la folla e si sedette accanto a una pila di romanzi.</p><p>Due ore e due pennarelli dopo, stava fissando il libro di fronte a sé con sguardo annebbiato quando la destinataria dell’ultimo autografo, una cosplayer di Kira precisa fino al dettaglio, si sporse sul tavolo. “Ehi, bellissimo”, disse, con voce bassa e sensuale, appoggiando la spada laser sul tavolo delle firme. “Ti va di uscire una volta finito? Conosco un bel posto”.</p><p>“Scusa”, le rispose Ben, atono, senza alzare lo sguardo. “Ma ho per ragazza un koala geloso che mi scalerà nel secondo in cui tornerò a casa”.</p><p>“Sembra fantastica. Scommetto che sei più che fortunato ad averla”.</p><p>“Non ne hai idea. Grazie…”. Alzò un sopracciglio, sospirando e incrociando le braccia quando alla fine guardò la cosplayer.</p><p>Gli stava sorridendo, in attesa.</p><p>“Come ti chiami?”, chiese Ben, appoggiandosi allo schienale della sedia e sorridendole.</p><p>“Isobel”, fece lei, sporgendosi di più.</p><p>“Kylo”, disse, gli occhi scintillanti. “Ho sempre voluto incontrarti. Ti va di scopare in un ripostiglio prima che la mia ragazza ci trovi?”.</p><p>La cosplayer rise, e lo baciò, ignorando i sussulti dei partecipanti dietro di lei. “Koala geloso”, brontolò, ma stava sorridendo. “Stronzo”.</p><p>“Devo vestirmi da Matt l’anno prossimo? Ho sempre voluto provare il pizzetto”.</p><p>“Non <em>osare</em>, Ben Solo”.</p><p>“Allora comprerò una tuta a forma di koala. Potrai portarmi in giro sulla schiena”.</p><p>Rey roteò gli occhi e si tolse la parrucca rossa, arruffandosi i capelli e raggiungendolo dall’altro lato del tavolo. “Come hai fatto?”, chiese, abbracciandolo e posandogli il mento sulla spalla. “Ho visto un sacco di fangirl”.</p><p>“Ho parlato con Ker”, disse. “Ci sono delle voci”.</p><p>Gli occhi di Rey si spalancarono. “Quindi Snoke non è riuscito a silurarti?”.</p><p>“Lo sai, mi stava bene se lo avesse fatto”.</p><p>“Ma se non lo ha fatto…”, disse lei, allusiva.</p><p>Ben si alzò, abbracciandola forte. “Attraverseremo quel ponte quando ci arriveremo”. Abbassò la testa. “Ora, se non ti dispiace”, disse, a bassa voce. “Sono stato incastrato per due ore a firmare autografi e chiacchierare, e mi piacerebbe davvero tornare nella nostra camera d’albergo e fare sesso nel nostro letto king size, se per te va bene”.</p><p>Rey gli sorrise, gli occhi scintillanti. “Col costume o senza?”.</p><p>“Sorprendimi”.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>5 settembre 2020</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Ciao a tutti, qui KyloRen. Grazie a tutti per l’incredibile feedback alla graphic novel di “Across the Stars”: @seekingreydemption e @roseofthegalaxy hanno passato così tante ore a trasformarla in qualcosa di bello, e sono felice che tanti di voi abbiamo apprezzato.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So di essere tornato al mio solito silenzio ultimamente, ma con l’ultima stagione di LG che debutterà martedì cercherò di essere più social (seekingreydemption sta ridendo di questa frase, vorrei che lo sapeste). </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ci sono delle novità interessanti che potrebbero concretizzarsi, e spero di poterne parlare, spero presto. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>8 settembre 2020</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Quindi Kira era la rossa?”, chiese Leia, cercando di aggirare la massa di Chewie per vedere la TV.</p><p>Rey annuì. “Sì. Lei e Matt sono anime gemelle e sono connessi. E farebbero meglio ad avere un lieto fine anche qui”, disse, fissando Ben, che le teneva un braccio sulle spalle, mentre sullo schermo iniziavano a scorrere i titoli di coda.</p><p>Lui sollevò un sopracciglio. “Te l’ho detto, tutto quello che ho sentito dalla crew mi fa pensare di sì, ma è difficile dirlo da ora. Non hai dormito di nuovo, ieri notte?”.</p><p>“Le lezioni sono dure”, sospirò lei, appoggiandosi alla sua spalla e passandogli e dita nei capelli. “Non sapevo potessi stancarmi di disegnare così in fretta”.</p><p>“Solo altri quattro anni ed è fatta”, osservò Ben, sorridendole quando lei si tirò indietro per guardarlo.</p><p>“Sei fortunato, esci con una ragazza del college ora”. Sorrise quando Ben le accarezzò il collo, e sullo schermo iniziò il primo episodio dell’ultima stagione.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>25 dicembre 2020</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Verso mezzanotte, Rey si gettò fra le braccia di Ben, avvolta nel piumone ultra caldo con la fantasia a slitte che avevano comprato per Natale.</p><p>Il resto dell’appartamento era ancora un labirinto di scatoloni, e quindi si erano dovuti accontentare di un minuscolo alberello di un metro regalato loro da Finn e Poe e di cibo da asporto mentre Ben discuteva al telefono a proposito di una crepa nel granito del ripiano.</p><p>“Buon Natale?”, mormorò, baciandole la tempia, mentre le accarezzava il seno nudo.</p><p>Rey sorrise contro il suo petto, chiudendo gli occhi e facendosi più vicina. “Il migliore”, sospirò.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>31 dicembre 2020</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Era un pomeriggio freddo e grigio, con pioggia e nevischio, e Rey sollevò il cappuccio della sua giacca mentre attraversava il campo. Poteva sentire lo sguardo di Ben sulla sua schiena, che la guardava preoccupato dal Falcon.</p><p>“Vuoi che venga con te?”, le aveva chiesto, sistemandole una ciocca di capelli.</p><p>Lei aveva scosso la testa. “Non ci vorrà molto”, aveva detto, baciandolo su una guancia.</p><p>Aprì la mappa che aveva in tasca, mentre attraversava il cancello arrugginito e guardava oltre le ordinate file di lapidi…</p><p>Lì, in cima alla collina.</p><p>“Sono in una fossa comune”, le aveva detto l’impiegato della contea, nel modo più educato possibile, mentre le dava la mappa. “Li teniamo tre anni, ma se non riusciamo a trovare i loro parenti prossimi e non vengono reclamati, alla fine li cremiamo e seppelliamo”.</p><p>“Ero nel sistema affidatario”, aveva detto Rey. “Erano loro che avrebbero dovuto trovarmi”.</p><p>La donna aveva fatto un sorriso comprensivo. “A volte semplicemente cadono nell’abisso, tesoro”.</p><p>Proprio come era successo a lei. Rey chinò la testa, rallentando mentre arrivava al bordo della fossa, coperta di erba incolta e muschio, segnata semplicemente con l’anno: 2012.</p><p>C’erano quasi 1500 urne là sotto.</p><p>Gliene interessavano solo due.</p><p>“Ciao, mamma”, disse, dolcemente. “Ciao, papà”.</p><p>Si mise le mani in tasca, dondolandosi goffamente sulle punte. “Non so nemmeno se vi ricordavate di me”, disse, chiudendo gli occhi e facendo un respiro profondo, mentre sentiva crescere la rabbia. “Non so se alla fine vi ricordavate di qualunque cosa”.</p><p>Rey restò in silenzio per un lungo momento, osservando le gocce di pioggia e gli schizzi di nevischio sull’erba di fronte a lei. “Ho parlato molto di voi con la mia terapeuta”, disse, infine. “Questa è un’idea di Maz, quando ho scoperto dov’eravate. Questa di venire a parlarvi. Dirvi alcune cose”.</p><p>Espirò lentamente. “Sto bene”, disse. “In realtà, sto più che bene. Per un po’ non è stato così. Ho raschiato il fondo e…”. Si morse il labbro fra i denti. “Ho fatto molte cose di cui non vado fiera”.</p><p>Sorrise alla tomba, senza allegria. “Immagino possiate capirlo, quello, eh?”.</p><p>Respirò a fondo, le mani a pugno nelle tasche. “Ma ora ho così tanto”, disse, ignorando le lacrime agli angoli degli occhi. “Vado a una scuola d’arte, finalmente. Scommetto che nemmeno sapevate che so disegnare. Beh, lo so fare, e sono fottutamente brava. Ho amici, una bella casa e sono sopravvissuta, senza di voi”.</p><p>Espirò, il respiro che si condensava davanti a lei. “E ho smesso di limitarmi a sopravvivere”, disse, stringendo i denti e raddrizzandosi. “Ho iniziato a vivere”.</p><p>Si voltò a guardare verso l’entrata del cimitero, verso la Firebird bianca parcheggiata appena fuori dal cancello, dove una figura alta in giacca scura era in piedi, incurante del freddo, della pioggia, e la aspettava pazientemente.</p><p>Rey la indicò, mentre si voltava di nuovo verso la tomba. “Lo vedete?”, disse, a denti stretti. “Si chiama Ben, e mi ama più di quanto possiate comprendere. Più di quanto possiate immaginare. E lo sposerò, e avremo i bambini più paffuti e felici del mondo, e <em>non </em>li abbandoneremo mai. <em>Mai</em>. E li ameremo così <em>tanto</em>”.</p><p>Prese qualche respiro profondo per calmarsi, chiudendo gli occhi, e quando gli riaprì erano asciutti. “È un peccato che non abbiate voluto restare con me per vederlo”, disse, e anche la sua voce era secca. “Ma ci basteremo, io e lui. Lo abbiamo sempre fatto”.</p><p>Rey girò i tacchi e scese dalla collina, incontrando gli occhi di Ben, che l’abbracciò senza dire una parola.</p><p>“Stai bene?”, mormorò poi, fra i suoi capelli.</p><p>Lei annuì, chiudendo gli occhi e godendosi il suo abbraccio. “Andiamo a casa”.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>28 aprile 2021</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Snoke aveva reso il processo un inferno, con i suoi avvocati che chiedevano un rinvio dietro l’altro e personaggi sospetti che si aggiravano “per caso” nel condominio di Ben e Rey, controllando la spazzatura e parlando coi vicini, nel disperato tentativo di trovare qualcosa per contestare la loro condotta morale.</p><p>(Una loro vicina di casa, la signora Astor, gli aveva assicurato che aveva detto che erano adorabili, ma poi aveva fatto un sorriso malizioso e si era complimentata per il vigore del loro amore fisico. “Oh, non sento proprio <em>tutto</em>, caro”, aveva detto, dandogli una pacca sul braccio, mentre lui arrossiva e guardava altrove. “Ma voi due siete proprio come me e il mio George nei nostri tempi migliori! Ah, beata gioventù!”).</p><p>(Era tornato da Rey sfoggiando un sorriso smagliante, e si era assicurato che i rumori che la signora Astor avesse sentito quella sera fossero <em>senza dubbio </em>solo di Rey).</p><p>Alla fine, non trovarono nulla da usare contro Ben o Rey e la loro montagna di prove contro Snoke.</p><p>“Colpevole di tutte le accuse”, ripeté Finn, alle spalle di Rey che stringeva la mano di Ben in galleria. “Cosa comporta?”.</p><p>“Con gli avvocati di mia madre, e tutto quello che è uscito su tutti gli scrittori che ha fottuto?”, disse Ben, piano, scuotendo la testa. “È abbastanza probabile che non uscirà più da una prigione federale, se non dentro una bara. Ha già 81 anni”.</p><p>“E probabilmente otterrai anche un bel risarcimento”.</p><p>Rey strinse la mano di Ben. “Quella è solo la ciliegina sulla torta”, disse. “Era impossibile che il contratto fosse legale, dato lo stato mentale di Ben all’epoca. È il sapere che non potrà farlo mai più, a nessun altro, che fa sì che ne sia valsa la pena”.</p><p>Si alzarono quando il giudice entrò in aula, seguito da Snoke e dai suoi avvocati. La sua aria arrogante non aveva vacillato nemmeno alla lettura del verdetto, e fece addirittura un lieve sorriso a Ben prima di voltarsi verso il giudice. </p><p>Rey strinse i denti, e accarezzò i capelli di Ben, che aveva appoggiato la testa sulla sua spalla, mentre veniva fatta passare la registrazione fatta da Rey.</p><p>Alla fine, fu la totale mancanza di rimorso di Snoke che lo condannò: venti anni e un risarcimento a sette cifre.</p><p>Finalmente il suo sorriso arrogante svanì mentre veniva scortato fuori dall’aula di tribunale, e guardò Rey. “Bene”, osservò, gli occhi taglienti come ghiaccio. “Sembra tu abbia vinto, Rey Solana. Congratulazioni”.</p><p>Rey aspettò, impassibile alle sue parole odiose.</p><p>Quando gli occhi freddi di Snoke videro l’anello di zaffiri sulla sua mano sinistra si spalancarono, e lei alzò in sopracciglio e sorrise.</p><p>“È Rey Solo”, disse.</p><p>Sussultò appena al sentire una mano sulla schiena, prima di rilassarsi contro il petto di Ben e prendergli la mano fra le sue, per far scorrere il pollice sulla fede nuziale.</p><p>“Sembra molto più piccolo di quanto ricordassi”, mormorò, baciandole la testa mentre Snoke veniva portato via in manette.</p><p>“Lo è sempre stato”, disse Rey.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>4 maggio 2021</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>“Non sono pronta!”.</p><p>“Metti la testa fra le ginocchia se stai iperventilando”, le ricordò Ben dalla cucina, mentre si sentiva il doppio bip del microonde.</p><p>“Non sto iperventilando!”, urlò lei in risposta. “Ci hai messo il burro extra?”.</p><p>“È tutto extra”, sentì suo marito borbottare. L’aria odorava di popcorn mentre si sedeva accanto a lei sul divano, sistemando la ciotola sul tavolino e prendendola fra le braccia.</p><p>Rey fissò l’ora e strinse le mani. “Due minuti. <em>Cazzo</em>”.</p><p>“Rey”, disse Ben, esasperato. “Tranquilla. Andrà bene”.</p><p>“<em>L’ultimo episodio, </em>Ben”, disse, con una nota di panico, contorcendosi per guardarlo. “L’ultimo episodio di sempre”.</p><p>“Giusto”. Le baciò la fronte. “E Matt e Kira avranno il loro lieto fine”.</p><p>“Sarà meglio, dannazione”, mormorò Rey, avvicinandosi a lui e fissandolo quando lo sentì ridacchiare.</p><p>“Rimedierò se non lo avranno”, le promise. “Oppure, sai, potrei comunque migliorarlo, anche se lo hanno. Uno dei romanzi che mi hanno commissionato è ambientato dopo la fine della serie. Sono sicuro mi lasceranno inserire un po’ di MattKira se dico loro che mia moglie minaccia la mia vita se non lo faccio”.</p><p>“L’OTP è una cosa seria”, borbottò Rey, infilandosi una manciata di popcorn in bocca.</p><p>Ben aveva ragione, ovviamente, e Rey ne sarebbe stata infastidita se non avesse significato che la serie era davvero finita con Kira fra le braccia di Matt. Avevano combattuto fianco a fianco, si erano baciati con passione e confessati il loro reciproco amore.</p><p>Erano vivi ed erano insieme.</p><p>L’ultima scena di <em>Lost Galaxy </em>vide Matt e Kira che si guardavano, innamorati, e un primo piano delle loro mani unite mentre guardavano il tramonto insieme, la guerra finiva e la galassia muoveva i suoi primi, vacillanti passi verso la pace.</p><p>Rey batté le palpebre mentre scorrevano i titoli di coda, e Ben le accarezzò la spalla con tenerezza. “Visto?”, mormorò. “Ti avevo detto sarebbe andato tutto bene”.</p><p>“Tu lo sapevi, non è vero?”.</p><p>Lui le sorrise, dolce, mentre lei gli saliva in grembo, mettendoli le braccia intorno al collo. “Forse”, disse. “Vuoi sapere cosa succede dopo?”.</p><p>“<em>Sì</em>”.</p><p>“Dovrai aspettare il mio prossimo libro, allora”.</p><p><em>“Ben!”. </em>Rey lo fulminò con lo sguardo, ma stava ridendo. Lo spinse giù sul divano, baciandolo, lentamente e a lungo.</p><p>“Sei contenta che abbiano avuto il loro lieto fine, dopotutto?”, mormorò Ben, seguendo il profilo delle sue vertebre.</p><p>Rey appoggiò la fronte contro la sua, gli prese una mano e la strinse.</p><p>“Sono contenta che lo abbiamo avuto entrambi”, disse, sporgendosi per continuare a baciarlo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>FINE</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note di traduzione<br/>1 Lmao: Laughing My Ass Off. Usato per esprimere divertimento smisurato per qualcosa<br/>2 In originale “worst timeline”. Sostanzialmente, nel fandom, quando accade un evento che per chi guarda è peggio di qualsiasi altra cosa sarebbe potuta accadere.<br/>3 Mutual: due persone che si seguono reciprocamente su un social<br/>4 Yikes: espressione di sorpresa, sbalordimento, shock. Più o meno “Porca miseria!” o “Che cazz…”<br/>5 Ngl: senza offesa<br/>6 Dudebro: lo stereotipo negativo di un uomo bianco. Misogino, sessista, maiale, incel e tutto il resto.<br/>7 Rapefic: fic dove avviene una o più scene di violenza sessuale e intorno a cui gira la storia, o, più precisamente dove lo stupro è ritratto come un sorta di kink.<br/>8 Ffs: for fuck sake! Imprecazione.<br/>9 In originale hate-read. Come avete già capito tutti, il leggere qualcosa solo per poterne parlare male con altri, soprattutto sui social</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nota della traduttrice<br/>Quindi, questo è il primo capitolo. Non essendo una mia storia, non ho delle vere note personali da aggiungere (anche se magari le userò per sottolineare qualcosa che ho trovato interessante), se non che mi è piaciuta tanto da impegnare le mie modeste doti di traduttrice per farla leggere anche agli utenti di questo sito e di tenere duro i primi capitoli, che sono i più duri. Ne vale la pena.<br/>Voi però se avete commenti scrivete pure se vi va. Sia a proposito della traduzione, qualunque cosa (a proposito, fatemi sapere se il carattere è leggibile, anche in PM. Dal computer sembra di sì, ma dal cellulare non saprei regolarmi. È passato tanto tempo dall'ultima volta che ho pubblicato qui), sia a proposito della storia in sé. Sono sicura che all’autrice farà piacere ricevere commenti e domande anche qui.<br/>Detto questo, vi saluto e vi auguro di stare sani, al sicuro e di non soffrire troppo il periodo.<br/>Al prossimo capitolo.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>